The Stream that brought us Together
by unknown commander
Summary: This is alternate universe for a reason, people, MANY changes from the original animemanga. Something happens in the village of the leafs, that no one would expect to happen. Watch him grow and become a legend, as he shows the world that he is the one an
1. A familiar day

Author: hello, welcome to my second naruto fic, but my first to actually have naruto as the main character. Before we begin I would like to note that this IS a AU fic and will have MANY different's then the Original manga/ show. A hell of a lot more. If you enjoy it, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

Enjoy the fic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A familiar day

The sun was shining brightly through a window and on to the bed of a sleeping figure. The figure turned a bit, going under the covers to escape the sun. The sun seemed to shine brighter as the figure growled slightly. Golden hair popped up from under the sheets, while the figure looked at the alarm clock. 7:45... the figure had slept in late, but that's all right. As long as_ She_ didn't find out, it would be all right.

"_As long as she doesn't know..."_ The figure thought, as the person went back to sleep.

A second later..

" NARUTO! GET UP! " screamed someone as a person kicked his door down.

" _Crap..._" Naruto thought as his eye's looked over the covers to see person.

It was a women in her late twenty's. She wore a fishnet shirt, shorts, and a thin white coat. She was around 5' 9 and had raven black hair. She seemed hyper for her age and was a little weird to most, especially the whole tasting blood thing, but Naruto was able to put up with her. Not like he had a choice to begin with...

"Five more minutes mom..." Naruto said, as he turned to the left. The women looked at Naruto and smiled evilly. She quickly formed some seals as she whispered something. A few seconds later a large collection of water from the air gathered over his head. She smile, as she let go of her hold on the water and let it fall on to the boy. The women watched as Naruto shot out of the bed and onto the floor. Naruto glared at the women, as she laughed her ass off.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but your getting out of bed one way or another." The women said as she stopped laughing and smiled warmly at the 7 year old. "Now get dressed already and come down stares." The women said, turning her back to him and walking away, leaving a very pissed Naruto.

After a couple of minutes Naruto came down the stares fully dressed in a orange jump suit. He looked around to see his mother standing next to the microwave. She looked up at him from the microwave. "About time, go sit down, breakfast is ready." She stated as the microwave went off. Naruto's face went into a wide grin, as he quickly ran towards the table and sat down, while his mother brought out of the microwave two instant cups. As soon as the women handed Naruto the cup, ramen was splattered all over the walls, as he ate ferociously at it. All the women could do was watch Naruto eat.

"You should really have more manners." The women stated as she watch Naruto stop and look at her in a confused way.

"Coming from you?" Naruto asked.

" Good point." soon the walls was soon covered with more ramen, as they devoured their meal. As soon as _both_ were done they cleaned the place up and were out the door.

"Be careful today Naruto-kun." The women said, as she bent down kissed Naruto on the forehead. He looked at her and smiled. "I will mom, see ya later!" He yelled, as he dashed off into the village. The women smiled sadly at the boy before sighing.

"Yo! Anko-chan!" yelled a voice, as Anko turned towards the voice. " Hello. Tsunade-sama." She greeted her, as Tsunada walked over to Anko.

"How are you today, Anko." Tsunade asked.

"Fine and you."

" Fine ." Tsunade answered in a cheerful voice.

" How's your daughter?"

"She's well." replied Tsunade. " Shuzine official became a jounin yesterday and left to go on her first mission this morning." She said in a cheerful voice. " They grow up so fast."

"And your sad about this? " asked Anko in a confused voice.

"Fuck no! The sooner she grows up, the sooner it's just me and Jiraiya." Tsunade replied, while smiling in a unusual Jiraiya like way. Anko just laughed a bit before looking in Naruto's direction. Tsunade's face instantly hardened. "There was another attack huh?"

"Two Jounin and one Anbu. Naruto went to bed before it started, _this time_, so he doesn't know." replied Anko, as her face dropped into a frown.

"You could have asked me and Jiraiya to help you fight them off." replied Tsunade, in a stern voice.

" It was 1:00 a.m. in the morning, I didn't want to disrupt you guys _Especially _if you were in the middle of _something_..." Anko replied, as she watch Tsunade huff before remembering where she had to be. " If you please excuse me Tsunade, I have to report for a mission. Could you watch over Naruto for me? " Anko asked, as she looked at Tsunade hopefully.

Tsunade thought for a moment before sighing. "How long ?"

"It's a long term mission. It would only be for a few months, please." Anko asked, as she put her hands together.

" Fine, I'll watch over him." Tsunade replied, as she watched Anko sigh in relief and begin on her way. She looked over her shoulder while was walking at Tsunade. " Thanks Tsunade! I'm off to taste blood! Later!' yelled Anko, as she continued on her way and hummed something about slaughtering..._things _. Tsunade watched her in disbelief.

"_God... I hope Naruto doesn't end up like that..." _Tsunade thought, as she went on her way down the road back to her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was running happily down the streets of Konoha, keeping his head high and smiling like an idiot. He didn't have anything else to do, Naruto was to young for the academy and no day care or babysitter would accept him, so he just ran around all day. He knew no one his age, since when ever he tried to talk to a child, the parent usual took them away. Some would even beat Naruto if he spoke to their child, so he usually avoided any and all children and that's how the villager's liked it..speaking of which.

Naruto was still running around the road, with the biggest smile on his face. He ran by villager's on the road as he head in no particular direction. Ever one he passed had a look of anger on their face's.

"_The demon brat is happy...disgusting."_

"_He took are families yet we can't touch him_."

"_If it weren't for that bitch you'd be dead by now_..."

Of course Naruto never noticed them, caught up in his own little world of full of ramen and monkeys. Why monkeys you ask, when the Sandaime first met Naruto at the age of three, he found him crying in the forest during one of his walks. After being told about how the villagers rejected him and having no friends, The third came up with an idea. He gathered chakra and summoned a very large ape with white fur.

Do to a request by the Hokage and a little befriending of Naruto. The ape, which the third refereed to as the king of apes, reluctantly gave Naruto a small seal on his left shoulder blade. Later after the ape had left, the Third explained to Naruto that it would allow him to summon the ape or any of his_ friends_ ( Naruto was three, that's the only way he could understand it )...when he was strong enough. It was a good thing it was on his left shoulder blade, so that no one could see it. If anyone found out that _Naruto_, of all people, received this generations ape contract, all hell would break lose.

Back to Naruto, he was currently walking cautiously through this part of town. Every time he passed by a large mansion that was on this same path, he would always be chased of by weird people with really weird eye's. He saw the complex which he feared greatly, wondering wether to find another path to walk on or just move ahead. Being Naruto, he gathered his courage and was about to walk past the Mansion, when he heard a loud scream. Naruto snapped his head in the direction of the voice only to be knocked down by a white blur. "The hell?..." Naruto said, as he felt dizzy for a moment until he shook it off and looked down at what hit him.

It was a girl, around his age, maybe a year less. She had short black hair, a white coat, and some brown pants. She seemed to be out cold. Naruto looked in the direction of where the girl came from to see a boy that looked older than him. He wore the same clothing as the girl, only he wore bandage's on his forehead and his hair was longer. The boy looked over athim and huffed before walking away, leaving a very confused Naruto. He looked down at the girl who was still panicking.

"_Oh crap, oh crap, what the hell I'm I suppose to do with her..." _Naruto thought, as he sighed.

" I can't leave her here...so I'll just take her with me." Naruto then precede to position her on his back and began running towards the nearest stream.

When Naruto finally reached the stream, he quickly, but _gently, _laid the girl on the ground. He took of his jacket, folded it up, and placed it under her head. Naruto felt her forehead before he pulled out a handkerchief and ran towards the stream. After it was wet, he quickly ran back to the girl and placed it on her forehead.

"_For once...something mom taught me was useful."_ Naruto thought as he stared down at the girls sleeping form. " Now all I have to do is wait for her to wake up, scream demon brat, and report me to the proper authorities.." Naruto said, as he sighed while sitting on a close by log.

"This is going to be a loooonnnnng day."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shifted a bit in her sleep, turning left and right, sweating a bit as well. She gasp for breath feel pain rushing through her body. She felt heart broken at what he said, of all people to say it to. Remembering was enough to cause her suffering

"_You can not fight against your fate!"_

"_You are in the field of my division."_

"_Your weak Hinata-sama...just die already."_

Hinata eye's bursted open full of tears, as she quickly sat up and looked around frantically trying to determine where see was. Hinata felt something fall off her fore head as she saw a handkerchief fall to her lap. She picked it up and examined it. Hinata placed on of her hands on her fore head to find out she was running a slight fever. She looked behind her to see a jacket which looked like it had been folded before hand.

After taking the next few seconds to let this sink in, she _finally _noticed something that sounded like snoring. She turned her head in the direction of the noise to see a boy around a year older then her sleeping, while sitting straight up, on a log. He wore a white shirt, orange pants, and sandles. He had golden hair and what looked like whisker marks on his cheek. Hinata noticed him stir as he opened his eye's. The first thing he seemed to notice was Hinata staring at him, his face started to form into a smile.

"Your all right! YEESSS!" He yelled, as he jumped around. Hinata looked at him with a confused looking expression. She watched him, as she tried to stand up. Almost accomplishing it until she started to fall backwards, closing her eye's waiting to hit the ground. When it never came Hinata opened her eye's to look up at the boy from before.

"Then again, maybe not. By the way I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said as he smiled at her, while carefully laying the girl back down. Hinata was blushing red the whole time.

" N-nice to m-meet you, I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." Hinata replied, as she continued to blush and look up at Naruto.

"So tell me Hinata-chan, why did you do to piss of that guy with weird eye's and long hair? " Naruto asked, as he stared down at her waiting for an answer.

"N-Neji-sama? He was h-h-elping me t-tr-ain." replied Hinata. looking down ward remembering his word. Fresh tears formed in her eye's, as she cried a bit.

" _Oh shit, she's crying, what I'm I suppose to do now."_ Naruto thought, as he watched her cry.

"Hinata-chan, why are you crying?" asked Naruto, while Hinata look upwards.

"N-Neji s-said I was w-weak... and t-t-hat I s-hould d-die." Hinata said, as she continued to cry.

"Dose he have a stick shoved up his ass?" Hearing this, Hinata abruptly stopped. " W-What ?"

" I said dose he have a stick shoved up his ass?" Naruto said in a higher voice. Hinata just stared at him blankly, as Naruto sighed. "Look, Hinata-chan your not weak." Hinata was shocked to hear this.

" B-but Neji s-said..."

" Have you given up yet?" Naruto asked, cutting Hinata off.

Hinata thought for a moment. " No..."

"Then your not weak. Mom say's only the weak give up. As long as you remember that nothing stands in your way!" Naruto stated as he stood up and pumped his fist into the air while grinning at Hinata. As soon as she saw this, she stop crying and looked up at Naruto with a smile. They stated like this for a couple off moments, until...

Grrrroooowwwwllll!

Naruto looked down at his stomach for a moment before blushing. "Uh... Hinata-chan would you like to go get something to eat?" He asked polity.

Hinata was surprised by this, but never the less. " I w-would l-love to N-Naruto...-kun."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was a golden-yellow, as it was setting. While Naruto was running back to his house only to remember he was suppose to go to Tsunade's house today. He quickly sprinted off in the direction of her house. He was running at full speed down the road, as people started to take notice. Soon enough Naruto was standing in front of four _very_ pissed adults.

" What are you doing here brat? " one asked in an angered voice.

"To see Obaa-chan!" Naruto yelled, in a very high voice and a smile.

" Demons aren't allowed on this road!" another shouted at Naruto.

" I'm not a demon, I'm me." Naruto replied, cheerfully.

Of course, After a few minutes of Naruto never breaking his smile to their insults pretty much pissed them all off to a new level. Until finally they snapped and attack Naruto. Some had stick's , some people threw stones, and one had a kunai. Since Naruto was only seven _and_ was being constantly beat with hard sticks and stones( plus one kunai ), this caused him to cry continuously , as he begged them to stop. Of course this was music to their ears.

"Please.." Naruto said weakly, as some one stabbed him in the shoulder ( backside).

"Shut up! You took our families live's so were taking your's." The man got behind Naruto and kicked him down, his back showing, The man ripped the kunai from Naruto's back, causing him to cry in pain. He was about to strike Naruto down when all the people herd a cough.

"Is their something I should know about." Tsunade asked, as she leaked killer intent and clenched her fist. When the people saw this, they quickly rushed to their homes, in _hope_ they would not piss her off any more than she all ready is. Tsunade sighed, as she walked towards Naruto and picked him up with the slightest of easy. He has many bruises and cut's, and judging by the way he leaked blood, stabbed a couple time's. Naruto just looked up at her with a grin, as she continued to carry him back to her house.

" Hello... Obaa-chan. Want to... hear about... my day"

"Hello Naruto-kun and no you need to save your strength, besides nothings new happens on your days. "

" But...Obaa-chan, something new... did happen... today."

" Oh. what? "

" I made... a friend..." Naruto replied bighting his grin, as Tsunade looked in shock at Naruto.

" What to...hear about it...now?" he asked, hopefully.

" Maybe later Naruto-kun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ends the first chapter, this is my FIRST fanfic involving Naruto, but not my first in the Naruto universe so give the other one a read. Also please tell me what you think about this fic and if you would like to see any pacific NON-yoai pairing's like Naru/Hina or like Naru/ female Haku, you know things like that. So PLEASE Read and Review.


	2. a youthful greeting

Author: I got two review's on the first chapter, that's never really happened before on one of my serious fanfic's, so I thank all that reviewed. I kinda planned on updating every two weeks ,but I had some free time, so I was able to work on the second chapter. I was to lazy to decide on who Naruto would be paired with so I'll let you guy's decide for me.

Pairings I will do.

Naru/Hinata

Naru/Tenten

Naru/Ayame ( the ramen stand waitress )

Naru/Tayuya ( from the sound five )

Naru/Temari

Naru/Kin ( from the sound team in the chuunin exams.)

Naru/ (Female) Haku

Naru/ ( Female) Kyuubi

Screw it all and go with a Naruto harem.

Parings that I will NOT except.

Naru/Saku

Naru/Ino

NO yaoi what so EVER

The harem will be between Naruto and 2-4 girls, whatever number I feel like. Another thing, If I don't get enough votes, then I'll just choose randomly, so it's up to you guys.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A youthful greeting

Several weeks had past since Naruto and Hinata met. They usual would meet in a signed locations like the forest or the Ichiraku ramen stand. They tried to met at the park once. They noticed a kid with black hair and sunglasses and tried to talk to him. That was until the parents saw Naruto and chased him off while screaming threat's at him. Naruto even showed Hinata the seal on his left shoulder.

Currently Naruto was running through the forest to another meeting. The reason they chose forest this time was because the villager's were getting a little restless with having Naruto around so much, since he usually either stayed in side his house or in the forest all day (except when he went to Ichiraku's ). When he finally reached the location, Naruto saw Hinata sitting by the river. An idea slowly formed in Naruto's mind as a grin grew on his face...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was thinking about what had happened in the past couple of days. They were forced to meet pretty far from the village, do to the villagers dis-liking of Naruto. She couldn't understand why they hated Naruto, he was a kind and gentle person. Actually he was the first person to show her kindness _without_ wanting something in return.

"_I hope Naruto-kun can make it today."_ Thought Hinata, as her face showed a worried expression. There had been a couple of times when Naruto wasn't able to meet with her, due to the villagers. She had even come across one time when she had witnessed some of the villagers beating him. She would have fought them off ( due to her family training, she was already at genin level, and the villager's were civilians.) , if Naruto hadn't looked at her and shook his head slightly, mouthing the words. " Don't interfere." All Hinata could do was watch from the shadow's, as he dragged himself out of the village. When they meet at the stream a little later, she asked him why he wouldn't had let her help. He just smiled at her.

" _Sorry Hinata-chan, this is one thing I have to do on my own." _

" _Besides...they may hit you as well."_

Hinata sighed, as she continued to wait. She started to have a strange feeling like something was going to happen, but shook it off. She slowly stood up and brushed herself off, a second later disappearing in a puff of smoke, as Naruto now stood in Hinata's place being hit by his own chakra made water balloon ( See chapter 1 for details.)

"No fare hitting me with my own balloon!" Naruto yelled, as he pointed to the section of the forest that Hinata was walking out from.

S-sorry N-Naruto-kun, b-but it's f-free f-for all." replied Hinata, while she formed a water balloon and threw it at Naruto. Soon the entire area became like a battlefield, as they went at it with chakra made water balloons. After a couple off minutes of throwing balloons, they decided to rest in one of the tree's, Hinata was sitting on one branch and Naruto was lying on a branch a little higher up. Their was a comfortable silence between the two, until Hinata decided to speak up.

"N-Naruto-kun... W-why do all t-the v-villagers h-hate y-you?" she asked as she looked up at Naruto. He thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know...they just always have."

"B-but t-there h-has to be a r-reason w-why they c-call y-you d-demon b-brat."

" Ten to one, they probably have a reason for it. I'm not saying it's a _good _reason, but a reason never the less."

"S-Still N-Naruto-kun I..." Hinata was cut off as they heard a loud noise and saw a large dust cloud burst up from the ground about a mile away ( they were in a tree remember ?) Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other, before jumping out of the tree and running towards the source of the nosie. They slowed down their pace as they reached a clearing full of smoke. When it finally cleared, they saw a _big_ crater with a boy standing in the middle jumping up and down, while what looked like...crying.

" I'VE DONE IT GAI-SENSEI! I'VE FINALLY DONE IT! THE BURNING YOUTH IS IN ME!" yelled the boy as he continued to jump up and down. The boy stopped for a moment, before looking in Naruto's and Hinata's direction. "I know your there, show yourselves." Both were shocked that the boy noticed them. Naruto sighed as he grabbed Hinata's hand , of course causing her to blush, and walked out to meet the boy.

The boy looked strange, he had short black hair and THICK eye brows. He wore a green suit and bandage's around his hands. About half way to the boy, Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and continued on his own

"We're sorry, we were just interested in what made that noise." Naruto said, as the boy's face instantly lit up.

"THAT WAS JUST MY SPIRT OF YOUTH! I AM ROCK LEE! " The boy said, as he posed, causing Naruto and Hinata to sweat drop.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto then pointed towards Hinata. " and this is Hyuuga Hinata."

Lee nodded. " THE SPIRT OF YOUTH IS BURNING WITH IN YOU! ALLOW ME TO ACCOMPANY YOU TODAY, AS WE SHOW ARE BURNING PASSION!" Naruto looked over at Hinata, who had a confused expression on her face, before turning back to Lee and shrugging.

"Sure, why not, just try to keep the volume down..."

They had been walking around aimlessly for several hours now. Naruto had to repeatedly came Lee down as he yelled about the spirt of youth. He was a nice guy and treated Naruto with respect, even if it was in his_ own_ way of showing it ( spirt of youth yells, jumping up and down, challenging Naruto, etc). They were pretty much bored the entire time and Lee's, however a nice guy he may be, yells were not making things any better.

" ALL OF KOHONAH SHALL BARE WITNESS TO ARE FLAMES OF YOUTH! ARE PASSION! ARE SPIRT! ARE..." Lee's mouth was covered by Naruto's had as he still went on about flaming youth.

" Lee...shut up." Naruto said, as he watch Lee try to tell him something, but couldn't make out what it was.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" asked Naruto, removing his hand

"I said, YOU CAN NOT SILENCE ARE FLAMING YOUTH! FOR IT SHOW'S ARE PASSION! ARE SPIRTS! ARE..." Lee was cut off yet again ( thank god ) by a noise coming from around the corner. The three looked at each other, before slowly walking up towards the corner. When they got their, they saw a little girl crying with a man in white robes standing next to her.

" ...And then when asked the boy with sunglasses and spiky hair to play with me, he said he couldn't, because he had to look for something. When I asked him if I could help, he said no and left me all alone..." the girl cried a little more, as the man adopted a thinking position. A few seconds later his face lit up, as he formed a few seals. He closed his hand and ,what looked like, blew on his hands. He signaled for the girl to come closer, as he lowered his hand downward towards the girl. When his hand was in front of her face, he opened it to revel a few very small golden butterflies ( what else would come out ). The girls face instantly lit up, as she watched the butterflies until they finally disappeared.

"Feel better?" asked the man, as the girl nodded a bit." Would you like me to teach you how to do it?" The girl nodded her head vigorously. "Meet me here tomorrow evening and I'll." The girl smiled and nodded once, running off towards the park, but not before turning back to the man and waving. "Bye Hokage-sama."

The Hokage smiled and waved back. " Bye Sakura-chan." When the girl finally left, the Hokage's face hardened. " You know it's not nice to spy on people, Naruto." The Hokage's face dropped into a smile, as Naruto stepped out from behind the corner and rubbed the back side of his head, while a nervous smile plastered it self on Naruto's face.

"_Crap, how dose every one keep noticing me.."_ "Sorry Oiji-san, but we were just wondering who was crying." The Hokage nodded before looking over at the corner. " Who are your friends Naruto-kun?" At this point Naruto's face was beaming. He singled them to come, as Lee pretty much dragged Hinata over to meet the Hokage.

Naruto smiled a bit. " Oiji-san, this is Hyuuga Hinata." He said, as he pointed towards Hinata, who was pushing her fingers together and looking at the ground. " And this is Rock lee." he said, as he pointed towards Lee, who pumped his fist in the air and for some reason looked like he had fire going in his eye's. " Guy's this is Oiji-san." Naruto said, as he pointed towards the Hokage, who was smoking his pipe.

"H-He-llo H-Hokage-sama." Hinata said, still pushing her fingers together.

"It's an honor to meet you Hokage-sama, such a person WHO IS FULL OF SUCH MAJESTIC YOUTH! THE SPIRT OF YOUTH SHINES WITH A BURNING PASSION! IT..." Lee mouth was yet again covered by Naruto's hand, as he sighed.

"Sorry Oiji-san, he can get carried away at times." Naruto said, as he looked over at Lee who was still talking about youth. The Hokage laughed at this.

"It's okay Naruto, by the way, could I speak with you privately for a moment?" asked the Hokage, as Naruto nodded. He then turned around to face Hinata. "Watch him."

Hinata nodded, as she listened to Lee go on and on about youth, while Naruto and the Hokage walked toward's an alleyway, once the Third made sure no one was watching his face hardened again. " Naruto, the number of report's about the murder attempts and beatings you have received from the villagers have increased lately. Did you, by chance show anyone or let anyone see your _gift _by accident?" the Hokage asked, as he watched Naruto, waiting for an answer.

The only person that has seen _it_ was Hinata and I already made her promise to not tell anyone." Naruto replied.

The Hokage did not look pleased with the answer he was given. " Seriously Naruto, if _anyone_ finds out you have _that _summoning seal, their would be an uproar, I wouldn't even be able to help you."

"I don't understand what's so _special _about this particular summoning. I mean they shouldn't be afraid, since I can't even use it." Naruto said, as frustration started to form inside of him. The Hokage sighed and bent down to Naruto's height. "Naruto, their afraid of what will happen when you _do_ use it."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, as his face formed a confused expression.

"It's nothing, just promise me that you won't tell any one else."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Fine.." he said, as the Hokage smiled.

"Good, now go play with your friends." Naruto did a salute before running off to save Hinata from her fate. A frown formed on the Thirds face. _"I can only hope to be there for him when the real reason behind the summoning seal is reveled. At least he made some friends, but who would have thought they would be the Hyuuga heir and Gai's student..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After saving Hinata from having to listen to Lee rant on about the spirt of youth, they all continued to wonder aimlessly around the town. Both Hinata and Lee noticed the glares that Naruto were receiving from the villagers, But since he acted like he never received any at all, they just kept quite about it. Soon they were forced to separate due to how late it was getting, Hinata having to return home and Lee needing to do some late night training. Naruto left for Tsunade's house, since his mother was not back from her mission yet. Naruto was surprised to say the lest when he managed to make it to Tsunade's house with out receiving a beating from the villager's.

"_Weird..."_ Thought Naruto, as he walked up towards the door of Tsunade's house_. "They would have at least thrown stones by now."_ He turned the nob, as he walked inside, it was a decent two story house nothing all that special about it. All the essentials were in the house and two guest rooms. Actually one guest room and his room, it might as well be his room since he stayed at Tsunade's house most of the time.

" Yo, I'm home!"He yelled, as he walked into the living room, to see Shizune on the couch. Shizune looked up from her book and smiled at Naruto. " Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at her with his famous grin. " Hello Shizune-chan!" He then proceeded to run towards the couch, jumped, and land next to Shizune.

" I give it a 8.5 "

"Damn." Naruto replied, as he pouted a bit.

"So how was your day Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked, while closing her book and putting it on a nearby table.

Naruto's face broke into another grin. " I managed to make another friend today."

"Oh, really?" This had really caught her attention now.

"Ya, he said his name was Lee."

"_It's possible_..." thought Shizune, as she continued to listen to Naruto.

"And he kept going on and on about the spirt of youth..."

"_Yep, defiantly Gai's student." _Shizune thought, as she sweat dropped. For the rest of the day, Shizune listened to Naruto, while he told her about what had happened and how he was excited for having _two _friends. Soon it was time to go to bed. Naruto went to sleep with a smile plastered on his face...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feel free to ask any questions about the story and please tell me what you think about the story. I'm a little afraid that I didn't catch the true essence of Lee. Like before, please read and review.


	3. A unique family

To all readers, I would just like to inform you that this will not end up like the OTHER fics were they seem to make Naruto god like, He will receive a power boost soon, but will NOT become all powerful. Just thought I should let you know.

Naru/Hinata 2

Naru/Tenten 1

Naru/Ayame ( the ramen stand waitress ) 0

Naru/Tayuya ( from the sound five ) 1

Naru/Temari 1

Naru/Kin ( from the sound team in the chuunin exams.) 0

Naru/ (Female) Haku 1

Naru/ ( Female) Kyuubi 2

Screw it all and go with a Naruto harem. 1

new pairing, ( I forgot to include in the last chapter)

Naru/Oc

note: If two or more characters tie for first ,then I will automatically go with a Naruto harem.

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A... unique family

Time seemed to fly for Naruto, as a few months had gone by. His mother finally came back from her mission with few injuries. As soon as she could, she gathered as much info as possible about what happened in the last few months. The villagers had a tendency to assault Naruto when she left on a mission and the villagers had happened to _accidentally_ find out she was gone, while taking full advantage of it. She was shocked when Naruto told her that he had made friends.. The three themselves were getting closer each day, even with the villagers and all. Anko wanted to meet them in person and told Naruto to bring them over for dinner. Naruto thought about this for a moment before nodding his head and running out the door.

Naruto was as happy as ever, even with the villages attempts to separate the three, they still managed to meet every day. He was currently running through the forest toward their usual location near the stream. The villagers were getting more aggressive each week, hell they even had man hunts, patrolling the village, making sure Naruto doesn't enter it.

Back to Naruto, he had finally reached the stream when he heard several noise's coming from near by. He listened closely before heading in the direction of a clearing. When he arrived he was amazed at what he saw. A boy around Naruto's age was standing in the middle of a swarm of bugs that were spinning around him in a hurricane type of way. The boy wore a high collar jacket, black pants, and sandles. He had black spiky hair and sunglasses as well. The boy slowly raised his hands upward, as the swarm of bugs flew towards the sky. A second later flying down the boy's sleeve, the swarm slowly disappearing.

" _The hell?" _Naruto thought, while he made his waytowards the boy.

"How did you do that? " Naruto asked, as the boy finally took notice of him.

" ...They live inside me." the boy said, with no emotion in his voice.

"What?"

" ...The bugs...they live inside me..." the boy raised his hand as a bug broke through the skin and crawled around his hand.

"_Now that he knows...he'll run away...like the rest..."_ Thought the boy, as he watched naruto's next move.

"B-Bugs." Naruto stuttered, as he looked up and down the boy, not believing his ears. The boy simply nodded in confirmation.

A second later..

"KICK ASS!" Naruto yelled, as he ran up towards the boy and chanted 'teach me' over and over again. The boy was in shock at what had just happened, hell even with the high collar, you could see the confused look on his face.

"...Wha...?"

"I said, teach me how to control bugs." Naruto said, while putting his hands together and making puppy dog eye's. " Please!"

"...Only people in my family can use it..." Stated the boy, as he watched Naruto's face drop into a frown.

"Awww...dammit!" Naruto kicked a rock into the stream. "What family are you from anyway?"

"...My name is Aburame Shino." Shino said, as he watch Naruto think for a moment, before grinning like a idiot.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"...It's nice to meet you." Shino said in a emotionless voice.

" Hey Shino, would you like to come over to my house for dinner?"

"...Why?"

"Because mom said to bring all my friends over for dinner." Naruto stated, as he watched Shino think it over. " So are you coming or not?"

A lot of things were going through Shino's mind at this point. _" I know father would never approve of this, I don't even know him. But still..."_

" ...Sure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Else where, Hinata and Lee where busy walking down the streets of Kohonah in search of Naruto. Naruto had told them to meet in the village, but left in to much of a hurry to tell them _where _to meet in the village. So naturally they were walking aimlessly around the village, hoping to find Naruto. Or at least Hinata was, Lee had some how thought that his 'Youthful passion' would lead him straight to Naruto. Hinata stayed quite most of the time, as Lee marched proudly in front.

" L-Lee-kun, are you s-sure were h-heading in the r-right d-direction?" asked Hinata even though she knew full well what the answer would be.

"OF COURSE HINATA-CHAN, MY YOUTHFUL SPIRT SHALL GUIDE US TO NARUTO-KUN!" Lee then did his nice guy pose, which caused Hinata to sweat drop.

"B-but d-didn't N-Naruto-kun tell us to m-meet in t-the f-forest?"

"Hai, he did! But my YOUTHFUL SPIRT TELLS ME THAT HE'S IN THE VILLAGE! SO LET US BE OFF!" Lee then broke into a light sprint, well Hinata's sweat drop grew in size, before she ran off after him.

An hour later..

Hinata hit the ground, landing on all four's, trying to breath. Lee was jogging in place beside her.

They had gone through half of Kohonah looking for Naruto and still hadn't managed to find him.

"COME HINATA-CHAN! WE MUST FIND NARUTO-KUN! ONLY THEN WILL ARE YOUTHFUL SPIRTS BE COMPLETE!" Lee then decided continue jogging, or would have at least if two figures hadn't jumped down from the roof tops. Lee and Hinata immediately took battle stances, it didn't matter if Hinata was tired or not. If they had to fight they had to fight. Soon dropping their stances when they finally realized who it was.

Naruto was standing before them while posing, while a boy with spiky black hair and sunglasses stood behind Naruto. A few seconds past before Naruto dropped his pose and glared at the boy.

" I thought I told you to pose when we jumped out." Naruto said, as the boy looked at Naruto, unfazed by his words.

"... What was _your_ reason for posing again? " asked the boy.

" To make us look kickass!" Naruto said, while giving the victory sign. The boy just stared at Naruto, never flinching. Hinata sweat dropped as Lee was...well, being Lee.

"NARUTO! YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRT IS BURNING WITH A GREAT PASSION! YOU SHALL FOREVER BE MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Lee did his own pose, as a sweat drop formed on the boy's head and the sweat drop on Hinata's head grew larger. Hinata then slowly walked ( she's still tired ) over towards the boy.

"H-Hello I am H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." Hinata said, as the boy finally noticed her.

"...I am Aburame Shino." Shino then turned his attention towards Lee. " ...who is the one in green?"

Hinata looked over at Lee, who was now engaged in a posing contest with Naruto . " T-that is L-Lee-kun." Shino turned his attention towards Hinata.

"... It's a.." Shino glanced at Lee for a moment. "... Pleasure to meet you." Shino then turned towards Naruto. "...Naruto, didn't you something about us being late?"

Naruto turned to Shino with a confused expression, before finally remembering. " CRAP! We need to go NOW! or else mom is seriously going to be pissed."

"W-what do you m-mean N-Naruto-kun?"

"What I mean is, you guys are invited over for dinner. Mom say's that she what's to meet you guys." Naruto stated. "So...do you want to come?"

Both Lee and Hinata thought for a moment, Taking in what Naruto had just said.

"Hai Naruto-kun! I will meet the mother of the child WITH SUCH A BURNING YOUTHFUL SPIRT!" Lee said, as Naruto looked over at Hinata.

"Well? "

Hinata thought about her options, before looking at Naruto. " I w-would l-love to N-Naruto-kun."

" Great! Let's go!" Naruto, Lee, and Shino proceeded to run off, leaving Hinata in their dust. She tried to keep up, but was still worn out from running around Kohonah with Lee. After a few minutes of running, she collapsed to the ground on all four, panting deeply. When the guy's noticed this , they all stopped, as Naruto ran up to Hinata.

"You ok?" Naruto asked, as he watched her take in deep breaths.

" I'm f-fine N-Naruto-kun. J-Just a l-little t-tired " Hinata said, while focusing on trying to control her breathing.

Naruto frowned. _" Crap...were already late as it is."_ Naruto thought about it before coming up with an idea. _" That would work.."_ Naruto then proceeded to turn his back to Hinata and get on one knee. Hinata looked confusedly at Naruto, as he looked over his shoulder.

" Get on."

"W-What?"

" I said Get on Hinata-chan. Your tired and I'm not going to push you, but we _really_ need to get to my house." stated Naruto. Hinata _would _have protested, if not for Naruto's smile. At that point, It really didn't seem to matter. She slowly got up and walked towards Naruto. She rapped her arms around his neck, as he placed his hands just above her knee's.

" Ready?" Naruto asked, as he watched a now blushing Hinata nod. " About damn time too. Were off!" Naruto then began to run towards his house with Shino and Lee following in hot pursuit. The whole time to Naruto's house, Hinata could only think one thing as she laid her head on his back.

_" This feels...nice."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is he! " screamed Anko, as she sighed in frustration. She had prepared dinner half an hour ago and it was getting cold. The other quest's were trying to eat their food, but Anko would send them a death glare stopping them instantly. Well only the guys, the women had enough patients to wait for Naruto and his_ friends._

"...So Anko-chan ,when do you think Naruto-kun will arrive." asked a silver headed man, trying to avoid Anko's latest death glare.

" Soon enough." replied Anko, as she continued to glare.

" I wish Naruto would hurry up already." whined a white haired man.

" And what exactly is that suppose to mean ?" asked one of the female's

" he's just saying that all this food is going to waste..." replied a black haired man, as he stood up. " Now if you excuse me, I'll going to the bathroom."

" Oh well, at least I can catch up on my reading." The silver haired man, while giggling and pulling out a orange colored book. The female from before sighed.

"Honestly, are the only things that men ever think about, food and sex? " She looked over at the sliver and white haired man, they glanced at each other ,before turning their attention towards her.

" Yes."

" Figures."

" Mom! I'm home!" Yelled a voice, as they heard the door slam and watched Naruto walk into the room, with three children behind him. His face instantly lit up as soon as he noticed who was in the room. " Uncle Kakashi! Aunt Rin! Ero-Oiji-san! M-" Naruto was cut off when he was smacked up side the head. " Owww... What the fuck was that for?"

" I told you to stop calling me that!" yelled the man, as he took notice of the small group. " So these are your friends, Naruto?" Naruto's face lit up again. "Hai! That's Hinata-chan." Naruto said pointing towards Hinata, who gave a slight bow. " That's Lee-kun." Naruto said, pointing towards Lee, who pumped his fist into the air. " And that's Shino-san." Naruto said, as he pointed towards Shino, who just nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." Stated Rin, as she jabbed Kakashi in the ribs, getting his attention from his favorite book. " Yes it's very...nice." He replied, as he went back to reading his book. Rin just glared at him wondering on how many ways she could destroy his book later.

"Wow this has to be the most enthusiastic meeting I've ever seen." stated a black haired man, as he walked into the living room.

" Hello Uncle Iruka." replied Naruto, as he turned around to face him. " Don't you have to work today?"

" Yep! But I took the day off to see you and meet your friends. That and to eat your mother's cooking. Which reminds me..." the guy's looked at Anko hopefully.

" Yes we can eat now." The white haired man put on a grin, as ran into the dining room. The female jounin ran ahead of him and put a kunai to his throat.

" Not before the children...Jiraiya." Anko stated glaring at him. Ten to one if he wasn't a sannin, he probably would have pissed his pant's by now..

So they spent the last hour eating and talking to one another. Hinata, Lee, and Shino got to know Naruto's family quite a bit. Like, for instance, to never piss off Anko or how Kakashi seemed to like reading a certain book. When they asked what kind of book it was, Rin turned red before telling them that it wasn't for kids and that they shouldn't worry about it. After dinner Naruto and the other's decided to spar, but since Naruto was the only one out of the four who had no previous training, it wasn't to long before he lost. While The four children were resting in the living room with the other adult's, they heard a knock at the door. Anko left to answer it, only to be shocked at who it was.

"Hiashi-sama?"

"One of my subordinate's told me Hinata was here, is that true?" He asked, in a some what concerned, but emotionless voice.

"Hai, she is, but.."

" Hinata needs to return to the Hyuuga mansion, she has training in the morning." Hiashi then'invited' himself in and went into the living room, Anko following closely behind. When Hiashi entered the room, he ignored all the shocked face's from the jounin and looked directly at Hinata. " Hinata, it's time to go."

" F-Father?" Hinata said, in a confused tone of voice. Naruto glance between the two. Before getting up off his chair and running towards Hiashi. " Are you really Hinata-chan's father?" he asked.

" Hai. Who are you?" Was Hiashi's answer, as Naruto grinned.

" I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it! "Naruto stated, as Hiashi's eye's widened in surprise.

" _The Demon? "_ Hiashi thought, as he looked at Naruto again. " It's nice to meet you Naruto, but Hinata and I must be on are way." He watched, as Hinata hopped of the couch. She glanced at Naruto who only smiled at her and waved her good bye. A small glint appeared in her eye's when she looked at his smile and gave a small one of her own...this did not go unnoticed by Hiashi. They soon left the Uzumaki house at around 7:00 p.m. and where on their way. The star's were shining brightly above them, as they walked down the path towards the Hyuuga mansion. Hiashi and Hinata had stayed quite, as the walked side by side. Hiashi was thinking about Hinata's relationship with the Kyuubi container the entire time. He was suppose to be the thing that couldtake on 300 kohonah shinobi and killed them all in one strike, the destroyer of half of Kohonah and almost half it's population, andbasically should have been killed off as soon as possible, but still that smile..

Hiashi looked over towards Hinata, who was currently having her own thought's about Naruto. Hinata looked calm on the outside, but in realty was panicking on a whole new level.

"_What's going to happen now that father know's about Naruto-kun. Is he going to be like the other villager's and try to hurt him or keep him away from me...I-I don't know what would happen I couldn't see Naruto-kun again._" Hinata would have shed tears if she was not in the presence of her father. She continued on thinking like this until her father spoke up. " Hinata..." He said, get Hinata's full attention.

" Y-Yes F-Father?" She asked

" That child...Naruto...Is special to you, isn't he?" asked Hiashi, as he looked down at Hinata, who stopped walking at her father's question and thought about it. He had helped her in more way's then one.To basically sum every thing up,Hinata was broken. No one in her family really took it opon themselfs to help her, only to put her down. She only lived to make her father and sister proud, having already given up on her mother. Never once was she truly happy with this life.

When Naruto came, everything changed. He made her laugh, confident, some what full of energy. There were time's when he would help her train, times when he held her while she cried ( though with a bored expression, caring mind you...but bored ), and times where he was just being himself, which was more then she could ever ask from him. He was always there for her... no matter what. Without being around him, with him, watching him. She truly couldn't do _one_ thing with out him and that was...

smile

" Hai..." Hiashi sighed inwardly, how was he going to explain this to his wife...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Hokage's tower, Saurtobi had just finished writing in a large scroll. _" There...now we_ _have some thing to fall back on. The villager's have seriously become more aggressive lately and I don't know when they finally will strike, but at least we have some hope now. Sooner or later they are going to find out about the seal and hopefully I'll be able to save him... unlike how I was unable to save his father"_

The third got up from his chair in the library and walked towards a nearby window. He glanced out over Kohonah as he smoked his pipe. _" Naruto...I'm sorry that you had to carry such a burden, but when the time comes ,please... forgive them_."

He then left the room, trapped in his thought's, thinking on what was to come for Naruto and his family...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	4. The beginning of the end

Author: I had my friends outside of vote on their favorite pairings, so don't be surprised if their's a few extra points added. Also each person get's a vote **per** chapter, so you can vote multiply times, sorry for not telling you before, but I thought you guy's would have figured it out. Anyway here's the voting rank so far. Oh and don't let the title fool you, I'm FAR from finished with this story.

Naru/Hinata 6

Naru/Tenten 1

Naru/Ayame ( the ramen stand waitress ) 1

Naru/Tayuya ( from the sound five ) 1

Naru/Temari 2

Naru/Kin ( from the sound team in the chuunin exams.) 0

Naru/ (Female) Haku 3

Naru/ ( Female) Kyuubi 4

Naru/Oc 0

Screw it all and go with a Naruto harem. 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto ,that is, until hell finally freeze's over.

Enjoy the fic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beginning of the end.

One year, one _long_ year since Naruto and Hinata had meet. The best year in his life too. Naruto was now 8 years old and loving every minute of it. His mother had given him a little more freedom in going around the village, now being able to visit Hinata's, Lee's, and Shino's house. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino had soon met Gai, who if needed to be described was just a big and louder( god knows if that's even possible ) version of Lee. They also met Shino's father who was a quite man, but still acknowledged them. Naruto and Hinata had become extremely close and were usually inseparable, Naruto even told Hinata that she was his 'best' friend. Now Hinata may have been below the age of eight, but due to the mental training and harsh household of the Hyuuga clan, she was well over the age of 12 mentally, as Naruto saw her as the 'best friend ', she saw him as something closer...

Back to Naruto, he was currently eating ramen at a extremely fast rate. This was a very rare to see him without Hinata , but he need some time to himself, especially with what was going to happen in a couple of days.

"So Naruto-kun, what are you going to get Hinata-chan?" asked Ayame from behind the counter, as she watched Naruto eat.

Naruto stopped eating ( gasp) and looked up at her. " To tell you the truth, I really don't know."

" But you must have _at_ _least_ looked around for something." stated Ayame.

Naruto sighed. " Every time I go into a store, the owner kicks me out... that's if I'm lucky."

Ayame frowned as she remembered " Right...I'm sorry." Ayame instantly changed moods, as she came up with something. " Naruto-kun, father and I could do your shopping!" Naruto shook his head.

" No I don't want to bother you guy's with something like that.."

" Naruto, you know we would be happy to help you at anytime!" Ayame said, as she smiled at Naruto and turned around. " Right father?" Ichiraku looked over his shoulder from the stove at them " We would Naruto-kun, so ask anytime. You still have to pay for ramen though..." Ichiraku turned back to his work, as Ayame glared at his back. Naruto had taken the time to finish his ramen, before speaking again.

"Thank you, but still, she's my friend and I want to be the one to find Hinata-chan's present. That way I know it's special." Naruto said smiling.

" I hope you find what your looking for Naruto-kun." Ayame bent over the counter and gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead, causing him to blush. " Tell Anko-chan I said hi." Ayame said as she smiled warmly at Naruto.

" I will, see ya Ayame-chan! See ya old man! " Narutoyelled as he left, while Ayame sighed.

" Dammit, why the hell can't he be like that with me?" Ayame asked in frustration, as her father turned to face her.

"Aren't you a little old for him?" he asked, while raising an eyebrow.

" I'm only four years older then him, meaning he's still available to me." Ayame stated.

" Not when he think's about you like a sister."

" I'll just have to change that, now won't I? " Ayame said, as she winked and gave her father a very frightening smile. Ichiraku turned back to his work, afraid for what was going to happen at this point and for the weeks to come.

Suddenly Naruto bursted through into the ramen stand yelling, startling both Ayame and Ichiruka. "Ayame-chan! Old man! Look at what I found...!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was currently walking around Kohonah at a relaxed pace, searching for Naruto. She hadn't seen him in a couple days and was starting to get worried. Her sister Hanaiba had decided to go with her sister this time, she wanted to meet this Naruto-_kun_, the person who seemed to make her sister stronger for some reason. Hanaiba herself thought it was some kind of training he had given Hinata and if it was enough to make her sister improve, then she wouldn't mind _adding_ it to hers. Hanaiba soon regretted this when they met Lee along the way, who was busy trying to have a conversation with her...she just stayed quite.

" GAI-SENSEI THEN PREFORMED THE TECHNIQUE IN FRONT OF MY OWN EYE'S! IT SHOWED HIS BURNING YOUTH IN SO MANY WAYS THAT IT WOULD MAKE ALL OF ARE'S SEEM LIKE CHILDREN! THE PASSION OF THE MOVE WAS-" Hanaiba's eye was twitching quite a bit, it was only a matter of time before she killed Lee. Hinata noticed this.

" H-Hanaiba-chan, I w-was w-wondering w-why you d-decided to c-come w-with me w-while I l-looked for N-Naruto-kun." Hinata asked, as Hanaiba looked over at her sister.

"I'm interested in meeting him." Hanaiba stated, trying to ignore Lee...and failing.

"O-Oh." Hinata replied, as she looked turned her attention back to the road they were traveling on.

" HAI! I REMEMBER LIKE IT WAS YESTERDAY ( actually it was ) THAT MY **SPIRT OF YOUTH **LEAD NARUTO TO ME! AS HE NEEDED MY HELP!"Lee stated, as Hinata looked at him in shock, oh god, he some how managed to get _louder_.

Hinata quickly shock off the thought and took in what Lee said. Why would Naruto need Lee's help? Hinata thought Lee was a good friend who believed in her ( like Naruto ), but to be honest, he was pretty much useless. That is unless you had to break something, of course.

" L-Lee-kun, w-why did N-Naruto-kun n-need y-your h-help?" Hinata asked, as Lee looked over at her.

" SORRY HINATA-CHAN! BUT I CAN NOT TELL YOU, FOR NARUTO-KUN HAS MADE ME SWEAR ON MY **SPIRIT OF YOUTH **NOT TO TELL ANYONE! " Lee said, as Hinata looked down in disappointment. " DO NOT WORRY! FOR YOUR YOUTHFUL PASSION SHALL GUIDE YOU TO HIM SO THAT HE MAY TELL YOU! Hanaiba had had it with Lee and Began to walk ahead of them. Hinata looked over at Hanaiba with a confused expression.

"H-Hanaiba-chan, w-were a-are y-you g-going?"

" I can't take any more of that idiot. Tell me when you find Naruto, I'm going back to the mansion." Hanaiba stated, as she walked off leaving a Hinata to continue her search and Lee to continue being himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Still do you think she'll like it ? " The small child asked, as he looked up at the women walking beside him. She was a tall women around 5'9 and had long dark purple hair. She wore a basic black kimono, nothing special. Though it did show her curves quite well. The women looked at down at the child.

" I'm sure she'll love it, Naruto." Replied the women as she glanced at the object. " How much work are you going to do on it? "

Naruto assumed a thoughtful position. " Well, I have it's shape already, but I still need a color and a design. Ayame-chan said that she would help me with the last part."

The women smiled warmly at the child. " It sounds like your putting a lot of work into this." Naruto nodded vagariously.

"Yep, Hinata-Chan _is_ my best friend after all. Now what am I design should I use for it?" The women assumed her own thinking position, smiling a few seconds later while turning her attention back to Naruto. " I have an idea Naruto-kun, but you'll have to hold still for a moment." Naruto looked at her in a confused way as she walked behind him. The women looked through her purse and pulled out a mirror. She grabbed Naruto's left arm and positioned it to wear Naruto could see behind him.

" Keep the mirror in that position, Naruto." Naruto nodded his head, as the women pulled another mirror and positioned it in front of her. " Now look through the mirror." Naruto looked at the mirror and gasped at what he saw. It was the perfect design, small, yet had a powerful meaning. Hinata-chan said she even like it once.

Naruto turned around and grinned at the women, before giving her a bear hug. " I take it you agree." The women said, as she giggled.

" It's PERFECT! Thank you!" Naruto replied as he released the women from his hug.

" I'm glad to have helped you Naruto-kun." The women brought her wrist up and looked at her watch. " I'm sorry to say this, but I have to go. I have to go see Hayate about something." Naruto nodded his head, understanding. " It's okay, I need to go see Shino-kun anyway." Naruto started to run off as the women waved to him. " Bye Naruto-kun!" she yelled.

Naruto turned around and waved. " Bye Yugao-chan! "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage was having a very stressful day. First he some how managed to fall of his bed and land face first on the ground, causing it to break. Sending him downwards into the kitchen, Smashing the oven and getting yelled at by his wife half an hour later, who caught him frantically trying to repair it. Trying being the keyword...

After leaving his house, he was chased down the street by the neighbors dog, sure, he could have used a katon jutsu and fried it's ass, but he didn't want to harm it out of the respect that it was technically a kohonah citizen. Beside's, he still owned a puppy to that little gir-

Moving on, He was soon accompanied by his grandson, which made putting up with all the crap that had happened before a little less stressful on his mind. That was until kohonahmaru started to do a 'interesting' technique that Naruto had taught him a week ago, causing him to get in a shit load of trouble...again. He was going to have to label that technique as a kinjutsu later, 'sexy no jutsu' he thought it was called...

He was currently in a meeting, which did give him a lot of stress. The last war left them a little weaker then normal, having lost almost all of their jounin and soon losing the fourth as well. The conditions they were setting were...intimidating, but could be done. The third knew that, even if they had repaired the village and replaced the jounin ( most rookies, of course ) they still could not fight a full out war. Also the fact that people would take this opportunity to 'gain' things in their favor.

He looked at the representative and sighed he might regret this later ,but for now, he needed all the help he could get. He looked at the contract one more time, before sighing it and watching the man's face form into a smile.

" Thank you Hokage-sama, will send you a copy of the contract as soon as possible. " stated the representative, as the Hokage watched the man put away the contract.

" You remember your part of the deal? " asked the Hokage, as the man turned his attention toward the third.

" Yes we agree to not attack this village in it's 'current' state and to help provide supplies and support, if and when needed." stated the man.

" And in return, we send 35 of any and all money we make, in _respect_ of your help." replied the Hokage. He personally didn't like this, they were basically getting ripped off. Sure, D and C missions weren't worth much, but A, S, and even some B class mission were worth a lot of money. They also, were what kept this village alive and to cut it down would set them back quite a bit.

" How long do you plan to continue staying at the village?" asked the Hokage

" About two or three more days, depending on certain _conditions_.."

The Hokage's eye's narrowed, before returning to normal. " Very well, I expect a copy of the contract in a two weeks, you are dismissed." The man bowed, before heading towards the exit. " Oh and give the Raikage my regards."

"Don't worry, I will." replied the cloud nin, as he walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino was sitting peacefully on a tree branch, watching the sunset he had a lot to think about. Naruto had been avoiding Hinata for the past couple of days in fear that he may tell her about her present. Of course Hinata _didn't _know the reason, thus she was getting worried.

Now Shino my not look like it, especially with how short he was, but he dose have a matured mind. Since he is the heir to his family's clan, of course. He could _easily _see _what _Naruto was to Hinata and already knew Naruto had the Kyuubi inside of him. He never once thought differently of Naruto, hell he felt sympathy, knowing what it's like not to be acknowledge for being normal, with his bugs and all...

Shino knew thing's were only going to get worse, ever since yesterday when Naruto visited him...

"_...Are you sure about this?" asked Shino, still not showing any emotion. Naruto was use to it by now._

" _Positive!" replied Naruto._

"_...Once this is done there's no turning back."_

"_I know. You've told me already. Just get the hell on with it." Naruto said, with irritation clearly in his voice. Shino sighed, as his bugs left his body and flew towards the object. As soon as they reached it, they quickly slipped inside and began to work. After about an hour, the bugs finally finished._ _Shino walked towards the object and carefully rapped it in a cloth, before giving it to Naruto._

"_...Wait three hours before removing the cloth, it should have tried by then."_ _Shino stated, as Naruto nodded and began to run off. Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned back to Shino._

" _Shino-kun." Naruto said, getting the boy's attention._

" _...Yes? " Shino replied._

" _Thank you." Naruto then proceeded to run in the direction of the ramen stand._

Shino shook his head slightly. Naruto had no clue what was going to happen if he gave Hinata the present with _that _symbol on it. Basically ,all hell was going to break lose. Naruto is to young mentally to understand what it means and Hinata was going to be excited for months, maybe even years to come. Whoever gave Naruto the idea of using _that _symbol was good...he'd give them that much.

Shino snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention towards a group of birds that were flying over the tree and towards the sunset.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting indeed...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but I've been sick for the past couple of days and needed to catch up on my school work. Just to tell you this chapter was meet to set thing's up for the next chapter, which is going to be a pain in the ass for me, sighs, anyway as usual please read and reveiw.

Also, sorry if I mispelled hinata's sister's name. If it is i'll correct it later


	5. A symbol with Consequences

Author: what ever may happen in this chapter dose **NOT** determine the parings for the rest of the story it's just a set up for one, that and a provider of key information, nothing more

Naru/Hinata 19

Naru/Tenten 2

Naru/Ayame ( the ramen stand waitress ) 2

Naru/Tayuya ( from the sound five ) 1

Naru/Temari 4

Naru/ (Female) Haku 6

Naru/ ( Female) Kyuubi 10

Screw it all and go with a Naruto harem. 23

Kin and the Oc have been dropped because no one voted on them, but they can still be used in the harem.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A symbol with Consequences

The sun shined brightly through the tree's, reflecting what was left of the morning dew on the grass. The birds sang a heavenly chorus of chirps, while a few sakura petals fell down due to the slight breeze going. Local animals awoke from their slumber and took notice of the three people walking down the road.

" See, I told you that this was a better route." Stated Naruto, as he watched the two females look in aww at the scenery.

"It's...beautiful Naruto-kun." Replied one of the females, who still continued to look around

Naruto turned his attention towards her. " I knew that you would like it Ayame-chan." Naruto then looked at his other companion. " How do you like it Yugao-chan? "

Yaguo looked down at Naruto. " I love it, thank you for showing it to us." She said, as she smiled warmly. " Even though were now even later then we were to begin with."

Naruto head dropped a bit. "I know, I just thought you guy's would enjoy this."

"Still, were going to be late for Hinata's birthday party AND you could have_ at least _worn something else."said Yugao. Naruto looked at his cloths to see his regular jumpsuit before looking at what the girls were warring. Yugao was wearing a purple kimono made entirely out of silk, it had a interesting design of two dragons swerving up the leg section of her clothing and turning towards the back at the waist, meeting near the shoulder blades. Ayame was wearing a light blue kimono with what looked like the design of red sakura petals gently flying in the wind.

" Umm...no comment." Naruto replied, as the two women sighed. " Think I have time to change? "

"Naruto-kun, it's 11: 30 a.m.,were already half an hour late." Stated Ayame-chan. " By the way Naruto-kun, _did_ you remember Hinata-chan's present? "

Naruto grinned, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a case. " Yep! All wrapped and ready to go!" Naruto thought for a moment. " Hey, what did you guy's bring?"

"You'll find out at the party." Ayame said, as she and Yugao started to walk ahead. Naruto just smiled evilly.

" _That's what you think._" Naruto lessened his pace and started to form some seals...

Up in front, both Ayame and Yugao were chatting with one another.

"Think we should tell him what we got for Hinata-chan? You _do_ know he'll bug us until he finds out right?" stated Ayame, as Yugao looked at her with a smirk.

" Don't worry, we can tune him out. Besides it's not like he has anything furry that can annoy us."

"You still have nightmares huh?" Ayame said, as Yugao visibly shivered.

"I am_ never_ going to do another mission for a women who is obsessed with cats _again_."

" Well it's nice to see that you have a goal in li-." Ayame stopped in mid sentence and moved around a bit. " Hey, do you feel itchy?" she asked, as she turned her attention towards Yugao, who was also moving around.

" Yah, I do." she replied, while reaching over her shoulder trying to scratch her back. Ayame started to scratch her legs. A few seconds later, the two started to scratch more wildly, as they took notice of something.

The girls screamed, as two visible lumps were now seen going all over their kimonos. The girls were now on the ground scratching and hitting their kimonos, trying to stop whatever was inside them. Yugao started to yell about how she felt _fur _running all over her body. When the lump on Ayame stopped near her chest, she looked down her kimono to see eight eye's staring at her. She screamed again, as the lump moved down her body and towards her legs, shooting out into the open.

The lump on Yugao circled her waist and back a couple time's before going towards the back of her neck and out her collar, as both girls stood up.. The girls couldn't believe what they saw next.

A small spider and squirrel were running away and taking two wrapped boxes with them. The spider dragged the wrapped box behind with it's web, as the squirrel carried the other box by biting onto it's ribbon. When they finally reached their destination, the spider crawled up Naruto's left leg and onto his shoulder, while the squirrel jumped onto his right. The girls eye's started to twitch, as they watched him pet both of the creatures.

" Good job guy's." he said, while he held the presents with his other hand.

"Na-ru-to." both girls said, as they gritted their teeth. Naruto turned his attention towards them.

"Like them, his name's Faji." Naruto said, as he pointed towards the squirrel. " and his names Animono, or Ami for short." Naruto said pointing towards the spider. "Don't let their size fool you, Their still kickass summons! "

Faji. " My passion burns bright! " the squirrel then struck a pose.

Ami. " good evening, ladies." the spider glanced at the two females before him.

Of course all the girls heard was some nosie's and clicks, along with watching the squirrel pose. Both girls formed a sweat drop on their head, as Yugao remembered what Naruto said.

" _Summon's, what the hell? He's not even suppose to be able to do henge, let alone summon_." Yugao thought, as she turned her attention towards Naruto.

"These are summon's, Naruto?" Yugao asked in a serious tone of voice. Naruto nodded his head vigorously, while he lifted his left hand. "Yah, see." Both Ayame and Yugao looked at Naruto's hand closely.

On the tip of his index finger was a small red dot and on the middle finger was a small black coil looking design. Yugao sighed. " Who gave you these summon's Naruto-kun? "

" Lee and Shino-kun did." This shocked Yugao. A heir to a clan gave Naruto one of _their_ summon's. This was extremely rare, hell this hadn't happened in thirteen years. Shino was more then mature enough to know what consequences came with that _particular_ summon's contract and yet he still gave Naruto it. She was going to have a _word _with Shino later about this. Lee wasn't from a clan and wasn't mature enough to understand his actions so it was somewhat all right.

Yugao snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Ayame looking around the area. " What are you doing Ayame-san?"

Ayame turned her attention towards her. " I swear, I only took my eye's of him for a second." Both of them heard a yell, as they turned their heads to see Naruto running ahead of them.

" Common, catch me if you can!" he yelled, as he continued to run ahead.

Both continued to stare in Naruto's direction, before looking at each other.

"Doesn't he still have Hinata-chan's present's?" Ayame asked, as she looked back in the direction that Naruto ran in.

" He does." A second later, both girls were running in hot pursuit of Naruto.

"Naruto! Get your ass back here! "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was having one of the best days in her life. She had been very excited about today for a long time, since everything seemed to be perfect on this day. First she was able to complete her drills and lessons, not only early ,but without messing up. Afterwards, she was able to spend time with her father, which was rare for Hinata now a days and very enjoyable. She then had a sparring match against Neji and, even though see was _again_ beaten by him, he complimented her. Which was a gift in it's own way.

Hinata thought about this, as she sat on her chair in the waiting room, opening the door and greeting people as they came. She heard someone knock on the door, as she got up and walked towards it.

Now only one more thing could make this day perfect for her. One little thing that could make all the difference. That was _his_ gift, after all.

" Hi Hinata-chan! " Naruto said, as he gave her his famous grin.

A few minutes later, after being tackled to the ground and brought into a bone crushing hug, Naruto was finally released from Hinata's grip and of course, allowed to breath. Ayame's eye twitched slightly, as she watched the two. The three were lead inside by Hinata a minute later. Her house was HUGE and that's putting it lightly. The mansion could easily be a labyrinth, as it had hundreds of rooms, hallways, walkways (ect). The party was being held outside, in the mansions garden, which itself was large enough to be a miniature sized park, complete with waterfall.

After some sparring and games, the group decided to have some cake, which was about 7 feet tall. Lee, being himself, started to get exited about this and yelled about the spirt of youth. Rushing forward to try and hug the people who made the cake, which were the people who also were _carrying _the cake. So naturally, it went flying, covering half the guests in the process, including Hiashi. Naruto had managed to save Hinata and her new pink kimono from getting covered in cake, while Yugao, Ayame, and Shino were not as lucky..

After being cleaned up, everyone watched Hinata open her presents. Both Yugao and Ayame's present's were new clothing, Shino's was a kitten, which she excepted with open arms, and of course, Lee's was four sets of 50 pound training weights for the arms and legs and a female version of his green 'mighty suit', which was whisked away by one of the branch members. Probably to be sent to stone country, because their retarded enough to except it.

As for Naruto's present, well...

"Open mine next Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, as he watched her pull it out of the stack of presents. Shinata slowly unwrapped, reveling a jewelry case. She was about to open it, when she remembered something.

" N-Naruto-kun, b-before I o-open my b-birthday p-present, you n-need to o-open up y-yours." She stated, as Naruto looked at her strangely.

" What do you mean?"

" I f-forgot to g-give y-you a b-birthday present l-last October, so I've b-been w-working on one f-for a w-while n-now." Hinata disappeared into the mansion, coming out a few minutes later with a medium sized box. Naruto walked over and slowly open it and pulled out what was inside.

A large orange hoddie was inside, somewhat simple., except for the fact that the hod had sown on fox ears ( fake of course ) and a oversized fox tail sown on the back. He pulled the top part of his jump suit off reveling his black shirt and slipped the hoddie on. Hinata watched him for a few moments waiting for an answer.

" Do y-you l-like it N-Naruto-kun." Asked Hinata, as Naruto turned his attention towards her.

" I do Hinata, thank you." Naruto replied, as he gave her a warm smile. This not only made her blush red, but made her heart melt, the other girls in the room also had the same reaction. They had no clue how a 8 year old could do it ,but he did andwith just one _very_ rare smile

" Now it's your turn to open your's." Stated Naruto, as Hinata turned her attention towards the box. She opened it and gasped at what was inside.

A necklace with a tear shaped crystal was lying in it, the tear crystal was honey colored, as the necklace itself was small sapphire colored pearls, that you could see through. The most special thing about it was that, in the center of the tear was the Uzumaki spiral, with nine little wave lines, spreading outward's from the spiral. When she saw this, all she could do was stare in shock. All the people in the room were also speechless, their eye's bulging from their sockets.

After a minute, Naruto walked up to Hinata. " Um...do you like it Hinata-chan?" he asked in a some what confused and saddened voice. Hinata looked at him with tears in her eye's, as she tackled him to the ground, in a hug.

" I accept." Hinata said, as Naruto looked at her confusedly.

" The hell? You accept what? " Naruto said, as Hiashi snapped to his sense's and walked forward.

" Naruto did anyone,by_ chance_, help you come up with this _design_?" Hiashi asked, as he watched Naruto and Hinata stand up. He hoped to kami-sama that Naruto had help.

" Yep! Yugao-chan did!" Naruto said, as everyone's heads trailed towards Yugao, who was balancing on the balls of her feet, hands behind her back, and whistling a light tone. She looked at the people staring at her. " What..? I thought they'd make a cute couple." She winced slightly, as killing intent was emitted in her direction, especially from Ayame.

Hiashi sighed in relief before his face hardened, as he turned towards the quest's. " I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the party's now over. " he signaled for branch members to help rush the people out of the compound. He looked over at the branch member standing next to him. " Summon the council for an emergency meeting." The branch member nodded, as she ran off, leaving Hiashi to sit down and rub his temples, this was going to be a long day.

As Naruto was being rushed out by the branch member, he could not help but wonder.

" _Did I do something wrong? "_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All hell was lose in the room, as all twelve of kohonahs great clans were shouting and yelling at one another. The Yamanakas, Naras, and Akimichis were yelling about how there to young for it and how it can't be aloud. The Uchihas and Harunos were yelling about how the 'demon' should be killed for attempting this. The, Aburames, Hyuugas, and of course the Uzumakis were yelling about how Naruto is just a child and didn't know better. The rest of the clan's were just trying to stay out of this.

" That's Enough! " roared the Hokage, as everyone went quite. " Now Hiashi-sama, please start from the beginning." Hiashi nodded, as he stood forward. "To start, it all began when my daughter, Hinata, opened the case to revel Naruto's gift. After seeing the Uzumaki symbol on it, she all most immediately agreed." This caused another uproar, which was quickly silenced by the Third. "Afterward, when Naruto seemed confused about the whole situation I asked him if he had any help in choosing. One of his friends, who's name will not be said, pointed out the symbol on his jacket, which was the Uzumaki symbol." The Third sighed in relief.

"So in other words, he had no clue that he was proposing to Hinata?" replied the Hokage, as Hiashi nodded. " Hiashi, what is your say in this?"

" The Hyuuga follow tradition to the last letter, it's irreversible." replied Hiashi. The Hokage nodded his head, understanding.

" Could their possibly be a way around this? " asked the Hokage.

" No, not to my knowledge."

The Hokage sighed " Before deciding on a verdict , dose anyone have anything to add beforehand." the Haruno's and Uchiha's. " that doesn't involve burning Naruto alive." they slowly lowered them. A hand raised from the Inuzuke clan. " Yes Hana."

Inuzuke Hana stood up from her seat. " Hokage-sama, why not allow a compromise? "

" Explain."

" We've been so busy trying to decided the fate of two people that we've _yet_ to see how they feel about it. Let the two decide their own lives." She said, as a few people agreed with her.

" She has a point, I say let them decide." Nara shikato said, as the Yamanakas and Akimichis started to agree.

" But we can't let that-" the Uchiha stopped when noticed the Hokage's glare. " _Boy_ breed, you no what he carries. It may be passed down to the Hyuuga! " their were whispers going around the room, as the Third spoke up.

" I assure you, that when the Fourth passed the seal on Naruto, he meant for him to carry the kyuubi to the end of his days. In which, at that point, the kyuubi will die along with the host. Any children he has will have his powers, though nothing more" The Hokage looked around to see them still looking at him in disbelieve.

" You don't know that for certain!"

" I know well _enough_ to trust the fourth's judgement and his making of the seal."

" But we can't take that kind of chance! " replied the Uchiha, as the room once again erupted into shouts, threats, (ect). That was until a familiar sannin made herself known

" SHUT UP! " yelled Tsunade, as every one looked towards her. " Now that I have your attention, Hokage-sama, do you mind if I make the conditions of the compromise.?"

" That depends on what the conditions are." stated the Hokage

" Well for one, their to young to be married, I say you set a later date for them to be married, around seven-teen. Second, they would be able to marry someone else if they so chose, but if either of them have not married by the date, then they_ will_ be forced to marry one another, wether they want to or not."

The Third looked around the room. " Does any one disagree?" A few hands would have gone up, if not for the death glare Tsunade sent them, causing them to keep quite. " Then it is settled, if neither of them have married before the age of seven-teen then they will be married one another. You are all Dism-" the Hokage was about to finish his sentence when someone came up to him and whispered something in his ear. A second later...

"WHAT!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little earlier.

Naruto was walking down the same road that he Ayame and Yugao took, still wearing the hoddie Hinata had given him. The stars shined brightly over Naruto, as the quietness of the forest allowed him to relax. He was currently thinking about what had happened earlier that evening. He didn't no what had happened, hell he was clueless about the whole thing. All he knew is that Hinata had apparently accepted something and that , in some way, he was in trouble.

Naruto sighed, as he looked up at the stars. All he wanted to do was give Hinata her present and wish her a happy birthday, not screw it up. She even cried when he gave her the neckless. Hinata was his first best friend or really, his first friend period. He had messed up the day that was suppose to be special for, a day that usual meant the world to people. He could only think of one thing at the moment

" ..How I'm I going to make it up to her.?" Naruto asked, just above a whisper. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts, as his head jerked towards the source of the recent noise. He managed to catch a glimpse of a figure jumping towards another tree, carrying two people on his shoulder. The one supposedly knocked out, Naruto could identify the person as Hinata's sister, Hanabi, while the other one was...

"_Hinata.."_ Naruto thought, as he gave chase to the figure. It was hard keeping up and staying quiet at the same time, the figure almost noticed him a couple times but he managed to keep hidden. When Naruto noticed that they were heading towards a clearing, he got an idea. Naruto stopped on the tree he was currently on and he ran up the bark, while gathering a insane amount of chakra. In less then ten seconds the amount of chakra shot him forward, with a explosion in the background. The figure turned quickly enough to receive a hard hit to the head. Sending him into the clearing while dropping the other two people. Naruto managed to catch the two and set them gently on the ground.

Hinata looked up at Naruto, who was now standing in front of her. " N-Na-ruto...-kun." She said, as the genjutsu from earlier started to finally kick in and knocked her out ( Naruto doesn't know about the genjutsu.). Naruto glanced down at her with worry in his eye's, looking back up a second later at the figure.

The figure chucked as, what Naruto could now determine, he stood casually, like nothing had happened..

"You've got a good punch kid, I'll give you that much."

" What the hell do you want with them! " Naruto asked, as he watched the man carefully for _any_ signs of movement

" I just wanted to see what made their family so special. Nothing more." stated the figure, as he watched Naruto's eye's widened a bit.

" Their families special? " Naruto asked confusedly

" Yes, don't you know about their blood limit?" The figure asked with in a curious tone of voice.

" Blood... limit?" The figure sighed.

" Look, if you don't know what it is, don't worry about it. Just be a good little brat and let me take _them _with me." the figure started to walk towards Naruto, but quickly stopped and deflected some shuriken. " Are you sure you know what your doing kid? Your going to get yourself killed."

"I know one thing..."Naruto said, as he glanced one more time at the two, before he turned back towards the figure.

"... and that is your not taking either of them.." He stated, as he went into a basic taijustu stance.

" Without a fight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, please read and review. Like I said earlier, this chapter **dose not **determine the pairings, it just sets one of them up, nothing more. That and it's pretty much needed since it contains some needed information.


	6. Burning passion, Enkou!

Author: Sorry about last chapter, but it was necessary. It's one of the few things that set off a chain reaction, leading to ...well, you'll find out soon enough. About the title, well, you'll figure out what it means after you read the fic, hopefully... Oh and thank you to all that reviewed, why you ask, because you all pawn rock country.

On another note, I've been thinking about creating a story in the Zelda sections. I have two ideas.

One would be like a future fanfiction, way after wind waker. It would include things from the two games on the N64 and the wind waker. Possibly the new one coming out for game cube if im not already to far into it.

The other one would go through the game's on the N64 and the wind waker ( possibly the new one for game cube.) But not with the original story, but MY version of the story's. which means all hell would break lose.

So tell me what you think and if you would read these story's. The second one would take awhile because I've only finished the wind waker. Of course if I work on these fanfic's they would take longer to update, since my main project is this fic.

Naru/Hinata 24

Naru/Tenten 2

Naru/Ayame ( the ramen stand waitress ) 2

Naru/Temari 4

Naru/ (Female) Haku 7

Naru/ ( Female) Kyuubi 11

Screw it all and go with a Naruto harem. 31

note: Tayuya was dropped form the votes.

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

enjoy the fic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burning passion, Enkou!

"_I know one thing..."Naruto said, as he glanced one more time at the two, before he turned back _

_towards the figure._

"_... and that is your not taking either of them.." He stated, as he went into a basic taijustu stance._

" _Without a fight."_

The cloud-nin sighed, as he watched Naruto go into a basic fighting stance. _" Oh well, I almost feel bad for the kid."_ The cloud-nin then charged at Naruto, of course he was holding back, seeing how this was _only_ a child he was fighting. When he reached Naruto, he swung his fist upward towards the gut, trying to finish this quickly. Naruto dashed right and tried to deliver a kick to the head.

The cloud-nin jumped out of the way and threw a wave of kunai at Naruto. Naruto jumped into the air, as the cloud-nin threw a second wave of kunai at him. Naruto countered with his own mixture wave of kunai and shuriken. The cloud-nin then jumped towards Naruto, who was still in the air, and slashed him with a kunai. The cloud-nin wore a smirk on his face, which soon disappeared when he saw the remains of a log.

" _Kawarimi no jutsu ?_" the cloud-nin thought, as he formed a few quick seals and whispered to himself. A second later throwing towards the ground a couple small crackling balls, which glowed a bright yellow. When Naruto noticed these from his hiding place, he could only think of one thing.

" _Oh sh-."_

The ground exploded in a bright flash of yellow, as electricity ripped through the ground, creating a few small craters. The cloud-nin, who had been watching this, quickly spun around. Only to get his in the face by a chakra enhanced punch, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Naruto continued to sore in the air, until he reached a tree and jumped off of it to another tree. There he jumped upward, did a few flips and landed on the ground. The local squirrels in the area held up cards with numbers on them from a tree branch. Two held up tens, while the third one held up a 8.5. Naruto glared at the squirrel.

Squirrel. "What? I've seen better." it stated.

Naruto turned his attention back towards the cloud-nin, just in time to deflect a wave of kunai. The cloud-nin rushed forward with a katana in his hand. " katana rein !" he yells, as he begins to stable Naruto at incredible speeds. The cloud-nin stopped and watched, as Naruto fell slowly backwards, only to be shocked when he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" _Shit! Kage bunshin." _The cloud-nin thought, as a _big _ass wave of needle's came at him from all directions. He quickly formed some seals, as he held his hand upward, holding a small crackling ball. An explosion once again ranged through the forest, while the cloud-nin formed more seals. He quickly threw what looked like rings towards a group of trees ,high in the air, like shurekins. Piercing through the tree's easily and continuing onward. The cloud-nin smiled, as a few leave's fell down from the tree.

Naruto on the other hand, just got the shit scared out of him. He shaked a bit, still continuing to hold his hands and feet in place between the two tree's. He looked down to see that the shurekin had slightly grazed him, as they passed by. Any lower and he would have been neutered right about now. He focused chakra into his left hand and foot, allowing him to bounce off the tree towards another one. The cloud-nin jumped towards the tree's and threw another wave at Naruto, while he continued to follow Naruto andrun along the tree's...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi was running on the roof tops, looking frantically for Hinata and Hanabi. He had assembled all the branch house members and were now looking all over kohonah for them. Well actually his _wife _assembled the house members. When he reached the mansion, he found he crying in the arm's of his sister-in-law ( Neji's mother ), when he tried to com her down, he was beaten severely with a frying pan, as she yelled at him to go find them. Personally, he was glad the other's decided to wait outside, he defiantly _wouldn't _them to see him get the shit beat out of him with a cooking utensil.

Back to the search, other clans were helping as well, searching every nock and cranny for the two. Each using their own unique way of finding them. Which lead to their being swarms of bug's, packs of dog's, birds, people, clones, (etc) hell, even shadow's were searching. He only hoped to be able to find them, if not for their sake,then for his own.

Hiashi snapped out of his thought's, as he heard some one call out to him. He turned in the direction of the voice to see Anko running on another building.

" Hiashi, have you seen Naruto!" Anko yelled.

" No...I haven't! " He yelled back. He just noticed how strange that was. Many people had been coming up to him, asking if he knew were Hinata and Hanabi might have gone, but not once had he seen Naruto. He was now starting to worry about him as well.

" I starting to get worried! If you see him, keep him with you alright! " Anko yelled, as she disappeared, searching for Naruto. Hiashi was now starting to think of what could have happened. First his daughters, now Naruto.He could only ask himself one question at this point

" _What the hell is going on?"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto continued to jump from branch to branch, dodging shurekin every few seconds. The man seemed to have a lot of chakra, since he had no problem wasting so much of it. Naruto had been hit a couple of time's, nothing vital, but it still hurt like hell. He could only hope to lead the nin as far away from Hinata and her sister as he could, praying that his luck would hold out.

The cloud-nin, on the other hand, was get impatient. He had been fighting Naruto for 15 minutes now and was growing tired of this little game. He formed more shurekin and, with chakra, made them hover above his hand in a circle. The shurekin started to spin rapidly on their own, before spinning clockwise together, forming a large electrical ring. Using more chakra, the cloud-nin flung the ring towards Naruto at high speeds.

Naruto was busy trying to think of a way to stall for time, sheerly someone mosthave heard those explosion's and was coming to check it out, or better, had alerted the Anbu. If Naruto could just hold out a while longer, then maybe the nin could be stopped. Naruto had just jumped off another branch when he felt a violet vibration under him. He looked down in time to see a bigger version of the nin's chakra shurekin, pass under him, just grazing his sandle's. If it weren't for the crisis at hand, Naruto probably would have shit himself. Naruto continued to dodge the giant ring shurekin for a couple of minute's, until the nin switched tactic's.

The cloud-nin formed some seals, as he again whispered something under his breath. His finger tips started to glow purple, as he formed his hand in the shape of a gun. He aimed at Naruto and shot a burst of chakra at him, just missing him as he jumped off the branch. Of course Naruto took notice of this. When he reached the tree branch, he used chakra and jumped towards another, making sure he was behind a tree. The cloud-nin stayed on his pervious branch and continued to aim at Naruto. He missed and hit a tree's bark, because Naruto had hidden behind it and missed when Naruto was in the open, only hitting a branch. The cloud-nin took careful aim this time and shot at the branch Naruto just landed on, causing him to jump and throw a rain of shuriken at the cloud-nin. The cloud-nin deflected the shuriken, a second later showing a shocked expression, as a wave of needle's hit him from behind.

Naruto was surprised when he saw a puff of smoke and a log, or what was left of it, fall towards the ground. Naruto turned just in time to get slashed by the cloud-nin, who flew by and bounced off a tree, back towards him. The cloud-nin continued to bounce off the trees in a pinball like style, as he slashed Naruto every time he could. After a minute of two, the cloud-nin gave one final hard slash that sent Naruto flying downwards, through a tree, and into another open area. The cloud-nin then threw some small crackling balls towards Naruto. Naruto rolled to the side, missing the explosion. Naruto had got on one knee and was about to stand up, when the cloud-nin came out of no where and slashed right through him with his kunai.

Naruto grinned, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The cloud-nin was slashed from behind, sending him to the ground. He got on his knee's and looked up in time to see Naruto, bouncing off the tree's and heading towards him. Naruto then preceded to do what the cloud-nin had done to him, bouncing off the walls, slashing the nin, when ever he could.

Of course since this was the could-nin's technique, he had a counter measure for it. He started to form seals, not paying any attention to Naruto. When the seals where done, he let out a scream, as the ground below them cracked and sent a huge amount of electricity upwards. Naruto was struck hard by this technique and was sent to the ground. Naruto tried to get up, but fell back to the ground. He was exhausted, I mean come on, an _eight_ year old lasted this long against a shinobi that is not only three time's his age, maybe more, but also more experienced. All Naruto could do was watch, as the cloud-nin walked up towards him.

"Well, that was a fun and all, but I have things to do. Now it's time to end this." The cloud-nin said, as he drew his katana. Personally, he was glad this was going to be over. The kid managed to give him a decent fight and that...frighted him. He only hoped to kill the kid quickly and get those two out of the forest. Good thing they were so far out, or else people might have noticed the explosion's from earlier. He positioned it right above Naruto's neck and lifted it upwards. Preparing to swing. Naruto closed his eye's waiting for the blow.

" _No, it can't end... like this. If I die, he'll take them. I can't let him take them. I...won't let him take them. I swear that he won't leave with them. I swear on my life that he won't leave here with them. I'll protect both of them, I'll protect..._

_...Hinata."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt something strange coursing through him, as he felt like his soul was being ripped from his body. He opened his eye's quickly to see that he was no longer in an open area, but what looked like a sewer. Naruto looked at his reflection in the water, with his face widening in shock.

All his injuries were gone and his cloths looked brand new, not a single tare on them. He couldn't believe it, how the hell did all of this happen? As Naruto thought about what was going on, he heard faint laughter coming from one of the many tunnels surrounding him. He started to head towards the voice, making sure to watch his step, so that he won't slip and fall. To his amazement, he found a large cage at the very end of the tunnel. He slowly approached it , careful of what might inside.

Suddenly, to big red eye's appeared, as Naruto stumbled backwards. The creature ginned, as it laughed at him. Naruto just glared at the creature.

"Shut up." The creature stopped all of a sudden, just staring at Naruto. A few seconds had past of just staring at one another, until...

"**WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO COMMAND ME, MORTAL!**" the creature yelled, for what he could tell was female, as Naruto just glared at it.

" Whatever..." Now the creature's defiantly pissed. It reaches it's paw out and tries to swipe Naruto. Off course Naruto naturally jumps to his sense's and avoids it, barely... Bringing out some kunai and prepared for what was next. The creature hesitated a bit, a freakin _eight_ year old was able to dodge her attack. The creature looks into Naruto's eye's and notices something flicker in them, something she hasn't seen in years...

"**_Interesting kid."_** thought the creature, as she grins again. " **Tell me child, what is your name?" **She had a feeling of who he was, but one could never be to careful. Other _creatures_ had a tendency to screw up and some how end up within her 'domain'. Which was fun for her since she would always just kill or eat them, depending on her mood.

" Who want's to know?" Naruto asks, narrowing his eye's.

" **Child, do you know who I am? "**

" Err...no."

" **I am the great Kyuubi! "** Kyuubi said proudly, waiting for Naruto to coward in fear of her. Only to have a reality check when she was hit with a rock. **" Oww! What the fuck?"** she asked.

" Liar! " Naruto yelled, as he pointed at her. " Every one know's that the fourth sealed the Kyuubi in a fish!" Kyuubi sweat dropped

" **_What the hell? A fish! Why couldn't they come up with something more creative?"_** Kyuubi thought, as she looked at Naruto. **"Look kid, just tell me your name."**

" Why the hell should I?"

"**If you tell me your name and your who I think you are then I'll give you something."** replied the Kyuubi, as she watched Naruto think it over. Taking in the pro's and con's of telling her his name.

"Alright, deal. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. " the Kyuubi sighed, yep it was him, her carrier. Damn it, she was in the mood to eat something to...

" So what's the gift? " Naruto asked in a hyper tone of voice, bouncing up and down in anticipation. Kyuubi sighed, while thinking of having to put up with an eight year old.

" **First of all, Naruto-_kun_, I need to tell you a few things. So SETTLE DOWN!"** She yelled, as Naruto stopped. **" That's better, first off the fourth did NOT seal the Kyuubi inside of a fish, but within something else, a child."** Naruto nodded for her to continue. **" Now the only way that I, the Kyuubi, could be sealed into a child is if it was only a few hour's old. As luck would have it only one child was born on that day. I was sealed using the forbidden technique, into the child as soon as possible, but the technique also cost the fourths life. Thus no one herd his final wishes, that was eight years ago..." **The Kyuubi stopped for a moment before continuing on. **"The boy grew up, barring the demon as a burden, being harassed by his own people. Some even tried to kill this child, in spit of the fact that he was so young."**

"But, who was the child?" asked Naruto.

" **Tell me Naruto-kun. what was the official date that I was 'defeated'. "**

" That's easy, October tenth."

" **Now tell me, when is your birthday?"**

" Weird question, but it's October te-." There it hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. " N..No."

" **Yes, you are that child."** the Kyuubi replied, as Naruto thought about his past, remembering all the suffering, all the pain, all the hatred. How the villager's shunned him, always coming up with an excuse, _any _excuse just to hit him. How they looked at him with disgust, wishing for even the littlest of harm to happen to him. Naruto continued to look through his memories, remembering all that had happened, he stopped all of a sudden. He had found _one _memory that made all the other's disappear, never to resurface. Kyuubi noticed the glint returning once again in Naruto's eye, as he looked at her.

" Kyuubi, you said that you had a gift for me." stated Naruto, as he watched the Kyuubi, never once shifting his glaze.

"**Hai, I did, but-"**

"Will it help me become stronger?" Naruto asked, cutting her off. She slowly nodded. " Then I accept. I don't care what the consequence's are, so I ask you Kyuubi, led me your strength." Kyuubi sighed, as she made her tail's move towards him, all nine rapping around him. A second later he was lifted into the air, coming face to face with the Kyuubi. Her eye's glowed brightly, as a surge of energy swept through the tails and towards Naruto, causing him to scream in pain. His body glowed bright red, as he felt his soul being returned to his body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third sighed, as he more people and/or birds came and told him that they hadn't found Hinata, Hanabi, or Naruto yet. He hadn't known about Naruto until half an hour ago, when his mother personally beat thecrap out of the anbu guarding his door and confronted him. He was in deep shit now, not only was their Hinata's and Hanabi's mother, but Naruto's mother to deal with now. In his very long life span, he had learned along time ago _never _to piss off a women, unless he wanted to be torture with a slow and painfully death, or castrated, meaning the use of a heated rusty butter knife and no she won't take it off with just one quick slash, she'll use H-A-N-D-S-A-W motion. But that is depending on the women, mind you.

He glanced out his window and over Kohonah. Those two were now being searched for frantically by the other clans. Hell, even the Uchiha's helped look, still being the stuck up bastards that they truly are through the whole thing. He felt horrible at the thought of what was going to happen after this. He knew that somehow people were going to blame this on Naruto, one way or another.

The Hokage snapped out of hi thought's when he felt a _large_ surge of energy coming from the forest. He looked in the direction of the power source to see a huge light coming from the forest. The Third remembered were he felt this energy and he knew that something, beyond what he had originally thought, was wrong. Just then ,a man bursted through the door, panting and gasping for breath. The Hokage turned to face him.

" Report!" order the third, as the man looked up at him.

" We've... found... them ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cloud-nin couldn't believe what he was seeing, what he was feeling. A _child_ have this much power would be _impossible_, but here he was, releasing enough chakra to match jounin level. He looked downwards towards his pant's, yep, he defiantly pissed them. He continued to watch, as the light faded, reveling the boy.

He no longer wore a orange hoodie and pant's, oh hell no, He was wearing something completely different. He wore ( from bottom to top ) black boot's and black pant's. He wore a blood red long sleeved jacket, with a high collar ( higher than Shino's ) that was made to expose his mouth, showing white bandages, which were rapped around the child's mouth ( think how Zabuza ware's them around his.) . The jacket had a zipper ( the zipper started at th top and goes downward ) which was zipped half way down his chest, exposing a dark red shirt. The jacket was big on the child and moved in the light breeze going by. The cloud-nin wasn't even able to see the child's hands until he lifted them into a taijutsu stance, more advance then his pervious one. His hands were covered from about half way up his arm to down his hands in pitch black bandage's ( the tips of his fingers being exposed ), which were covered with seals and letter's that glowed a dark purple, all the letters were from a different language that he couldn't understand. He looked up at the child's face, not only was his blond hair now blood red, but his eye's had also turned red and were covered with veins. His pupils had split, giving him two pupils for each eye instead of one and were slit...like a fox's. The most noticeable part, however, was the dark red fox ears now on his head and the _single_ fox tail behind him.

The child looked directly into the cloud-nin's eye's, striking fear with in him. A second later speaking in a thunderous voice that could make any man bow before him.

"**It's time to finish this."** stated Naruto, as he charged forward...

( A/N: Now I could be a total bastard and stop the chapter at this point, but then again, you'd miss a really kickass battle, especially since some very interesting things are about to happen. So, I'll continue the battle that was meant for next chapter, well some of it...)

..And delivered a punch to the gut, sending the cloud-nin upwards. Naruto jumped upwards towards the cloud-nin and delivered a kick to his head, sending him towards the ground, while forming three seals.

" **Inferuno juujika !"** Naruto yelled, as he shot a HUGE stream of fire toward the cloud-nin, erupting into four fiery explosions when it landed.

The cloud-nin was still in shock, as he hid behind a tree, just barely doing a kawarimi in time. He was barely able to keep up with the child, he couldn't even see him move. He started to act frantically, forming some seals as quickly as possible and threw a wave of ring shurekin at Naruto.

Naruto just stood their, as the shurekin continued towards him. At the lasst moment he spun around to face the shuriken and had his hands preform a seal, creating a wall of fire to appear before him, stopping the shuriken. The cloud-nin rushed behind Naruto and tried to slash him with his katana, but Naruto, amazingly stopped ( caught ) the blade with his hand, as the katana melted for reason's unknown to the cloud-nin. Naruto then jumped backwards into the air and after reaching a certain height, he some how was able to shoot flame from his feet as he did a kicking motion sending him straight down towards the cloud-nin. The could-nin avoided Naruto, as he tried to hit the cloud-nin and instead hitting the ground, creating a small crater.

Naruto made a seal and did a sweeping motion with his hand, throwing fireballs like he would throw shuriken, as he yelled. **"Faia mari ! "** The cloud-nin retaliated with his ring shurikens, canceling the fireballs. Naruto did three more seals, as he reached both of his hands backwards. ( think how Goku dose it in dragon ball Z and you'll have the right idea. ) His tail then moved towards his hands, detaching from his body and curling into a ball. Naruto did some swirling motion's, as the ball started to not only spin rapidly, but turned _into_ a fireball. He threw it at the cloud-nin as he yelled. **" Kitsune supiritto ! " **The cloud-nin managed to dodge it while jumping to another tree, only to watch it come back towards him. He continued to dodge the fire ball while forming some seals and making his giant ring shurekin once again. He spun around in mid air and pushed the shurekin into the fireball. The two just pushed against each other for a few seconds, trying to over power one another, before erupting into a huge explosion. Sending him backwards towards the ground. Just as the cloud-nin stood up, Naruto hit him struck him with a kunai. He showed a surprise expression when the cloud-nin was replaced with a log.

Naruto soon feet pain in his body, as the cloud-nin started to bounce of the tree's and strike him when he passed by like last time. After a few moments of this, Naruto gathered energy into his body and released it with a ear shattering scream. While a flaming barrier shot outwards, ripping the ground apart, as it grew in size. The cloud-nin managed to escape with his _life_, has he now stood at the opposite side of the battle field. He watched as Naruto just laughed for a few moments, before reaching, under his coat.

" What the hell are you doing! " yelled/ asked the cloud-nin, as he watched Naruto laugh some more.

" **Just calling on a friend." **Naruto stated, as he started to preform a series of hand seals.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu! " **Naruto yelled, as he slammed his hand on the ground, causing the battlefield to be covered my a blast of smoke.

" You summoned me, Sarutobi ?" asked the white ape, as he looked downwards ( the Hokage is short, so of course he looked downwards.) On to see a human child, he did not recognize the clothing, but his smell...

" Naruto, what is this? " asked the white ape.

" **I don't have time to explain Emna. Just please, help me in this fight."** Emna raised an eyebrow, as he looked over at the cloud-nin, who was preparing to attack. Emna sighed, as he nodded.

" For now, at lest." Emna replied, as he started to form some seals. " Henge!" he yelled, as he toke the shape of a staff, Naruto showed a confused expression( If you could tell, probably not.).

"**I can't use staff's."** Naruto stated.

" Just grab on to the staff and I'll do all the maneuvering." Naruto slowly nodded, as he toke the staff and got into a battle stance. The cloud-nin could only think of one thing, as he watched Naruto.

" _I'm going...to die."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and review, andtell me what you think about the two fic's I was talking about earlier and if you would be interested in reading them, I might just make them, especially the second one...hehe 'Rubs hands evilly'. Of course this will remain my main project. Until next chapter...later.


	7. Spiraling into the darkness

Author: Damn, I was hit hard by Hinata fan's, looks like harem dropped its lead and is falling behind by13 points. Just to warn you ahead of time that the next two and/or three chapters will be the last chapters you can vote, so if you what harem to lead again, you better do a shit load of voting!

Naru/Hinata 48

Naru/Tenten 3

Naru/Ayame ( the ramen stand waitress ) 4

Naru/Temari 4

Naru/ (Female) Haku 9

Naru/ ( Female) Kyuubi 14

Screw it all and go with a Naruto harem. 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy the fic

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spiraling into the darkness

" _I'm going...to die._"

That was all the cloud-nin could think of, while watching Naruto prepare his staff ( Emna ). He didn't want to believe it, but he had to. He was going to die in the most humiliating way possible, death handed to him by a child. The cloud-nin didn't no what he did to dissever this, all he was doing was his job, why should he have to die for doing that ( well actually for quite a few reasons...that I won't go into at the moment ). The nin snapped out of his thoughts, when Naruto let out a thunderous roar.

" **I'm going to send you to your designated zone in HELL! "** Naruto yelled, as he charged at the cloud-nin. Naruto jumped into the air and brought his staff downwards on the cloud-nin. At the last moment the cloud-nin snapped out of his thoughts, pulled out a kunai, and blocked the staff, while pushing Naruto back. Naruto then tried to swing the end of the staff at the cloud-nin, only to be blocked again. Naruto broke the block and tried to stab the nin with the end of the staff. The cloud-nin knocked the staff's end towards the ground and countered with a slash. Naruto jumped into the air with a small spin, trying to escape the cloud-nin and hit him with the front of the staff at the same time. The cloud-nin dodged the staff, but was surprised when a fist came out of the staff and hit him in the face, sending him through a tree. The cloud-nin started to get up after a moment and remembered something.

" S_hit...I forgot that the damn staff is alive."_ The cloud-nin thought, as he jumped into the air and threw a wave of kunai at Naruto, trying to take him by surprise. Naruto noticed the kunai and spun the staff at high speeds, deflecting all of them. Soon charging forward towards the cloud-nin.

The sounds of metal clashing rung through the forest, as figures could be seen attacking each other in almost perfect rhythm. Blocking, striking, dodging, swinging,slashing all of these were done by both, as they continued to change the battle field from open areas to tree's and back again. The cloud-nin was having a little trouble keeping up a defense _and _offense, due to Emna trying to attack or counter attack him. He didn't look like it at the moment, but he did have _enough_ strength to keep this up for a while longer.

Naruto, on the other hand, was running out of chakra,_ fast_. He had used up a great deal of it to summon Emna and had already used a good portion to due his earlier attacks. If he didn't end this or at least get the upper hand, then he would be in some serious shit. Naruto though as quickly as he could, while still defending against the cloud-nin. He thought of all the things he could due, but only had one solution. It was risky, but it had to be done. Naruto then looked towards the staff, for this to work he would need Emna's help, but he had no clue as to how to talk to him.

"_I'm listening Naruto."_ Emna said mentally

" _AHHHH...what the hell?"_ Naruto mentally shouted

" _Relax Naruto, I communicating with you through a mind link."_

" _Interesting...so, now what?"_ Naruto asked

" _As I said before, I'm listening so that you can tell me your idea."_ stated Emna

" _But, if you have a mind link, can't you just read my mind?"_ Asked Naruto

" _Hell no! And lose mine in the process? No offence Naruto, but your mind could make Gai's sane." _

Naruto sighed, as he told his plan to Emna and waited for the cloud-nin to attack. After a moment the cloud-nin tried to slash Naruto with a kunai. Naruto then took the cloud-nin off guard when he threw the staff at him, Emna's arms extended, as the 'staff' grabbed onto the cloud and started to restrain him. Naruto then proceeded to bite the top of his hand, pointing it downwards so that the blood would run towards the ground. He then started to preform the nessarery seals.

" _Who ever come's, please...help us."_ Naruto thought, as he finished making the seals.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu! "**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi was running as fast as possible towards his destination, following a few anbu ahead of him. The Hokage following behind along with to others he had come to know, Hatake Rin, Uzumaki Anko and Aburame Shibi ( Shino's father.). Ever since Hinata's interaction with Naruto, Hiashi had come to see these people on a daily basis. The reason why they were here was different, Rin and Anko out off concern for Hinata and her sister, possibly Naruto if he was there as well and Shibi out of respect that he had grown for Hinata and Naruto, Hanabi he never really met. Hiashi snapped out of his thoughts when he landed in a clearing and spotted Hanabi crying over a unconscious Hinata. Hiashi took note that the clearing looked like a battlefield, but pushed to the back of his head and ran towards his daughters, as the Hokage looked at the anbu.

"Secure the area! " The Hokage ordered, as the anbu nodded and leapt off into the tree's. The Hokage then turned his attention towards Hiashi as he approached the group, Rin already looking over Hinata's body. Hanabi noticed her father and ran towards him, hugging him tightly.

Rin looked up at Hiashi " She's all right, but she was hit by a strong genjutsu and is going to be out for a couple of days." Hiashi nodded, as he broke from Hanabi's hug and kneed to her level. " Hanabi, what happen? "

Hanabi continued to cried as she answered. " Me and H-Hinata were t-training in t-the g-garden, when a m-man c-came and told us to c-come with him. When we t-told him n-no, he a-attacked us, w-we tried to f-fight him off b-but..." Hanabi then continued to cry, as her Father sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get any more information out of her.

Haishi heard a buzzing, as he looked over to Shibi, who had his left hand up to his face and a finger extend, with a small insect landing on it. After a few moments the insect left, as Shibi watched it fly off.

"...That's interesting." Shibi thought out loud, as Anko spoke up.

" What is it ?" She asked, as Shibi turned towards her.

"...It seems Naruto is in the area." Shibi said calmly, As the other's looked at him with shocked expressions.

" Are you sure? " The Hokage asked, as Shibi nodded.

"...And he's apparently fighting someone." The other jaws dropped, as Shibi continued, as everyone gasped. "... he also seems to be dying."

" And you can say that with a calm face! " Anko yelled.

"...Yes"

WHACK!

Shibi was sent flying through a group of tree's, as Anko smirked evilly, happy with what she had done. Needless to say, both the Third and Hiashi took note... not to piss her off.. She looked at the two and glared at them.

" What are you waiting for, GO HELP NARUTO!" she yelled, as Hanabi clung to her father.

" Father, I'm sacred." she said.

" Aren't we all." muttered Hiashi. Anko was about yell at him, but stopped when she felt a huge surge of energy. Everyone looked in the source of the direction, their eye's widening at what they saw.

The Hokage looked in disbelief "Is that..."

"...Yes, it's him." Shibi said, cutting the Third off, while walking back towards the group.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cloud-nin couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy had managed to summon a creature beyond expatiations. A HUGE ass spider was now before him, easily 20 stories tall. It was pitch black, with a mixture of purple here and there and stood on only six legs. The reason for it having only six legs was probably due to the fact that had to arms attached to the top of it, the elbows sticking towards the sky, as the hands hovered above the eye's. Instead of the usual eight eye's, it had twenty, four big one's and sixteen small one's. The creature had to rows of fangs, the first being four fangs to sticking downwards and to sticking upwards ( if you have to, imagine it like the predators mouth off of alien vs. predator.) the second set being a row off teeth, all looking razor sharp and covered in the creatures saliva. The spider had three abdomens and they were covered with purple and red lines, making symbols and other marks. It was covered from head to toe with stone, probably to act like armor and at the very top was Naruto, back in his normal clothes and what looked like a _very_ small spider. The cloud-nin could only wonder as to what was so important that a small spider would have to bother what looked like the boss of them all

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... And so Manda was telling me how his master is a child molester since he likes to play with little b-." Ami stopped when he finally took in the surroundings. " What happened Supaida? " he asked.

" **It appears that I have been summoned. " **replied Supaida, as Ami looked around for the summoner, only to see Naruto lying on Supaida's head, who was barely conscious.

" Naruto, what happened! " Ami asked, as crawled towards Naruto. Naruto looked at him and weakly smiled..

" I 'm fig-hting someo-ne and I nee-ded some b-ack up." Naruto answered as he looked down at the creature he was lying on. " W-ho are you anyw-ay?"

" **I am Shukun Supaida, the king of arachnids ."**

" U-Uzumaki Na-ruto, n-nice to me-et you. Oh and i-ncase your wond-ering, the m-an down the-re is my opp-onent, proba-bly shiti-ng his p-ants again." Naruto then lost consciousness, as Supaida sighed and looked down at the cloud-nin, who was just standing there.

"What do we do now?" Ami asked.

" **We do what we are summoned to do."** replied Supaida, as he focused chakra into his fangs. **" Ikusen mono." **He said, as he let lose a enormous stream of webbing from his two top fangs. Now the cloud-nin may have been scared as hell, but he did have enough sense to get out of the way, dodging all of the incoming web, only to get hit by the next attack. **" Doku kasui."** Supaida shot a wave of purple liquid from his fangs. The cloud-nin screamed in pain, as the liquid burned through his skin. He tried to move out of the way, but found that he was paralyzed, probably due to the poison.

After about a minute, the liquid stopped burning the cloud-nin, as he sighed in relief, only to done a look of horror when hundreds of spiders dropped down from boss and moved towards him. Two bigger spiders around his size came up to him and started to wrap him in a webbed cocoon. As soon as he was fully wrapped, the spiders moved towards the cocoon taking up all the space possible and raised their fangs all at once, before...

A scream could be heard through out the forest, the creatures all looked in the direction with confused face's, never knowing the cruel fate of a man that day...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko rushed at high speeds towards the summon, she had no clue what the hell had happened only that Naruto was dying and that she needed to find him. Hiashi, Shibi, and the Hokage were following behind her, trying to figure out how she managed to double her speed. Rin had stayed behind to look after Hinata and Hanabi, who was still shaken up about the whole thing. When they finally did reach it, they immediately were on the offensive, as hundreds of spiders prepared to attack them, small to large, all of them were in fighting stance's.

"...Their with me." stated Shibi, as he walked towards the boss, all the spiders moved away, making a path for him as he walked. When Shibi reached the boss, the creature bent downwards, to meet him face to big ass spider eye.

" **Shibi, why dose this boy have _the _contract?"** asked the boss.

"...Supaida, I'm afraid that I do not have an answer, though I do have a feeling that my son gave him the contract." replied Shibi

"**You do know what happens next?" **asked Supaida, as Shibi nodded. Anko looked confused about the whole thing.

" What the hell do you mean what happens next !" Anko shouted, as she watched spiders run up their leaders leg and towards Naruto. Anko gasped, as they began to wrap him in webbing. Anko tried to run towards the beast and stop this, but to _very_ big spiders stood in her way.

" Out of my way!" Anko yelled, as she tried to get past them, only to get pinned to the ground by the two spiders. "Let me go dammit!" Anko looked over to see Hiashi also being pinned down by six spiders. The Hokage on the other hand, was just standing there with his eye's towards the ground, Shibi right beside's him. Anko could only watch, as the spiders brought Naruto towards Supaida's left fang and positioned him right underneath it. Naruto cried in pain a second later when the tip of the fang pierced into his body. For a full two minutes, Anko cried, as she watched her son scream in pain.

The spiders then slowly lowered the boy to the ground and started to unwrap him, as the two bigger spiders got off of Anko, or were shoved off, either way. Anko ran towards Naruto, all the spiders making a path for her. When she reached him, she fell to her knees and looked at him, before pulling Naruto into an embrace and silently cried.

" **He's one of us now." **stated Supaida, before he looked over at Shibi. **" They'll hatch in a couple of hours."** Shibi nodded, as Supaida disappeared in a giant puff of smoke, all the others doing the same, well most of them.

Ami moved towards Anko and poked her with one of his legs. " Ms. Uzumaki, we need to get Naruto to a bed for rest." Anko looked down at the spider with a confused look.

"...He says that we need to find Naruto a bed." stated Shibi, as Anko looked up at him.

" You understand it? " asked Anko, until she remembered that he talked to bugs on a daily basis.

Shibi nodded. "...Anyone who is trained or has a connection with them can." Shibi listened to the spiders clicking sounds for a few moments. "...He said that his name is Ami and is now Naruto's attendant, since he has been summoned by Naruto on several occasions." Anko looked over at the spider and gave it a small nod, before she picked Naruto up and walked towards their house, Ami moving right beside her. Shibi, Hiashi, and the Third all quietly followed behind her, never once breaking the silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Anko arrived at the house, she found Iruka, Shuzine and their parents, Kakashi and Rin, who probably just arrived, since she had to deliver Hinata and Hanabi. The third, Haishi, and Shibi all had to leave to take care of the hell that was soon to come in their clans. Everyone looked at Anko, as she walked inside the house and up the stairs, Ami following behind. Tsunade was about to say something to her daughter-in-law, but was stopped when Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder, as he shook his head.

Anko walked towards Naruto's room quietly and opened the door. She walked towards Naruto's bed and placed him gently place him down. Anko pulled the sheets over Naruto and looked at him in his condition. Ami walked up the side of the wall and walked up it till he reached the top. He set a secure piece of web to the ceiling and sliding down it a bit, until he was in a comfortable position and fell asleep. Anko continued to stare at Naruto, before shedding a tear and kissing him on the forehead, silently leaving the room a second later.

She walked down the stairs, knowing full well that she was being watched by all the members of the room. She walked towards them and stared at all of them, a second breaking down and crying as much as possible. Tsunade, Rin, and Shuzine all tried to comfort her, as the males in the room could only cast their eye's downwards, all with only one thing on their minds. Who knew that one little thing could bring a family closer then ever before...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Fugaku was currently in the main room of the Uchiha mansion, pissed beyond belief. Both of the branch members watching him, shook with fear at the killer intent that Fugaku was emitting. The cloud-nin had failed, he had planned it so perfectly. First he would wait for the cloud-nin to kidnap Hinata and Hanabi and for the nin to extract Hanabi's eye's, per the agreement. Then he would kill the nin and claim the eye's, while recovering Hinata and her sisters body. He would give them a story of how he managed to see the nin extract the eye's and give them to another person, but managed to save Hinata before her's were extracted and killed the cloud-nin. Of course the other nin would had _escaped _with the eye's, since his first priority would be to get Hinata and what was left of Hanabi to their father.

He would have gained four things in the process. One the Hyuuga clans trust and having them fight by their side. Fugaku was not a moron, arrogant, but not a moron. He knew power when he saw it, which could mean good or bad, depending on how you use that power. Second, the entire council would be in total chaos, allowing him to maneuver his way to the top and take control. Third, if he was lucky, he could get a arranged marriage between the heir and his son, allowing a mixture of their bloodlines to happen, creating one unlike any other. Finally, even if he could not manage to get an arranged marriage, then he would still know the Hyuuga's secrets and could find away to not only mix the blood limits without marrying one of them, but find a way to kill as well. It was so perfect, he could have gained the power that his clan _deserved. _

But all his hope's were burned away when one of his scout's reported that the cloud-nin was fighting the demon brat. At first, he was pleased with the thought of the cloud-nin killing the child, but was angered when the boy managed to fight on equal terms with the nin. His hatred truly grew to new heights when, he was told that the child not only was able to summon, but summoned _him_. Only one person was given _his_ contract, and wether or not they liked it, that person would only have _one_ shinobi rank, if you were strong enough to summon_ him_, then you were strong enough for that rank. All his hopes gone, taken by a demon brat who never _deserved_ any of his strength, his power, _his_ contract. Anger boiled inside of Fugaku, as he wished with all his life to be the one to give that child a slow and painful death. Fugaku suddenly smiled, as he thought of something and called for a branch member to come over.

"Gather the Haruno's and any non-clan shinobi and civilians for a meeting." The branch member nodded, as he ran off. Fugaku continued to smile, he was about to end this problem...once and for all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: please read and review.


	8. A little Hero

Author: like I said before, the Hinata engagement thing was the start of something...bigger, starting this chapter. **WARNING, **this chapter is extremely painful for Naruto and those who don't like to watch children suffer please turn back at once. **WARNING END! **Now for the vote count. Also, I am a little under the weather, so don't be shocked if the next chapter isn't up on schedule.

Naru/Hinata 54

Naru/Tenten 3

Naru/Ayame ( the ramen stand waitress ) 4

Naru/Temari 5

Naru/ (Female) Haku 13

Naru/ ( Female) Kyuubi 15

Screw it all and go with a Naruto harem. 75

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little _Hero_

Fugaku smiled, over half the village had turned out for this 'meeting' about the _demon_ brat and even though it was difficult to fit so many people in the Uchiha residence ,but it was still worth it. He knew that most non-shinobi or members of clans hated Naruto, with the exception of few, and that most would _die_ just to make him feel their pain.Fugaku also knew how to use that to _his _advantage. He signaled for the branch members to quite down the people, as he prepared to speak..

" People of Konoha, I've called you all here to talk about one very important _person_. This _person_ has been in are village for years and has caused the suffering of so many. He mocks us, always passing by us so casually, never once considering how_ we_ feel about his presence in front of us. He can hurt us all the time, yet we can never lay a finger on him, due to that _bitch_. Do you know who I speak of?" he asked to the audience. As he heard a chorus of demon brat, sin spawn, and many other ...interesting things. Fugaku's smile widened.

" Yes! The demon brat! He took every thing from us and reminds us about it every day! Are wives, husbands, brothers, sisters, everything! He killed all of them, wether it was in front of you to see with your own eye's or not, he took them. And the whole thing about it is, he never once felt remorse towards any of the crimes he committed! " Fugaku was extremely happy at this point, he had got the crowd going. A chorus of angry shouts, yelling, cursing of the brat's name, people crying. All of it was music to his ears, since he knew that it was working. He had the branch members once again settle the people down, before he spoke once more.

" Just recently, the demon not only corrupted the minds of three innocent child, but to secure his place in power, he tried to marry one! He tried to take advantage of her and use her family's power for his own purpose's. The brat also took advantage of not only to heirs , but an inspiring student of Gai and turn him into a tool. The heir to the Aburame clan has given the child some power already!" Fugaku then began to cry.

He could only thank god at the moment, for coming up with the ability to cry instantly. Fugaku swore to go to church after this.

" This proves that even with the body of an eight year old, he is still a demon that would kill us with out a moments hesitation! We would have to live in _fear_ that are children would be corrupted by this _boy_. Well, no more, I ask you, people of Konoha, to stand up and take authority into your own hands, to kill the demon child!" Fugaku watched as all the people shouted in agreement, as people yelled for the death of a demon brat. Fugaku signaled for a branch member to come to him.

" Is everything ready? " asked Fugaku, in a now cold voice.

" Hai, we have three ready sir." answered the branch member.

" Excellent, have them here in five minutes, were going to pay are respects to the Yondaimes little _hero_ before the end of the night."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko was on the couch, finishing what crying she had in her before trying to decide on how to act about Naruto's 'gift'. Sure, he saved Hinata and Hanabi, but this village would not open their eye's, hell they probably thought that Naruto was going to just kill the shinobi for the heck of it and the girls were there by coincidence. She knew they were coming but when was uncertain. Anko knew that their time here was only temporary to begin with. Of course she had planned from the beginning, but things have gotten out of hand.

Anko's family helped her though this, they gave her the strength she needed to protect both Naruto and herself, but now, they could no longer help. She knew they would understand if both her and Naruto left this village, since it would be best for him. Of course, Anko wasn't related to any of them, no they were her husbands family, but still she would miss them.

Anko got up from the couch and was about to head up stairs when she heard a sound. A second later the door was blown off it's hedges with a strong wind jutsu, hitting the wall. Anko turned her head in time to see a wave of kunai that were thrown with enough strength to pin her to the wall, all her limbs extended outwards.. A sword was brought up to her throat, as a voice called out towards the carrier of the sword. Anko's eye's narrowed. " Fugaku..." she hissed.

" Don't kill her...yet, she may be of some use." Fugaku walked into the house, taking his time and enjoying his little victory. He signaled for two people to go upstairs, as he looked straight at Anko. " You know why were here." stated Fugaku, as he watched Anko glare at him.

"I swear that if you even touch him, I'll..."

"Do nothing.." Fugaku finished for her, as he turned towards the stairs. " Ahhh...are little _hero_ has arrived." Anko turned towards the stairs to see Naruto being dragged down by his throat. She watched as the figure walked towards Fugaku, before turning in her direction and throwing Naruto in front of her.

Naruto looked up at her, water in his eye's, as he noticed her pinned to the wall with so many kunai." Mom! " Naruto yelled, as he got up and tried to pull the kunai out of his mother. Fugaku and the figures smiled, as they watch Naruto struggle to pull out a kunai. Fugaku stepped forward and grabbed Naruto by the throat, making sure to walk slowly back to his spot. He nodded at the to figures, who rushed towards Anko and began to pull kunai out of her. Naruto had a look of relief on his face, only to vanish when They stood Anko up and put a what looked like a jutsu to keep her in place.

Naruto watched as the figures walked away from Anko, before turning towards her hands full of kunai and shurekin. His mother had a blank expression on her face, he knew she would not give them the pleasure of seeing her fear and worry. Anko turned her head towards Naruto, before mouthing the words 'be strong'. The figures prepared to throw, as Naruto watched in horror. If anyone were to look at the side wall, they could see the shadow of a women being pierced by multiply kunai and shurekin, as blood covered the wall a second later.

Naruto could not believe it, he had just watched his mother be murdered. He wish that this wasn't real, but he knew it was, since he was covered in the her blood. Naruto could only look at his mothers now lifeless body and shed tears at a rate faster then anyone could have dreamed. Fugaku signaled towards three people, as he threw Naruto towards his mothers lifeless body. The three people surrounded Naruto in a triangular formation, as they began to active their Sharingans...

One week, for one week Naruto experienced the horror that was the Mangekyou Sharingans power, seeing his mothers death over and over again. Well that was if they gave him a break, most of the time they would have him being the one to kill her and through different methods. Burning her, stabbing her, decapitating, anything that could kill a person was used. The most horrible thing was that they used the power of the Mangekyou to make the blood, no matter how small the wound, spray on him. Naruto screamed all he could, wishing that this nightmare would stop, he beg and pleaded for it to stop, only to get a stronger douse of the illusion every time.

Fugaku watched, as the three Uchahi's stopped, with Naruto shaking quite a bit. It had been 7 minutes in the real world and he was starting to get impatient. Fugaku signaled for the figures in the house to leave, as he grabbed Naruto by the throat and dragged him outside. Naruto looked around, noticing people covered the sides of the street, leaving a large path open. Fugaku nodded at looked at a branch member and ordered them to burn the house, they complied. A stream of fire jutsu's hit the house, causing it to burst into flames. Naruto watched his house burn to ashes, as everyone started to yell and shout at him, throwing kunai, but staying where they were.

Fugaku began to drag Naruto through the streets, as people continued to throw kunai and some shurekin at him. It took them 15 minutes to reach their destination, a large four way crossroad. Naruto was thrown into the center by Fugaku, while people surrounded him. "Begin." Fugaku said, as six medic-nins rushed towards Naruto, chakra scalpels ready . Of course Naruto didn't pay any attention to them or the pain, he only had one thought on his mind.

"_...Mom.."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka, Kakashi and Rin were on their way towards there apartment. Yes ,Iruka lived with Kakashi and Rin. Since Iruka saved Naruto on a daily basis, people didn't trust him, nor wanted to live by him and since Kakashi was his brother, it only seemed like a good option that he lived with them. Of course Iruke and Kakashi were not related, since Kakashi was adopted after his father died. Shizune ,on the other hand, _was _related to him. She, Yondaime, and him speny as much time aspossible together, adding Kakashi a little later.

Back to the three, they were currently walking down the road in silence, reflecting on what had happened earlier. That was till, however, Kakashi noticed something.

"Do you smell that? " asked Kakashi, as he took another withe.

" Smell what? " asked Rin, as she took a wiff of the air.

Iruka also tried to distinguish the smell, his eye's widening a bit. " That smells like..."

" Smoke." Kakashi finished, as he looked upwards to see giant cloud of smoke rising into the sky...from the direction that they came. All three looked at each other, before running on the roof tops back towards Anko's and Naruto's house. All of them were silently praying that they were alright. Just as they were about to reach the house, both Iruka and Kakashi noticed something. They both dived out of the way, Kakashi grabbing Rin before dodging, just barely being missed by a Katon jutsu. Both Iruka and Kakashi looked towards the person responsibly for the Katon, shocked to find that instead of just one, their were at least twenty people in the direction of the attack, all of them with leaf forehead protectors.

"What the hell is wrong with you people! Do you know the penalty for trying to kill a Konoha citizen!" shouted Iruka, as the people just looked at him with no emotion what so ever.

Uzumaki Iruka, Hatake Kakashi, and Hatake Rin. By order of Uchiha Fukagu, we are to make sure that you pay for your sins and burn in he-." the man stopped when he felt a sword right next to his neck, ready to cut him at any moment. The figure looked over at his comrades, all of them were dead. He turned his attention towards his targets, only seeing Kakashi and Rin, standing there perfectly calm.

" So, tell me, what sins do we need to burn for?" Iruka asked, as he brought the sword closer to the mans neck.

" F-For h-helping the d-demon b-brat, y-you w-will a-all b-burn in h-hell. F-Fugaku s-said that if w-we k-killed the d-demon t-that we w-would g-gain access to e-eternal p-paradise." replied the man. Iruka took a few seconds to take in all of this information.

" I just have one thing to say to that.." stated Iruka, as he moved closer to the man and whispered in his ear.

" May god have mercy on your soul."

Iruka then proceeded to cut the mans throat, causing blood to run, as he let the man drop to the ground. Iruka never once flinched at the site of the mans blood. He turned his attention to Kakashi and Rin, who were use to this by now. Iruka then took off once again towards Naruto's house, Kakashi and Rin following behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sandaime was running as fast as he could towards the house, having just received word on what was going on. He jumped from roof top to roof top trying to make it to the seen as fast as possible. The Third looked back to see Yugao right behind him in full fledged anbu uniform, carrying a sack with her. A few other anbu's as well ( the one's from before.). As soon as this started, most of the anbu had turned on the Hokage and Yugao, who was the commander of the anbu, trying to take them down with their numbers and strength. What few Anbu that was loyal to the Yondaime and his family managed to hold them off long enough for them to escape, along with a few loyal anbu's as back up.

He still couldn't believe it, his anbu had turned on him, along with over half of Konoha. The only thing that really mattered to him at this point was to try and save Naruto from his fate. He already had everything he would need to save him. All that was left to do was confront the Uchiha's and hope for the best.

" Hokage-sama! Yugao-chan!" cried out a voice, as the Hokage looked over to see Kakashi, Rin, and Iruka running on the buildings across from them.

"Hokage-sama, what the hell is happening?" asked Kakashi, as the Hokage turned his attention towards him.

" The people are starting a rebellion, their after Naruto! " stated the Third, as he continued to jump from roof to roof.

" Why aren't the anbu helping! " Rin shouted, now worried about what has happened to Naruto.

" Over half of the anbu force's have turned against us, these are all the anbu left that are loyal to the fourth and his family! " Yugao answered, as she looked back at the anbu. All of them had their heads slightly down.

Kakashi knew what she meant and decided to worry about it _later_. " Lets try to get to the house as quickly as possible! " he said. Everyone agreed, as they ran at speeds which no_ normal_ human could match.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They couldn't believe it, the house was gone. Most of the top floor had crumbled to the ground, as all of the bottom floor was still on fire. They continued to gape at it, while Yugao barked orders to put out what was left of the flames.

They entered slowly, taking in the damage. Most of every thing was ether burned, ash, or bits and piece's . The entire living room was covered with scourge marks, as was most of the rooms. The Hokage looked at what was left of the kitchen, the sink had scourge marks all over it, the oven looked like a giant piece of crap, and the refrigerator was completely useless. The Hokage looked at everyone in the room staring at something, all except Rin, who was now crying in Kakashi arms. The Hokage went over to them, shocked at what he saw, silently shedding a tear.

Their lied the body of Uzumaki Anko, the wife of the fourth and mother of Naruto. A person that the Hokage had considered to be like a daughter to him. She used to be quite person, never trusting anyone or caring at all. Only three people managed to change that and now, one was dead, one was going to die, and the other felt like he was helpless.

The Hokage snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a noise and went towards the source. In the corner of the room, near some fallen book shelves was Ami, who basically looked like a pile of crap. All Ami had to do was stare into the Hokage's eyes to tell him everything. He scooped Ami into his arms and walked towards the group, he turned towards one of the Anbu.

" Do you think you could help him?" the female looked at the spider and sighed.

" I can try Hokage-sama, but I giving no promise's." stated the Anbu, as the Hokage handed her the spider and smiled .

" Thank you, Hana-chan." the Hokage said, as he turned towards the group. " The Uchiha's have taken Naruto-kun. Me, Iruka, Rin, Kakashi, and Yugao will track them down. " Kakashi caught on, as he started to a series of seals, as the Hokage continued. " The rest of you are to remain here and do what you can to set up a temporary infirmary for Naruto, since he will no doubt need medical attention." Dogs appeared in a cloud of smoke a second later, ready to go.

"Hello Kakashi, what is it you want this time?" asked Pakkun in more of a lazy voice, then an irritated one.

"Find Uzumaki Naruto, Now!" Order Kakashi

" Can't." everyone fell face first.

" Why not ! " yelled Kakashi.

" You don't have anything that has his scent on it." stated Pakkun. Everyone in the room searched the house, looking for something, anything that could have his sent on it, but the Uchiha's did a good job of scourging the place. When they had searched every nock and cranny, and turned up empty. Yugao thought of what to do. beforeshe searched through her sack until she found something.

"Would this work?" Yugao asked, as she showed Pakkun Naruto's orange jacket. Everyone in the room gasped, not expecting her to have it.

" How did you-."

" I was holding on to it for Naruto, since he couldn't ware a hoodie AND jacket at the same time. I was in a hurry to change into my anbu uniform and since we were attacked as soon as I came out of the bathroom, I took everything with me." answered Yugao, cutting Rin off. She then turned her attention towards Pakkun.

" So..?" Pakkun proceeded to walk up to Yugao and take a whiff of the jacket, before taking a few sniffs on the ground and looking back at the group with a nod.

" Alright, I got it." Pakkun then started to run towards Naruto with the pack of dogs following right behind him. The group of people hesitated for a moment, before rushing after them. Intending to find Naruto and to put a stop to all of this madness...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: please read and review.


	9. The End of the Beginning

Author: Well it took awhile, but I managed to write the next chapter. Just to tell you a head of time, this chapter is considered M. Wether or not you read the mature parts is up to you. Now for the votes. This IS the last chapter you can vote, just to let you know ahead of time.

Naru/Hinata 93

Naru/Tenten 4

Naru/Ayame ( the ramen stand waitress ) 5

Naru/Temari 6

Naru/ (Female) Haku 13

Naru/ ( Female) Kyuubi 15

Screw it all and go with a Naruto harem. 87

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End of the Beginning

Tsunade was pissed, plain and simple. After spending quite some time trying to calm Anko down, she left with Jiraiya and Shizune, and headed straight for home. She looked forward to some sleep and wanted to think about what was going to happen in the next couple of days. Her hopes were crushed when they found a couple dozen shinobi at their house. Needless to say, they fell like flies. Tsunade was so proud when she saw her daughter take down ,what looked like, five jounin at once.

Of course, this was forgotten when she heard one of the shinobi state that they would die along side Naruto. Tsunade hesitated, before she killed the nin swiftly, along with every other one there. The second that the last one hit the floor, they ran as fast as they could towards Anko's house. Unfortunately the route was blocked off by seven to eight squads of anbu. They decided not to fight the anbu ( Even though _one _sannin could easily kill them, let alone two.), since the battle itself would draw to much attention. This, in turn, forced them to take the _long _way. Ya, Tsunade was having a serious headach.

Tsunade took a deep breath and sighed, as she looked back at Jiraiya ans Shizune. They had been running through the streets of Konoha for some time now, avoiding as much combat as possible. She new that Jiraiya, if given the chance, would use some big, overly destructive jutsu that would destroy half of the village. Especially with how pissed off he had become.

That's why Tsunade wasn't giving him one.

Shizune was also determined to spill some blood. One of the attackers had called her the demons whore. It was a funny sight to behold, when Shizune went berserk. She not only pulled the sword out of the mans hand, but stabbed him _below _the belt. Where exactly is up to you, personally Tsunade was routing for her to aim it directly under the belt buckle and ram it straight through his-.

" Mother, look up at the sky! " yelled Shizune, bringing Tsunade out of her thoughts. Tsunade looked upwards to see a large smoke cloud. Tsunade couldn't tell what they were burning, only that it had to be at least the size of a small house. She wondered for a few moments before Jiraiya spoke up.

" Their burning her house." he stated grimly, as the others looked in shock at him.

" Are you sure? " asked Tsunade, as she looked back at Shizune, who had a worried expression.

" What else would they burn? " replied Jiraiya, Tsunade turned her attention towards him, seeing the neutral expression on his face.

" Do you think Naruto-kun and Anko-chan?" asked Shizune worryingly, Tsunade and Jiraiya just stayed quite, keeping their eye's to the ground. This caused Shizune to worry even more. " Should we at least return to their house? "

" No, that wouldn't help them...or us now." stated Jiraiya, as he stopped running, both Tsunade and Shizune stopped, and looked directly at him.

" So what _do_ we do then? " asked Tsunade, who was starting to get a little impatient.

" We split up, you two will head towards the Hyuuga compound and I will look for anyone else that can help." stated Jiraiya. Tsunade thought for a moment, before nodding. " Alright, that would give us some what of an advantage." She then looked over at Shizune. " Lets go." Tsunade then proceeded to run towards the Hyuuga mansion. Shizune hesitated for a second, before taking off after her mother. Jiraiya watched the girls run off and sighed. He felt a few raindrops fall on him, before it started rain like no tomorrow, soaking him completely. He crossed his arms over his chest, while he looked up at the giant smoke cloud.

"_Don't die on me yet...brat."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi couldn't believe what he was seeing, what was left of..._him_. He looked over at Kakashi, who was once again comforting Rin, as she cried a stream of tears. He himself only showed a blank expression. Iruka was being held back by a group of shinobi, as he tried to break through them, shedding tears as well. Yugao was also being held back by a group of anbu she once had command over. She, like Kakashi , only showed a blank face. Emotionless if you will, as she ripped the anbu to shreds with her sword. All of them seemed to be out of it, not noticing the world around them, as the sunk deeper into their own little worlds

Sarutobi looked up and at the people of konoha, who had surrounded them the second that they arrived, attempting to keep them as far away as possible. He looked at each and every face of the people there. All of them had smiles, happy with what they had done. The children that they had brought...they were also smiling. The third then looked over at Fugaku, who just smirked, while he spit in _his_ direction. Sarutobi looked back towards the person, who was like a grandson to him.

" _My god...Naruto...what have they done...?"_

**WARNING: This next section contains extreme disfiguration of the body, loss of body parts, and blood. This section of the fanfic has been labeled M rating, and reading this next part is of your own decision. That is all WARNING.**

They had completely destroyed him. He had everything: burns, stab marks, cuts, drill holes (ect). Pieces of his flesh laid everywhere, with the occasional parts of organs here and there. His limbs were pitch black and melted to the ground. His chest was full of drill holes, no doubt that what organs that were_ left _inside of him would look like they had went through a blender. His muscles were all over the ground, all unwound into separate pieces. Kunai, needles, shurekin and many other different kinds of weapons were sticking out of him. They looked like they were pinning him to the ground rather than to cause him pain. Blood was everywhere, all over the roads, the body parts...the people. Some of it had been washed away, due to the rain, but it still left stains on the ground. The main parts of the body were in a small pile, completely soaked from the water. On top was, what looked like, half of Naruto's face , his eye staring directly at the third. The third threw up on the spot after seeing this.

The Third looked at Fugaku, who was still smirking, before standing up and looking directly into Fugaku's eyes. Light seemed to flicker in both their eye's, both knowing the next question to come, but the answer...

" Why?" asked the Hokage, who didn't move an inch, keeping his eye's locked with Fugaku's.

"Because...he took everything away from me." answered Fugaku, as he looked over at Naruto and smiled. " He got everything, but also kept nothing. The fool stood in my path, an...obstacle. He was a demon that deserved to die and nothing more." The third glared at him in anger, but there was also a slight hint of pain in his eyes as well.

" He was an innocent child, that gave his very existence to keep us safe. He never hurt _anyone_ and smiled at _everyone_. He was the fourths son and protector of the village. And...after all these years, you kill him with no reason what so ever. So I ask you again, why?"

Fugaku closed his eyes and thought about this question, as everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer. He looked over at everyone there and called on past memories. He called on things he had seen before Naruto was born, before the kyuubi attacked. Every square inch of his mind was covered for something anything. Even though, he already knew the real reason to why he hated Naruto.

" The reason why is because..." Fugaku said, as he opened his eyes. " ...he's a Uzumaki." Fugaku walked over to the pile and pulled out a sword. "A crappy clan, with fools as clan members." He looked down at Naruto with a disgusted look. " And a demon, that holds no power...worthless." The thirds eyes grew wide when he saw Fugaku prepared to stab Naruto by positioning his sword right above the boys body and pulled it up a bit, before bringing it downwards...

...and having it knocked out of his hands, as he was sent into the nearest building, causing it to fall to the ground. The otherssnapped out of their thoughtsand looked towards Naruto in shock. The third took a moment to realize what had happened.

Eleven Hyuuga's were now surrounding the body, all in fighting positions. Hiashi was standing next to Tsunade and Shizune, who were searching through the pile of parts, their arms deep within it.

Kakashi looked around to see that the shinobi from before had backed away at the sight of the Hyuuga and took the opportunity to reach the boy.

Kakashi looked back at the others. " Come on!" he yelled, as he broke from his embrace with Rin and ran towards Naruto. They caught on a second later and proceeded to also run towards Naruto. As soon as they reached him, Kakashi, and Iruka took defensive stances to guard Naruto as well, while Yugao and Rin ran up to Shizune ( she was closer. )

"Is their anyway we can help?" asked Yugao, as Shizune looked up at them.

" Yes, there is, but we have to-." " FOUND IT! " yelled Tsunade, cutting off Shizune. Shizune immediately pulled her ,now blood covered, hands out of the pile and ran towards Tsunade. The two just froze, as they watched Shizune put her hand on Tsunade's left shoulder, while Tsunade looked up at the two.

" What are you waiting for? Get over here!" She yelled as the women ran over to Tsunade, who was now forming seals. They looked questionably at Shizune, who just motioned for them to place their hand on Tsunade. Rin placed her hand on Tsunade's right shoulder and Yagou placed her hand on Tsunade's back.. Yugao looked up at Shizune and was about to asked her a few questions when she was cut off.

" He's not dead." stated Shizune, who looked at Rin's and Yugao's shocked face's " Those bastards were keeping him alive by pumping chakar through his heart,_ forcing _it to beat and keeping the veins to his nervous system and to his limbs connected, but that still wouldn't be enough. If it weren't for the Kyuubi and the spiders in naruto's body, who are constantly repairing him at this point, he'd be dead by now." She looked over at Tsunade, who was whispering something, as seals started to appear all over her body. " We were looking for the heart earlier and, thanks to mother, we were able to find it. Now listen carefully, when she finishes her seals, you to need to focus as much chakra into her as possible, since the technique for saving Naruto requires more then both myself and mother can provide." Shizune stated, as she watched her mother move through seals faster then any normal shinobi could do. When she finished, the seals covering Tsunade started to glow a bright blue, as she shoved her hand into the pile once again.

".Ninpo Sozo Saise: Uzumaki Shi-Ru! " Tsunade yelled, as she focused as much chakra into Naruto as physically possible. The three girls also focused as much chakra as the could into Tsunade without losing consciousness. The four girls were covered by a dome of light, as a HUGE light shot upwards towards the sky, breaking through the clouds. The light intensified, as the clouds started to swirl around the light.

A figure could be seen in the light, rising upwards towards the sky. Everyone gasped when they realized that it was Naruto, who was now _completely_ healed. His entire body was glowing white, black seals appearing all over his body, as his pure white eye's looked down on them. A second later, four BIG ASS wings shot out of his back. The light intensified, as the clouds disappeared reveling a big symbol above Naruto. The size of the seal was immense, since it looked like it could take up about 1/4 of Konoha. Naruto continued to look down at them, while flapping to keep up in the air. Nine small black seals appeared behind his wings in a semi circle like fashion.

A second later, he stopped flapping his wings, as his body produced a large flash of light. He fell backwards towards the ground and hitting it hard, now in his normal state, as a group of white feathers fell slowly towards the ground as well. Hiashi ran towards Naruto and checked him. He had a weak heart beat, but one none the less. The Third, who had just stayed still the entire time slowly walked up to Naruto and checked the him himself. He was relieved to know that the Kyuubi was still working over time and at this rate, Naruto would be fine in a couple of minutes...physically anyway.

The light itself had disappeared in a flash of light, as the four women could be spotted on the ground. Kakashi and Iruka ran up to the women and checked all of them. They were all unconscious, but were still breathing. Of course through all of this, they failed to noticed a few shinobi had gotten over their shock at seeing such a thing and were preparing to attack Naruto. They did, however, notice the screams of pain and agony from the shinobi, as they turned in their direction.

A small group of spiders were attached to the faces of all the shinobi and were spraying acid on them. The spiders jumped off, as the shinobi grabbed their faces, smoke visibly coming from them. They dropped to the ground a few seconds later, as the spiders stood on their back four legs, their front ones high in the air, as they hissed in victory. The third heard some one laugh, as he turned to face the direction of the building that Fugaku went through.

" So you managed to save the brat...for now, what are you going to do Sarutobi? The penalty for attacking a konoha citizen is death, but what happens if over half the village is part of it? Are you going to kill us all!" Fugaku continued to laugh, as the Third gritted his teeth.

Fugaku my have been a heartless bastard, but he was smart enough to know how to get through konoha laws. He knew that their was at least some chance of them failing, so he came up with a plan B. If the Sandaime punished the people for their crimes, then he would have to punish _everyone _with death, including the children. Even if he decided to due this, over half of Konoha's population would be gone, which would undoubtedly destroy The Hidden Leaf. The worst part is... they would be able to do this again, sure he could put up another law, but he had _already_ put up laws to protect the Uzumaki's...to protect Naruto.. The old Hokage looked through his mind for every possible way to help the Uzumaki family, every law that _every _Hokage has passed, ran through his mind, until he finally found something. The Third smirked we he finally remembered something that could help.

It seems that Fugaku was not the only person to have plan B's.

Fugaku stopped laughing when he saw the Thirds smirk.. It was rare for the Third to smirk, he smiles frequently yes, but to smirk? He knew that as soon as he saw that smirk, he was royally fucked.. All the other shinobi's were thinking that as well, as the children in the group looked at the Third with puzzled faces.

" Your right Fugaku...for once. I can't kill off half of the konoha population or punish anyone here." all of them visibly relaxed, as the Third continued to smirk. " I can, however, do two things., one is..." The Third then proceeded to pull out a large _yellow_ scroll and opened it. " To activate the _Fourths_ law." everyone of the shinobi looked at him in shock, as Fugaku's jaw dropped to the floor.

" I, The Sandaime, here by activate the law of the deceased Hokage, The Fourth, in order to protect the Kyuubi carrier, Uzumaki Naruto." The Third took in a deep breath and began to read it. " Naruto will be given to protect him ( One, the ability to leave and return to the village of his own accord. ( Two, should his mother, Uzumaki Anko, be killed in any manner, he will be appointed a guardian to watch over him until he reaches the age required in Konoha to be considered an adult. ( And Finally, He shall inherit _everything _that belonged to the fourth Hokage." the Thirds smirk grew as he saw Fugaku face grow into one of...terror?

The Hokage knew what the law meant when he read it, and apparently, so did Fugaku. Of course Naruto would inherit _all _of the fourths things, but there was _one_ thing that was special...one thing that Fugaku has had his eye on for years and that was...The scroll of Forbidden Scroll. The fourth had written it, put every jutsu that he had learned and studied in it. He spent three years working on it, only to be killed two weeks later when the Kyuubi attacked.

Fugaku's face lit up in anger, as he made some hand motions. " I will not allow that..._thing _to have the Scroll!" He yelled as ten Uchiha branch members flew from the roof tops and landed on the ground, and started to run towards Naruto. They didn't make it five feet, before they were engulfed in a **Huge **swarm of bugs and were lifted into the air. Their screams rang through Konoha, as their bodies dropped to the ground, completely sucked dry of any fluids left. At the site of the bug's, the three spiders returned to Naruto, knowing full well that he would be safe from this point on.

"...And we won't allow you to hurt _him_." Stated a voice, as the Third looked towards it. Shibi was walking down one of the roads, with his clan behind him and a large swarm of bugs flying over their heads. Fugaku looked at Shibi in rage.

" Stay out of this! " he yelled at Shibi, who just glared him.

"...He may be a Uzumaki, but he is considered to be one of us and shall be protected accordingly."

The swarm of bugs started to swarm over their heads violently, as Shibi looked towards the Hokage. "...Jiraiya wanted me to tell you that he's already gone to retrieve the Scroll and will meet you at the North gate." The Hokage nodded, as he looked over at the shinobi, glancing at each and everyone's face, before stopping on Fugaku's face. He stared into the eye's of the Man that caused so much suffering, just to kill one child. He knew that their was other people like him in Konoha, ones that would stop at nothing to get what they want. All the destruction, chaos...pain, that's all this village ever caused for anyone and he...just couldn't take it anymore.

He closed his eye's. " The second thing I can do is..." The third took in a deep breath, his face expressing much pain in the decision he was about to make. " I, Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of the village of the leaves, retire from active duty as Hokage and shall become the guardian of Naruto. Further more, I shall _immediately_ hand the title of Hokage over to Uzumaki Jiraiy." The third then slowly took off the Hokage hat and tossed it to the ground. Shibi walked up to Sarutobi and handed him a small note.

"...Jiraiya thought that you might say that." stated Shibi, as the Third read over the note and gave a small smile.

_To Sarutobi _

" _...When do I start?"_

The Third crumbled the paper and also tossed it to the ground. He proceeded to pick up Naruto's body and head north. He looked back at Iruka and Kakashi, who were receiving help from the Hyuuga in picking up the unconscious Uzumaki women. Both men looked at Sarutobi and then at Naruto, before listening to him.

"Tell the Anbu group that Naruto will not be going back to the house." Sarutobi turned his back and was about to walk off, before he stopped and looked over his shoulder at them. " And tell my family...I'm sorry." He then started to walk down the road, as people stepped aside to make a path for the former Hokage...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shibi watched sarutobi walk off with interest. A man that has done some much for this village, was now betrayed by more then half of it in one night. Yet...he is still able to keep strong, for those that are to weak and for those that needed him. His kind of people...was rare in this world, in this village itself., and the reason why his kind were so rare was...He was kind-hearted. For once, Shibi did something that was also rare in this world, something that only a few have ever seen.

He, An Aburame, smiled.

"...Father, is something wrong." asked a figure with a female voice. Shibi looked down towards the voice. There stood a little girl, around the age of 7, right next to him. She wore the usual Aburame outfit of black pants and a white jacket with a high collar, sunglasses covering her eyes. What did make her stand out from the Aburame was the color of her hair, which was a mixture of white and pink. Shibi couldn't understand why it was that color, it just was. They had no blood relations with the Haruno's and her mother only had white hair, how the pink was mixed in, he'll never know.

" Nothing Okami, nothing at all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So Naruto...do you understand why we left? " asked Sarutobi, as he watched the blond nod in response. He sighed, as he continued to walk forward. What Konoha had done to him was unforgivable, that had changed him completely. The once loud, smiling child, was now cold and quite one. Naruto just continued to stare forward, as his eye's showed no emotion what so ever.

He had been like this ever since he woke up.

After making the exchange with Jiraiya, Sarutobi left with Naruto in his arm's and the Forbidden Scroll on his back. He was surprised when he saw Ami with Jiraiyaas well, though all Ami didwas look up at him, before heading towards Naruto and crawling inside of him to rest.Several hours later, Naruto finally woke up and asked him what had happened...before he remembered on his own. Naruto then quietly listened to Sarutobi's explanation on what had happened. Sarutobi wished that there was a way, anyway to change this, but he came up with nothing.

Sarutobi snapped out of his thoughts as he put his hand in front of Naruto to stop him in his tracks and drew a sword from his robe's, prepared for anything that could happen. Sarutobi visibly relaxed when he saw a figure walk up to them.

" Hello, Sarutobi-sama." Greeted the anbu, as he bowed a bit.

Sarutobi smiled as he noticed Naruto's expression light up and watched him run up to the Anbu ,while hugging him tightly. " Itachi-kun!" Naruto yelled, as he tightened his grip. Though both Sarutobi and Naruto could not see it, behind his mask, Itachi's face formed into a small smile.

" Hello...Naruto-kun."

A few days later, the Uchiha massacrer happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: well there you go, I managed to get over my sickness. ( with some minor difficulties, okay it was hell.) Anyway I was thinking that since this chapter seems to have more detail and words then the last chapters, that I might not rush the fanfic anymore and concentrate on quality then quantity.


	10. As time part 1

Author: looks like it's time to announce the main pairing and it is...Naruto/Hinata. ( Harem fans get pissed and start to leave) **BUT! **I have come up with an idea to satisfy both hinata and harem fans. ( Harem fans turn there heads at the word harem and proceed to come back with a little interest in the idea..) The main pairing of the story will be Naruto/Hinata, NO objections! And for the Harem fans, just because Naruto can't be part of a Harem, doesn't mean anyone else can't. There will be a harem or two in this story, but Naruto ( or Hinata ) WILL NOT be apart of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time...(part 1)

It was a dark night in the eastern countries, the crescent moon shining down into the forest's. Leave's moved, as the wind gently blew by. The shadows danced on the forest's ground, while a figure could be seen running through the tree's at great speeds. The shadows even seemed to move with him, but ever so slightly. The figure increased _his _speed, as he reached the end of the cliff the forest's were on.. He jumped down from the tree's and glazed into the horizon. A huge _village _could be seen in the distance, one that would be about half the size of the village of the leave's...

The figure shook these thought's out of his head, as he pulled a small bag out of his _black_ cloak. He pulled out three small looking objects that were in the shaped like birds. They were small, but then again, these type's of _machines_ needed to be small, though they did have a high resemblance to the birds made in origami. He threw them into the air, as they took off with out a sound and headed towards the _village_. The figure then moved his right arm to were it would be right in front of him and pulled the sleeve down. On it was a black wristband that took up half his arm. The figure moved his left hand over it and opened a compartment, reveling a screen and 12 or so button's. The figure typed something in, as three _hologram_ screens appeared, one could guess what they showed. He stared at the screens for a couple of minutes, taking in everything that was shown on them.

The figure then pulled out another object from his bag. It was a bird, but it was larger then from before, it looked more like a hawk then anything else. The figure held it in his hands, as three medium sized _spiders_ crawled out from his sleeve and attached themselves to the _hawk _. He threw it into the air, as it took off towards the village. He looked at the new _hologram_ screen and directed the _hawk_ over three key locations. The figure then closed the compartment and lowered his arm. He looked up towards the night sky, before jumping off the high cliff and heading towards the _village_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1

The _hawk_ traveled at great speeds towards the compound, as it moved into it's airspace. The first _spider_ let go of it's attachment to it, as the _hawk_ passed over the most left part of the _village._

The _hawk_ continued to fly forward, intent on following it's commands. The second _spider _dropped from the _hawk_, just as he passed the right most part of the _village, _as it took a turn and headed upwards. The last of the three _spiders _land in the upper most part of the _village_, as the bird head up into the sky, awaiting it's next commands.

Part 2

Screams could be heard from inside of the village, as people died by the second. The corpse's of men and women laid on the ground, as the slaughter still continued. A man with brown hair was running away from the_ fight_ that was going on in his _village_. It was hard on his legs to run while wearing armor and carrying his spear, but it did not matter. This man did not want to die, not now. He was so young and had just had daughter with his wife. He still had dreams he wanted to complete and full fill in life. He stopped and looked back towards the fight, as a tear rolled down his cheek. He remembered how his wife had died in this fight, in an extremely gruesome way. He could only hope to grab his daughter and run away from this _village_ as fast as possible.

But unfortunately...he never got the chance...

As the man thought, something moved in his shadow. Glowing red eye's could be seen from it, as it shape shifted. A hand slowly reached out towards the man's neck. The arm was pitch black and it's _skin_ moved like ocean waves. When it was near enough, the hand quickly grabbed the mans throat and pulled him downwards into his shadow, sinking into the darkness. He tried to fight against the shadow, but it was to no avail, he...was going to die. As the man accepted his fate, waiting for his death, he noticed that he had stopped sinking.

With an ear shattering roar, the shadow threw the man upwards into the air and towards a building, hitting the wall hard. The man opened one of his eye's slowly a minute late to see shadow's all around him, on the ground, on the roofs (ect). He wondered what they were doing, just standing their watching him. That was, until he saw..._him._

A figure in a black cloak was walking towards him. He looked around sixteen and was at least six feet tall. The figure wore a straw hat and his black cloak had a weird design of red clouds on it, the cloak itself seemed to be a little big on him since it moved quite easily to the breeze going by. But what really stood out was his piercing blue eye's. The man had never seen blue eye's before, not one's like his anyway. He saw nothing else of the figure's face due to the high collar of the cloak. The figure stopped in front of the man, just staring down at him, looking like he was thinking of something.

" What is your name ?" asked the figure, as the man gasped in shock at the figure's voice. It was smooth and calming, he felt...safe when he heard it.

" Nickal." replied Nickal, as he watched the figure close his eye's and reflect on what to do, before opening them a minute later.

" Nickal, as a reward for overcoming my kokoro jubaku no jutsu, I will grant you one wish before I kill you." Stated the figure, as he watched Nickal think on what he could possibly want before he die's, knowing full well that he was only going to get one shot at this. He looked at the figure before him and stared at him for a moment.

" I wish...that you keep my daughter safe, that you watch over her and guide her. To have her grow to be strong enough to make it...in _this _world." replied Nickal, as the figure nodded his head.

" I promise that I will find your daughter and treat her...as my own." The figure turned his back to Nickal, as he begun to walk away.

"My daughter is-."

" The shadow's will lead me to her." The figure replied, as he took summoned a small spider and threw it towards Nickal. The figure never flinched as he heard Nickal's scream in pain or at the sound of him hitting the ground. He had a mission to complete, wether he liked it or not. The figure formed three kage bunshins and sent them off. He would retrieve the girl and spare her from her _village's_ fate. After all, he never broke a promise...it was his nindo way.

Part 3

The door's to the mansion's lobby flung open, as guards rushed forward to try and stop the intruder. The figure just pulled out a single shurekin and threw it towards the first guard, decapitating him. He watched the man's body fall to the ground, as the shurekin ricocheted off the walls, killing any guards that got in ti's path. Just as the figure reached the door to the main chamber, he grabbed the bloody shurekin out of the air as it passed by him and put it back to were into it's original position. He was always taught never to waste your resources, no matter how small.

He pushed the door open to see at least twenty guards with their swords raised, the leader of the village behind them. The leader was a little...large-r then normal, his red robe's showing how much of a fatass he truly was. He pointed towards the figure.

"Kill him!" He shouted, as all twenty guards rushed forward, intent on killing the intruder. The figure just stood there, as he watched the guards rush charge at him, taking note that they were extremely inexperienced. In less than to minutes, all twenty guards were on the floor, dead. The figure walked up to the leader like nothing had ever happened, as the leader just stared at him in fear. The figure took out a single kunai, as he prepared to strike the leader of the village down with it. The leader only had one thing on his mind at this point.

" _Is this...The Gyouten Kihaku? "_ the leader was struck down my the figure, as his body fell to the floor. The figure put his kunai back into it's holder and walked out of the mansion without a word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure could be seen walking down a path that lead away from the village. He slowly took out a small remote with his left hand and pressed a button on it. The village erupted into a huge fiery explosion, as a large smoke cloud could be seen in the sky.

" Complete." the figure said, as he looked down at the child he was carrying in his right arm. The child was sound asleep, not even disturbed by the loud noise. The figure turned his attention back to the road, as he reflected on what had happened. He was intending that this would be his last mission, before he returned, but this new _addition_ would make things difficult. No matter, he would do as he promised to his friend and to the man he slaughtered. The figure would return to his birth village...he would return..._home._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya sighed, as he looked at all the paper work. He had no fucking clue how the Third was able to keep up with this work AND wonder around Konoha most of the day. He tried to bribe some chuunins to take care of it, but that only resulted in them giving themselves a pay raise and the right to use any brothel freely. He tried to get Kakashi or Iruka to help him, only receiving a fuck no, before they walked away...

Hell, he even tried to get his wife to help him, who only pointed and laughed at his predicament ( big word, yeeeeeaaaahhhh! coughs, moving on...). He just walked away in frustration, not even noticing that Tsunade was in the mood... He wondered that if he just left the papers on his desk and if he wished REALLY hard with all the fibers in his body, then they just might go away...

Or he might become constipated...either way.

Jiraiya decided to stop his mental bitching and actually do some work. He started to look through some reports on some recent missions that had happened, bored out of his mind. He had no clue how he was going to get through a stack of files and papers if he couldn't finish a _few_ reports. He sighed ,as he turned in his chair and looked out the window. It had been eight years since he received the title of Hokage, eight years since the third left...since the_ incident_.

He...still couldn't forgive them for what they had done, not before _him_. He was the main reason behind it all, behind all of this. A lot had changed since then, but still...Jiraiya just couldn't. That one point in time caused a life of hell for him. His daughter was dead, mentor was gone, and his family was in ruins. The Uzumaki clan was dying, and Jiraiya knew it. But the worst thing of it all was that his only grandchild was forced to leave the village, and_ he_ was forced to talk and guide him through message's sent by bird's. Who always seemed to hit the glass of his office's windows...leaving marks.

It had been a year since his last message and he wondered what had happened, not wanting to go into the thought that he had been killed. All Jiraiya knew was that their were some problems going on in the Akatsuki and he needed to distance himself from them for awhile. Who knows what could have happened to him after that.

Jiraiya snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a tapping on the window. He looked over to see a falcon standing right outside of it, seemingly carrying a message. Jiraiya opened the window, as the falcon flew in, circling the room once, before landing on the desk. Jiraiya searched around the Falcon's legs, finding a small message ( note). He opened the note and read what was on it. The falcon flew into the air and landed on the arm rest of the chair, finding it more comfortable

Jiraiya's face grew into a wide smile, as he crumbled up the message and threw it in the garbage can, spinning around in his chair to face the window. Jiraiya chucked and started to pet the falcon, as he looked through the window and over the horizon. Thinking only one thing...

" _It's about damn time too..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke was not having a good day.

Oh hell no.

He was currently standing guard at Konoahs south gate, full clothed in the Uchiha's signature clothing, it being changed to his style of course. He wore ( from bottom to top ) a pair of brown baggy pants and a ocean blue long-sleeved jacket left unzipped, reveling a black muscle shirt. The jacket had two black dragon's swerving down each sleeve, as three dragons could be seen on the back of the jacket, surrounding clan symbol. He had bandage's tied around his hands, seeing as gloves could be a little constrictive, also wearing sandles for the same reason about shoes. He felt no need to wear amour of any kind, after all, he was a Uchiha. But, there was the fact that he needed a wardrobe change though...

Back to the point, his team had been assigned to guard the gates, but unfortunately, his sensei was to busy reading his adult books and his team mate was putting to much attention into him to do any real guarding. Speaking of which, he was the only person _actually_ guarding the gate at this point. His sensei was nowhere _to_ _be_ found and his team mate had gone off the ladies restroom, leaving him all alone...and bored.

Oh how he loathed guarding, everyone did. It was originally for only Anbu's, but do to a _incident _a while back, people as low ranked as chuunins were guarding the gate's and that's why he was stuck guarding the gate...for the next week.

He had already had a bad day before he began his shift. First off there was the fan girls that would never leave him the hell alone. He found a few going through his garbage while he was taking out the trash. Of course he just used katon on them, as he watched their ashes fall to the ground. Hey they were trespassing on his property...

While he was trying to hide the evidence by burying what was left in the back yard, his mother happened to catch him while she was heading towards her garden. Needless to say, she was PISSED. He got a full hour of yelling and lecture's about how he shouldn't kill ever fangirl that stocks him. After she finished, she told him to finish burying what was left of the body's and write some letters to the girl's families, before turning her attention towards her garden. He only hoped that the fangirls would stop soon, or he have to find a new place to bury them. Sasuke then proceeded to his team's training field.

Then there was both Tsunade-sama and Rin-sama, who had yelled at him yesterday, while his team was receiving their next mission. They both just so _happened _to be at the Hokage's tower at the same time and just so_ happened_ to have found him. So he once again was yelled at, also being lectured that he shouldn't train till he passes out...every day. He left the tower with a headache and sore ears.

Women, he would never understand them...then again, what non-homosexual man would?

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard people approaching the gate. He looked into the distance to see three people walking down the path.

The first one was a male, who stood around 6 foot even. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them, it had a high collar so he could not see the his face. He also wore a straw hat making everything except his piercing blue eye's unseeable. The second one was also so a male, around 5'8. He wore a brown cloak that covered everything except his eye's, which were actually dark red. He seemed to walk more like a beast then anything else, since his hands touched the ground, but he still stood on two legs. The last one was a female with red hair, she seemed to be around 5'5. She was wearing a grey robe with a weird type of belt attached to it ( I refuse to wright a description about the sound uniform belts on the soul purpose that I...can't.) She was carrying something in her arms, but he couldn't make out what it was. They seemed to be discussing something, but what...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Still, I don't see why the hell I have to take care of it." Tayuya stated, as she looked over at the man in the black cloak.

" Because, me and Kyojin are going to be extremely busy from this point forward and we won't have time to take care of it." Stated the man in a tired voice, as Kyojin nodded.

" And beside's you'll need the experience for later." Kyojin stated, while Tayuya made no comment.

Kyojin realized what he had said a second later, remembering what_ had _happened. " Sorry..." Tayuya just sighed, before muttering a few colorful words andlooking up at the man in the black cloak.

" Still, Naruto-sensei, do you think it's worth what your planning to return _here_." Tayuya asked, as Naruto just continued to look straight forward. Giving her question some actual thought.

" Not really." He replied in a dull tone of voice, as he continued to think on what was going in the next couple of days. He then stopped and turned to face the two, who immediately stopped as well and looked at him questionably ( of course you wouldn't be able to tell Kyojin expressions, due to the cloak.).

"When we arrive...head straight for the tower and wait for me there." The two nodded, they were use to him doing things like this and just went along with it. They continued forward until they were at the gate. It was huge, at least five stories high and was a dark green color. On it was the symbol for fire country, which took up a big portion of the gate. What was strange though was that there was only one person guarding the gate. Naruto just shook it off and continued forward. The guard however had a familiar set of clothing...he didn't know why, but they were just familiar. The guard signaled for them to stop.

"State your business." the guard order, as Naruto stepped forward, a scroll in one of his hands.

" Read this, I believe that it will give you all the information that you need." Naruto said, as he tossed the _yellow _scroll at the guard, who caught it easily. The guard hesitated for a moment before opening the scroll and reading it. Naruto found it amusing how the guards eye's widened each every time he finished just one line. When the guard was done, he rolled the scroll up and tossed it over at Naruto, before hitting the gate and telling the people behind it to open up.

Naruto and the others then headed into the village without speaking another word, while the guard turned his back to him. Of course if he had continued to watch them, he would have seen Naruto fade away, as the other two continued towards the tower...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon sun shined brightly, while various creatures moved through the forests. The breeze was blowing gently, as it had a nice cool feel to it. The birds sang a chorus of chirps, as few of them could be seen flying by. Naruto stopped and admired the beauty of the forests, which in his opinion, hadn't changed once, even after all these years...

Oh, had Naruto longed to see these forests again, the only true place in kohonah were he could just be himself. He remembered all the time's he had come here and played by himself, well before he had met his friends. Naruto smiled at the memories he had of them, the first and probably only people he knew in kohonah that truly accepted him ( not including family members.). After snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto continued towards his destination, the one place out of the whole forest that he missed the most. When he arrived, however, his thoughts seemed to have shift from being centered on the forest's...

Naruto had arrived at his favorite spot, when he noticed something...interesting. A female around Naruto age was standing right in front of the stream, seemingly to caught up in admiring it to notice him. She was around 5'7 and had darkish hair that came done to her shoulder blades. She wore a black t-shirt and black shorts that stopped just above her knee's ( like the one's that Sakura wear's in the anime/manga ) She wore a white long-sleeved jacket that went down to her mid-waist, leaving half of the back of her black t-shirt exposed. What seemed to be her clan symbol was on the back of it as well. She also wore black combat boot's and fingerless gloves, but what really caught Naruto's attention was two things about her. One, she had pupiless ( can't spell it sorry...) eye's, those only belonging to the Hyuuga and the other was...

Naruto's eye's widened at the sight of the neckless that he had worked so hard on, being around the woman's neck.. It shined in the sunlight, while moving a bit due to the breeze. Only one thing came to his mind, as a warm smile slowly grew on Naruto's face.

"_Hinata..."_ Naruto thought, as he began to approach her and make his presence known...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Like I said before, it's Naruto/Hinata from now on. Of course there's still going to be a harem ( possibly two ) thrown in, but no, Naruto nor Hinata will be apart of it. Also please tell me what you think about Hinata's appearance ( I mean, how she looks ). I was a little scared that I wouldn't do a good job, since I pretty much took the easy way out with Naruto by making him wear the cloak.

Another thing I** know** that there are a lot of plot holes. ( like what the spiders did during the attack on the _village_ or why exactly did Naruto grant one wish to that man who survived his kokoro jubaku jutsu...or why the hell Sasuke's mother is still alive.), but It's all going to be explained in later chapters. So don't worry about it.

Please read and review.


	11. moves on part 2

Author: nothing new, only that the reason that it's late is because my computer was broken only until recently.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...move's on. ( part 2)

Hyuuga Hinata stood there, admiring the stream and the forest with out a care in the world. She had just returned from a mission from sand, only a B class one to. Hinata and her team had to protect a group of travelers from the leave's _to_ the sand, forcing her to have to put up their...unique behavior. Of course when the one guy grabbed her ass, she sent him through a few walls, but beside's that it was fine. Hinata just needed to relax and come to a place that helped her remember...

Hinata sighed, how long had it been, 7...8 years, and not a damn word from him. She had no clue wether or not he was still alive, and that's what frightened her. All Hinata _really _had as confirmation that he was still alive was from Jiraiya, who Naruto sent a message to every to weeks. Even then though, Naruto stopped sending message's, which was about a year ago. And through all of this, Hinata wondered were the hell he was?

It's nothing new that Hinata cried when she found out what happened to Naruto , oh _that _would be an understatement ( but lets not go into exact details ). All the anger, sadness, pain she received in knowing that this village not only killed him, but his mother, just kinda rushed to her all at once. Which reminded her that Anko's anniversary would be coming soon...

Hinata pushed that thought to the side, as she looked down at the necklace and played with it a bit. This necklace was the last thing she ever received from Naruto, well actually, it was the_ only_ thing she received from Naruto, materia wise anyway. Of course she had received things from Lee and Shino, but this one was special...disregarding the time frame on it.

Hinata blushed at that thought...and the thought of how she would've had him. Yeah, she knew that the females of this village weren't going to take an interest in him, so what? Less competition for her. Her hopes rose when she first set eye's on naruto's neckless. Of course she knew he just his clan symbol on there and had no clue what it meant, but she still took the opportunity All she had to do then was wait till they were seven-teen and she would have been 'forced 'to marry him. But nooooo, the people of this damn village had to go and try to kill him, like they hadn't already done enough as it is...

Hinata snapped out of her thought's, as she spun around and pulled out a kunia, placing it near a man's throat. The man didn't even flinch, as the kunai pressed up against his clothing ( the big collar...remember? ) the looked down at her with dull blue eye's, waiting for her to make her next move..

"_...Blue...eyes..."_ Hinata though, as she stared into them, only to receive a chuckle out of the owner, which snapped her back to reality.

" I get that a lot." he stated, as he watched Hinata about to say something. " I mean no harm, I only came to admire the stream." He said, cutting her off. Hinata thought about it for a moment, the decided he was telling the truth and put her kunai back into it hoister. I mean come on, if he wanted to kill her he would've by now. Not only did he sneak up on a _Hyuuga _, but he also didn't even flinch as a kunai was being pressed against his throat (not that it means much.)

The man just smiled at her and walked towards the stream, before bending down and splashing the water a bit with his hand, not once paying any attention to Hinata, who just stood there and watched him. This went on for several minutes until he finally spoke up.

" So Hyuuga-sama, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the other Hyuuga's training?" asked the man, not in a tone of mockery, but more of a tone of curiosity. Hinata was shocked that this guy knew her family, before mentally slapping her forehead. Of course he knew her family,_ everyone_ did. She stared at the man for a few moments, as he continued to splash the water around. Hinata contemplated on wether or not to tell him her reason, then decided what the hell? Not like it's going to change anything...right?

" My reason for coming here is...so that I can remember a friend of mine." Hinata said, as the figure stopped splashing the water and looked at her. His eye's having some mild interest.

" A friend you say? " The man replied, as Hinata nodded.

" Yes, my best friend."

The man thought for a moment before asking."So where is he now?"

" Some things happened...and he had to leave." Hinata said, drawing out the last part, as she clutched her fist up and closed. The man looked at her with sympathy, before standing straight up.

" Well it's time I be on my way." stated the man as he began to walk past Hinata and continue onwards, before stopping and looking over his shoulder. " I hope you find your friend, Naruto, Hyuuga-sama." and with that he faded away. Hinata snapped in the man's direction at the mentioning of Naruto's name , only to see that he was gone, leaving her to wonder what the hell just happened.

" _Who...was he."_ Hinata thought, unaware that she just gave Naruto a reason to stay in the leaf...for a little while.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto continued onward towards the tower, his talk with Hinata had _really_ brightened his mood. Hell, he might just stay in this hell of a village for awhile ( see, told you), just to see his old friends again. He continued to walk forward, as the guards paid no attention to him, having already been informed of his arrival. He made his way to the lobby just outside the Hokage's room, seeing both Tayuya and Kyojin siting on one of the benches, waiting for him. Naruto looked to see that Kyojin looked a bit worried and Tayuya looked even more pissed than usual.

"He didn't believe you right?" Naruto asked, as he watched Kyojin sigh.

" Not one word."Kyojin replied, as Naruto heard Tayuya mutter something along the line's of mother fucking old timer. Naruto sighed massaged his timbale's, closing his eye's to think. He opened his eye's a few seconds later and looked at them.

" Did he at least give you 'sanctuary'?" Naruto asked, as Kyojin brighten a bit

"Hai, he did, it seem's were going to be living in an apartment not to far from here, we were only waiting for you to show up."Kyojin then got up and gave Naruto a key, presumably to the apartment. Naruto in return summoned a small spider and handed it to him.

" Stay with them." Naruto ordered, as the spider made some clicking noise's and crawled up Kyojin arm, Tayuya made a face of disgust, even though she should have been used to spiders by now.

"Oh and one more thing...I'll take care of Ero-Oiji-san, so don't worry about it." Naruto said, as he took off his cloak and handed it to Kyojin , who just looked at him in shock ( What he's wearing will be told later on in this chapter ). Naruto, NEVER took off his cloak, not that he knew of anyway. Naruto just gave them his infamous grin before heading into the Hokage's office, Tayuya and Kyojin watching him as he entered...

Inside.

Jiraiya looked up from his paperwork to see a very foxy grin, one of which he meet with his own.

" Long time no see...eh Naruto?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sighed, as she continued to walk down the streets of Kohonah, having already rejected a few

males looking to go out with her. Hell, it was only noon, something must have been up. Sure she had gotten that many to ask her out on a day, but not so soon. Nope, most of them where lazy bastards.

She wondered what it could have been, of course she had heard rumors of a people showing up recently ( with Ino around, who wouldn't?). knowing them, they probably thought that their chance's were getting slim. Hinata began to laugh as _she_ thought about it. Beside's, she won't fall for just_ anyone_.

" HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata smiled, as she turned around to face a Lee, who was jogging lightly towards her. He had changed over the years, especially when they did the unthinkable. They were able to get Lee, of all people, to wear something _other_ then his green suit, truly an act of god. Of course, Hinata didn't know what _happened_ to the suit, only that Lee had dealt with it.

" _He probably built a shrine for it." _Hinata thought dryly, as she took the time to admire his clothes. He was now wearing a ( from top to bottom) a pair of brown pants, along with a long-sleeved black shirt, which actually showed his muscles quite well. He had a pair of sandles and to keep a little of his old self, still wore bandage's around both of his arms and hands. He also wore his chuunin vest, which also seemed to add to his muscular look.

"Hello Lee-kun." she greeted, as Lee stopped and jogged in place.

" Hinata-chan, Hokage-sama has summoned us to his office! He is probably going to give us a speech on how he's so proud OF ARE YOUTHFUL SPIRTS! LET US REJ-." Lee stopped there when he felt his foot getting stomped on, which caused him to jump on one foot and hold the other on while yelling in pain. Of course Hinata hated to do it, but it was the only way to stop him from giving his speeches. After he finally stopped ( took a good three minutes.) Hinata began to speak.

" Why exactly has Jiraiya-sama summoned us?" Hinata asked, hoping to get a little information out of Lee before another youthful spirt rant. Don't get her wrong, she loved Lee like a little brother, with the fact that he had the one thing that every little brother had...

Being exceptional at annoying the HELL out of people.

" I sorry Hinata-chan, he only told me to retrieve you and Shino-kun, and that he would explain when we arrive." Stated Lee, as he watched Hinata sigh and think for a moment.

" Lee-kun, where were you when you received the message?" asked Hinata.

" I was at the training field." Stated Lee happily, as he began to become excited at the thought of possibly continuing his training with Hinata. That way those people would leave him alone. Hinata knew he was thinking this.

Surprisingly with all of lee's craziness and defaults, he had...a fan club, which proved that you only needed hard core abb's to make it in this world. Most of the time when Hinata trains with Lee, she's ends up having to chase the girls away.

"Which field?" Hinata asked.

" Number 15."

"So you managed to run all the way from training field 15 and tell me that we were summoned in less than...?"

" One, It was in less than 5 minutes and two, I told Shino-kun first." Lee said, cutting Hinata off, as she raised a eye brow. Sure enough, Shino landed next to Lee on a large cloud of bugs. The bugs quickly returned to him as he landed on the ground. Shino had a interesting style of clothes, one could say... He wore ( do I even have to say it) a pair of black and white cargo pants and a HUGE black jacket, I mean he looked big enough at 6'4, but damn. He kept the jacket unzipped to revel a dark green shirt. He wore boots and bandages around his hands, also carrying a large brown pot on his back, the lid tightly on.

Hinata was relieved to see him, since most people ( the one's that didn't know him ) tended to avoid both Hinata and Lee when they saw him. Shino was a giant in his clan with his height and muscular look, which scared the shit out of anyone that came near. What really pissed off Hinata was the fact that the only time they would actually notice him was when they were trying to get points with her or Lee.

"Hello Shino-kun." Hinata said with a smile, as Shino turned his attention to Hinata.

"...Hello Hinata-chan." He replied, while keeping his stoic face. He still rarely showed emotion, even after all this time. Hinata knew he cared, but she at least wanted him to open up more.

" How's Okami?" Hinata asked.

"...She's fine, me and her were actually training before Lee came." Shino stated, as he looked over at Lee, who was in his own little world. "...Should you do it or should I?"

Hinata sighed, as she walked up to Lee and smacked him upside the forehead, causing him to snap to. " Lee-kun stay focused. We have to get to the tower. " Stated Hinata, as Shino and Lee nodded, before they headed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage tower was or is one of the best looking buildings in Konoha. It is over 15 stories tall, each storey having it's own department in different areas of the shinobi world. It undoubtedly had the best security as well, the Hyuuga mansion being second of course... What _really_ shocked Hinata was that they were able to keep such a large place clean 24/7.

As soon as they arrived at the tower the were push up the long widening stairs, only to reach the top and be out of breath. At the sound of a noise, they turned around in time to see a wall open up and two people walk out from an _elevator. _At once, all three of their eye's twitched, as the man who sent them up the stairs walked out from behind the first two. The man looked at them and noticed the rising of killer intent, he greeted them with a sheepish smile...before running for his life.

Hinata sighed, as she started to head towards the Hokage's office, the nicest building in the entire complex . The other two followed, though still pissed that they walked up those _steep_ stairs . When they entered the Hokage's office they were greeted with a grinning Jiraiya, who had a _clean _desk. Which in it's self was rare indeed...the desk part that is.

" Hello Hinata, Lee, Shino." Jiraiya greeted, as the three bowed.

" Hello Hokage-sama." The three said at the same time, as Jiraiya sighed.

" _God...I hate that title." _" I have some important news for you three." Jiraiya said in an exciting tone of voice. He looked like he was about to bounce right out of the chair.

"...So?" asked Shino, as Hinata and Lee gave their full attention to the Jiraiya.

" First let me ask you a question." Jiraiya said, as all three of the chuunin looked at him confusedly.

" What is the one thing in your child hood that you remember the most?" Hinata, Shino, and Lee looked at each other for a second before turning to Jiraiya

" It would be him." Hinata whispered, as her eye's stared at the floor

" Hai, and his SPIRIT OF YOUTH, OH HOW IT SHINED WITH-." Shino covered Lee's mouth quickly.

" ...He would be it." Shino said, as he kept his hand over Lee's mouth, praying to god that he would keep quite.

Jiraiya smiled warmly at their reactions, as he leaned back in his chair, making himself comfortable. " Well, this news involves him." the stared at him in shock, before Hinata snapped out of it.

" What is it about? Where is he? What happened to him? Why the hell hasn't he even spoken to us? Is he hu-."

"STOP!" Jiraiya, cutting Hinata off, before trying to regain his composure. He sighed before making himself comfortable once again.

" Instead of asking me all this shit, why not ask him." Jiraiya then looked over his shoulder. " You can come out now." The three's eye's grew BIG as a figure appeared before their eye's ( if you had to imagine how, just think of the predators off of AVP when they turn off their camouflage gear.)

The man standing before them was 6 feet tall. He wore ( you know already.) A pair of black jeans and an orange hoddie. He also wore sandle's and his hands were wrapped with bandage's, along with some hand and arm guards. The jeans had around 6 to 7 pockets on it and three belts, two that held some scroll pouches and holster's. His hoodie had what looked like a tail attached to it, going around the hoodie in a circle, making it look like a belt. The hood itself was HUGE, he could hide his face easily underneath it. The hood also had to fox ears sown on it, and fur sown on the edges of the hoodie. What really caught their attention was the figures spikey blond hair and...blue eye's.

Hinata stepped forward, still keeping her eye's on the man." N-Naruto." she said, as her eye's shined with hope. The man replied, his face forming into a foxy grin.

" Hello Hinata-Chan, Lee-kun, Shino-kun...it's been a while."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Hokage tower, Kakashi was walking by reading his new paradise novel that he imported from snow country, spending over 400 hundred dollars in the process. Of course his wife pretty much almost killed him, but thanks to an act of fate, he was let off on just having to do ALL the chores in the house and having to sleep on the couch for the next two months. He knew that it didn't matter, since she would thank him the next time they...played.

Kakashi snapped from his thoughts and lazily looked towards the top floor of the hokage tower. Two figures could be seen flying from it, a black haired figure chasing a blond headed one. Kakashi thought for a moment, before shrugging and continuing to read his book, ignoring the screams of pain coming from the blond figure...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IT'S BEEN A WHILE? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER EIGHT YEARS?" Hinata yelled, as she continued to chase Naruto, who was running for dear life, and leave a trail of destruction in her wake.

Back at the hokage tower, both Lee and Shino started blankly out of the newly made hole in...what was left of the wall. Jiraiya was laughing his ass off, as he rolled on the floor while grabbing his side. He was also wondering if this was the result of being Tsunade's student. Then again, naruto turned out all right...didn't he?

Several hours later.

As soon as Jiraiya finally calmed down, they gave chase to the two. It wasn't much of a difficult search, considering that Hinata left a nice little 'trail' for them to follow. When they arrived at the sight, jiraiya once again wondered if this was Tsunades influence.

In the middle of a crater/ tree wreckage/shurekin and kunai filled training field laid Hinata and Naruto, Naruto being given a bone crushing hug from Hinata. Naruto looked pretty scratched up, compared to Hinata that is... Hinata seemed to be to busy rubbing her cheek against Naruto's ( her eye's where closed and she had a BIG smile on her face) to notice them.

Of course when Naruto finally noticed them, he looked at them with pleading eye's, since he was to afraid to move his mouth in the slightest bit and set off another rampage. Jiraiya just stared at Naruto for a moment before his face slowly turned into a evil smile, as he looked over at Lee and Shino. Lee too had a evil smile, as Jiraiya noticed that Shino's lips twitched a bit. He looked back to Naruto, who was in turn, looking at them frantically. Jiraiya just slowly backed away, as Shino and Lee followed.

" _The next few weeks will be quite...interesting. For all of us." _Jiraiya thought, as he continued towards the Hokage tower...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before you ask, yes, Kakashi dose know that Naruto arrived, he was just to interested in his book to go visit him. Please read and review.


	12. A time of learning

Author: I forgot to include Naruto's whisker marks in the last chapter,Sorry! Oh and he also has a nice tan as well. Another thing, in this chapter,** there will be a pairing in thi chapter, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A time of learning.

"_I swear that if you even touch him, I'll..."_

"_Do nothing.." Fugaku finished for her, as he turned towards the stairs. " Ahhh...are little hero has arrived." Anko turned towards the stairs to see Naruto being dragged down by his throat. She watched as the figure walked towards Fugaku, before turning in her direction and throwing Naruto in front of her._

_Naruto looked up at her, water in his eye's, as he noticed her pinned to the wall with so many kunai." Mom! " Naruto yelled, as he got up and tried to pull the kunai out of his mother. Fugaku and the figures smiled, as they watch Naruto struggle to pull out a kunai. Fugaku stepped forward and grabbed Naruto by the throat, making sure to walk slowly back to his spot. He nodded at the to figures, who rushed towards Anko and began to pull kunai out of her. Naruto had a look of relief on his face, only to vanish when They stood Anko up and put a what looked like a jutsu to keep her in place._

_Naruto watched as the figures walked away from Anko, before turning towards her hands full of kunai and shurekin. His mother had a blank expression on her face, he knew she would not give them the pleasure of seeing her fear and worry. Anko turned her head towards Naruto, before mouthing the words 'be strong'. The figures prepared to throw, as Naruto watched in horror. If anyone were to look at the side wall, they could see the shadow of a women being pierced by multiply kunai and shurekin, as blood covered the wall a second later._

Naruto shot upwards from his bed, his face covered in sweat. After a few seconds, he looked down at his clock, 11:00 PM. Naruto let out a deep sigh before getting out of his bed and putting his clothes on. He wasn't much for sleep, considering he already knew what he would dream of. He tried not to think about it after all...

When Naruto was done putting his clothes on, he left his bed room. It was a decent sized apartment, having a living room, kitchen,bathroom, and three bed rooms. He made his way silently towards the living room. When he got there, he went towards the coat rack and put on his cloak ( the Akatsuki one ), along with his straw hat. He headed towards the door and opened it, before glancing at his new 'home'. A second later he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

He felt like running tonight...It was the only way he could escape...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, people were shocked to see Hyuuga Hinata practically _skipping _down the road, with a big smile on her face too. Hinata herself was as happy as she could have ever been...well okay, not really, but she still felt pretty good. She had had a good week, gaining some respect around her household for being able to NOW spar on equal terms with Neji, getting Shino to reduce her admirer count by half...the hard way, and finally getting to see Naruto after all these years. Nothing that day could ruin her mood, nothing at all...

She continued to walk down the road, until she found the apartment she was looking for. It was a nice place in her opinion, considering she always like small house's, compared to the winding maze of a house...err, mansion that she lived in. She sure as hell was clad that Naruto showed her the apartment before they separated yesterday. Hinata continued forward and went towards the door, knocking it a couple times. Yep, nothing could ruin this day...

The door opened slowly to revel... a red haired women looking at Hinata, before the women asked " Who the hell are you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked casually down the streets of konoha, ignoring all the looks he was receiving. Of course he had already taken off his straw hat and red cloak, storing them in a extra scroll. No, he was being started at because of his...birth marks. He wasn't ashamed of them, oh quite the opposite, he wore those marks proudly. The Kyuubi had taken such good care of him after his mother died and he was grateful for it, seeing her as someone he could count on

He figured that the younger generation thought his birthmarks were cool and the older generation were looking at him in disgust. Hey if they didn't like him for what he was or for what he carried, then they could just bite his ass .

Currently, Naruto was on his way to see an old friend of his, one of the people in this village that he knew accepted him. She was one of the people that helped him during the _incident. _Her being one of the anbu that was still loyal to his family or rather...his father. She was always kind to him, even when her husband was around and personally, he was glad that she was one of the few that Itachi spared

When Naruto arrived at the front door, he knocked a couple of times before it was finally answered. Naruto could not help but show his foxy grin when he saw the warm smile on the woman's face.

" Hello Naruto-kun."

" Hello Mikoto-chan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I see...so that's why you here at _his_ apartment." Hinata stated, as Tayuya nodded.

" Yes, I mean, why the hell would I call him Naruto-sensei if I wasn't his student?" asked Tayuya, as Hinata sighed, stood up, and walked towards the door. Tayuya looked at her with a confused expression.

" Going somewhere?"

" I'm going to go find Naruto...I mean that's why I came here in the first place." She said, as she turned her attention to Tayuya. " Coming?"

Tayuya thought for a moment. "Sure, why the hell not?" She replied, as she stood up and also headed towards the door, but not before looking in the direction of the kitchen. " Kyojin, me and Hinata-san are going to go look for Naruto-sensei!" Tayuya shouted.

"Leaving so soon?" asked a voice, as a LARGE man came into the living room. To tell the truth, the guy was as tall as Shino and had muscular body that could make Lee jealous. He didn't bother to were a shirt, not like one _could_ fit that is. He did wear black baggy pants, which was pretty much it, considering that he walked bare footed. He had short black hair, his bangs, however, did come down far enough to cover his glasses. His stance was similar to a primate's, since he walked on all four's or his hind legs, depending on how he felt.

" Yah, you mind taking care of _her_ while I'm gone." Tayuya asked hopefully, as Kyojin thought for a moment, taking in the gain's and lose's.

" Fine." Kyojin said a second later, as a smirk appeared on Tayuya's face.

" Well, have fun then!" Tayuya yelled, as she pushed Hinata out the door and closed behind her, Hinata wondering what Tayuya meant by _her. _A second later crying could be heard from Tayuya's room, as Kyojin sighed.

" _Damn...she's up already"_ Kyojin then proceeded to Tayuya's room, in hope of stopping the crying...and not having to change_ her_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked was having a nice time walking around konoha, well as nice of a time some one could have with about 100 females tailing behind you, attempting to hide themselfs and failing miserably every time you turn to look in their direction. Sasuke was starting to get irritated, but quicky calmed himself down. They'd hopefully would leave him alone until he reached the mansion, and from there on only the more 'desperate' fan girl's would follow.

Don't get him wrong, Sasuke was/ is straight. It's just that when it came to women, he was...picky. Besides, most girls that were in his fan club had either been duped, were desperate, delusional with fantasy's about him, or were just looking for something to take up their spare time...while they stared at his ass. It sure as hell was even more difficult when your mother nagged at you to get off your ass and finally get laid, wanting grandchildren. Sasuke mumbled something about how his mother should stay out of his sexual life...even though she was right.

Speaking of which, he was supposed to meet with his mother about something today. She wouldn't tell him, only saying that it was a surprise and that he was going to like it. He continued to walk towards the Uchiha mansion until he finally reached the door. He took out his keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke the made his way to the living room. When he arrived, he saw his mother siting on the couch across from a stranger who was siting in one of the chairs, both of them were drinking some tea. Sasuke eyed the figures clothing before his mother finally noticed him.

"Oh, your finally home." she said, as she scooted down the couch a bit. " Please come have a seat." his mother said, as her son took a seat beside her, taking a moment to get comfortable. Mikoto cleared her throat.

" Well before we begin lets get the introductions out of the way. This is-."

" Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you." Naruto said, as Sasuke nodded in confirmation.

" I'm-."

" I already know." Naruto stated, as he took another sip of his tea. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, before Sasuke spoke up.

" Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, getting straight to the point, as his mother's eyes light up.

" Sasuke, do you remember when you said that you wanted to learn more 'advanced ' weapon skills?" Mikoto asked, as Sasuke nodded slowly, afraid of where this was going."Well, that's part of the surprise." Mikoto seemed a little to full of glee, as she smiled at Sasuke, not a kind smile, but the evil smile that you usual get when your screwed.

" Naruto-kun here...is going to be your new tutor!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Tayuya walked down the street's of konoah, heading towards the one place that Hinata could think that Naruto would be at around this time. Hell, it wasn't anything new that Naruto was a ramen-fantic, considering that he ate it when ever he could...at least, that was what Tayuya had been telling her for the last hour. Hinata could still remember the first time naruto had taken her to eat at the ramen stand...

( Sorry kiddies, no flashbacks this time.)

Hinata herself was enjoying the time she was spending with Tayuya, since they seemed to have a lot to talk about or at least she WOULD have, if not for the male population of konoah and their...starring. Hinata just ignored them most of the time, since a lot of them thought of her as some piece of meat that could be used then thrown away. Though there were a few exceptions...and that was the male's she already knew. The only time that she wouldn't ignore the other's is when they tried to get..._physical_. Of course they would be sent through several walls a second later.

When they finally reached the ramen stand, Hinata smiled as she entered to see her cousin was busy eating some ramen. Yes, Hyuuga Neji was eating ramen...and for more reason's then just liking the taste. He would usually eat here around 11:30, that way he could get to have at least one bowl of ramen. Then he could spend time with his girlfriend, who went on her lunch break. It was an odd pairing, a Shinobi prodigy going out with a ramen stand waitress. Then again her sister's crush was even more screwed up, not like she ever told the guy. Beside's, Ayame had been able to change Neji for the better, and for that she was grateful.

Their were other people here, of course. Kakashi and Sakura were also having some ramen, he was probably treating her to lunch for the soul purpose of just doing some bonding with her ,either that or Sakura had some _more _blackmail on him. Sakura did take after Tsunade when it came to that sort of thing...

As Hinata was busy remembering, Ayame looked up from her work and noticed her. " Hey Hinata-chan!" she yelled, as Hinata came to.

" Hello Ayame-chan." Hinata said, as she looked over at Neji, who was busy eating some ramen. While Kakashi, book in hand, and Sakura turned to face her.

"Yo." Kakashi said, while he kept his eye on the page he was reading in his book. Sakura smiled at Hinata. " How have you been Hinata-chan."

" Just fine." Hinata replied, as Sakura took notice of Tayuya, who had stayed quite the entire time. " Who is she?" She asked, as Hinata looked over at Tayuya.

" This is Tayuya-san, she was traveling with Naruto-kun." Hinata said, as Ayame froze at Naruto's name, while Neji spit out his ramen...thankfully not on his girlfriend. Hinata realized her mistake a second later. _" Oh shit."_

There was an a tense silence in the room, as Ayame stood there, starring at Hinata as if she weren't telling the truth. She continued to stare at Hinata for a few moments before speaking. " Is...he really here...?' She asked Hinata.

" Yes he is." Hinata replied, as Ayame thought for a moment, while looking downwards. Everyone but Sakura stared at her with sympathy. Ayame was like a sister to Naruto, or at least in her opinion, and was probably hurt at the fact that she knew nothing off his return.

" Then why the HELL HASN'T HE COME BY TO VISIT! THAT LAZY BASTARD! " Everyone face fronted, as Ayame walked up to Neji, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged his poor ass out the door.

"Where are we going." Everyone could here Neji ask.

"To Find Naruto, what do you think!"

" But, what about my-."

" You can have some more later. Now come o-!" A large explosion could be heard, as everyone in the ramen stand hesitated, before rushing out to see what had happened. As soon as they were outside the noticed the large cloud of smoke. Tayuya looked over at Hinata.

" I bet you 20 bucks that Naruto-sensei's pissed someone off." She said, as Hinata thought for a moment, before sighing.

" Fine." and with that, they were off in that direction. Neji having to carry Ayame all the way...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while before-

" Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu."

Sasuke shot another giant fireball at Naruto, only for it to hit it's target this time. Sasuke was hovering in the air a bit, since he jumped a little to high. He wondered what the hell made his mother think this guy could teach him_ anything. _All well, it doesn't matter now that he is a flaming plie of ash.

" Naruto-kun! What ever you do, don't kill Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto called out from the sidelines, As Sasuke looked at her confusedly.

" _Didn't I just kill h-."_ Sasuke's thought's were caught off, when he saw two waves of kunai flying from the fireball. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and deflected as many as he could, while dodging the rest. When he landed on the ground, Naruto shot out of the fireball, as the flames finally went out. Naruto tried to slash Sasuke with his own kunai, while Sasuke blocked it.

" No promise's Mikoto-chan." Stated Naruto, as he pushed and tried to slash him with the kunai. Sasuke jumped back at the slash then charged towards Naruto. Their kunai met, as Sasuke pushed Naruto pack and dried to slash him. Naruto bended backwards avoiding the kunai. Sasuke then brought the kunai back and tried to stab Naruto, as he did a back flip to dodge it. When Naruto landed a second later, Sasuke aimed his kunai low and slashed downwards, as Naruto jumped into the air, while throwing a wave of kunai at him.

Sasuke deflected the kunai, as he shot another katon at Naruto, who just simply moved out of the way, while he formed some seals.

"Doton: Rikujou Ba-suto."

Naruto's fist struck the ground, as it split open and dirt shot up into the sky, forming a HUGE dust cloud. Naruto looked at what the dirt was, and raised an eyebrow. When the cloud finally settled, Sasuke could be seen in the middle of it in a defensive stance, ready for anything...well almost anything.

" Hey Sasuke-kun, why do you haveblack-as-ash dirt underneath the ground?" Naruto asked, as he held up a handful of the dirt. As Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um...that is ash your holding up." Sasuke stated, as Naruto shook his head.

" No, it may be blackish, but it's still dirt. It's even got some chakra residue on it." Naruto stated, as he moved his sleeve up to revel a wristband. He opened up a compartment on the wristband and typed some things into the buttons. Before aiming it at the dirt and spraying something on it, causing it to glow green as second later. Of course Sasuke had know clue what was going on.

" See there's still some left on it, The dirt was probably used to make a bunshin." Naruto said, as he examined the dirt. While Sasuke continued to stare at the pile of dirt in disbelief, before turning towards his mother.

" You knew about this didn't you? " Sasuke asked, as Mikoto just balanced on the balls of her feet.

" Maaayyybe." Mikoto said, as Sasuke's eye started to twitch.

" If the damn fangirls weren't dead, Then why the hell did you force me to write those's letters!...And how DO they know how to make bunshin's, most of them are civilians!" Sasuke yelled, as his mother turned her attention towards him.

"One, I needed away to make you think that you had 'succeeded' in killing them, even though the letters kind of back fired since the girls thought they were something else. As for the other one, I taught them how to make bunshin's." Mikoto stated, as Sasuke looked at her in shock. " What? Did you REALLY think I would let you get away with MURDER. You remind me so much of your father..." Mitoko said, as she thought about him.

" Ahh...so you mean there both dumbass's?" Naruto said, as he stood up, wiping the dust off of him. Sasuke's eye twitched, as he turned to face him. Sasuke drew out a katana and charged at Naruto, attempting to slash him. Naruto moved back, as he dodged the blade. Sasuke then swung the blade at Naruto, as he ducked, dodging it. Sasuke pulled his sword back, and attempted to stab Naruto, who jumped up into the air and landed on the very tip of the blade.

Sasuke growled, as he swung the blade away hoping that Naruto would be caught off guard. Naruto jumped high into the air and hovered a bit, looking down at Sasuke with a bored expression. Sasuke glared at him, before his face formed into a smirk.

"_Let's see you handle this!"_ Sasuke thought, as he began to form some seals.

" Katon: Furea-arashi." Sasuke yelled, as three BIG ass tornados shot out of the ground, them forming a triangle around Sasuke. Naruto's eye's widened as the tornado's came together to form a even larger tornado. Naruto quickly thought of something only to sigh a second later.

" _Looks like I'll have to use it, damn and I wanted to show Hinata-chan first."_ Naruto though, as he focused on the Chakra moving in his system, while beginning to spin rapidly.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten!" Naruto yelled, as he spun at a insane speed, while a blue barrier appeared around his body. As soon as the furea connected with the kaiten, it was immediately stopped and pushed back towards the earth, while the kaiten itself fell to the ground. When it was just seven feet off the ground, the kaiten and Furea tried to over power one another, only to result in a large explosion...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata, Tayuya, and the others arrived at the scene. Everyone looked to see Naruto starring down at Sasuke , who had collapsed to the ground. Tayuya held out her hand, as Hinata mumbled something. Before reaching into her pockets, pulling out a 20, and handing it to Tayuya, who had

a big smile on her face. Sakura looked at Naruto not only in aww, but also with..._interest. _

" Kakashi-sensei, who is that guy." Sakura asked, as Kakashi looked up from his book.

" Oh, him? He's going to be your new teammate."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authir: yes I did keep the original team, for the soul fact that I thought it would be interesting to see Naruto be on the same team as the people whose clans tried to kill them.

Another thing, The fangirl thing was SUPPOSE to be a long term joke, which I dragged out for two or three, but seeing as how some people found it creep. I don't think i'll be doing anymore, anytime soon.

And finally, no Naruto can not use the Hyuuga fighting style, only the special tech's like 64-hands or kaiten.

Please Read and Review


	13. Just a small journey

Author: Nothing new, only that the fanfic may be coming out faster. Due to the fact that I'm now on summer break

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto.

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a small journey.

It had been over a week since Naruto returned to the village and one hell of a week it was. First off, Ayame had yelled at him after the fight with Sasuke for not coming to see her _first_, while Neji just looked at him with pity. He had gone through this crap _more _than once. After that he had in interesting meeting with Tsunade, Yugao, and Shizune. All three of them tackling him to the ground in a bone crushing hug, which was actually literally possible due to their strength, in a very public place. Most guys looked at Naruto in shock. I mean come on, It's not every day that your tackled to the ground in a bone crushing hug by three of the hottest girls in the village. It that were true, we'd all be in heav- .

Moving on, Naruto then went to see Iruka, who was busy talking with one of the women in the village. Her name was Kurenai...or that's what Naruto thought. Of course when Kurenai watched Naruto come over to Iruka and see him after so long, she was happy for Iruka, But when she saw the whisker marks, well...she had second thoughts. That was until Hinata showed up, with a _smile _on her face, which actually surprised Kurenai, since she didn't smile all to much. When Kurenai noticed who Hinata smiled at, she decided to give him a chance.

Naruto also went over to see another Anbu he knew, which made her somewhat happy. Hana wasn't one to get over exited ( neither were her dogs ), but she still would give the guy a hug and be glad he was back. Since he was pretty much the source of life in the village. Now at this point, with Mikoto, Shizune, Tsunade, Ayame, Yugao, Hinata, and Hana, possibly _more, _as some of his closet friends, some people would think that Naruto was one lucky bastard. Hell, I sure know I do... Anyway, for what Naruto was doing at the moment...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was currently heading over to the assigned meeting place of his new team. Of course he knew that kakshi was the leader so he came a couple hours late. He had barely gotten to know the people on his team at all, only that they were trained by his grandparents and, that Sasuke and Sakura did not receive one of the family summoning contracts. Nope, the frogs and slugs went straight to Naruto. The seal for frogs on his left hands palm and the seal of slugs right on his chest.( Which explain why Tsunade always wore shirts that exposed a _good _portion of her chest.) It was a good thing he decided to were bandages around his hands, or else Sasuke would get pissed..._again_.

Naruto sighed, ever since he beat the shit out of Sasuke without trying, the guy had been challenging him to a fight. What he failed to understand is that Naruto wasn't really interested in fighting at all, only in pushing himself beyond his limits to test himself and if he became stronger because of it, that was only a side affect. Naruto in general wanted to have a nice peaceful life, but do to some 'circumstances'he was forced to continue fighting.

Naruto continued to walk the streets of Konoha ignoring the cold stares he was receiving from the older generation and enjoying the nice breeze that was passing by. Just like when he was younger. When Naruto arrived at where he was suppose to meet his team, he took in the surroundings. It wasn't much, just an open area with three logs planted in the ground and a forest behind it. Naruto just stared at the logs for a couple of moments, before he pulled out a kunai and defected a wave of shurekin and kunai that where aimed at him. He then moved his kunai to his right, with the kunai sideways.

" You know, I never was one for surprise's." Naruto said, as Sasuke looked at him with a glare. Before glancing at the kunai, which was being pressed against his throat. A second later two bunshin's appeared on the scene, one having Sakura over it's shoulder. The Clone put her down, as both of them disappeared. Naruto then put his kunai back into his holder, while he walked over to the shurekin and kunai that were used to attack him earlier. He then started to examine them.

" I see you went with the kunai made for assassinations. Faster then normal and made to make zero sound. They also break easier. It has a nice structural build, but they could be better." Naruto stated, as Sasuke looked at the kunai.

" It's a piece of crap, the kunai doesn't even work properly." Sasuke's eye's widened as a red cut appeared on his right cheek.

" Oh, they work perfectly Sasuke-kun. I should know since I designed them after all." Before Sasuke could ask, in a large poof of smoke, Kakashi appeared right before them. His book in hand.

" Yo." Kakashi said, as he continued to read his book, while Sakura pointed at him accusingly.

" Your LATE!" Sakura yelled, as Naruto yawned.

" Yes Sakura-chan, that was apparent a couple of hours ago." Naruto said, as Sakura glared at him. Naruto turned his attention towards Kakashi. " So what are we doing today?" Naruto asked, as Kakashi pulled out a piece of paper.

" By orders of the Hokage, we are to go on a C-class mission to be become better actuated with are new member before the jounin exams. We are to escort man known as Tazuna to wave country and protect him as he finishes construction on the countries new bridge. " and with that, the Paper exploded in a burst of flames, as Kakashi yawned.

" You have two hours before the start of the mission. We'll meet at the eastern gate." Sasuke and Sakura nodded, as they headed home, but not before sending a glare at Naruto as they left. Naruto sighed.

"Maybe you should have let them win that little skirmish." Kakashi said, as he continued to read his book.

"No, I'm here to knock their ego's down a few pegs, not let it rise. Being trained by Sennins doesn't mean that you're the most powerful being on the plant and they have to learn that...the hard way."Naruto said.

" Oh well, by the way can you visit Rin some time soon, you know, BEFORE she finds out you're here." Kakashi said, as he looked at Naruto with pleading eyes...or eye since one was covered by his fore head protector. You seriously did not want to get on Rin's bad side, Kakashi knew that to be a fact. That's why when ever he meet her at some place, he was ALWAYS on time. Not even the Hokage's wife could get that kind of results.

" I'll think about it." Naruto turned around and faded out of sight, as Kakashi went in the other direction, hoping to god that he would visit Rin soon...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto continued to walk down the streets of Konoha, as he headed towards the eastern gate. He was always prepared for a mission, with his scrolls carrying everything he needed. Though it would be a bitch of a mission if he lost some though. That's why instead of going to the apartment that he shared with two of his closest friends and students, he found a nice bench in the park and patched up his scroll holders on his belt. When Naruto was done, he had a good 15 minutes to make it to the gate, plenty of time.

As Naruto was arriving at the gate, he saw Sakura chatting with Tazuna, while Sasuke was leaning backwards against the wall next to the gate. Kakashi had still yet to arrive. Naruto formed a few seal's, as he bit his thum and lightly tapped the ground.

" Kyuichose no jutsu." Naruto whispered, as a small creature appeared in a puff of smoke. The creature was extremely odd looking. It's head, arms, hands, legs, feet, and tail all resembled that of a raccoons, but it's body looked like...a tea kettle.

" Hello Naruto-sama, what can I do for you today?" Asked the raccoon looking creature. Naruto just smiled at the creature.

" Hello Ketoru-kun. I would like you to fetch Hayate Kakashi, he's about to be late for are meeting." Ketoru held out his left paw, as Naruto pulled out a cookie and snapped it in half. Handing a pierce to Ketoru, who looked up at him confusedly.

" Half now, half later. I really need you to hurry." Naruto said, as Ketoru nodded.

" Yah, I understand. Should I have his wife help me?" Ketoru asked, as Naruto thought about it.

"If it can get faster result's, then yes please." With that, Ketoru ran off towards Kakashi house, intent on earning the other half of the cookie. Naruto sighed, as he began to make his presence know to the group. Naruto had a foxy smile on his face as he greeted Tazuna.

" Hello Tazuna-sama, How have you been?" Tazuna, turned around to Naruto with a big smile on his face.

" Holy shit, Naruto. Is that really you? you've...grown."Tazuna said, as he looked at Naruto.

"Yes I have, How are Inari and Tsunami." Naruto asked Tazuna, while he just laughed his ass off.

" Something wrong?"

" No, it's nothing, I'm just remembering all of Inari's failed attempt's at learning from your scrolls!" Tazuna said, as he wiped away a tear. Naruto sighed.

" He tried to skip to the advanced techniques didn't he?" Naruto asked, as Tazuna could only nod.

" Tsunami's been doing great, she hasn't changed much though. Probably just's missed you being around. If only she where ten year's younger..." Tazuna thought, as Naruto looked at him with a frown.

" Your not still trying to set me up with your daughter are you?" Naruto asked, as Tazuna just looked at him with a serious face.

" It could work, She is, after all, only 24 year's old. Sure there's a little bit of an age difference, but that's never stopped people before!" Tazuna said, as Naruto just shook his head.

" Um...excuse me, you to know each other?"asked Sakura, as she and Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. Naruto turned his attention towards them.

" You...could say that." Naruto replied, as Tazuna glancing around the area. Naruto noticed this. " Tazuna-kun, what are you looking for? " Naruto asked, as Tazuna turned towards him.

" Isn't your jounin instructor suppose to be here by now?" Tazuna asked, as Naruto only shrugged. A second later, Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke. His face was covered in scratch marks.

" Hello Kakashi-kun. It seem's Ketoru-kun finally found you. Now that you're here we can begin the mission." Naruto said, as he headed out of the eastern gates, Tazuna following behind him. Sakura and Sasuke looked at their sensei, before looking at each other and heading out of the gate as well. Kakashi, through all of this, had just pointed towards his face.

" What do you mean Ketoru? Rin-chan did this..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long walk for Naruto. Sakura was constantly asking Sasuke out, while Kakashi's perverted giggling could be heard from the back of the group. Tazuna decided to give Naruto a break and NOT start a conversation, not right now anyway. After about six hours of constant walking they decided that it was good enough and headed in for the night. Currently, they were putting up their tent's while Naruto just watched them with mild interest.

" Hey Naruto-_kun_, don't you have a tent to set up?" asked Sakura, as she finished setting up her pink tent. Sasuke had just about finished setting up his, while Kakashi was watching them set up their tents from the outside of his black one. While this was happening, Tazuna nor Naruto had pulled out a thing. Naruto just shrugged.

" I don't really need one really, I just like being in the presence of nature at all time's." As if by a stroke of luck it started to rain. Naruto yawned as he turned in the opposite direction. " Well, good night." Naruto walked a bit further, until he was at a large clearing. At that point he started to form some seals.

" Shichuu-tou no jutsu."( I think I used the correct name...if I didn't, fuck it then. I'm not in a good mood.) Naruto said, as four large wooden pillars shot out of the ground, while piece's of would started to shot out from the pillars and form walls. In less then a minute, a HUGE two story house was right in front of the group of tent's Naruto looked back at them.

" Your free to come in if you want." And with that, Naruto and Tazuna walked into the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of nin were soon within the house, as they once again put up their tents. They my have been inside the house, but they still wanted privacy. The group were sitting around a camp fire in the house, while they were cooking some very stale rations in an attempt to get them to taste a little better. Well at least they would be if Sasuke wasn't arguing with Naruto.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, is that really something you should say to people?" Naruto said, as the anger from Sasuke was clearly visible on his face.

" It's true you bastard! You go around acting all badass and shit, you don't even have a rank. Your nothing but a wannabe shinobi!" Sasuke stated, as Naruto looked at him lazily.

" First I'm a bastard, now I'm a wannabe. Please make up your mind." Naruto replied, as he got into a comfortable position on the floor next to the fire.

" What I'm saying is that if you don't even have a rank, then you can't be a nin!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto just sighed.

" Missing-nin _are_ nin, aren't they?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke getting overly frustrated at Naruto's calm manner and pulled out a kunai. He began to charge at Naruto, who just sat there. Just as he was about to reach Naruto, a black blue appeared in front of him and grabbed his wrist.

"Sasuke-kun, I think you should go for a walk. to clear your head." Kakashi said, as he glared down at Sasuke. When Kakashi released Sasuke's wrist a second later, he glared at Naruto, before putting his kunai away and walking out the door, mumbling "Whatever."on his way out. Kakashi sighed, as he walked towards the fire and sat down. Naruto looked up at him.

" So why is he so uptight about being better then me anyway." asked Naruto, as Sakura's eye's just wavered a bit, while Kakashi took in a deep breath.

" It has something to do...with the team member you replaced..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Don't expect some big flash back next chapter, just a short summary, that's it. I have something else in mind.Please read and review.


	14. While the Wave rises

Author: nothing really

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the wave rises ( Part 1)

" _It has something to do with the team member you replaced..."_

Naruto listened to Kakashi as he explained everything about there original third team member. His name was Liger Zack, he used to be the oldest member ( beside's Kakashi)and would be around the age of 17 if nothing had happened to him. Zack was apparentlycame up to Naruto's shoulderst and had wavy fiery red hair, along brown eyes. He was a warm person thatkind to everyone, including enemies, outside of battle. Zack's family were not originally from konoah, no they moved there when Zack turned four, they had originated from theanother country. His parents died when he was ten, leaving him all alone with his brother

Zack was one of the konoah's proclaimed Guujin-Buki brothers, him and his little brother, Liger Irvine. While Zack was a specialist in seal's and weapons, no one knows what item he uses or how Irvine fights . People aren't sure that even his team knows what he dose in a fight. Naruto was shocked to hear who his team members were Hanabi and Okami, who were ( along with Irvine ) a year younger than he was. Naruto's aunt ,Shizune , was the jounin instructor, but that's going off the main topic.

Incidently, something happened during the firstchuunin exams that they went through andit hadcaused the death of Zack. Both Sakura and Sasuke made it through without a scratch. Of course ,only those two know what happened to Zack, but they kept their mouths shut about it ever since. Even when his little brother came to them, wanting to know what happened. Poor kid hadn't been the same since...

Naruto though over the information that he had just received, before he got up with a "Good night." and went to the second floor to rest. The next morning Sasuke came back and pack his things, while the rest had breakfast. Everyone was silent as they ate their breakfast and pack their stuff. When everyone was outside, Naruto reversed the jutsu, having the house disappear without a trace.

In the next few hours, the mood had seemed to lighten a bit, since Sakura and Kakashi were discussing the politics that were happening within Konoha and some of it's neighboring villages. Tazuna and Naruto also talked while they walked the hardened path in the forest. Sasuke just stayed in the back, as he kept silent the entire time.

"...and then he burned down half the house with it!" Tazuna said, as he bursted into laughter. Naruto wondered what in that kids right mind made him try an advance fire jutsu _right next _to the house.

" You should have seen his face after he stopped shouting at how he did it, and heard his mother scream in rage. Inari wasn't seen for three weeks after that." Tazuna said, as Naruto though about it for a moment.

" Hey Tazuna, how would you know what his face looked like after he had just stopped shouting and ran for his life?" Naruto asked, as Tazuna looked shocked at the answer.

" I was errr... passing by when it happened, on my way back from the market." Tazuna stated, as Naruto just stared at him.

" You _and_ I know that your daughter grows what she cooks." Naruto stated dryly, as Tazuna started to sweat.

" Well...you se-."

" You egged him on to do it, didn't you?" Naruto stated, cutting Tazuna off. There was a awkward silence between the two, Before Tazuna dropped to his knees with his hands in a parer position.

" Pleaasssseee don't tell her!" Tazuna begged, as Naruto stared at him and wondered how stupid could one man get. Naruto heard something, as he looked at the other's who were staring at him and Tazuna.

" Get DOWN." Naruto said, as Kakashi pulled Sakura to the ground while Sasuke was able to reach Tazuna in time, as a HUGE ass sword flew over them. Naruto remand standing, as the Blade caught closer to him. Just as it was about to hit him, Naruto grabbed the handle, spun around in the air a couple of time's and placed it behind his back ( Like how Zabuza wear's his sword, speaking of the devil.)

" _All I need is the music, and this would be perfect."_ " You know Zabuza-kun, your aim suck's." Naruto said., as he looked over at a man who was leaning backwards against a tree, his eye's were closed and the man deep in though. Zabuza, as Naruto referred to him as, wore black pant's and nothing on the top except for two large belts that crossed his chest, he also wore sandles. He wore bandages around his mouth and a hidden mist fore head protector with a slash through it. He was 6'2 and had short black hair. Naruto raised the sword, and with the same speed and power, threw it over to Zabuza. He easily caught it, as his eye's shot open.

" Well Naruto-kun, you've grown quite a bit." He stated, as he place the sword on his back, while he looked over the group. " Hello Kakashi-kun, how's life?" Kakashi looked up from his book, which he pulled out from his bag after seeing who attacked them.

" Still getting lost." Kakashi replied, as he turned the page in his book. Zabuza just chucked.

" You'll never change." Zabuza replied, while Sakura , Sasuke, and Tazuna looked at the other two like they were crazy.

" What the fuck? He tried to kill us a second ago and now your talking casually with him!" Sasuke yelled, as Naruto just put up his index finger .

" Shhhh...grown ups are talking." Naruto said, as he turned back towards Zabuza. " So what are you doing here anyway, last time I check, you were in cloud country." Naruto said, as Zabuza sighed while rubbing his temples with his index finger and thumb.

" We were, but Haku wanted to come to Wave to get some special herbs. I honestly have no clue what she's going to do with them." Zabuza answered, as Naruto just stared at him.

" That still doesn't explain why you just tried to cut are bodies in half." Naruto stated, as Zabuza looked over at Tazuna and gave a _smile._

"Me and Haku were paid to kill that man, I mean we kinda need the money at the moment. Since we left all of are cash back home." Zabuza replied, as Naruto sighed.

" Who's paying you and how much?" Naruto asked, while he thought about might having to fight Zabuza. He sure as hell wanted to get this mission over with, he had something he needed to discuss with the Hokage...

" A man named Gatou, he's offering to pay 150,000 for the death of that man." Zabuza stated, as he pointed towards Tazuna, who looked a bit frightened. Naruto just looked at him with a bored expression.

" How about I pay you twice that to _not_ cut are heads off." Naruto said, as Zabuza thought it over.

" You know I would take the offer, but ten to one, Haku's going to make me work for free...again."

Zabuza sighed, as he thought about all the time's he worked for free, because it was a 'noble cause.' Naruto put some thought into it as well.

" How about after we get Tazuna to his house, you, Haku and my team kill Gatou to stop him from trying to hurt Tazuna again _and collect the money and then some that he owes you._" Naruto mouthed to Zabuza, as the hidden mist swordsman smiled and walked over to Naruto.

" Deal." Zabuza said, as he and Naruto shook hands, Zabuza pulling his hand back a second later and walking into the forest. Sasuke and Sakura just stared at him in shock.

" _Did he...just sell us out?"_

" _His team! when the hell did we become his team!"_

Honestly if you can't tell who is thinking which, then you are sad strange little people.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and watched what was visibly left of the swordsman vanish into the forest. Kakashi just continued to read his book as he stood next to Naruto. A nice breeze blew by them, as the tree's rustled a bit.

" It's been 2 years since the last time I saw him." Naruto stated, as Kakashi, continued to read his book lazily. It taking up ever detail in the book before turning the page and looking up at Naruto.

" You should be happy you get to see him at all." Kakashi said, as he also looked into the forest. " I mean he did take Anko's death pretty hard." He stated, as he began to read his book once again. Naruto looked over at Kakashi, then back towards the forest.

" _I guess that's what happens when your sister dies."_ Naruto thought, as Kakashi walked towards Tazuna, while Sakura and Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

"Okay Naruto. We want some answers NOW!" Sakura said, as Naruto just held up his hand, his index, middle, and ring finger the only one's up. Both of them looked at him confusedly, as Naruto started to count down.

3...

2...

1...

Out of nowhere, something tackled Naruto to the ground, hard. It was a girl around the age of 15 and looked around 5'6. She had a forest green sweater and shorts in the same color and style. The girl wore a blue robe around the sweater and she also wore sandles. Her hair was put into a bun, while the bangs were put into to ponytails in the front. The girl seemed to be crushing Naruto, since the could hear some bone's cracking.

" Naruto-kun! How have you been!" The girl said, while she hugged Naruto tighter. His bone's could be heard snapping more clearly now, as Naruto looked down at the girl.

" Except for my bones being crushed on a daily basis now. I've been fine Haku." Naruto answered, as Haku blushed and let go of Naruto, who stood up and snapped his back into place.

" God that feels better." Naruto said, as he looked over at Haku, who was smiling at him." So what have you to been doing for the past two years?" He asked, as Haku thought it over.

" Well, we managed to find a place to stay in cloud country and receive jobs every once and a while. We've managed to get a reputation in the parts, so business was higher than normal and for the past couple of months, we've done nothing but except missions." Haku said, as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

" What are you doing here? I mean with that much business, you wouldn't have come here just to collect so herbs" Naruto said, as Haku sighed.

" Zabuza-kun was getting warn out with all the mission's we were doing, so I came up with an excuse to have him take a break for a while. Beside's, the herbs I'm collecting can be used to help us on future missions." Haku replied.

" Really?" Naruto said, as he looked over her to see if there was any sign that she was lying.

" Really." Haku said, as she looked over at Sakura and Sasuke. " Who are they?". Naruto glanced at Sakura and Sasuke, before he finally realized that they had been there the whole time. He smile sheepishly.

" Whoops...Haku-chan, this is Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun." Naruto said, as Haku gave a short bow.

" It's nice to meet you." She said, as Sakura just stared at her hesitantly before she quickly did a short bow.

" It's nice to meet you too." Sakura replied, as Sasuke just looked at her for a moment before heading towards Kakashi and Tazuna. Sakura looked up from her bow and sighed, before standing straight up. Naruto watched Sasuke walk off and shrugged, before he looked at Haku.

" Zabuza-kun told you to come with us, didn't he?" Naruto asked, as Haku nodded.

" Yes, he may be kind towards you and Kakashi-kun, but he still makes sure he gets paid." Haku stated, as she looked over at the other group. " You might want to tell him now." Naruto looked at her and sighed, before he began to walk towards them, Sakura and Haku tailing behind. When he reached Kakashi, said man looked up from his book and was ready to hear whatever Naruto had to say.

Naruto took in a deep breath. " Kakashi-kun, do you mind if Haku-chan comes with us...?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't been a long walk to Tazuna's house, since everything went along smoothly. Now that Sakura had someone else to talk to, Sasuke was able to enjoy some piece and quite. Meaning that he would bitch less, which made Naruto somewhat happy. Tazuna talked about how great it was going to be for Naruto to see his daughter and Inari again and how he could give Inari some free _lessons _on how to be a shinobi. Either that, or face the wrath of a very pissed Tsunami, and as he learned from his sensei, **never** piss off a women.

They soon arrived at the house, which looked pretty nice for such a poor country. It was a two story house and was painted brown. A few windows here and there, and what looked like a garden full of edible plants ( use your imagination.). From what they could see, a small boy was in the front yard doing some _basic _exercises. He wore a pair of brown shorts and a stripped green and grey shirt. He also wore tennis shoes and a green hat on top of his short black hair. He looked around 9 and was about 4'8. When the boy looked over at the group the boy smiled from ear to ear.

" Naruto-kun!" the boy screamed, as he ran towards Naruto, passing by his grandfather, who had his arms open to receive a hug from his grandson. Kakashi walked up to Tazuna, who had frozen in that position.

" Well...don't you feel loved." Kakashi said in a lazy tone of voice, as he continued to read his book. While Tazuna just sunk to the ground. While this was happening, the boy had latched onto Naruto, who was looking down at the boy.

" Hello Inari-kun." Naruto said with a smile, one which Inari returned, before he let go of Naruto and turned his attention towards the house.

"Mom! Naruto-kun's here!" Inari screamed rather loudly, as a women walked out of the house. One word could be described for this women, beautiful. She wore a green skirt and a pink shirt, along with sandles. She was about 5'9 and had long black hair. She had black eye's as well, which seemed to be focus on Naruto at the moment. She walked up to Naruto, as her face turned from shock to a warm smile. She gave him a _tight _hug, while Naruto returned it. Kakashi silently cursed, as he pulled out a piece of paper.

" _Another name to the list, I hope Jiraiya_ _doesn't take this the wrong way."_ Kakashi thought, as he jotted something down and put the paper away, while the women pulled away from Naruto.

" It's nice to see you again Naruto-kun." stated the women, as she looked over the group of people. " And these are...?" Naruto looked over Kakashi, Haku, and the rest.

" Oh, sorry Tsunami. This is Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-kun, and Haku-chan." Naruto said, as he pointed towards each person. Tsunami greeted them with a smile.

" It's nice to meet you all, but lets talk after we get inside." Tsunami said, as she started to walk towards the house. Inari grabbed hold of Naruto's hand.

" Yah, and you can teach me how to be a shinobi!" Inari said, as Naruto froze before looking over at

Tsunami, who had frozen in her tracks as well. She turned to face Naruto with an _interesting_ expression, one off which he was all to familiar with.

" Yes Naruto-kun, I think it would be beneficial to _all_ of us if you instructed Inari properly." She said in a tone of voice that made Naruto step back.

" S-Sure Tsunami I-I'd love to." Naruto replied, as Tsunami smiled, happy with the answer she received. She then headed towards the house once more, as Naruto sighed in a manner knowing that he was screwed. He walked towards the house, as Inari walked beside him the entire time. Soon Haku, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke had entered the house and were enjoying a dinner prepared by Tsunami, forgetting all about Tazuna, who was still outside...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Yes, Zack was thirteen when he died, Sakura and Sasuke were12 and Ivrine was 11.


	15. and comes crashing down

Author: **WARNING** There is a scene in this fic that has Naruto x? Fluff that is with a different person. Just remember, **THIS IS A NARUTO/HINATA FIC. I'm just trying to show that something happened between the two**

also I'm trying out a new story in the zelda section called " A new type of shekih." so please give it a try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...and come crashing down (part 2)

"Kawarimi no jutsu."

Inari disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replace with a log. Naruto clapped his hands, as he watched Inari jumping up and down, happy at what he had accomplished. It had taken Inari three days of constant training to finally get down the basic jutsu, which was pretty quick for a civilian. Of course no one else was there, just him and Inari. One week had pasted since they killed Gatou and blew his headquarters straight to hell. Naruto chucked, as he recalled what happened...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The pale moon shined down on the forest's, as the guards patrolling a large complex built into a even larger tree could be seen quite easily. The crickets chirped, as fireflies flew around the forest. Searchlights from the complex scanned the area with the outmost of care, as to make sure that nothing was overlooked. Multiply figures approached the complex, intent on completing their mission. They were careful to stay in the shadows, as to avoid being detected too early. One of those figures stopped for a moment, before splitting into two groups, both going around to the sides. When the first group arrived at their destination, Naruto opened up his wristband._

" _Haku-chan, what's your status?" Naruto asked through the link from his wristband and Haku's earpiece. The nice thing about the wristband is it can connect to any visual or audio device, just one of it's great functions. _

" _Sakura won't stop complaining about her love life and Sasuke is still being a stuck up bastard, please Naruto, can we switch t-." Naruto closed the apartment on his wristband, as he looked over at Kakashi and Zabuza._

" _Their in position." Naruto stated, as he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out three little origami looking birds. He threw them into the air as they took off, while Kakashi looked at him with a confused expression._

"_So tell me again Naruto-kun, what are those things for?" Kakashi asked, as Naruto sighed._

"_Their specifically designed to scout areas and record what ever they find. Their main use is to find out what security systems and how many guards are in the entire complex. Their shape is so that they, not only move faster than most kunai, but are almost invisible to the security systems. Though their heat signature can still be picked up." Naruto said, as he flipped open his wristband, while three hologram screens appeared, surprising Kakashi and Zabuza for a moment, before the relaxed._

" _Through these screens, we can see what the Mek's are seeing." Naruto said, as Kakashi looked turned his attention back towards him._

"_Mek's?"_

" _It's the name of the birds, I needed a name that was short, but also rememberable." Naruto said, as he turned off the holograms, having received all the information that he needed. Naruto then pulled out a larger bird that looked like a hawk and summoned two spiders, who immediately attached themselves to the bird. Naruto threw the bird into the air, as it spread it's wings and flew off towards the complex. Naruto didn't wait for them to ask._

" _When the Sic arrives at it's destined point, the spiders will drop down from it and remove the security systems. Then they lay eggs, which will hatch and grow into spiders who's height will come up to my knee. They'll cause confusion in the base, as we move in and kill Gatou." Naruto said, as the other two nodded in confirmation. They waited for a while, as screams could be heard throughout the complex. Soon the searchlights went out one by one, as Naruto walked towards the complex. Zabuza and Kakashi followed him without a word. They passed through the hallways of the complex, seeing the countless bodies of dead men and women scouring the floor._

_They ran into light resistance, since most of the guards were to busy having acid sprayed on their face's or were having their bodies being sucked dry by multiple spiders at once. They looked in each room, searching for any survivors before moving on to the next one. Naruto throwing a small device on the walls as the went down the hallways. They needed to do a thorough job after all._

_When they finally reached the largest room in the complex, Naruto pushed open the gigantic doors, as he walked through to see 70 or so guards, while Gatou was sitting smugly in a large chair._

" _So your are the intruders, Zabuza I thought we had a deal." Gatou said, with a hint of venom, but he still kept his composure. Zabuza just looked at him with a not caring expression. _

"_We did, he just offered a better one." Zabuza said, as he point towards Naruto, who also had the same expression. Gatou just chucked a bit before smiling cruelly._

"_It doesn't matter, I never planned to pay you anyway,. Guards." Gatou said, as all the guards in the room pulled out various weapons. " Kill them." At once, all of the guards charged at the three, as Naruto stepped forward, while giving a bored yawn. A second later, his eye's flashed, as all of the guards stopped in their tracks. Even Gatou was stuck in his position, not able to move no matter how hard he tried._

" _W-What is this? Why can't we move!" Gatou yelled, as Naruto just reached into one of his pouches. He pulled out what looked like a small white ball, Naruto then turned his attention towards Gatou_

"_Because your fate is sealed." Naruto said, as he threw a the ball above them, it bursting into thousands of little piece's, which covered not only all the guards, but Gatou as well. He only had one thought as he felt the little white piece's cover him._

" _Is this...salt**?" **He thought, as Naruto just stared at him with a bored expression._

_Naruto cocked his head to the side" So deal with it." He said, as he formed a one handed seal. At once, all the guards in the room and Gatou imploded, killing them instantly. Kakashi just pulled out his book, while Zabuza moved towards Gatou._

" _Hey Naruto, mind if I take what's left to the hidden cloud village? There's a huge some of money on this guys head." Zabuza stated, as Naruto shrugged. _

" _Do what you want. Just make sure to collect your pay from Gatou's personal bank." Naruto said, as he left the room, while he opened up his wrist band._

"_Haku-chan, we've completed the mission. Please dispose of the bodies." Before she could even answer, Naruto closed the his wrist band and walked through the hallways. He wanted to see if their was anything worth taking from this place..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Zabuza was smiling, as he stuffed thousands of dollars worth of cash into his bags. He already had three bags of cash, hell one bag was enough to pay off the money Gatou owed him. But since Naruto was such a nice guy, He sent a few large spider's that could hold several large bags of cash. That was more then enough to cause him to work faster. Kakashi was leaning against the wall, while reading his favorite book._

_Ha had know Zabuza for a good portion of his life. Though he gave up his family name along time ago, he was still a family member. Zabuza wasn't much of a social guy though, not since some weird dieses killed off most of his family, only him, his father and sister were left. He soon left them, having figured out what or who had spread the dieses in the first place..._

" _You still trying to accomplish your dream?" Kakashi asked, as Zabuza stopped in his tracks. There was a silence between the two, before he spoke._

" _It's all I have left Kakashi." Zabuza stated, as he began to once again put money into the bag. Not even turning to face him. Kakashi sighed, as he turned a page in his book._

" _What about Haku?" he asked._

" _You know that my dream come first. Hopefully afterwards, me and Haku will be able to live somewhere where she could be happy, maybe even a village like konoha." Zabuza said, as he zipped up the bag and started working on the next one. Kakashi just made one comment towards this._

" _Hopefully..." _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The entire group stood outside the complex, Haku, Sasuke and Sakura having reluctantly deposed of all the bodies. The spiders that Naruto had sent to help Zabuza were also there, though they were having trouble standing up do to the sheer about of bags on them. Zabuza also had a body bag on his back, which supposedly had Gatou in it._

_Naruto just stared at the complex for a moment, before he pulled out a small device that had a button on it. Naruto brought it up to the side of his face and pushed the button, causing the complex to burst into flame. The shock of the explosion past by them, effecting everyone but Naruto. He was already used to it after all._

_Naruto then turned around and headed towards Tazuna's house, the other's following him. All that was left to do was wait for Tazuna to finish the bridge and then they would head home..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Gatou gone, the building of the bridge was going smoothly. More and more people began to work on the bridge when they found out what had happened to Gatou. The greatest thing that happened to Naruto was the smiles he received from the people of wave. That alone...was enough to make it all worth it.

"_Beside's my paycheck...of course."_ Naruto thought, as he felt something tug on his arm, He looked down to see a smiling Inari. .

" Did I do it right?" Inari asked, as Naruto smiled at him.

" Not bad for a civilian." Naruto stated, as Inari glared at him. Naruto just chucked in response.

" When am I going to be s shinobi then?" Inari whined, as Naruto just pulled out a scroll and handed it to him.

" When you can do _every _jutsu in this book and have completed _every_ exercise in the scroll, AND have made up your own training routine." Naruto said, as Inari thought about it for a moment, before he grabbed the scroll and ran off.

'I'll be a shinobi soon Naruto-kun, just you wait!" Inari yelled, as Naruto gave chase. He had a feeling that he didn't get that scroll back soon, he was going to be in some deeeeppp shit...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The star's looked beautiful from where Naruto was. This was his favorite spot in wave country, an open plain with a couple of rocks scattered about it. To the left you could see the beginning of a forest and to the right you could see a cliff with the ocean hitting the bottom of it every once and a while. Naruto enjoyed sitting on one particular rock in this field and listening to the different sounds of the world.

Being an nin guaranteed that you would live twice as long as any normal person, since their training made their bodies a hell of a lot strong and healthy beyond peoples wildest dreams...if done properly that is. That's only if you lived long enough through all the harsh battles, wars, missions ( ect ). Naruto himself wanted nothing more then to enjoy life and all it's simplicity's, but apparently kami-sama like to screw him over repeatedly.

" _It wouldn't be the first time..."_ Naruto thought, as he looked up towards the sky.

" Couldn't sleep? " A voice asked him, as Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

" Apparently you couldn't sleep either, right Tsunami-chan?" Naruto asked, as he turned to face the women. She was wearing a simple black kimono, which wouldn't had been much, if it didn't show her figure _perfectly. _Naruto just stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head, while Tsunami greeted him with a smile.

" Mind if I have a seat?" She asked, as Naruto moved over a bit on the rock. Taking it as a yes, she moved her why over to were he was and sat down before looking up at the stars with Naruto. There was a comfortable silence between the two, as they listened to the world around them.

" It's so beautiful..." Tsunami said, as she continued to glaze up at the sky. Naruto was also amazed at how clear it was. Not even the moon was visible from where they were. Just like the last time Naruto was here.

" It's exactly like the night I left, isn't it?" Naruto asked, as Tsunami turned her attention towards him.

" Why did you leave? You could have just stayed here, I know Inari and father wouldn't mind at all." Tsunami stated, as Naruto just looked towards the ground.

"You know perfectly well, If I had stay any longer, 'they' would have found me."Naruto stated, as Tsunami sighed before looking up at the sky again. Naruto kept his eyes to the ground, as he thought about what 'they' were going to do next. It wouldn't be long before 'they' would begin, which gave him little time to get _everything _ready. Naruto wondered if it was going to all be worth it in the end...

" Naruto-kun.." Tsunami said, as Naruto looked towards her. She had apparently been staring at him for some time now.

"I-I...w-was wondering i-if." Her hand slowly reached up to Naruto's face, as she began to rub it. Naruto showed a shocked expression, as Tsunami slowly moved towards him. " I-If...w-we could.."

" Tsunami-chan...I don't thi-."

" Just...this once." Tsunami came close until their lips met. It was not a small kiss on the lips, oh hell no. Tsunami took the opportunity to make it as passionate as she could...and she loved every minute of it. She moved her hands slowly up and down Naruto's body, taking in every nock and cranny of it. They sat there for what seemed like the longest of time, until they finally separated. When Tsunami moved in for another kiss, Naruto stopped her abruptly.

" Just this once." Tsunami wanted more, but the expression on Naruto's face said otherwise. Feeling somewhat rejected, she settled on just laying her head on his shoulder, while admiring the stars. They really did look exactly like the day he left... and all Naruto could do is sigh.

" I'm sorry...Tsunami-chan..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto once again walked through the familiar water filled halls, going to visit someone very dear to him. In these halls, he felt completely comfortable and safe. This had been the place were he played in his sleep after the incident. Always under the watchful eyes of her. She may have been looked up, but she still knew everything that happened in these halls. Not that much happened, mind you.

She was one who took care of him after the it happened. She had been his play mate when he was younger, always ready with old and new games for him to experience. Her ability to control this environment into anything she wanted helped her with some of the more opened area games.

As Naruto grew older, She became a teacher to him. Helping him in everyway and manner. She taught him countless jutsu here, gave him lessons in the history of the world and other things, helped him learn all about life itself. She even told him some of the more secret parts of the world, which no human was meant to ever know.

She was the person that helped him through it all, she was the one that gave him the ability to keep going, she was the one that believed in him no matter what, and for that, he could not help but smile at her. Which is exactly what he did when he passed through the bars to her cage and found her sitting on the opposite side of a table that had a Shogi board set up. She was wearing a red kimono, which was made to reveal the her shoulder, and the upper part of her chest ( Her breast were completely covered.) She had long red wavy hair that stop just at the shoulder blades, her bangs combed to the sides. The female looked up at Naruto and smiled as he took the seat opposite of her and moved one of the piece's.

" Your move..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: let's get this straight, This **IS A NARUTO/HINATA FIC**. It's just I wanted to show their connection, Tsunami and Naruto, and that they were pretty close.


	16. Moving forward, no regrets

Author: To all who read this, this is not the original chapter 16, it is a remake. The original was suppose to be from Sakura's point of view for the entire chapter. But my computer FUCKING ERASED IT. So you'll just have to settle for one from Naruto's point of view, sorry kiddies.

Disclaimer: I don NOT own Naruto.

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moving forward, no regrets

Before his meeting with the Kyuubi ( The red haired women in the last chapter.)

Naruto sighed, he knew that Sakura had seen him and Tsunami last night, he could sense it. He had a little talk with the forest and it seems that she had attempted to follow Tsunami to where ever she was going. Of course they stalled for time by making Sakura's time in the forest a living hell, while allowing Tsunami to pass through it peacefully. Around a couple of minutes after Tsunami had begun to just stare up at the stars, he told them to release her.

He knew she had looked at them in shock, what else would she feel after seeing a 24 year old women kiss a sixteen year old and attempt to go in for another kiss, only to be stopped by said teen. Sakura probably also noticed tsunami's reaction, which would also cause problems for him. He didn't no how or where, but he knew that Sakura would eventually corner him and _demand_ some answers.

Naruto sighed, as he looked down at Tsunami's sleeping form. She apparently found his shoulder very comfortable, since she had gone to sleep a little while after just laying her head down. Naruto sighed, as he knew what was going to happen after this, but decided that it was for the best. After all, a civilian would be to easy of a target for 'them' and Naruto just couldn't risk anything with Tsunami.

Beside's she's like what, 8 years older then him? He didn't think that it would work out anyway.

Naruto sighed, as he picked up the sleeping form of Tsunami bridle style. Tsunami instinctively rapped her arms around his neck, as she got into a more comfortable position for her to sleep. Naruto then began to walk slowly towards the forest, making sure not to disturb Tsunami in anyway. It was going to be a long night for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened the door quietly, as to not disturb anybody in the house or the person he was currently carrying. Naruto closed the door and headed up the stairs, going directly for tsunami's room. When he got there, Naruto laid Tsunami on the bed and covered her in the sheets. He then stared at her for a moment, before heading out the door, closing it behind him.

' You know she really is going to miss you.." A voice said, as Naruto turned to face Tazuna, who was near the stairs. He had apparently been raiding the fridge, do to the fact that he still had some bread in his hands and had just finished. Tazuna had a face that few people ever got to see. Him actually being serious is rare for him, but possible. Naruto just looked back at the door.

' I know." Naruto said, as Tazuna just took a bite out of his piece of bread and thought for a moment. A few seconds later Tazuna swallowed, as he stared at Naruto for a moment.

" Are 'they' still after you?" Tazuna asked, as Naruto just sighed.

" I was almost caught about a year ago, but beside's that I've managed to escape 'them'." Naruto stated, as he took out a kunai and twirled it around his hand. Tazuna face showed some concern.

" You know what well happen if th-."

" 'They'll' burn down wave country, I know. It's not in the original plan to go after wave so soon, but if there's something worth taking here, what's to stop them?" Naruto asked, as Tazuna just sighed.

" Seriously Naruto, if your caugh-."

" I won't be, so don't worry about it.' Naruto stated, as he headed towards his room and grabbed the doorknob, before looking over at Tazuna. " Goodnight, Tazuna-kun. "

" Goodnight, Naruto." Tazuna said, as Naruto's door closed behind him. Tazuna then made his way towards his room, which he was sharing with Kakashi and Zabuza for the remainder of their stay. Tazuna just open his room's door and close it behind him, having only one thought on his mind.

" _I hope you know what your doing..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AfterThe meeting with the Kyuubi.

It was beautiful morning in wave country, the birds were chirping, the dew left on the plants was shining brightly, Naruto was being a lazy ass and enjoying every minute of it. No seriously, he was. Him and Kakashi were the only one's who had yet to actually get up. It was already 12 o'clock and they had yet to wake up at all. They were suppose to have left by now, but they would not wake up.

Sakura had even tried to go up stairs and wake them, until Haku and Tsunami stopped her, saying it was for the _best _that they wake up on their own. Both of them knew that if they were sleeping this great, then it would be better not to wake them up.

So they waited, trying to find way's to pass the time. Sasuke had gone off to train, while Sakura attempted to follow, but was rejected by Sasuke again. She then settled to teaching Inari a few things from which he could improve over the years. Haku and Zabuza had also gone out to train, while Tazuna and Tsunami had just stayed inside. It was around 2 pm that they finally woke up, and soon regretted it. Since they received a scolding from three women at once. Naruto and Kakashi were use to it, they were apart of the Uzumaki family, and every guy in that family knew what to expect and how to handle this kind of situation ...except for Iruka, he's never pissed off any female before.

The group off people decided to get a free meal since they had waited to long and stayed long enough for dinner. It was interesting...to say the least. Inari had gotten into his head at some point to jump on the table and try to show everyone his new jutsu, both Tazuna and Zabuza tried to catch him and failed miserably. Tsunami and Haku watched them, while Sakura was still trying to get a date out of Sasuke.

Actually, she had managed to break through that strong mental will of Sasuke's and he actually agreed to **one **date. Of course, this made Sakura extremely excited. Which made her lose control of her chakra control when she hugged him, causing Sasuke to change his mind about the date. Thus leaving Sakura in a state in which if anything else happened to her, she would break down and cry. But since the author can't stand to see a woman is cry, mentally or physically, Sakura is just going to looked down at her plate and eat quietly. Deciding that if she could break through his barrier once, she could sure as hell do it again.

Naruto and Kakashi were just ignoring all of this and were concentrating on their meals. Kakashi had pulled out his book and was reading the last chapter. This brought a tear to his eye, thinking that it was the end of such a beautiful story. Naruto noticed this and just raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

They were out the door at around six, having everything they needed packed and on their shoulders. Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari all gave them a warm good bye. Naruto's being the warmest since Tsunami walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the check, before just sighing and walking back towards the house.

Naruto, along with everyone else, was shocked at this and of course only Naruto had pulled out of his shock in time to see that Tsunami had been swaying her hips all the way to the door. Tsunami looked over her shoulder and just grinned with the satisfaction, knowing full well that Naruto had been staring at her ass. Naruto realized what he had been doing a second later and mumbled something under his breath, before saying good bye to Inari and Tazuna, and heading in the direction of fire country.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a while since that had happened. Currently both Kakashi and Naruto had decided to keep themselves busy with a little game, since Kakashi had finished his book at dinner. It was Kakashi's turn, actually, he sucked at this game and it remand his turn for quite some time.

" I spy with my little eye something...gre-."

"Leaf." Naruto said, as he yawned. You'd just naturally assume that any game that involved eye's would be easy for someone like Kakashi, but then again, he was probably deprived of a childhood until he was adopted into the Uzimaki family. So it was understandable...

But he still sucked.

Kakashi sighed, as he looked over at Naruto. " Can we please play another game, I'm tired of this one. " He whined, as Naruto just looked at him lazily.

" Hey, you were the one that said we should play it."

" I didn't think you would be this good. "

" It's not that I'm good, its just that you suck at it."

" Still, can we switch to another game. "

" No, seeing you fail at I spy is more then enough entertainment for me."

" But that's jus-." Kakashi stopped, as the ground shock a bit. Everyone one looked over at Zabuza, who had laid his sword on the ground. Everyone's eyebrows rose, as he just cleared his throat.

" This will be as far as me and Haku-chan go." Zabuza stated, as Haku looked at him in confusion, before finally getting it. Sakura looked around their current area, before turning her attention towards Zabuza.

" But were just about to enter the fire nation." Sakura said, as Zabuza lifted his sword and placed it back on his back, before walking past her and up to Naruto.

" Exactly." Zabuza stated, as he stared at Naruto for a few seconds, both of them making eye contact. Naruto nodded slightly, as Zabuza just turned around and headed in the direction of cloud country. Haku walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug.

" It was nice to see you again Naruto-kun, take care." And with that, she released him from her grip and ran up beside Zabuza, as they both made their way back home. Naruto just stared at their disappearing backs, before turning around and heading towards fire nation. Or, at least he would have if Sakura hadn't stopped him in the process.

" That's it Uzumaki, I want answer's, NOW!" Sakura stated, as Naruto just looked at her in a none caring way.

" Ask away and I'll answer to the best of my capability... for three questions." Naruto stated, as Sakura took in a deep breath.

"Okay, one, how the hell do you know those two?" Sakura asked, as Naruto just looked back in the direction of were Zabuza and Haku had went.

" I should know my own family." Naruto answered, as Sakura raised her eyebrow. " He's my uncle, and Haku would probably be something like a sister/cousin to me." Sakura and Sasuke, who had remand quite the entire time, were now starting to get interested.

" Okay, two, do we know any other family member's of yours?" Sakura asked, as Naruto just looked over at Kakashi.

"Should you tell them or should I?" Naruto asked, as Kakashi sighed and started to list them.

" Well their's your old academy teacher, Iruka, then their's me and Rin, and finally their's Zabuza and Haku. Should I list more?" Kakashi asked, as he looked over at Naruto.

"That's all they need to know at moment." Naruto stated, as Kakashi just shrugged, while Naruto just looked over at Sakura. " Now, for your third question? "

"Right, about you and Tsunami..."

" Hey Sakura, what's that?" Naruto asked, as he pointed towards her shirt. Sakura looked down on it.

" What's what?' She asked, as Naruto just waved it off.

" Nothing, I thought I saw a bug on you." Naruto stated , as Sakura remembered what she was going to ask. Sakura took in another deep breath.

" Okay Naruto, what's your relationship with Tsunami." Sakura said, sounding like she was demanding it, rather then asking it. Naruto just turned around and started to walk towards fire country.

" I'm not at liberty to say." Naruto stated, as he continued to walk towards his _home_ nation. Kakashi was interested in how Naruto was going to answer that question, but when he heard what he said, Kakashi knew it would be useless to try to find out. Sakura was a different matter.

"WHAT! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD ANSWER THREE QUESTIONS!" Sakura yelled, as Naruto just continued forward.

" I did. Now if you don't mind, I would like to make it into fire nation's border before we stop to camp." Naruto said, as Sakura began to fume and was about to attempt to strike Naruto down, but was stopped by...Sasuke?

" Leave him." Sasuke said, as Sakura just looked up at him in shock.

" But don't you want to find out abou-.?"

" He'll tell us when he what's to, until then, just be patient." Sasuke then walked off towards fire nation, as Sakura just sighed. She wanted to find out, but if_ her _Sasuke had asked her to stop, then she would...for now. Sasuke was having different thoughts, they weren't told everything about Naruto's family and he was suspicious of it. The only thing he was sure about at the moment was.

That he would find out about it eventually.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for your report's, you may leave now. Naruto you wanted to talk to me about something?" Jirayi asked, as Naruto waited for everyone else to leave the room. His face then turned serious, as he looked at the current Hokage.

"Ero-Oiji-san, I would like to have a look at my fathers old workshop..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: Sorry that it's so short, but like I stated. My FUCKING COMPUTER ERASED MY CHAPTER. So I was barely able to get six pages done in time. At least it's better then nothing. Please read and review.


	17. The work of another generation

Author: I have 102 alerts, wow. I feel loved now. Nothing new really.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The work of another generation

" '_Their' really planning that?" Jiraiya asked, his face showing an expression of some one who had been scared shitless. He had been taking with Naruto for the past two hours, finding out everything that had happened in the past couple of years. He soon regretted it when he found out everything. Naruto nodded in confirmation. _

" '_They'll' be here soon, too." Naruto added, as Jiraiya just mentally went over everything in his head, before sitting back in his chair and sighing._

" _How much time do we have?" If possible, Jiraiya would want to at least evacuate the village. Though they may lose it in the process, it's people are more important then anything else._

" _A few months at most and though know if we evacuate, so don't bother." Naruto stated, as Jiraiya thought about all the options that they could take to prevent this from happening, but found none. The question of 'How the hell were we going to get through this?' constantly ran through his mind, as he tried to find one answer. Naruto yawned, as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in._

" _If you don't mind Oiji-san, I think I'm going to take a peak at my fathers workshop now." Naruto said, as Jiraiya just absentmindedly through him the key's to it. Naruto caught them easily, before turning around and heading for the exit. That was before Jiraiya stopped him._

" _How many of those have you gotten so far?" Jiraiya asked, knowing that it wasn't going to help the village a much. I mean, even if he dose reach his full potential, one man can't do that much. Naruto stopped in his tracks, thinking on wither or not he should tell the him, before deciding on an answer._

" _Five..." And with that Naruto was out the door..._

Naruto thought back to what had happened an hour ago and sighed. Of course Jiraiya had taken it better then he expected, but still, him going as far as to ask about those. Well, that was just getting desperate. He knew that he didn't have long to get everything ready and wondered if he really should have told Jiraiya about what was going to happen. It was to late now, all he should be focusing on is getting to his fathers workshop.

" So where is it located Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, as she looked up at Naruto, who was in deep thought. Naruto glanced at her for a moment, before pointing towards the hokage monument.

"At the very bottom of the monument, there is a passage way to it. He built it to work on his projects in peace and if any of them should go wrong, from harming anyone in konoha." Naruto stated, as they continued to head towards the monument. He had meet Hinata just outside the Hokage tower. She had apparently been waiting for him to come out, saying that she wanted to know what happened to him after he left.

Naruto of course was to busy to have an actually conversation with her, but she wouldn't back down. So instead, he asked if she would like to join him in searching his father's workshop. She gave it a moments thought, before hooking her arm through his and just asking where to. Naruto wasn't worried about her at all, She would be able to handle her self when they arrived there. Even if the defense system was set to Jounin level...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They soon arrived at the bottom of the Hokage monument, directly below the second hokage's carving. It was actually a perfect place to hide something, since everyone either stayed away from the monument and looked at it from a distance, or they would sit on top of it and wonder about their live's. No one ever came to the bottom of it.

Naruto unlatched himself from Hinata and walked towards the monument. He then began to examine each rock on it carefully, before moving on to the next one. Hinata figure that it was to open up the door to the passage way. Naruto Lightly touched all of the stone's, looking for one in particular rock. Five minutes later, he managed to find it.

" I'm done." Naruto stated, as he pushed the rock in, while a slight noise was made. Hinata waited quietly ( and excitedly. ) for a passage way to open up. Only to be confused when she saw Naruto walk towards the first hokage carving.

" Um...Naruto-kun, isn't this the entrance to the passage?" Hinata asked, as Naruto just lloked back at her from his spot next to the first's carving's area.

" No, That was to turn off the outer security system. This is the entrance." Naruto stated, as he waved his hand towards the wall. A large section of the wall disappeared, while Hinata walked towards it and just stared into the passage. I mean, come on, who wouldn't stare at the enormous amount of seals of all shapes, sizes, and colors that were place through out it. Naruto coughed, as he pointed towards the entrance.

" Lady's first.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was surprisingly bright for Hinata, as she continued to walk through the passage. It actually had a cozy feel to it, which could make anyone feel at home. Which could be could or bad depending on the home you came from, not all people have happy lives after all. Hinata looked back to see Naruto lazily walking behind her.

It had worried her when she first saw that Naruto had lost his enthusiastic attitude and energy that he used to had, but figured it was probably from what he had seen over the years. He hadn't been in this village and behind it's walls for the past eight years, no, he had seen the world in it's true form. That sacred her, as the thought of what had happened to him creped into her mind. But, she guessed that it was alright. After all, he did come back to the village, which reminded her of one very important thing.

The time limit...up to this point she had completely forgot about it ever since Naruto had arrived. Of course the thought of it made her slightly grin, since she knew konoha's laws by heart. I'd be her birthday in about 7 months, that's how long she had to wait from this point. Now all she had to do was make sure he didn't get killed until then and on the wedding night...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto raised an eyebrow, as Hinata's face turnedblood red. He didn't know what she was thinking about, but had labeled it under something perverted. After having Tsunade as a sensei and being around Jiraiya for so long, you'd figure that she would always be having 'interesting' thoughts. Naruto knew her better then that, and thought that if she was thinking that way, then it was most likely about someone that was really close to her...probably Shino

( Clueless, isn't he?).

They continued to walked through the passage way for quite some time, both of them having an interest in the seals that were carved in the walls and below their feet. It was the only thing they really could look at since the entire passage was made out of stone. It was a pretty space passage actually, having enough room for three people to walk beside one another. But Naruto wasn't sure if he had taken care of all the security through the passage and wanted to keep an eye on Hinata. He would rather surround her with Kage bunshin's, but that would under mind her fighting capabilities and would violate her personal space. So he settled for this.

About another 5 minutes later they finally step foot outside of the passage and took in the sight's. The area the had come out of was something to look at, they were in some form of a miniature canyon, looked around one mile in diameter. The walls had a baron look and feel, while the ground was covered in grass. In the center of the canyon was a single tree, It was a pretty small tree compare to the gigantic ones in kohona's main forests, but was still big enough for some one to sleep underneath it. Behind the tree you could see some stone steps that lead up to a door. It was a mixture of orange and yellow, and had the Uzimaki clan's symbol on it. Hinata was about to walk towards the door, when Naruto put a hand out to stop her.

" Wait..." Naruto said, as Hinata looked at him with a confused expression. A second later, she went into a Taijutsu stance, as she turned her attention to the _things_ that had surrounded them. They, in basic terms, had the upper body of a man, but the head and lower body of a jackal. It had black armor covering it's upper body ( shoulder's, chest, back.), while it's skin was dark brown and it's eye's were pitch black. In it's hands were various weapons, scythes, katana's, sai's, lance's (ect). What was the most disturbing thing about them was that they were all ignoring her and staring at Naruto.

Naruto just continued to stare in the same direction, as a black skinned version of the creatures walked through the group and stopped in front of him. It stared at him for a moment, before tilting it's head sideways.

" **Your not the commander?"** It asked, as Naruto just continued to stare at it.

" No. I'm his son." Naruto stated, as the creature put two and two together.

" **That's why you look like commander." **It stated, as it paused for a moment, before saluting Naruto. The other creature's dropped their fighting stances and saluted Naruto. **"Your orders, Sir." **Hinata looked at the creatures new behavior, before looking up at Naruto with an expression that pretty much anybody could tell that she wanted answers. Naruto noticed this and sighed, before turning back to the creature.

" You." Naruto sadi, as he pointed towards the black creature. " Come with us, the rest of you return to your stations." The creature's let out a chorus of hai's, before all except the black one were gone. The black one stood their waiting for it's next orders. " You are to accompany us the entire time that we are here, and to answer any questions that we might have." Naruto said, as the creature just let out a hai, while Naruto walked towards the door. Hinata right on his tail.

"Naruto, what the hell are those things?" Hinata asked, as Naruto just continued to walk towards the door.

" Their sentinel units." Naruto stated, not even turning to face her. Hinata face showed a confused expression.

" Sentinel...unit's?"

" Yes, they were created by my father."

" Created?"

" It's hard to explain, so please drop it for now." Naruto said, as he looked at Hinata with pleading eye's. He did not want or need to go through the long explanation of how his father created them and hoped that she would drop it. Hinata herself just eyed Naruto for a moment, before sighing and nodding. She figured that he would tell her eventually.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally reached the door ( the black creature tailing behind them ), they found it strange that the door opened so easily. That was until the black creature, or squad leader A, stated that his old commander preferred the door to be unlock. He depended to much on both the seals and the units and that...could of cost him.

The room inside was actually pretty nice. The walls were made out of pieces of stone that were laid evenly upon one another. The ceiling was covered in various chains and hook's, while the floor had a few tables. In the left most corner was a huge fireplace, it was probably used to light up the room, among other things. On the left wall were various tool's that a person could use to make just about anything. In the middle of the northern most wall and right wall were doors.

Naruto thought for a moment, before turning to Hinata and asking her to remain in that room while he checked out the others. When Hinata asked him about the sudden change of moods, He just replied that he would like to be alone when he checked out the rest of his father's old workshop. Hinata froze for a moment, before nodding and saying to take his time. Naruto thanked her and asked Squad Leader A, or SLA from now on, to stay with her. He then proceeded to explore the rest of the place.

The door to the north lead to a large dojo, or, some form of it. It was probably used to test new things like weapons, seals, unite's ( ect). It was basically an empty room with hard wood floors. There were a few weapons out on the walls, but beside's that, the only other thing there was the lights on the ceiling and the Uzuimaki symbol on the northern most wall.

Back in the original room, the door on the right was actually a hallway. They decided to follow it to the very end before exploring any of the room's. The hallway itself curved around the Dojo with two doors in the east section, two in the north section, and one in the west section.

In the east section, the first door was a storage room of some kind, well, that's what they originally thought until Naruto found what it had been storing. The room had it's own stairway it seems. The first room seemed to have only a few boxes and the rest was barren, but when you went lower, well you'll find out eventually. Most likely when I feel like writing about it, but until then I'll just leave it as a miniature cliff hanger just because I can.

The next room in the east section was a library, or some form of it anyway. All of the walls in that room were covered with book shelves, the shelves themselves going up three stories. The ceiling had a chandelier light theme going on, while the floor's were also made out of hardwood. In the center of the room was a large desk that was covered in various scrolls and books, along with a _large_ looking scroll sitting next to it.

The first room on in the north section was a lab from what Naruto could tell, which wasn't had for anybody to tell that it was a lab. The walls, floors, and ceilings were made out of metal, while the lights were place inside the ceiling ( you know, like how they have them in class rooms.) Their were a few metal table's spread through out the room, all them having various tools and other equipment on them. What really caught Naruto's eye was the three tube's on the left wall of the room. They were huge enough for one of those creatures to fit in them easily, which rose Naruto's suspicions on just _how_ they were made.

The next room on the north section was surprisingly a living room, believe it or not. It had white walls and a white ceiling, while the floor was once again made out of hardwood. There were two couches in the room, along with an extra chair. The room also had a small kitchen and a table for people to eat at. There was also a door on the left side of the room that, when Naruto checked it, turned out to be a bath room. The room just had plain lights, nothing special about them.

The final room turned out to be a bedroom for two people, the walls and ceiling having a nice shade of dark blue, while the floor was once again hardwood. There was a small fireplace in the upper right corner of the room, while a large bed was right up against the left wall. There was also a chair in there, along with some wardrobes. Naruto only had one thought when he saw all that there was to see in the workshop.

" _I'm...Home."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: please Read and Review


	18. A Peaceful Moment

Author: hello, I have so good news. Due to...circumstances, i'm going to _for once_ respond to reviews. Why you ask? Well that's the circumstance. You see i'm...bored. I never though summer could be so boring, but I was wrong. Hell, i've even written a couple of chapters ahead because I was so bored.

So, in a attempt to cure it, I'll answer any questions that give away _too much_ info on what's going to happen. Also, if you have any ideas for the fic then PLEASE tell me. I could really use the help, ya.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Peaceful Moment

Naruto was sitting next to a tree and reading a very good book, he needed this time to himself, with everything that has went on. It had been almost a month since Naruto returned from the mission in Wave and moved into his fathers workshop. It had been difficult to even do that actually, especially with Tayuya and not having to take care of _her_. Naruto laughed, as he remembered it...

"_You can't be serious." Tayuya stated, as she looked at Naruto in disbelieve. Naruto just nodded his head to confirm that he was. Kyojin just looked up from his book and stared at Naruto for a moment, before going back to his reading and perverted giggling. _

" _Actually, I am. I was able to find my fathers place and it's perfectly fine." Naruto stated, as Tayuya thought for a moment, before heading into one of the other rooms. Naruto wondered what she was doing, until he noticed which room he went into._

_" Oh...crap..." Naruto thought, as Tayuya walked out of the room carrying her. Tayuya just had a grin on her face, as she handed her over to him. Naruto looked down at the child, before looking at Tayuya with pleading eyes._

" _Since your moving to a nice spacious building, you can take care of the kid." Tayuya said, as she just grinned widely. That was before Naruto handed the child back to her._

" _I don't have time to take care of her , you know that ." Naruto said, as Tyauya handed the child back to him. She was now officially getting pissed._

" _Yeah, well, soon I'm not going to have time taking care of her either, remember?" Tayuya asked, as she frowned for a moment. Naruto, remembering that it could happen any day now, resisted the urge to give the child back to her. Tayuya was grinning mentally. " Sucker..."_

"_Alright, I'll have the sentinel units at my house take care of her." Naruto stated with a grin, as Kyojin face fronted, while Tayuya just had a shocked expression. _

" _You have sentinel units?" Kyojin asked, as he got back up on the couch, while wondering if the people in the other apartments heard him fall ( being four hundered pounds of muscle can do that) Naruto nodded, as Tayuya face turned into a pissed expression._

" _Then why the hell didn't you-." Tayuya froze, as she felt something in her lower regions. A second later the sound of a lot of water was herd in a large splash. Both Naruto and Kyojin froze, as Tayuya looked towards Naruto._

" _I think my water just broke..."_

It was awkward for Naruto and Kyojin to have to carry Tayuya to the hospital. Well, actually she just rode on Kyojin's back, as he ran on all four, while Naruto just cleared people from their path. As soon as the reached the hospital, they found Tsunade and told her the situation. Naruto was, of course, in a hell of a lot of trouble, espically when the genjutsu over Tayuya disappeared to revel her _large_ stomach.But Tsunade let any questions she had slide and went straight to Tayuya. In his worry for Tayuya, he happened to over look Shizune, who was with Hinata and Yugao.

"_Naruto...What are you doing here?" Yugao asked, as Naruto looked up from the bench that he had been sitting on. Kyojin was sitting on the opposite bench, still reading his book. They had been siting there for awhile now._

" _Um...it's kind of hard to say." Naruto replied, as he just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, Kyojin closed his book, he knew that he was going to get a lot more amusement out of this, then in any book. Yugao apparently wasn't satisfied with the answer. Naruto just sighed, as he looked to Kyojin for help. Kyojin just grinned, before looking up at Yagou._

" _He has a point, it would be hard to explain. I think we should wait for Tsunade-hime to finish her work before we say anything." Kyojin said, as Yugao finally noticed him and looked at him with a puzzled face._

"_Who are you and how do you know Tsunade-chan?" Yugao asked, while a second later she heard Shizune yell something._

" _Kyojin-kun!" Shizune yelled, as she ran over to him. She was about to give him a hug, but stopped when she saw what he was reading. Her face's expression turned from joy to confusion in less then a few seconds. _

"_I thought you stopped reading those." Shizune said, as she crossed her arms, Kyojin looked at her and then looked back the book, before hiding it behind his back. _

" _I have no clue what your talking about." Kyojin stated, as he looked over at Hinata. " Hello Hinata-chan, how are you?" Kyojin asked, as the women in question turned her attention towards him._

_I'm fine Kyojin-kun. Do you know were Tayuya-chan is? I haven't seen her all day." Hinata stated, as both Naruto and Kyojin froze in place, before looking at each other._

" _Think we should tell them?" Naruto said, as Kyojin shook his head._

" _Like I said before, I would be better to wait for Tsunade-hime to finish." Kyojin replied, as he looked up at Yagou, who's eye was twitching a bit. " If that is alright with you?" Kyojin asked, as Yagou glared at him, before sighing and take a seat right next to him_

" _Fine, I'll wait, but until then you're not leaving." Yugao said, as Kyojin tried to scoot down a bit, but stopped when he bumped into something. He looked to see what it was, only to find Shizune at the other end. Hinata had hooked her arm through Naruto's, and was keeping it firmly hooked. A few seconds later, they heard someone scream from down the hallway._

" _NARUTO!" They heard Tsunade scream, as both Kyojin and Naruto looked at each other. They both mentally sighed, as Naruto whispered something to Kyojin. Kyojin agreed, as Tsunade stomped her way down the hall and grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar and pulled him up to his feet. Her face then suddenly changed from raged to a...smile?_

" _Naruto, would you be so kind as to tell me why a pregnant women has been living with you for the past two months and why you never told us?" Tsunade said sweetly, but Naruto could tell that if he didn't answer properly, she would be aiming for the lower regions. Hinata, Yagou, and Shizune all looked up at him with a mixture of shock and anger. Most of that anger coming from Hinata._

" _I...um...that is." Naruto didn't really know how to explain this, and personally he hoped that Tayuya would do all the explaining. Unfortunately, she wasn't here right now. Hinata stood up and walked towards Naruto, her face showing the same smile._

" _Naruto, please answer her question." Hinata stated, as she cracked her knuckles. Naruto gulped, while Shizune looked over at Kyojin, who was praying that he would be over looked. Basically, Kami-sama had said hell no._

" _Kyojin, would you mind helping Naruto explain." Shizune said, while she grabbed one of his hands and had a smile similar to the other two. Kyojin thought that he wasn't going to be in as much trouble as Naruto, that was until Shizune started to grip his hand hard enough to break it. He also looked over at Yugao, who was glaring at him. She was probably the only one that went for the direct approach._

" _Alright Naruto-sama, I changed her diaper. Man can this girl take a shit, it took me like fiv-." everyone had turned their attention to see a clone of Naruto walking towards them with her in his arms. The clone looked at the seen before him before looking straight at Naruto._

" _Bad timing?"_

'_Bad timing." Naruto stated, as Tsunade turned her attention back towards Naruto. Naruto just sunk back a bit._

" _Before you kill me I have two questions." Naruto said, as Tsunade just kept quite and glared at him. " I'll take that as a yes for the questions. One, what gender was the new born, and two, this is really important. Are you on your period?" Tsunade's eye just twitched, as a vein was clearly visible on her head._

" _NA-RU-TO!"_

Yah, him and Kyojin were so screwed. It was a good thing that they switched out with clones before Tsunade had arrived. They were, in reality, on their way towards a safe location. Of course, Naruto had left clone behind to keep an eye on Tayuya. He may be being chased by several pissed females at once, but he wasn't going to abandon on of his students, well spiritually anyway.

They went into hiding for a few hours, until Tayuya was strong enough to give them a explanation, living out as much as possible. She explained that Naruto was not the father and said that she would tell the Hokage everything else after the jounin exams. That way Naruto could be present when she explained it. Tsunade agreed to that, as long as she was there to listen to everything. Naruto was too busy, hell he was barely able to have this little period of time to himself. With all the training he had to supervise, most of it being Sasuke's, he really didn't have that much time. He enjoyed the first time they actually trained, it was... interesting to say the least.

"_What the hell are we doing? I don't have time much time to spend here, so I need to get this training over with as soon as possible." Sasuke stated, as he looked around team sevens area. Naruto just stared at him lazy._

" _Now ,now Sasuke-kun. Is that anyway to speak to your teacher." Naruto said with a grin, as Sasuke just glared at him, before remembering the talk he had with his mother. Sasuke mumbled something while Naruto just continued to stare at him._

" _What was that Sasuke-kun?"_

" _I'm sorry, Naruto-sensei."_

" _Was that so hard?'_

" _Actually yes."_

" _Then you'll love your training." Naruto stated, as he walked over to an open area and formed a seal. Twenty shadow clones appeared, as Naruto pulled his hand back. A second later he trusted it into the ground and pulled out a big ass root. When he was finished, the root was about a foot taller than him. Naruto then signaled for Sasuke to jump on the root. Sasuke then looked down at him, waiting for his next orders. Naruto pointed towards his shuriken pouches and kunai holders. _

" _Give me all of your weapons except for one kunai." Naruto said, as Sasuke hesitated for a moment, before taking off his pouches off and handing them to Naruto. He then pulled out two Katana's and a windmill shuriken, handing them to Naruto as well. Naruto then did some seals and hit the ground, causing it to turn dark green for a second, before reverting back to normal. Naruto looked up to Sasuke, who seemed to be getting impatient._

" _Now Sasuke-kun, I was going to start you off with some basic training. But since your mother told me that you were too skilled for that sort of thing. I though we might try something advanced ." Naruto said with a grin, as Sasuke's eye started to twitch. Naruto walked until he was near the trees, before turning to face Sasuke. _

" _The object of this training exercise is to defend against the twenty clones using only one kunai. You are not allowed to attack them directly, you are not aloud to leave the stomp..." Naruto pointed towards the ground near the stomp, while a fly landed on the ground, only to be sucked in by it a second later. " ...or face the consequences, and the clones have unlimited kunai. Any questions?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke was about to rase his hand, when Naruto cut him off. _

" _Good, now BEGIN!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Naruto...sensei...I think...we should...stop for now." Sasuke said from on top of the log, while Naruto looked up from his book._

" _But you've made such great progress! Why stop now?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke collapsed to the ground. He waited for the ground to pull him in, but to his surprise, nothing happened. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a confused expression._

"_Why...didn't it...pull me...in?" Sasuke said in between breaths._

" _Oh it would have, if it were still working." Naruto stated._

" _What do...you mean?"_

" _The jutsu wore off two hours ago." Naruto stated, as he went back to reading his book. The clones (the one's who were left ) walked over to Sasuke and asked if he needed some help. Sasuke glared at Naruto the entire time. Naruto looked over at his wristband to check the time, before sighing and standing up from his spot near one of the trees. Naruto looked at Sasuke in a lazy manner._

"_Alright, that will be enough for today. Clones, please escort Sasuke-kun back to his residence." Naruto said, as the clone's that weren't holding Sasuke up bowed before leaving. Sasuke was pretty mush dragged off by two clones, while the others just made sure nothing happened to him. Naruto waited a couple minutes after they left before facing the opposite direction._

" _It's alright girls, you can come out now." Naruto stated, as females of all ages started to walked towards him. Some jumped out from the trees, while some appeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto stared lazy at the females, before speaking up._

" _Did you girls like watching Sasuke-kun train?" Naruto asked, as the girls let out a chorus of 'hai's.' Naruto just grinned at this. " Good, now it's fivean hour to watch him train and make sure to tell me when your leaving, or the clones that surround the area might try something irrational, alright?" Naruto asked, as the females let out another chorus of 'hai's', while Naruto formed twenty more shadow clones._

" _Please hand your money to the shadow clones before you leave, any questions?" _

" _Yeah are you single!" A female called out from the crowd, as Naruto hesitated for a moment before sighing. _

" _Who else want's to ask that question?" Naruto asked, as almost half of the girls rose their hands. Naruto thought for a moment, before grinning slightly. " Well I'm sorry to inform you ladies, but I am engaged to some one at the moment. Terribly sorry." Some of the girls sighed in disappointment, while Naruto just grinned._

" _I soooooo love using it as an excuse." Naruto thought, as he watched his clones collect the money..._

Naruto sighed, he had felt some females grab his ass before he aloud them to watch Sasuke, but he didn't know that it was almost half of them. At those point in times, he was able to use _it_ to get him out of those situations. He was actually meaning to take to Hinata about _it_, really he was. He knew that she had probably found someone by now, and with his return, things...could get complicated. He only hoped to get him and her out of _it _so that she could have a nice happy life. That's all he wanted for her...and he was too busy for that sort of thing at the moment.

" Naruto-kun!" Naruto heard someone call out to him, as he turned to face Hinata, who was running up to him. Hinata smiled, as she looked down at Naruto, who put away his book and just stared back.

" Would you mind helping me...Um.._Think Hinata think ..._ improve my fighting style?" Hinata asked sweetly, as Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but I don't specialize in that sort of thing." Naruto stated, as Hinata thought for a moment, before reaching down, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet . Naruto showed a little bit of shock, but then again, she was trained by Tsunade. So it was natural...

" Will you at least spar with me?" Hinata asked, as Naruto thought about it. He could at least do that. That or he could make a break for it, but then again, she was _trained _by _Tsunade _. So he just gave her the only answer that he could.

" Sure Hinata-chan." Naruto said, as Hinata hooked arms with him a few seconds later and pulling him to a secluded field, a smile on her face the entire way. The only thoughts running through her mind were along these lines...

" _Finally...some alone time."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Sorry, i'm out of time. If you want to make sure that i'm telling the truth on the review thing, just look back up at the first author notes. Please read and review


	19. An Exam, Test, Path

Author: still bored, but I was able to get a hold of Naruto: ultimate ninja for the PS2. So at least I have some thing to do.

**Ayge**: sweat drops, I would think so. I'm glad you like the story though.

**Zexion72**: strokes chin, the filler's could work and the Hinata and Naruto only chapter might work, but the water jutsu death match...nahh, though it dose give me an idea for something else rubb's hands evilly. By the way, your one of more kickass reviewer's, just had to let you know.

DoWnEr: that would make me a total asshole, a proud asshole, but an asshole regardless. Look, If you feel bad about that, I can't blame you...so did I when I wrote it. but there are fic's that take advantage of causing _extreme_ physical pain to Naruto compared to mine, disregarding chapters 6,7,and 8 of course. But unlike most, I more than make it up to Naruto. One way or another...

That and every one loves the angst hero that isn't obsessed with revenge.

**Iceprincess421**: You, like Zexion, are one of my most kickass reviewers, along with my most hyperactive reviewer. That and your one of the more frequent reviewers. So...to celebrate that, if you want you can create a character for the fic. Why am I asking this, because it's fun to use characters that other people make, it's more challenging ( to Zexion, I already am making a character for you so don't worry about it.)

to Dragon Noir, Suzerain, madnarutofan and dragonnize. You guy's are all my most kickass reviewer's as well, If I ever get the chance, I'll try to make a character for you guy's as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An exam, test...path.

Naruto yawned, as he removed the sheets that were on top of him and shifted his weight to were he was sitting on the side of the bed. Today was the day of the jounin exams, and it just so happened to be the same day that he had one of _those_ dreams. No, they weren't as horrible as the memories, but they still brought a lot of pain. He's able to hide it from those around him at least, but that won't last long.

Naruto stood up and walked out into the hallway, turning and heading towards the living room. He entered it and headed straight for the bath room. Hey, he may be a super powered human with abilities unlike any have every seen, but when he needed to take a piss, he toke a piss. Naruto brushed his teeth afterwards and got into the shower. Unlike most shinobi, who would take cold baths to stay alert, Naruto would sat 'fuck it' and take a nice warm one. Any day could be his last, so he lived each day like it was.

After about ten minutes, Naruto got out of the shower and put on his usual black pants, black shirt with a orange hoodie over it, and sandles. After that, he started going through a check list to see if he had all of his equipment. He picked up his three belts from a coats rack and attached them to his waist. Why did he use a coats rack? More convenient for him. He then walked over to the dresser and opened up the bottom drawer. In side of it were two katana, one that Naruto made himself and the other...that he found.

The one that Naruto made had a orange sheath with the Uzumaki symbol in the very middle of it. Yellow Seals were all over the sheath, they each had at least one line connecting to the Uzumaki symbol on it. This sword was actually the first one that Naruto had made, successfully anyway... Naruto took the katana and strapped it to the left side of his belt. He then looked at the other blade.

The thing's sheath was pitch black, seriously it was and it had a purple cloud design around it. When he found it, the damn thing didn't have a speck of dirt on it. Considering that he found it in a cave, that's a _little _odd. The thing is...he can't remove the sword from the sheath no matter how hard he tried. He once took it to a black smith to see if he could remove it. Funny thing is, as soon as the smith saw the sword, he fainted. When Naruto managed to get the guy conscious again, the smith told him about the sword and why he never thought that he would see something from his class.

This class of weapons and other things are know as the Shiranai class. To put it basically, there things in this world that can't be explained. Some have even appeared multiply times through out history. The sword in question, was one of those objects. There was only one time in history that a person was able to pull the sword from its sheath and of course the man didn't know what happened to him. Naruto did have a pretty good idea though.

From that day on, he's kept the sword with him at _all_ times. Making sure that the blade is _not_ removed from it's sheath. It was easier said then done and it didn't help that Naruto was even scared of the weapon. All he could do was keep it with him at all times. Naruto thought back to all the other trick's, ability's, and weapons that he had. He had one other thing that could be labeled as a Shiranai class...one that a teacher of his gave him.

Naruto shook his head and put the other katana on the right side of his waist. He then checked through all of the pouches and holders/ cases on his belt. He needed to make sure he was fully stocked on _everything_. After he was done, Naruto did one more thing to prepare for the exam. In the same drawer that he had the katana in, Naruto reached a little above were they were and picked up something. The genjutsu that was around the object dispelled itself while Naruto stared at the now visible red scroll. Naruto sighed, as he put the scroll in on of his spare holders.

" _Better to be safe then sorry."_ Naruto thought, as he turned his attention towards the door. " Sla, how is Adaouj doing?" Naruto asked, as the sentinel unit in question appeared on one knee.

" She is doing...fine." The unit replied, as Naruto smirked.. So she was giving some of the most deadliest creatures on this continent trouble? She's going to make one hell of a fighter and one hell of a pain in the ass when she gets older. He'd have to make sure to teach her as much as he knows when she's old enough. Of course it would be like releasing a juggernaut on konoha, but these people needed to lighten up, seriously.

" That's good, I'm going to be gone for about three weeks. So please continue your fine work." Naruto said with a grin, while the unit hesitated for a moment, before nodding. Naruto's face hardened, as he looked down at the unit. " Do you remember my other orders?" The unit looked up at him a nodded without any hesitation at all.

" Hai, but when are we suppose to begin?' Sla asked, as Naruto walked by him and out the door, waving off Sla's question as he went.

" You'll know when the time comes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at the large tower in amusement. So this was where they were going to have the Jounin exams. The tower was around 5 to 6 stories tall and was around a couple of miles in length. It was located a couple of miles outside of konoha's walls, and it had that freshly made smell. They probably finished it just before him and the other s arrived. They weren't allowed to enter the building, no, all the people who were taking the test were out side talking to one another or trying to find their team mates. Speaking of which, he needed to find his. So off he went through the crowds, searching for them and any one else he knew. He was bored alright, deal with it.

The test was actually more of a chance to some then others. It required a team of three to be able to participate. Meaning that some genins would even get the chance to rise in the ranks beyond chuunin. For example, if there were two chunins on a team and one genin, the team itself would be able to take part in the jounin exams, as long as they have permission from their jounin instructor. If the genin of the group were to do enough to impress the instructors of the exam, then they ,along with their team mates, could rise to the level of jounin all at once. It would be awkward for the genin though, but as long as there's better pay, who's complaining?

Naruto continued to walk through the groups of nin surrounding the towers front. He could see forehead protectors from every nation, Fire, sand, mist, grass, rain, waterfall and even some that he didn't expect at all, sound, rock, and cloud. Sound because they were a new village that was only started a couple years ago, Cloud for the simple fact that there's still a civil war going on between the two nations, and rock because he wasn't told at all that they would be participating. One of the rock nin looked over at Naruto, while he froze in place. The nin then moved on to look at other people, while Naruto sighed in relief. If the rock nin had recognized him, he would be so screwed and everything he planned would be in ruins. He just hoped that he could get through this without being recognized by any of the _other_ nations.

" Naruto!" Some one yelled out to him, as Naruto turned to face them. A girl about the same age was running towards Naruto. She was about 5'7 and had long black hair that came down to her waist. He was wearing a sleeveless pale green shirt and camouflage pants ( you know the ones that have a mixture of white and black spots all over them) She wore combat boots and had a huge black and white scarf around her neck. She was wearing a Sound forehead protector.

Behind her stood a boy around the same age as well. He was around 5'4 ( only because he was squatting ) and was wearing a grey robe, along with grey pants. He was wearing sandles and had the same scarf around his neck. His entire face except for one portion near his left eye was covered with bandages and he had a_ large_ fur object sone on the back of the robe. Actually, from the front it looked like hair, but Naruto knew better.

Standing next to him was a boy of unknown age. He had short grey hair that just past his ears. He was wearing a white jacket with a zipper going down the middle. He was wearing black pants and was wearing combat boots. The boy turned around to look at something for a moment, as the symbol for sound could be seen on the back of his jacket. The boy, oddly enough, had headphones on and was apparently listening to some music ( Choose any you want.) The boy also wore the same scarf around his neck and had the Sound forehead protector. Naruto looked at the girl from sound with a confused expression.

" Zaku-kuns not with you?" Naruto asked, as the girl looked at him with an irradiated expression.

" What the hell? I've been trying to get you to notice me for the past few minutes and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is ' Zaku-kuns not with you?'." The girl replied.

" I'm sorry Kin-chan, but it is rare to see you and Dosu-kun without Zaku-kun around." Naruto stated, as Kin just continued to glare at him. " So...who is your new team mate?" Naruto asked, hoping to change the subject and hopefully calm her down. Kin thought for a moment, before sighing and turning around to face the grey haired boy.

" His name is Kou Chabu, he's the teams replacement while Zaku trains under Otokage-sama." Kin stated, as Naruto looked over at Dosu.

" So you mean that Dosu wasn't picked?" Naruto asked. He knew full well that Dosu was gunning for that position. Hell, he was hoping to be the next Otokage, but that's only possible if you fit certain _requirements_. Kin just looked over at Dosu, who was busy trying to tell Chabu to turn down his music.

" He wasn't all that sad really. He's actually been one of the few chosen for the next sound five. All he has to do is get to the rank of jounin and he will be aloud a chance to become one of them." Kin stated, as Naruto looked down at her , then looked back at Dosu.

" He's really gotten that powerful?" Naruto asked, as Kin nodded. Naruto thought for a moment, before turning back to Kin. " So were dose that leave you in all of this?"

" I actually want to become a jounin instructor. Just a nice simple life of teaching child to be bloody killing machines. I mean its fun for the whole family after all." Kin stated, as Naruto laughed. Yep, his sarcasm was _definitely_ rubbing off on people. Naruto looked at his wristband, before turning his attention back to Kin.

" Well if you don't mind Kin-chan, I have to use what time is left to find my team mates. It was nice seeing you again." Naruto stated, as Kin just nodded. " See ya." Naruto then turned around and headed in a completely random direction, hoping to find his friends. Kin sighed, as she headed towards her group, while wondering how she was going to break up their little fight...

Threatening them with chakra scalpels should work...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune was bored, plain and simple. She had arrived a hour before every one else with her team and was soon regretting it. The other two were just as bored as she was and the only male in the group went off to see if his other sensei was around. Shizune looked at the two that were still around.

The first was Hyuuga Hanabi, the sister to Hyuuga Hinata. She was around 5'5 and had longer black hair then her sister. She wore The white jacket of the Hyuuga, with the clan symbol on the back. She wore brown pants and sandles. Hanabi also took up Her cousins style of covered one of her legs and arms completely with bandages. She pretty much dressed like a regular Hyuuga.

The other one was Aburame Okami, the sister of Aburame Shino. She was around 5'6 and had long hair that was a mixture of pink and white. She wore a jacket similar to the Aburame's, only her's was sleeveless and a silver color. She did have the same regular brown pants that the rest of the Aburame wore along with the traditional sunglasses.

She herself was a Uzumaki, and that was more than a reason to have the three be on the same team. Ever since the incident that happened 8 years ago the families have been working close together. They were as close as the Yamanakas, Naras, and Akimichis relations. The Uchihas still worked with the Harunos, while the Inuzukas and Sarutobis just tried to stay neutral in all of it. Shizune sighed, as she thought of the third member.

He was pretty much the fill in of the team. They needed _three_, so they got three. The fact that a guy that had no family history in konoha was on a team of people that were from three of the most powerful families in konoha did not sit well with others. Either that, or he's over looked, and the only chuunin exam that they were ever in did not help much. At least he would be able to gain some strength by training with them.

Well actually, he didn't train with them, or more importantly, Hanabi and Okami. He just kinda went off towards the nearest tree and meditated. She knew that there were only four people in konoha that knew how he fought, that's including her. She was the one of the last two people out of the four, and it was...interesting to watch him train. She could only hope that it would pay off for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THE SPIRT OF YOUTH IS IN THESE PEOPLE! I CAN FEEL THERE POWER FLOWING AROUND THEM! GAI-SENSEI! CAN YOU FEEL I-!" Lee stopped yelling, as he looked down at all the kunai that were now sticking out of his jounin vest and the various rips in his pants. A female standing a couple feet away from him smirked.

" Lee-kun do us a favor and _not_ draw attention to us." The women said, as she watched Lee nod slowly. The women was around 17 years of age and had black hair kept up in buns. She wore a pair of black pants and a red sleeve less shirt, it's collar raping around her neck like a scarf and a zipper going down the middle of the shirt. She had sandles and black fingerless gloves on.

"But Tenten-chan, I must inform everyone about the SPIRT OF YOUTH and IT"S BURNING PASSION!" Lee said, as he pulled the kunai out of his vest.

" Lee, just shut up already. I think you broke are ear drums, among other things, with that voice of yours." stated a black haired man who was also around the age of 17. He wore a simple outfit, a white jacket and black pants. The jacket was left open to reveal a muscle shirt underneath it. The man had white bandages around both of his arms . Lee looked up at the man with sad eyes.

" Neji-san, you are against me too! It doesn't matter, I'll still inform everyone about the SPIRT OF YOUTH!" And with that, Lee was running and yelling as much as he could. Attempting ,and know doubt failing, to tell everyone in the immediate area. Tenten looked over at Neji.

" I give him five minutes before he comes back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Temari is something on your mind? " Temari just waved of the question, as she turned to face her brother. He was about 5'6 and had short red hair. He wore a black shirt and black pants, along with sandles. He had a scarf looking object crossing through the middle of his shirt, while the most noticeable thing about him was the large gourd on his back. That and the black lines around his eyes.

She wasn't exactly wearing anything that was noticeable either. She was around 19 and had her blond hair tied in four ponytails, along with being around 5'7. She wore the top of a light purple colored kimono, with a large red ( since I don't know the name, I'll just say that it's a scarf. ) 'scarf' around her waist. She wore sandles and black shorts ( Think Sakura's) that clung to her like a second skin. Hell the only the thing that was noticeable about her was the huge ass fan on her back.. Basically, they needed to expand their wardrobe.

The third person of the team pretty much _had_ a reason for the way he looked. Just a plain sand colored cloak, with bandages around his arms and legs. He had a huge sword on his back too... But that's getting off the subject.

" I was just thinking about what's going to happen during the test Garra. They change it every year after all." Temari stated, as she looked over at the third member of the group. " How do you think their going to react when they find out what the third member of are group really is?" Temari asked, as Garra kept is stoic expression.

"It depends on the person." Garra stated, as they both heard some one yell at them. Now that was one person that they both could easily tell out of a crowd. Temari turned to face a 15 year old boy around 5'6 running towards them. He wore dark blue baggy pants and had a dark blue hoodie on. He wore sandles and had short brown hair, those why he could be spotted out in a crowd. Rarely anyone had brown hair. The sleeves on his hoodie were a little too long considering that you could only see his fingers, that and his face were pretty much the only parts of his body that you could usually see. He was one of the few people that both Temari AND Garra could put up with.

" _That hoodie makes him look fat though."_ Temari thought, as she scanned over it. She knew better though, since she had seen him without it on. Nothing special, but at least he _wasn't_ fat.

The Boy just stopped in front of them and smiled.

" Hello Temari-chan, Gara-kun." The boy said, as Garra nodded while Temari just slightly smiled.

" Hello Irvine-kun, so your participating in this exam as well?" Temari asked, as Irvine just nodded.

" Yeah, I kinda have to, or else the others can't become jounin. Which reminds me, where is Kankuro-sensei? I thought that he would be hear with you guys." Stated Irvine, as he looked over at the third member. Teamri also looked over at the third member of the group.

" His name is Subura Omocha. He's the replacement for him while he's absent." Temari stated, as Irvine nodded slightly, before walking over to Sabura and extending his hand.

" Hi, I'm Liger Irvine. It's nice to meet you." Subura just looked over at Garra and Temari. Temari nodded, as Subura shook Irvine's hand. Irvine hesitated for a second, before shaking Subura's hand and pulling his back. He looked over at Temari and Garra.

" Well if you'll excuse me, I need to go meet up with my team mates before the beginning of the test. It was nice seeing you." with that, Irvine headed in the direction of his teams location, as Temari stared at him with a confused expression.

" Funny, I thought_ he_ would at least figure it out." Temari stated, as she felt some one tap her shoulder. Temari turned around to see Subura holding a note. She took it from him and read it, before laughing her ass off.

" _He was trained by Kankuro after all." _Temari thought, as she looked over at her team mates. Both of them showed no emotion, but you could pretty much tell what they were thinking. Temari sighed, as she thought about why the hell she had to be put on the same team as these two...Oh well, at least Irvine was around. So being here wasn't going to be _total _hell...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" All of you bastards aren't going to beat us!" A 16 year old man screamed, as he jumped onto on of the near by tables and pointed towards a very large group of chuunins. The man had spiky black hair and stood around 5'8. He wore a large grey jacket and brown pants. The jacket he kept zipped up, and he also wore sandle's. His also had two red triangles on his cheeks. The large dog that was sitting next to him covered his eyes with his paws, while both Hinata and Shino sighed.

" _I really wish that Kiba-kun would stop doing that."_ Hinata thought, as she watched several Chuunin approach him with anger in their eyes. _" At least it's amusing to watch..."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto sighed, he couldn't seem to find his team mates anywhere and he knew that if he didn't soon, he was going to be in some serious shit...again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: nothing much else...what? Read and Review people.


	20. A test of Dreams

Author: nothing much really.

**Zexion72**: grins, Hey, no one complains about pay raises, what can I say? Thanks for the review.

john: thank you, and I'm glad that you like the story.

**Iceprincess421**: strokes chin,I might just be able to bring her in, but not right now. I need to 'entertwine' her into the story, I can't just make her pop up out of thin air. She should be able to show up after the jounin exams, since I already have that part planned out. The end to the exams isn't going to be for a long time...oh well, it gives me time to develope her personality.

commonless: Well, what can I say. she dose stop studdering, after the eighth chapter, but if your reading this, then you must already know that.

yhj: claps, yah, you, out of many that have read this story, managed to find that. It's something I like to do in this story. If people were to go back and read over it carefully, they could probably find a few more of those as well...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A test of Dreams...(part 1)

A group of bushes rustled slightly as Tsuchi Kin stepped into a small clearing. She looked around the are, making sure to check every inch of the place. She needed to know if someone was near, she needed to be alert of the immediate area. She listened closely for any sounds for anything that could be approach her current position. She checked every small detail to make sure so that she would not be caught off guard.

She continued to do this for a few minutes before she was satisfied and sat down. She reached behind her and went through her pouch. Until she finally found what she was looking for. The item in question was a bag of chips. Now must of you must be thinking ' what the fuck?' at this point so let me explain.

You see it all starts with how men and women are built, men have a large, muscular look and women having a small, slim look. This applies's to many, but not all people, mostly shinobi's. Since they need to stay fit to be able to go through the countless missions that they go through. Though there are some shinobi that need to look frail or large to be able to accomplish their missions, but that's getting of the point.

Most females in Kin's village tend to keep a small figure in order to find someone since, to be blunt, the males in the village only see body not mind. So if a female was caught eating junk food, it was frowned upon. Kin only had one thing to say to the people of her village when they caught her eating junk food.

"If you don't like it go fuck yourselves."

At the time she was extremely hungry and pissed, so it was the only natural answer. Kin didn't give a shit about the village's little moral, she would eat whatever she wanted when ever she wanted. If she chose to wake up in the middle of the night and eat two roasted boars then so be it ( actually she did do that once, just to inform you.)Of course when her jounin-sensei found out about this, she made a deal with her team mates.

If they made sure that Kin was eating_ healthy_ food byproducts then she would give them a set amount of money for every time that they caught her. How she knew this? Her team mates came to her and told her themselves. They always did know what to do when it came to her...and her junk food. Besides, if she were to be separated from it, a rain of hell and suffering would fall upon them.

Which gave them all the more reason _not_ to look for her. Never separate her and her lunch, speaking of which..

Kin frowned, as she looked down at her hand. One chip left, one misally little chip left and she had already gone through the other bags. Kin sighed, as she begun bringing the chip towards her mouth. She only had one thing to say about this.

" The last chip...is always the hardest to finish."

Just as she was about to eat it she heard a rustling coming from the bushes. She quickly pulled out a kunai, as she spun around in time to see a LARGE blur pass by her, actually it knocked her down. She wondered what the hell had happened, before she took notice of the large ( waist wise) man in front of her.

He looked around 16 and had long brown hair, I mean seriously the hair was almost as big as the guy himself. He wore a black body suit, and a type of rope around his waist, several pouches on the rope. He had a watermelon on his back, it being carried in a net type bag. The man was hunched over like an animal and was apparently eating something. ( his back was to her.) Kin stood up, as she wondered what it could be that he was eating until she felt that their was something missing from her hand.

Her chip...was gone...

" What the hell? That's my chip your eating you jackass!" The girl yelled, as the man turned around to face her. He had black armor covering his chest and arms and a cloth that was hanging down from the rope belt showed the symbol of Konoha. He had red swirls on his cheeks, he was licking his fingers.

" I always get the last bite..." There was a awkward silence between the two, before the man moved all of a sudden. He actually moved faster then Kin thought someone of his size could, causing her to be caught off guard and fall on her ass when he suddenly appeared in front of her. His face now having a sheepish smile, while he rubbed the back of his head.

" Sorry about that, it's an old habit that I've been trying to break now." The man said, as he pulled Kin to her feet. Well actually he lifted her up considering how strong he was. He then begun to wipe the dirt away from her shirt and pants, managing to get all the dirt off with out going to any of the more private regions.

" There you go, and to show that I'm sorry about knocking you down over a chip." The man reached into one of the pouches in his belt and pulled out a _large _bag of chips. She didn't know how he managed to put a bag that big in something so small...and at this point she really didn't care. The man handed her the bag, while Kin took it eagerly.

"Sorry again." Kin wasn't paying much attention to him, since she was to busy shoving the bag into her pouch. A frown appeared on her face when she discovered that the damn thing was only able to go half way in. The man stared at her in confusion until he slapped his forehead.

" Of course, I forgot to make it to were you _could_ fit the bag in there. Please hand me your pouch.: The man said, as Kin hesitated for a moment, before silently handing her pouch to him. The man then sat down, as he pulled out some ink and a brush. He dipped the brush into the ink and began to draw some seals _inside _her pouch. When he was done, he put away the ink and brush, and handed her bag back to her.

" Try it now." the man said, as Kin was able to easily put the bag of chips into her pouch. Kin looked back towards the man. " I increased the amount and size of objects you can carry in the pouch by making it to were any object that enters the bag will be three times smaller until it's taken back out." The man stood up, as he smiled at the sight of Kin drooling offer the bag and all the possibilities of storing items.

" Well now that your able to store the chips, I think I'd be best if I be on my-."

"Choji!" The mans face immediately turned to horror as he recognized the voice that was calling for him. " Choji, where the hell are you!" The man's face switched to panic, as he quickly looked around the area, before looking back at Kin.

" Tell her that I'm not here." the man said, as Kin looked at him in confusion. Before she could ask, the man rolled up into a _ball_ and into some bushes. A second later, a very pissed female came through another set of bushes.

A women around the age of 16 stood before Kin. She was about her height and had long blond hair that was kept in a pony tail, the women's bangs covering her right eye. She wore a purple shirt only covered her breast and came down to about mid waist, the shirt itself having a large zipper going down it. She wore a fishnet shirt under it, the shirt covering the rest of her waist and her collar bones ,along with her shoulders. She wore bandages around her hands as well.

She wore a skirt that was cut at the sides, only covering the front and back. Bandages covered her thighs and apparently everything else underneath the skirt. She wore sandles as well. The girl looked over at Kin, her pissed expression never changing.

"Hey have you seen a large man with brown hair around here?" the women asked, as Kin pointed in the opposite direction. " Thanks." and with that, the girl headed in that direction. A few minutes later the large man came out of the bushes, smiling sheepishly once again.

" Thank you for covering for me. My team mate is in one of those moods again." The man said, as he held out his hand. " I never got to properly introduce myself, I'm Akimichi Choji." Kin reached her hand out and shook Choji's.

" I'm Tsuchi Kin, it's nice to meet you." Kin said, as Choji pulled his hand back..

" Same here, I would really like to stay here and chat, but my team mate will probably pass back through here. So it you'll excuse me." Choji then proceed to run like hell, in the attempt of putting as much distance between him and his female teammate. Kin just stared in the direction that Choji headed, before heading back towards her teams area. At least now she would be able to eat more chips now...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man there's nothing to do." Shizune stated, as she looked over at her three students. " And you guy's being quite doesn't help much." she stated, as the three looked up at her. Irvine had came back a little while ago, disappointed that he wasn't able to see his other sensei, but it was all good. He did, oh ever, meet one of the people that helped him run his families shop...Tenten, she thought her name was.

That was pretty much his excuse for being late and it worked. Hey, this wasn't Kakashi we were talking about, I mean that man is _horrible_ when it comes to excuses. The other two didn't really seem to mind really. Actually, Hanabi didn't give a shit and Okami just shrugged it off. The three were now quite as hell, all of them just sitting around and waiting for the jounin exams to start. Hanabi in a meditative sitting position, while Okami, Irvine, and Shizune had their backs up against the same tree.

"I mean come on." Shizune said, as she stood up and looked towards Irvine. "Hey Irvine, lets go find something to do." Shizune said, as she waited for Irvine to respond. " Irvine?" light snoring could be heard, while Okami looked over at Shizune.

"Shizune-sensei, I think Irvine is sleeping." Okami stated, as Shizune looked over at her. A grin slowly started to form on Shizune's face.

" Hey, Okami, do you mind waking him up for me? You know..." Shizune signaled for Okami to use her families traits, while Okami just continued to stare at her.

" That's not what their used for." Okami stated, as Shizune pouted a bit.

" Come on."

" No."

" Please."

" No."

" But It would be hilarious!"

" No it wouldn't."

" You know you want to."

" No."

" All well, but you have to admit, he dose look cute when he's asleep."

" Ye-."

Okami stopped in mid sentence, as she turned back to face the direction that she previously was, while Shizune laughed to her hearts content. Hanabi just opened one of her eye's and replied to all this shit in a way befitting her.

" Idiots..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is he!" Sakura yelled, as Sasuke and Kakashi just stared at her. Sure, they were one of the teams that arrived later then the other teams, but Naruto had yet to show up _period._ First both her and Sasuke had to wait at the teams training grounds for three hours before Kakashi showed up and now, they had to put up with this bullshit from Naruto. She thought about all the ways she could make him suffer for keeping such a _women _waiting.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as he watched Sakura scheme. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, who was leaning against a tree and enjoying one of his more 'interesting' books. Sasuke then looked back over Sakura, who was still steaming.

" What's with her?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden, as Kakashi looked towards him.

" I think she's having her period." Kakashi said, as Sasuke gave a small nod. He looked over at Sakura, who had turned in their direction.

" What..did..you..say?" Sakura demanded, more than asked, as Kakashi waved his hands defensively while Sasuke just sweat dropped.

"N-Nothing at all Sakura." Kakashi stated, as Sakura glared at him, before turning around and fuming some more. Kakashi sighed in relief as his eye's looked over to his right.

" I the words of a genius that I met on the way here, women are too troublesome." Naruto stated, as Sasuke and Sakura looked over at him. Sakura glared at him with such intensity that Naruto slightly shivered. Naruto just stared back at her lazy.

" NA-RU-TO." Sakura said, as Naruto put out his hands defensively .

" Wait I can explain." Naruto said, as Sakura froze in place. She was apparently waiting for an answer. Naruto glanced over at Kakashi, who slightly nodded. Naruto sighed, as he turned to face Sakura.

" _I hope this works." _" I got lost on the road to life."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know, it really was a good thing that Naruto sent out a bunshin instead of going out to face them...or _her_. He thought that it was a really good idea when he saw the clone be sent through several tree's, as they all fell on him one after another.

" _Ouch.."_ Naruto thought, as he watched the clone poof out of existence. He then teleported towards the group and landed in the tree that Kakashi was leaning back against. Kakashi knew that he was there, that much he figured out, but what about the others? Nope, they seemed to be putting to much attention into the decoy. Honestly, it was like babysitting a bunch of children with super human strength. Ah well, he'd have them trained soon enough.

Naruto's body flickered, as he appeared right beside Kakashi, who was having a rather found time of reading his book. Naruto looked over at his two teammates and sighed. He then looked over at the tower, Kakashi also looking over at it. Bells begun to ring, as all the shinobi in the immediate turned towards the tower.

Many teams had come here from all around the world. Some coming from minor villages, while others came from the _six_ great villages of the elemental nations. They had come here for one thing and one thing only. They were going to test themselves, physically, mentally, and emotionally to see if they truly were strong enough to accomplish their dreams.

Naruto looked at the tower in amusement.

" _Time to have some fun with the rookies." _Naruto thought, as the doors to the tower slowly opened...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: nothing much else >.>...what? I just wanted to make the little face things...0.0...there pretty amuseing... Read and Review.


	21. With limited time anything is possible

Author: nothing new..

**Zexion72**: yep, it's to be expected since he's Kakashi's nephew. Yes, I too, thought it was smart of him to use a shadow clone...man I love those things, they make everything easier.

Chichi: that was the point. I think that Choji get's to little attention. He is either brought in and screwed over or they make reference's to him, buit never really put him in. That and they never come up with original attacks for him...which is said. Will that happen in this story, HELL no, expect to see him in the future.

**Iceprincess421:** thank you for being patient. I'm 'altering' her abilities and forming what I want her to be like in my mind right now. Changing a lot of things, but trying to stay with what you originally made for her. Basically, I'm making her into a mixture of your/my version, which will make her an extreme badass ( evil laughter.) Also, if you don't mind, I'd like to use an experimental type clan jutsu/blood limit on her, it'll be easier to give her a back ground.

**Mage Ronin:** 0.o, where did you get the name Ronin from? I'm not making fun of it, but it reminds me of a certain series made by a guy called Metroanime. I won't go into details because underaged people may be reading this.

Strokes chin, you know it's hard to say how strong naruto is, you'll just have to wait until he reaches at least 40 power in order to determine it. Just to tell you, he **DOESN'T **use the kyuubi's power. I always thought that was a cheap way to power, so he doesn't use it..._anymore_.

**Dragon noir:** yes, the others will have interesting things about them. Hey, everyone can't be filled with agnst, what fun would that be. Wait until you see Garra's...(snickers) Yep, the girls get pissed off easily, but hey, it's more funny right?

As for the 'plan', I'm afraid that that's **too much** of a spoiler to tell, hell, that would give so much crap just by telling you the simplest of parts to it. So, your just going to have to wait and see. The exams I'm trying to be original with, but also stay true to the chuunin exam type thing, you'll just to wait one or two chapters to see the first part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With limited time...anything is possible.

A large ( height wise) man stepped through the doors of the tower, him smirking at everyone there. He was around 6'1 and wore a large black cap on his head. He wore a black leather coat and kept it unzipped to show a black muscle shirt underneath. He also had black pants as well. His face a a huge scar going down it, while he just grinned at all the teams.

" _New meat for the grinder." _" All teams get your ass's over here NOW!" The man yelled, as everyone hurried over to the tower. Naruto thought it was pretty funny how some of the people were acting. I mean, it's only a test. If you fall it, you could always take it next year. Once all of the teams were gathered in front of the tower, the man's grin widened.

" Good, now that everyone's here. I'm Morino Ibiki, you instructor during this exam. I don't have time for your winy ass little question's so lets get straight to the point." Ibiki then pointed towards the tower, as everyone's gaze moved towards it. " Inside this tower will be your first test. There are five test floors and a mile long range for each floor. When your team is called, you are to enter the building and reach the top floor _without_ being caught by the other instructors patrolling the tower. At the top you will find an item that you need for the second test, secure it, and head outside the tower. You only have 30 minutes each."

Ibiki then pulled out a clip board and walked away from the tower. " Team 7, your up first."

Ibiki yelled, as he pointed towards the group. Naruto just yawned, as he walked towards the entrance, Sakura and Sasuke following behind. Naruto then turned back towards the group, as he lazy stared at them.

"Once we get inside, leave everything to me. We'll be out in less then ten minutes." Naruto stated, as the two behind him glared at his back. When they reached inside the building, both Sakura and Sasuke started to yell at him, or tried at least.

" Who the fuck do you think you are stating something like t-." Sakura was stopped with a swift chop to the neck, Sasuke only took another 15 seconds. Naruto then picked up the bodies and moved them towards a side of the room. Naruto thought for a moment, before he moved them into a position that could give people _ideas_. Naruto snickered to himself, as he formed a third rank genjutsu on the two and moved up the only stairs in the room.

Sakura would thank him later...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First test floor.

"A floor full of nothing but hallways, wow." Naruto said dryly, as he looked at the areas main room. It was a large circular room, having seven hall ways to chose from. Naturally, this would be were the team split up, each member going down one of the seven hallways three at a time until the found the entrance.

Well lucky for Naruto he had a _magical _wristband that could scan the floor and show him which hallway was the right one. As Naruto raised his arm and opened the wrist band, he stopped to think for a moment, before closing the wrist band and grinning. I would be more fun to do this without it.

With those thoughts, Naruto thought what the hell and went towards the middle hallway.

It didn't take him long to find the first set of guards, three to be exact. Two walking up and down the hallway and one standing near the door. The door itself seemed to have a device that would trigger an alarm if it was opened. This was going to be oh so much fun.

Now there were two options that he could take when going through the building. ( one, he quietly moves through the building, making sure not to leave a trace that he was there and cause the entire building to panic, as he just walks out the door. (two, slaughter all that is in his bath, leave nothing in his wake. Making sure to leave a few and tell them that if they were to weak and must have more hatred if they were going to get _revenge_.

Then again, he wasn't Itachi. So he went with the first.

Naruto jumped upwards and stuck himself to the ceiling with chakra, crawling down it slowly. He knew that if that masked bug freak in tights caught him now, there would be law suits, but he needed to think about the test. Naruto then released a small spider and watched it crawl towards the door. Naruto then crawled towards the door and positioned himself right above the man that was guarding the door.

Naruto waited for a few seconds, before the spider came back and entered Naruto. He then formed a seal, as a single kage bunshin appeared right next to him. Naruto then formed another seal.

"Manako itami no jutsu." Naruto whispered, as he looked directly at the two other guards. It took a second before taking affect. Naruto then reached down and in one swift movement, pulled the door guard up, as his kage bunshin fell towards the ground and henged itself to look like the guard. Naruto tied the guard to the ceiling, as the guard himself was out cold. Naruto then fell to the floor and entered the doors. What surprised him was that the stairs to the next room were right behind it. Naruto shrugged, as he ran up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second test floor

Interesting, another set of hallways. Of course some of them were covered with genjutsu. It was apparently had more security then the last floor, but it was still light. Naruto then decided to take the second door from the right, since it was one of the doors that was hidden under one of the stronger illusions. Yes, you could grade illusions by how strong they were, there were five ranks actually. That one was a level two, so it wasn't difficult to spot.

Naruto continued to walk down the hallway for a few minutes. Awkward, usually genjutsu's under the third rank don't catch him off guard so easily. Naruto sighed, he was getting careless. Oh well, he might as well just move forward and try to make it to the top before he reaches to much resistance. Naruto looked back to see a man on the floor next to one of Naruto's kage bunshins.

" Kai." Naruto said, as the genjutsu ended and the door became visible. Naruto looked at the kage bunshin, who shook his head. So the man didn't alert the others. Hmm...such arrogance, but whatever. Naruto had the bunshin take care of the body, as he begun to walk towards the door. He stopped a second later, as he just down the hallway.

Wire traps, a shit load of them. By the way there set up, if he touches the wire, he would set off the trap and if he cut the wire, he might set it off with a added _bonus. _Naruto thought for a moment, before making some seals.

" Kage shifuto no jutsu." Naruto said, as his shadow moved towards the door. Once it was on the other side and clear of the traps, a shadow version of Naruto appeared on the other side of the traps. They then both sunk into the shadows, as they appeared on opposite sides. Naruto was now near the door and clear of the traps, while his shadow was at the beginning of it. The shadow version of him sunk back into it's 2D self, while the shadow returned to it's normal state.

Naruto then walked through the door and up the stairs...

Man, was he bored..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third test floor.

Now this was a surprise, instead of having to go through hallways and beat their weak little traps. He was glazing upon a small recreation of the forest of death. Honestly, who the hell came up with the name 'forest of death'. These people had no talent in name things, I mean seriously. His name meant a ramen flavor. Wow, he felt loved. One of the many reason's that he is glad that he didn't have to stay in this village much longer.

Naruto then proceeded to move through the forest, taking note of the nin's ( both male and female) that were waiting for him to come with in a certain range. What they didn't realize is that you can _never _ambush a _Uzumaki_ in a _forest._ So basically, Naruto just took a nice stroll towards the next door, not having to worry about the traps and genjutsu that was set through out the forest.

What the nin realized to late was that he _was_ a Uzumaki, but that was before they were assaulted by the trees roots and their genjutsu's redirected towards them. Naruto laughed, as he walked through the door, looking over his shoulder to make one little statement.

" Don't do anything perverted." The tree's seemed to move a bit, as if answering his question. Naruto then headed upwards towards the next room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fourth test floor.

Naruto just stared down the single hallway that was on the floor. He could easily see the door at the other end, that...wasn't right. That would be too easy, and after all that crap a rookie would cry in joy at finding it and rush forward. Naruto just looked around the area, very interesting.

They had heat and pressure panels all around the floor and they had chakra scanners all around the ceiling. Wire's were all around the room as well, it was all very well concealed to boot. He couldn't do jutsu, or use chakra for that matter with the scanners on the ceiling. He couldn't cross the room, or he'd not only alert the guards of his position, but be blown straight to hell as well.

"Hmmm...what to do?" Naruto thought, as he twirled a kunai in his hand. A second later he threw it towards the right most corner of the room, as the kunai hit the scanners generator. You can just barely hear the buzzing sound coming from it, but once you do, it's an easy target.

Naruto then walked up the wall and towards the other door, leaving all the other traps untouched, they really did try hard with this one, so Naruto had to give them credit.

Even though there trap making skills still sucked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last hallway was like the last, only it was longer and had a metallic look to it. At the very end of it you cold see a case with a object carefully placed in it. A small device, around hand size was in it. The device seemed to have a monitor and a few buttons, along with a antenna like thing attached to the top. Naruto wondered what it could be used for, but pushed that thought into the back of his mind for later. He then looked around the room.

This was off course the most heavily guarded area in the entire complex, so he needed to be...careful. Their were no wire traps or explosion tags here, no, they went for the technology approach. There were pressure and heat panels running up and down the floor, along with chakra scanners on the ceiling. There were also search lights, along with five guards in the room. Though it didn't have wire traps, there were laser's that, Naruto guessed, would not only trigger an alarm, but paralyze him.

Naruto thought for a moment, before summoning three large spiders. Naruto put the spiders on the floor, as they begun to lay eggs at a high rate. Half a minute later, a large group of spiders were crawling up the wall, disabling the scanners. Naruto picked up the three original spiders and allowed them to retreat inside him, before aiming his hand ( all his fingers except his index and thumb are closed ) and bringing the first guard in sight. He needed to be quick about this, if the other guards spot his body before he can take them down, then he's royally screwed.

He then shot spiders at all five guards in one rapid motion, taking them all down at once. Naruto then watched, as all the spot lights turned off one by one. Naruto waited for all the spiders to come back to him, before focusing chakra into his feet and using it to jump to the body of the first guard. He collected the spider from the guards body, making sure not to fall over when the guard breathed in a little harder then usual. Hey this was an exam, not the real thing. So Naruto could afford to let them live, go figure.

He jumped from body to body, collecting the spiders he shot while moving forward. He may use these creatures on a daily basis, and put them in more life/death situations then he could count, but they were still family, even if they had a tendency to run through out your body in the middle of the night, crawling throughout the little tunnels they made in your body just for the hell of it. Anyway back to the subject at hand, Naruto was now standing in front of the case with the device.

He knew the damn case was rigged, it was pretty damn clear after all of this shit they just put you through. The question was, what did they rig it with? Naruto thought for a moment, before something came to mind.

" _It can't be that easy."_ Naruto thought, as he lifted the case and waited for an alarm to trip. But to his relief, nothing happened. Naruto then snatched the device and carefully placed the case back were it was. He then made his way down the tower towards the floor that came before the first test floor. There he saw a very interesting sight.

Two males and one female nin had dispelled his genjutsu and where staring at Sakura and Sasuke, who were still in their positions, giggling perversely the whole time. Honestly, Naruto real thought he was a genius by doing such a cliche thing like that in the middle of a test that could be life and death.

He honestly was a genius.

And he was even able to make the last part of the paragraph above rime too...

Naruto appeared right behind the nin and tapped the middle one on the shoulder.

" I'm sorry to interrupt your little love fest, but..." The three nin turned around to face Naruto, only to be knocked out before they could do anything. The two males hit the floor hard, as Naruto caught the female and set her on the floor gently. He was a gentlemen to the very end, which could really suck at some points, but oh well. Naruto then looked over at his two teammates and formed some seals

"Sougishiki no jutsu." Naruto said, as a green mist appeared around Sakura and Sasuke, while they started to open their eyes. They stared directly at Naruto, who just grinned at them.

" Have a nice nap? I know I would if I were in a position like that." Naruto stated, as the two looked at the position that they were in, before getting up on their feet as fast as possible. Actually, he had been in that position and situation a couple times, he never did anything, but still... There was that one situation with the queen of snow country. She was a _very _beautiful ( hot ) mid twenties year old women that most men would jump at the chance to have activities with.

But Naruto rejected her offer, which apparently she seemed to be satisfied with since she just gave the guy a tight hug and a small smile before leaving him alone for the rest of the day. Naruto felt a little guilty, but hey, he would have ran the chance of impregnating her and that would cause problems. They were still friends, even though he knew she still wanted to bang him, but that was irrelevant.

Back to where we were, Naruto just grinned, as Sakura's face was flushed as hell and Sasuke glared at him with a new intensity. Naruto laughed, as he headed towards the door, his teammates looking at him in confusion.

" What about the-?"

"All ready taken care of." Naruto said, cutting off Sakura, while he walked out the door...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: >.> ...naruto's a pimp. He truthfully is in my story ( sheds tear) I'm so proud of him! ( blows nose ) please read and review.


	22. A night for all and none

Author: I'm in a good mood today, since I just beat the living hell out of that damn godbird from dragon quest 8. man was she a bitch to fight...

anyway, on to the reviews.

**Zexion72: **glad that you liked it, remember Itachi's going to show up eventually and with a little surprise too...

**Bunnykitty4434:** 0.0 damn, what happened to the other 4433? just kidding, though I do agree that NarutoxAyameis great, to bad theresnot more of them.

**Iceprincess421:**( manical laughtfter ) yes it was genuis. there shall be more of that on the way, so keep reading.

**Dragon noir**: hey, he's got his fathers gene's after all. though, Hinata wouldn't be getting him in the sack for quite awhile. As for garra's quirk, read this cahpter to see it.

Noname: glad you like the story.

**Inu-kag101**: **your..wish..is..grantted** ( eyes glow) read the chapter to see it.

**Hope master**: it's going to be quite some time before he step's into the ring, sobe patient and don'tworry about.

**Biggestboss: **yep, in most fic's Naruto's a whore, but in this one, he's a pimp. Naruto/Hinata fluff in this chapter.

**Harteramo: **glad you like the story.

**SlAyErPaTh: **( sighs)... yeah, It was difficult for me to wright. though it dose serve a larger purpose in this story. Please continue to read the story to find it out and thank you for reading...

now onto the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A night for all and none.

It was awkward, when team seven walked out of the tower at exactly 9 minutes, 59 seconds. The examiners jaws dropped, as they scanned over team seven to see that they didn't have a scratch too. The other teams were frightened by this, oh hell yah, and that was the intended effect that Naruto wanted.

I mean, come on. Most teams are now going to be avoiding them for the rest of the exam. Which means less of a headache for Naruto. Less face it, both Sakura and Sasuke were a little full of themselves. Wow you were trained by sannins, Whopdedo ( spins finger around ) that means absolutely shit on the battle field, seriously. If your too busy gloating that your more special then the enemy.

Your going to get your ass whopped.

Which would be a funny sight...Errr, for someone else...that is...hehe.

Getting back on track. After Team seven came out and pretty much caused a heart attack for over half of the examiners. They proceed to go down the list, while Naruto watched with interest. After them was team eight, Hinata and Shino's team. Naruto didn't really know the third guys name, only that he acted like an idiot. Naruto felt bad for the dog that the man was riding on. No, it wasn't that the man was riding the dog, since it seemed big enough for two people, it was the simple fact that he had to put up with that guy more then others.

"_Wait, a dog ?"_ Naruto finally realized. That guy must have be related to Hana in some way, since her family is the only family that use's dog's on a regular basis. Why, because her family took care that no one else in konoha would ever use dogs besides themselves, quite a bloody history really...

Now on to the test.

In About 13 minutes, they managed to make it through the tower, a little scratches here and there, but nothing to big. The next team to go in was from cloud, they weren't...so lucky. The next team was once again from the leaf, actually more pacifically, it was Hanabi's and Okami's. Their third member must have been Zack's little brother. That kid, Naruto didn't like the feel he was getting from that kid. He was concealing a sit load of chakra, that and he had weapons galore underneath his hoodie.

Naruto would need to watch this kid in the future. Their team made it out in 15 minutes, not bad. Though it could have been better. The next team was extremely famous around konoha, not for their power, but for their trademark jutsu's or their families jutsu's anyway. The fat one must be Choji, the skinny one in purple must have been Ino and the one with the katana was Shikamaru. Yes, Naruto did meet him before, once. It was before he meet up with his team mates. The guy seemed to like to repeat his saying 'to troublesome' a lot. Though he did have a point, a lot of the shit that happens is too troublesome, but it makes the world go round. They managed to make it through in 11 minutes.

The next was Lee's team, who seemed to be so over joyed that they were called next, that he ran up and hugged Ibiki. Naruto smiled at this, one of the few things he missed about this village ( compared to most of the shit he hates, it is a few) was Lee's attitude, watching it never get's old. The women shaking her head must have been Tenten, the person Lee had told him about, while the other he personally knew . He wondered about how Neji must have changed over the years, due to Ayame's influence, of course. He decided to think about it later when he saw them enter the building.

They came out in 10 minutes, which was oh so close to their's. A few more teams went in and out, some coming out with victory, while others came out with broken dreams and faced the harsh reality that they won't be able to try to be jounin till next year, what a pitty.

On to the next team, which was Kin and Duse's team from sound. Naruto didn't have to worry about them, since he watched them train while he was with one of his students. Who also seemed to be the only person that was not here at the moment, but then again, Zaku had a lot of stuff to take care of. So it was only natural that he wouldn't be able to come. Oh well, that team made it out in 11 minutes, like he said, he didn't have to worry about them.

A few more teams later, and surprisingly a snow village team was called up, which was unusual. They had a tendency to stay in their country, leaving only when necessary. Meaning that they must have some other purpose here besides taking the exam, since they took their own personal exam in Snow country. Yukie must be here, since even though snow had shinobi, it was a peace loving place. Not suiting Naruto in the lest bit. It was awkward when they started to search for something until they finally saw him, bowing in his direction. Naruto just gave them a stiff nod, while they headed in.

Come on, you'd think by now that snow would have forgotten all about what happened a few years ago. I mean sure, he saved them from being destroyed by taking out a small army of mist nin, but come on! Then again, the only other person to ever do something like that was the Forth. Naruto was once again the _second _compared to him, it seems that he would always be in his shadow. Anyway the snow team came out in 14 minutes.

A few more teams later until they reached a sand team. He didn't know about one of the team members, but was familiar with Temari. The third one he knew all to well. Garra of the desert was one of the few that Naruto knew was a container ( yes their were others that Naruto knew about, but now's not the time to discuss it.), holding Shukaku. Who was apparently an asshole, well by Kyuubi's standards anyway. Interesting really, since the boy isn't aloud to sleep at all thanks to the incomplete seal that holds the demon. Naruto wished that there was something he could do, but there wasn't, and life moves on. Now, since they were near a grassy area, Garra had only jounin capabilities and was limited to the sand that he brought with him, along with any minerals he could find in the ground. Now if they were in a _desert_ area, he was well over kage capabilities, since he could control the frikken desert itself.

Yah, Naruto did make a note to never piss him off...unless he was bored.

That team came out in 9 minutes and 46 seconds. The only reason they were fast was probably because Garra just crushed everything with his sand, that and he rode down from the top of the tower on a giant cloud of sand. They had to be given an hour brake in order for the examiners to fix the huge ass wall in the side of the tower, before continuing the test. A few more people went in and out, until they did a very shocking thing.

Apparently, since not all the teams had tested, they weren't aloud to leave and had to sleep overnight in the area that was near the tower, so that they could be _watched, _since some of the teams could give information to other teams about what they could expect when they enter the tower. Naruto just sighed, as he hoped into a tree and found a nice comfortable branch to sleep on, his two teammates sleeping near the bottom. Of course, Naruto didn't notice this, since he was too busy falling into sleep, drifting off into slumber land...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto turned a bit, as he moved on to his other side of the gigantic branch that he was sleeping on. Seriously, like three people could sleep on this branch and still be able to have room. Naruto loved how big the tree's were, but then again, he did use his family trat to make it grow _slightly_. Naruto turned again, as he moved towards the right, a little closer to the edge. A bug started to fly around Naruto, until it landed on his nose. Naruto tried to swash it, but ended up hitting himself when it flew away just in time. The bug returned, and landed on his nose once again, before the process repeated itself.

A few more try's later and Naruto was flinging his hands in every direction, attempting to kill the _ninja_ that was apparently dodging all of his graceful moves. That's what he mumbled in his sleep anyway, as he still could not hit the fly, while edging ever so closer to the edge. Until finally, with one power full swing, fell over the edge and into a pile of leaves. He quickly stood up a second later, as a few leafs fell down from his clothing. Naruto's eye's bolted from left to right, trying to see if he woke anyone. Naruto sighed, as he walked out of the grass. He was up and it was going to stay like that for a while. Naruto then decided to go for a walk.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and opened it, chanting what ever was on it. His eye's glowed yellow for a moment, before he rolled up the scroll and put it back in it's holder. While he's taking a walk, he might as well gather some information...that and black mail material. You never know what people will do in their sleep.

Naruto walked for a while, trying to find anything that would be worth some interest. He seached for quite some time until he came across his first victims. Ino, Choji and, Shikamaru were all sleeping peacefully. Ino rolled up into a ball, mumbling 'Sasuke-kun' every now and then. Choji was laying with his back against a tree, a bag of chips in his lap and him snoring very loudly. A single chip was balancing on the tip of his nose, which was something that Naruto didn't understand, but recorded anyway. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Shikamaru wasn't really doing anything, just sleeping with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed, nothing special.

Naruto then mover on to Kin's team, which was a little better then the last. Dose was just sleeping on the ground, back to the sky, nothing special. Naruto moved on to the new teammate, who had his headphones still on and was lightly banging his head a bit to the music ( he was sleeping on his side so it didn't hurt him.) Kin was a little hard to find, but was worth it. She basically looked the same as Choji, only her bag was twice as big and she was snoring louder. This was good, this was very good. Naruto recorded it with out a moments hesitation. He moved on.

The next team was Lee's, which was nothing to special. Lee and Tenten were just sleeping on the grass, lightly snoring, while Neji was near a tree in a meditative position, but if you listened closely, you could hear light snoring. Nothing much, but Naruto decided to record it anyway, might as well while he's there.

After that was his aunts team, which where relatively easy yo find. What was interesting was that both Irvine and Okami had their backs against the same tree, Okami's head on Irvine's shoulder and both sound a sleep. Ohhh...this was good, he could get some pretty nice stuff from Shino for this. Naruto recorded it and looked for Hanabi and when he found her, he struggled to not grab his sides and fall to the floor laughing..

It was a losing battle...

Hanabi, one of the must renowned nin for being a ice queen to most was currently snuggling up against a log and mumbling 'Lee-kun' very frequently. Kami-sama, this was gold. Naruto spent a few minutes just watching this, recording every bit of it. It was beautiful black mail material, Naruto actually shed a tear when he finished. He then moved on.

The next team was the sands team. One that was pretty much not worth anything in terms of amusement. The girl on the team was just sleeping on the grass quietly, while the guy with the cloak on was just sleeping with his back against a tree, but were was Garra...?

Naruto smirked. " It's been awhile Garra." He said, as he felt sand starting to engulf his body. Garra stood right behind him, his face still expressionless. Naruto turned around to face him, while the sand started to retract itself. " What, no hug?"

" What are you doing here?" Garra asked, as he started to walk towards his teammates.

" Just taking a little walk." Naruto stated, as he rubbed his head sheepishly and grinned. Garra just continued to stare at him. " What, your not the only container with sleep issue's."Naruto stated, as a small collection of sand rose out of the ground right next to Garra.

" Then why do you have a memory scroll active?" Garra asked, as Naruto looked down at the scroll case and cursed.

"Umm...to collect valid information." Naruto said, as Garra started to gather sand around Naruto. " Okay, I was getting stuff for blackmail! alright?" Naruto said, as the sand started to disappear. Garra just crushed the memory scroll with his sand.

" Then you won't be getting this back." Garra stated, as the sand dropped the now ruined scroll to the ground, while Naruto cursed once again, before he started to grin evilly.

" Aww, and I was so hoping to see you sleeping with Mr.Smee too..." Naruto said, as Garra's eye's widened, before sand started to gather rapidly around Naruto.

" If you tell anyone..."

" Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about your _teddy bear_ with the _eye patch_." Naruto said, as he burst into laughter. Garra 's eye started to twitch, or it at least tried to twitch anyway.

"Naruto, I'm giving you ten seconds to leave. One... two..." Naruto was already gone.

Naruto had one more group to look for before he would be satisfied for the night. Your probably wondering what Naruto was doing still wondering around, even though his memory scroll was destroyed. Well to put it so simple that you should have guessed on your own, he had a back up one that had all of what he recorded from the first on it. He was just lucky that Garra didn't notice it.

He finally found his friends team, as he started to record them. The guy with the dog wasn't doing much, only using his over sized dog as a pillow. Shino was one of the others that was in a meditative sitting position. He seemed to be asleep, but it was hard to tell since Shino barely made any noise to begin with. He then moved on to the final person, Hinata.

She was sleeping in the grass close to Shino, rolled up into a ball. Her face had a peaceful expression, while her hair was scattered around the ground. Naruto thought for a moment, before he sighed and turned of f the memory scroll. He just couldn't do it, not like he would ever need to black mail Hinata in the _first place _, but still, he just couldn't collect any blackmail on her.

That...and there was nothing worth collecting.

Naruto looked down at Hinata and watched her shiver a bit. Naruto pulled out a scroll and opened it. A blanket popped out of the scroll, while Naruto caught before it hit the ground. Naruto then covered Hinata with it and watched her instantly grab it and snuggle against it. Naruto just smiled as he began to walk back to his team.

A second later, a pupil-less eye shot open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked slowly towards the tree, as he yawned a bit. It had been quite some time since he woke up and his body was now willing to let him get some rest. That he was thankful for, considering what was going to happen, or what could happen, in the morning. As soon as Naruto reached the tree he immediately jumped onto the tree branch that he was last on and sat down, legs out and back against the tree. As soon as he was comfortable, he slowly closed his eye's, hoping that sleep would take him soon.

Three minutes later.

" Naruto-kun." a voice called out to him, while Naruto opened his eye's and looked around.

" Naruto-kun, down here." The voice stated, as Naruto looked at the ground. There on the ground was Hinata, standing there with the blanket that Naruto had given her. She just smiled at him when Naruto looked at her confusedly.

" Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, as Hinata blushed.

" I...I had a bad dream." Hinata stated, as she looked down at the ground. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this.

" That still doesn't answer my question." Naruto said, as Hinata looked up at him, her blush deepening.

" I...I was w-wondering if I c-could s-sleep with y-you t-tonight." Hinata asked, as Naruto just thought it over. Seriously, this wasn't something you expected. You'd think she would have gotten over the nightmare thing by now, but oh well. Naruto thought about it some more, before looking down at Hinata, her face pretty much showing that was she really desperate. What kind of a nightmare could she have had anyway. Naruto took one more glance at her, before sighing.

" Alright." Naruto said, as Hinata's face instantly turned into a smile. She immediately jumped up into the tree, while Naruto scouted over a bit to give her some more room. What caught Naruto off was that she sat in between his legs and laid her back against his chest. She moved/ snuggled her way back, making sure to be as close to Naruto as possible. Naruto face had turned dark red when she rubbed against _that_ region. Hinta took naruto's arms and rapped them around her waist, saying that it was to keep her from falling off. She then threw the blanket over the them, covering them both. Hinata then looked over at Naruto.

" Thanks." was all she said, before leaning her head back and letting it find a comfortable position on Naruto's chest. Naruto had frozen for a few moments before he sighed and made himself comfortable. He knew this was going to cause hell in the morning...

But for tonight, he would just enjoy heaven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Garra has an obsession with..._pirates._ ( manical laughter ) I am such a freakin genuis. Read and Review.


	23. There shall be no quarter

Author: nothing new, only that i'm starting school again. So the next chapters might be comming out slower then usual.

Anonymous: Don't really care, to tell the truth. my stories will never be perfect and thats the point. I want people can read a good story, without have to look for grammer errors or some stupid crap. If you still don't like it, then my guest had something to tell you...

A Man in red walks in: This is his story...and your not apart of it...: he walks back out.

Well said Auron, well said.

**Kyubbi-Sama**: thanks for reading.

**biggestboss: **that was the point, glad that you liked it.

**Zexion72: **>.>...I know he's evil, I taught him everything after all (coughs) anyway, Thank you for reading and I hope that I get some time to be able to read yours soon.

**blaukeibou: **0.0, what would have made it the best, is if Hook screamed out Mr.smee, as you were reading it. that would have been pure gold. thank you for reading.

**loaned: **as it has been stated before, i am. and thank you for reading.

**hope master: **you know it's almost impossible to read you reviews? don't worry, my secret techniques will help me trasnlate it...Thanks for reviewing.

**Don't expect anything. Then you are never dissappointed: **lazy ass...though I am glad that you liked the story.

T.O.B: that would have been true...if this weren't an AU fic. in this one, sound is a nation >.>...hehe. thanks for reading.

**Tainted wings black and white: **Damn straight. Thank you for reading.

**iceprincess421:** . ...yes it is. Hinata's a vexen, eh? ( grins) just got a few new ideas...( manical laughter)

**Midnight-angle-of-darkness: **o.0, cute name...but korihimes is cuter...

Yes people, I come from a palce were I can call someone cute and NOT be hitting on them.

thanks for reading.

**Anime-Boy07:** like with tainted, damn straight. Thanks for reading.

**Dragon nori: **the pirate teddy bear pawns ALL, ( manical laughter)

Animarulz0392: I know I'm evil, thats why i'm so good. You have to think for a moment with Hinata, she was taught by _tsunade _after all. Of course some part of her personality is going to rub off on her.

besides, what man wouldn't want a beautiful women between there legs...

Okay that came out wrong... ah, screw it...

..0.0...THAT came out wrong...fuc-, oh just go read the damn fic already

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There shall be no quarter.

"Naruto." Naruto heard a faint voice call out to him, but he ignored it.

" Naruto!" The voice was a little louder, but Naruto ignored it and continued his peaceful slumber.

" NARUTO!" The voice had yelled out to him. As Naruto started to consider opening his eyes.

" NARUTO, DAMMIT, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" The voice yelled, as Naruto yawned and open up one of his eyes.

" _Yup...Sakura."_ "So Sakura-chan, what may I do for you on this fine morning?" Naruto asked in a very cheerful voice, chosing to over look how Sakura's anger had risen to new levels in the past three minutes. Sakura pointed towards his chest.

" Start by explaining that!" Sakura yelled, as Naruto just stared at her and moved one of his hands to clean out his ear.

" Please be a_ little_ less loud in the morning. You might have woken Hinata-chan up." Naruto said, as he continued to clean out his eardrum. Sakura was about to yell at him again, but stopped for a moment, and decided to calm herself down. Sakura took a few seconds to calm down, before her face formed into a _strained_ smile.

" Alright Naruto-_kun_, could you please tell me why _Hinata_-chan is sleeping over here with _you_, instead of being with her team?" Sakura asked slowly, dragging out some of the parts. Narut just looked down at Hinata's sleeping form and smiled, before grinning a bit.

" Oh, Hinata-chan wanted to _sleep_ with me..." Naruto said, as he examined Sakura's expression, or actually lack oh expression. Her face was just blank. "...because she had a bad dream last night." Naruto stated, as Sakura sighed in relief. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

" Been having some _intimidating _thoughts, eh Sakura?" Naruto asked, as Sakura's face turned into a nice shade of red. " Pervert." Naruto added, as he looked down at Hinata. Before he moved his head downwards to were his lips were right next to her ear.

" Hinata-Chan wake up, we have a quest." Naruto stated, as Hinata moved a bit. She then slowly opened her eyes to the sight of a slightly red faced Sakura. Naruto then turned his attention to Sakura.

" It seem's that we've been caught Hinata-chan, what are we going to do now?" Naruto said, as Hinata turned face turn red as well, while Sakura just kept her head down. A second later, Hinata began to stand up, or attempted until she fell back on Naruto, letting out a light 'yep.' Naruto only grinned.

" Hinata-chan, so _playful_ in the morning...I like it." Naruto said, as Sakura's face reddened. Naruto roared with laughter, while Hinata just sighed and attempted to stand up again. Succeeding, she took the blanket that they were using and handed it to Naruto.

" If you little bitches are done, I would like to explain that it is illegal to fuck during the exam."

A voice stated, as Ibiki appeared on the tree branch next to them. Hinata's blush returned, while Naruto just looked over at Ibiki.

" Technically, we only slept next to each other. We didn't really do anything." Naruto stated, as Ibiki crossed his arms.

" Same deference."

" You know Ibiki, you look like you could really use hug right now. HEY LE-."

" Alright! alright! I won't bother you about it anymore, just don't include _him._" Ibiki shivered , as his face actually showed...fear. Naruto thought for a moment, either make this guy feel the horror that is Lee, or get expelled from the test. Naruto nodded his head.

"Deal." Naruto said, as Ibiki sighed in relief. His face hardened again a second later.

" Good, now if your through here. Report to the tower entrance, NOW!" Ibiki said,as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked over at Sakura, who had kept quite the entire time.

" Hey Sakura-chan, where's Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked, as Sakura looked up at him with a confused expression, before she finally remember.

" He went on ahead, in fact everyone else has. Their just waiting for you." Sakura stated, as Naruto nodded and looked over at Hinata.

" Well, shall we be on are way then?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every team that passed the first exam was now gathered at the tower, each of them wondering what was going to happen next. Apparently, they held the rest of the exams while Hinata and Naruto were sleeping and when they weren't at the gate's when the teams were called, Sakura came looking for them. Of course everyone one glared at Naruto and Hinata when they finally showed up. Naruto just waved at them, while Hinata sighed and said good bye to them, before heading to were her team was. Sakura pulled Naruto towards theirs. When everyone was ready, Ibiki spoke.

" Alright, Listen up! I'm going to make this as short as possible! " Ibiki yelled, as everyone gave their full attention to him. " Your next test is going to be a field test to see if you can survive in not just harsh environment's, but ALL environments." Ibiki stated, as everyone looked confusedly at him. Ibiki formed some seals and hit the ground. A large seals appeared underneath everyone, as it began to glow bright red.

A second later, they disappeared without a trace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was shocking to most of them, though few just remand calm as they looked at Ibiki. Ibiki himself grinned at their reaction.

" This is going to be were we test you." He stated, as he motioned towards the area in question. It was...huge to say the least. They, from what Naruto could tell, were located on the top of a very high mountain. The were on a cliff that was quite far away from the actual area, probably so that they could show the rookies it just to scare the shit out of them.

And it worked...for the most part.

The area, was as big as half of Konoha and seemed to have all kinds of terrain mixed in. Forest, lakes, hills, rocky areas, deserts..._ "Shit. Garra's terrain "_ (etc.) The damn thing was crawling with animals from all over the nations as well. How he knew? Well considering he was watching three oversized birds eating a even larger beetle, it wasn't difficult to figure out. They seemed to have seals all around the area, keeping each 'zone' at it's more _comfortable_ temperatures. In the center of it all was a large tower, high enough to be seen from all the 'zones' no matter where you were.

" Pay attention!" Ibiki yelled, as everyone looked back at him. " Now, to start, take out the item that you got from the first tower." Ibiki said, as everyone pulled it out. " You may have noticed or not, but the antenna dose serve a purpose. Through that antenna you are able to send a special signal between the device's that each team has."

Ibiki, looked over at the tower. " Your objective is to get five of these special signals and head towards the tower, where they will be used to open the door to the tower." Ibiki then pointed towards the right to were a stand was set up. " Over there you will be able to get a scroll that will teleport you over to the area. Each scroll wrapping a team to a different gate. Once everyone has teleported over to the gate, we will begin the exam." he then teleported away in a puff of smoke, as the teams walked towards the stand. Naruto looked around the are that they were in...again.

This place...was in cloud country. Seriously, it was in cloud country. There were only two place's in the elemental nations that had mountains as large as these and they looked nothing like the ones in rock.

Naruto was so screwed.

The cloud nin still hadn't forgot about that fight he had with one of their's . Even though it was over eight years ago, they still held a grudge. He couldn't blame them, I mean who would be pissed that an eight year old beat the shit out of one of their _jounin_. They became the laughing stalk of the elemental nations, with Naruto now having a price on his head. Four hundred and seventy thousand to be exact. Along with their Anbu and Hunter nin after him.

Naruto really felt the love there.

He only hoped that the cloud nin that were taking this didn't get a chance to identify him, or else he was going to be in deeepppp shit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irvine sighed, it had been a very awkward morning for him.

First he woke up to find that something heavy was on his shoulder, which was strange. When he looked over and saw Okami, Irvine face turned red. Okami woke up a few minutes later and thanked Irvine for letting her use him like a pillow, a pillow that was tense as hell, but a pillow regardless.

After that, Hanabi began to bitch...again. Honestly, he rather spend a evening with Temari PMSing then listen to her go on constantly, even though the Temari thing actually happened once. Irvine still shutter's at the memory. He didn't know how Hanabi and Hinata could be so different, yet be sisters...he truly couldn't.

Then again he was a guy...so it was understandable.

Then, he had a hard time locating a very special scroll. The reason why it was so special was that it was used by his brother and was passed on to him when Zack died. He kept that scroll with him at all time's. Well not all times, but you get the point. He searched frantically for it, checking every bush, tree...animal ( one of which he pissed off. ) Yep, He was getting desperate and running out of time, too.

Okami offered to help search for the scroll and so they spent the next five minutes looking for it. Okami was the one to find it, and when she did, Irvine was jumping for joy. Seriously, he ran up to her and gave her Okami a _tight_ huge, before he realized what he was doing and pulled back. Her mouth twitched a bit, before she handed him the scroll and walked away.

It itself was strange for the fact that Okami had never shown any form of expression's before, or that's at least what he heard. He wondered what was wrong, but let it slide. He had other things to worry about.

The exam itself was going to be held in an all terrain field, so he couldn't prepare for just one type of area. It was always good to gain as much information about the area and anything that could be of use...including people. It was one of the five great inventing rules that all inventors followed.

(1 always have full stock, always be ready.

(2 know your area and what you can use in that area.

(3 never waste your resources.

(4 know your limits...so that you can pass them.

(5 taking risk's is apart of live, use it to your advantage.

The fifth rule was confusing, he didn't know why it was one of the rules, it just always was. The great inventor came up with them. It was an old story about how a man carved special summons out of stone using whatever he could. He went through every one of those rules as he carved the creatures, infusing them with the spirts of departed creatures. He then created the rules out of his own experiences, so that no other inventor would have to endure the harsh conditions that he did as he made the summons. Though the man went on to create more items, but the summons are the most well known. Irvine sighed, as he reached into his hoodie and pulled out something. It was a pendent, one of which was very special to him.

It was given to him by his mother, who died along time ago. She trusted him with a very important thing, something that proved he was an inventor. It...was one of those summon's that the great inventor made and the only one that came in such large quantities. All inventors had it, as it was a sign that you were approved by the first actual summon that the man made. What was so special about it was that it aloud him to summon his mothers creature, which became one of his more trusted allies.

This and the scroll he got from his brother were the most important things he had and always kept with him. They had saved him before, of course. His sensei, Uzumaki Shizune, once caught him training one day. She...found out everything that he could do. It's not like that he was angry with her or anything, it's just that she would report what she saw to the Hokage. If that were to happen, then the information on him would be updated and accessible to anyone. That could be a good or bad thing depending on the person.

Regardless, he went to the Hokage and pleaded that he keep what he learned just between them. The Hokage agreed...for a price. The Hokage was interested in his techniques and want him to help him research 'data' for his books. Even though Irvine wasn't a pervert, he was getting desperate. So ,hesitantly, he agreed to it. Irvine knew he was going to get in a shit load of trouble after this. What he didn't know was that Okami was at the hot springs that day. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination.

What stunned him were how beautiful her eye's were. They were glazed over like a bug's, but were light blue and only took up most of her eyes. Since a little bit of it was white at the sides, symbolizing that the glazed part was a bigger verison of a pupil. She started to act strange after he told her what he thought about them, but then again all bug users were strange in his opinion ( Especially one person that we all know and love... unless you're a Sasuke fan. Then you might hate him.) Irvine's head lowered a bit when he thought about it.

He was...over looked by most people because of the team he was on. I mean think about it, he was on the team of three of the most _powerful_ clans in the _whole_ village. And they questioned why he had self esteem issue's. The three clans usually meet ever so often and he was invited, of course, by his team mates and sensei. but, he just kinda stood out. Considering that these were the Aburmine, Hyuuga, and Uzumaki clan's were talking about, standing out is a bad thing.

Irvine sighed, as he started to head towards the stand to get a scroll. He thought about what could happen during this test. Who knows, he might just be able to show just how strong he is...

Or die trying...literally.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: One of the rules sounds familiar, huh? Read and Review.


	24. The intertwining of another

Author:

**Anime-boy07:** thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Zexion72:** Your probably the only person that paid attention to that part.. . ...and after all the hard work I put into it being original...anyway, thanks for taking notice.

**Sliver snow wolf:** don't worry, I figured it out on my own...Lee is one of my favorite characters, I wish people would stop treating him like he's an idiot...

**lunarxshinobi**: Damn straight. Thanks for reading.

**FF-loverHP1:** I try my best...well not really...thank you for reading.

**Midnight-angle-of-darkness:** yes...for lee pawns all...thanks for reading.

**Hope master:** . ...yep...thank you for reading.

**Traped soul:** sweat drops yah, it doesn't really get good until the tenth chapter...well thats what a think a lot of people would agree on.

N: total wrong... . ...but at least you tried to guess it. Thanks for reading

**Ecchi-Baka-Kon:** ...yah, but there would be law suits and other crap to deal with. That, and she needed to get Naruto home as fast as possible.

**Loaned:** we'll need to get him a stick soon, or else he's going to get rapped eventually...I almost feel bad for him.

T.O.B: it's fine, as long as you enjoy the story and yourself. I'm glad to see that you fond the story again, since there have been times where I wasnt to read a story but can't remember it's name.

On the summons, I can't tell you. All I can say is that there are as of right now going to be 12 summons that Naruto has, referred to as the 'Shinobi 12' and that he's going to summon all of the boss's at least once.

I can list the ones he's summoned or mentioned so far.

Squirrel: don't know where Lee got it

Spiders: leaf

Apes: leaf

Frog: leaf

Slugs: leaf

raccoons: suna

the other six have yet to be identified XD...sucks to not be the author, don't it? Now go read the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The intertwining of another.

Naruto looked around the area with mild interest. It had been an hour since they were a signed to gate 13 of the new test field in cloud country. It really didn't have a name from what he could tell, so he just called it CC Area, which is not that all creative. They were right next to the edge of the field it's self, since apparently the people that built this place wanted there to be as much room in the field as possible. Naruto looked over at his team mates.

Sakura was on the ground meditating, trying to keep herself calm before the exam. Sasuke, being the arrogant bastard that he is, was just brooding about how he had to go through the test again. Of course he had already gone through the test already, he was a _jounin_ after all. Probably the only reason why they were there was because Sakura had failed it once. What about him you ask? Naruto wasn't a fan of higher ranks. That meant more work that you had to do after all...

Naruto sighed, as he stood up from the side of the fence that he was leading on and walked towards the gate. Sasuke Turned hi attention towards him, as Naruto stopped when he was right next to the gate.

" What the hell are you doing now?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto looked over at him.

" Waiting?" Naruto replied, as Sakura finished her meditating and stood up.

" For what?' She asked, as Naruto just grinned. A second later, the explosion tag on the gate blew, as the gigantic gates blew open. Naruto grinned, as he looked back at the other two.

" That..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura ran as fast as they could through the forest, jumping from tree to tree. They moved easily and swiftly along the branches, keeping their guard up at all times. To most, they would seem like a blur, but to others...well, they were struck down before they could even see them.

They were two of the best nin in all of the village, nothing could stop them, nothing could break their concentration, nothing could slow them down...

" Sasuke-kun, Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked, as Sasuke looked back to see that Naruto was gone.

Okay, scratch that last one...

Both of them made a 180 degree turn, as they backtracked to find Naruto. He had been, in the past one or two months ( they didn't know actually date, but you get the idea ). He had berated them, made fun of them, and pretty much beaten them without even trying. It's like he was trying to break them down or something... He was relentless, always keeping it up and both of them were about to snap. Both of them agreed that if Naruto didn't have a good excuse for not keeping up with _them_, then _they_ were going to kick his ass.

Not like they could anyway.

And to their surprise, when they finally found him, he was casually walking...on the ground. This actually pissed both Sakura and Sasuke to a degree of which they never thought possible. As there anger rose, they looked down once again to see Naruto reading a book. They couldn't read what the title was, but they could make out something about a 'stream'. Naruto looked up at them lazily, as the two glared down at him.

" Yo." Naruto said, as he raised his other hand up, while the other two jumped down.

" What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sakura yelled, as Naruto used he cleaned out one of his ears with his pinky. Naruto just yawned, as his eyes closed.

" Think you could keep the volume down, we are in a exam that test's if we could survive in a life or death situation _after all_." Naruto said, as Sasuke glared at Naruto.

" Then why the hell are you reading that damn book at a time like this!" Sasuke shouted, as Naruto raised his hand, signaling him to wait. Naruto flipped to the next page in the book, as he chucked a bit. He then read down the page some mora, while Sasuke was getting impatient.

" Naruto, DAMNIT, ANSWER ME!" Sasuke yelled, as naruto looked lazily up from the book.

" Oh Sasuke, did you say something?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke was close to pulling out his hair. Suddenly, Naruto pulled out a kunai with his other hand and deflected some shurekin with it. Sakura and Sasuke immediately got into a stance, as Naruto looked over at the enemy's.

"Wow, not even five minutes in and were already attacked. Hmm...I wonder _why_?" Naruto asked out loud to himself, as his team mates just sweat dropped. The other team didn't say anything. They were from grass apparently, due to their forehead protector's. Not much could distinguish them apart, since all three wore black body suit's . One male, two females, The males were slightly taller then the female, but by the way they were formed, she seemed to be the squad leader. The males had short dark brown hair, while the female had long brown hair.

" I want to fight your strongest...Who's your leader?" The female asked, as Naruto looked at the other two.

" That's a good question...who is the leader anyway?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, before turning back to him.

" Who do you think?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, while Naruto just shrugged.

" Hmm...okay." Naruto said, as he turned back to the other team, the female was apparently getting impatient. He coughed a bit, before dawning a serious face. Naruto looked at the three, as they gave him their full attention. " The leader...is me."

Sasuke and Sakura face faulted, as the other three sweat dropped. Sasuke was immediately back on his feet, pissed once again.

" I'm the leader, dammit!" Sasuke shouted, as Naruto looked over at him.

" Sasuke, do you really want to fight these guy's."

" Not really."

" Then let me be the leader for a few minutes and be a good little boy by sitting at the side lines." Naruto said, as Sasuke growled at him for the remark, as he mumbled something and went to go stand next to Sakura. Naruto turned to face the female once again.

" So, what are the conditions?" Naruto asked, as the female just glared at him.

" What do you think!"

" Trust me, a man can think of a lot of things."

" Pervert."

" No, but a lot of my family members are." Naruto stated, as he got into a stance, the female following suit. A second later, they charged...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed, as he went over what had happened a few hours ago. It was awkward...to say the lest. Naruto did when of course, quite easily really, but it's what happened after the battle that was interesting...

_Naruto stared down at the female on the ground, her looking up at him with a glare. The battle didn't last that long, three minutes at best. The female had lost horribly and that was disappointing to Naruto. Her two team mates were standing behind her, their jaws hitting the floor. They both looked at each other, before turning back to Naruto. _

_A second later, then ran for their lives. Completely forgetting about their team mate. Said team mate cursed, as she looked up at Naruto. Her eye's shifting from glaring at him to just staring tiredly at him._

" _Aren't you going to do it? " The female asked, as Naruto looked at her confusedly. _

" _Do what?"_

" _Kill me." The girls face showed confusion, as Naruto began to laugh quite loud. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him confusedly as well. Naruto then turned his attention back to the female, while she waited for him to strike. Not sure if it would be short and painless, or long and brutal._

" _No." Naruto said, as the female looked up at him._

" _Well then, what can I do. My team mates decided to be assholes, I've have no more points. What the hell can I..." The female stopped when she saw Naruto put out one of his hands, the female looked at him with a confused expression._

" _You could come with us." Naruto stated, as the female just ignored him. " Seriously, you could and can. I mean, like you said, you've pretty much lost two very vital parts to this test. So what's there to lose?" Naruto asked, as the female glared at him, before sighing and taking his hand._

" _So...do you do this for all women who are going to fail one of the most critical test in their lives or just me?" she asked while Naruto pulled her up._

" _Only the cute ones."_

The girl, known as Aikusa, had been oddly quite from that point forward. Which was nice, since both of his teammates where yelling at him constantly. They seemed to not like the idea of another person joining their 'mary' group of people. Of course, Naruto just told them that it's better to have a forth man squad then a three.

"_Besides, maybe Sakura-chan will bother her instead of us."_ Naruto mouthed to Sasuke, who silently agreed. It was going to be a long test and Naruto would like as much quite as possible.

If possible...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ari-matsuri no jutsu."

A huge hand shot out of the ground, as the insect's that made up the hand slow ate at the people that it was holding high into the air. Okami did a few more seals, as she slammed her hand on the ground once again.

" Ari-kujiku." she said, as the bug's marched forward towards the hand and moved up it. A few seconds later, it turned into a large dome that was being held up by a few pillars that were made out of the bugs. Okami watched on, as the bugs ate their way through the team from grass. A second later, she heard a scream coming from inside the dome.

" Alright! Will give you are's, just please stop I-." A scream was heard from the inside of the dome. The bugs started to scatter away from the three people, a second later returning to Okami. Irvine and Hanabi looked on at the scene with a mixture of disgust and interest.

" What kind of ant's were those again?" Hanabi asked, as Okami went up to what was left of the bodies and searched them.

" Fire ant's." Okami said, as she continued to search through the belongs of the grass nin. A second later, she found what she was looking. She then turned to face Hanabi and threw the device at her.

" Here." Okami said, as Hanabi caught the device. She pulled out their teams device and began to switch the grass nin points over to their device, now giving them three. Hanabi chucked the device behind her, as she looked at Okami with a grin.

" A few hours in and we have at least three points, not bad." Hanabi said, as she looked down at the device. A second later she started to look around the area.

" Where's Irvine? " Hanabi asked, as Okami pointed towards the grass nin. Irvine was apparently searching through their equipment for anything usable. Hanabi raised an eyebrow when he sighed in relief.

" What exactly where you looking for?" Hanabi asked, as Irvine held out his hand.

" This." Irvine said, as Hanabi looked down at the green colored flare. She then turned her attention back to Irvine, who was smiling.

" So...what are we going to use this for?" Hanabi said, as she looked over at Okami, who sighed and walked over to them. Irvine smile widened..

"First...we need to set up some traps..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Primary lotus!" Lee cried out, as he opened the first gate and struck the enemy..._hard_. The enemy was sent spiraling towards the ground, as a huge ass crater was formed when he landed. The other two team mates tried to slash Lee with kunai from opposite sides, he just stepped aside. The two collided with one another, as they hit the ground.

Lee walked over to the now unconscious cloud nin and looked through their equipment. Once he fold the device, he smiled brightly, as he then began to cry.

" _I've done it Gai-sensei! I'm step closer to being like you!" _Lee thought, as he continued to cry. Tenten and Neji looked out on the scene before them and sighed, before Tenten looked over at Neji.

" Is he going to do this every time?" Tenten asked, as Neji just continued to watch Lee. Who was now posing in front of a squirrel that was passing by. Neji looked over at her and slightly nodded. Tenten was starting to get pissed.

" You mean we have to stay another nine day's out here with..." Tenten pointed over towards Lee. " That!" she said, as lee stopped his posing contest with the squirrel ( yes people, it was posing with him.)and looked over at Tenten.

"Tenten, do you need anything?" Lee asked, as Tenten started to sweat.

" Yeah...um...we need that device so we can add it's points to are's." Tenten said hesitantly, as Lee just gave his nice guy pose. He then threw the device over towards her, before resuming the pose. He then began to pose with the squirrel again. Both Tenten and Neji sighed again.

This was going to be a loooonnnng test.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Read and REVIEW! Oh and I'm not sure if that was the primary lotus is the first gate.. . ...But, I'm hoping that it is, if not, can someone tell me the gates so far?


	25. Hidden in the grass

Author: nothing new.

T.O.B: When you do make a story, i'll be happy to read it. Though your title is...to be blunt...it sucks. That, and dragons are overrated in Naruto fics. They've been used so many times that dragons are to comman.

I can tell you now, the Naruto in this fic will NEVER have a dragon summoning, oh hell no. There maybe ONE dragon in this fic, but besides that, screw them...

but, i'm interested in the story. So tell me more please...

**Zexion72:** Damn straight. thanks for telling me about the gates, by the way...

**Cormalin: S**ure, it's already been decided.

**Lillian-is-Fickle:** What can I say, i'm not the best speller in the world, but if you enjoy the fic, dose it matter? Thanks for reviewing.

**midnight-angle-of-darkness:** Thanks for reviewing...damn, you have such a kickass name...

**Anime-Boy07 **: Squirrels shall rule some day...thanks for reviewing...

**BooTheGhost:** A little late, but at least i've pratically rearanged who Hinata acts...so we don't have to put up with her shyness anymore...thanks for reading.

**loaned: **Damn straight, Lee is the man. NAruto being rapped won't in this one...unless I get bored anyway.

**Fluffykogome:** thanks for reviewing.

**Blue Bargon:** Probably, in a sense...though he still has 'it'.

**Hope master:** Actually, it was longer then the chapter before it...so, yeah.

**Dragon noir:** Thank you for the information on the gates, it was a big help. think you could tell me where the fanart with lee and the squiirel is?

disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden in the grass...

The afternoon sun was shining brightly above, as a breeze past by Hinata. It felt so good to her, being out in the hot sun and all. She glanced around the area from the cliff she was standing on, admiring it's beauty. It had been a few day's since the beginning of the field exam, and nothing had really happened. Hinata and her team had managed to get three points so far, taking care as to who they attacked. It would have been stupid and reckless to attack just anybody after all.

To tell the truth, it had been _very_ dull for Hinata. She had not scene any of her friends ( minus team mates.) Since the beginning of the exam. Which could be a good or bad thing, depending on the situation. Since Hinata was so bored at the moment...it would be a good thing. She was able to find something that could slightly keep her interest, which was the beautiful scenery of the area that the exam was taken placed.

"_ Esuna would like this."_ Hinata thought, as she looked around the area. It was breath taking for Hinata, to see so many different areas in on spot. It looked, at the same time, both man made and natural. It was awkward when she stared at the area from the cliff, seeing all the different area's together, but it was something that she wouldn't turn up. Hinata knew that she was an easy target while standing on the cliff, but the scenery was just so good...

...speaking of easy targets.

Hinata wiped out a kunai and deflected some shuriken into random directions. Hinata stared lazy at the forest behind her, as she waited for whoever threw the shuriken to come out and attack her. That's if they ever got the chance anyway. Hinata went back to looking at the scenery, as she heard screams coming from the forest. A second later, both Shino and Kiba dropped down from the tree's, Arkumare following them down a second later. Kiba grinned at her, while Shino kept his stoic expression.

" Hinata-chan! We've got four points now!" Kiba yelled to her, as Hinata smiled and took one last look at the scenery, before going over to her team mates.

She'd have to give up looking at the scenery...for now...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aikusa-chan, these guy's have two points. Come get yours." Naruto said, as Aikusa walked over to Naruto. Aikusa had been traveling with them for the past few days now, helping them from time to time and them in return helping her. Naruto even gave her any excess points that they found. Naruto's team now had three points, while Aikusa had two. Your probably wondering, why the hell is she still collecting points if she doesn't have a team, quite simple.

This isn't the chunin exam, so the same rules don't apply. She was able to complete the test as long as she had a device and it had five points. On higher rank missions, your team mates have a higher possibility of dying. Meaning that you have a higher possibility of having to complete the mission by yourself. So during the jounin exam, you had the option of complete the test on your own. Which Aikusa was.

Aikusa had abandoned her suit awhile back, having switched it for some other clothes. She said that she didn't want to wear the same damn thing as her idiot team mates. She was now wearing dark brown baggy pant's and a black sleeve-less shirt. Wearing black fingerless gloves and sandles as well. The only thing that really stood out was her having two large pouches instead of one. She was apparently not only the medic-nin, but the leader of the group. So, basically, her other two team mates were fucked without her.

Those sad, strange little men.

Aikusa was quite grateful to them for allowing her to tag along, after all, she also would have been fucked without their help. Sasuke didn't like the idea, as Sakura took it as an opportunity to take to someone else, much to Naruto's happiness. Don't get him wrong, he had nothing against Sakura, no, he actually somewhat respected her. But, he could only take so much bitching, even though it was part of a Uzumaki's life style. Seriously, it was.

Okay, let's start from the beginning. The Uzumaki's were/are one of the most powerful clan's in konoha , we know this, but what make's them powerful. It's, more or less, their training skills and ability to adapt to any situation. It's not a blood limit, but more of a hormone ( artifically made, of course ) that flows through their body, allowing them to figure out any and all ways to escape the situation. To be blunt, you could _never_ catch a Uzumaki...alive anyway. But that's getting off point on why they put up with bitching on a daily basis. The truth is that the Uzumakis are mostly...females, well they were until the clan was destroyed due to the third war. Jiraiya was one of the few survivors of the clan, and was in all terms a pervert, so most females tried to stay away from him. Naruto still doesn't know how he managed to marry Tsunade...he really doesn't.

It's very rare, for someone from the clan to have more males then females, so you can imagine everyone's surprise faces when Jiraiya ended up having two son's and only one daughter, adopting another son later on.

Beside's that, the Uzumaki's didn't really specialize in anything really. They branched out into all aspects of the shinobi world. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, weapons (ect). They were genius's that came up with some of most powerful skills in the world, some of which people could only dream of.

The Rasengan...for example.

Naruto himself rarely used the technique...since his father made it. It's not that he didn't care for him, it's just with how Naruto looked. If he were to take on a group of leaf-nin and charge at them with the Rasengan, they would mostly likely think that he was the yellow flash. Seriously, that's how attached they were to him. He stood out like all of the Uzumaki males, one way or another. Naruto didn't want anyone to see him as his father, but for him and who he was. Which would be hard, considering that he would either be described as a hero or demon in this village, never something normal, never an average person.

Life for Naruto...sucked.

Naruto sighed just thinking about it, before looking over at Aikusa. She was blushing...again. She had been for the past day or so for some reason. Every time she came close to Naruto she would blush furiously and keep somewhat quite. He wondered why her attitude took a 180 turn from what she was the first time he meet her, but he would find out eventually.

Until then, he was going back to his mental world of ramen and monkeys...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three grass-nin ran through the forest at high speeds towards their objective. The leader slightly out ahead of the rest. They had failed the first time, only managing to mark their prey, but not capture it. They all agreed that this would be the time that they succeeded in their goal, they didn't have much time left anyway.

It was all or nothing...

They would have succeeded last time, if not for that boy...oh how they hated that boy. He was dead now yes, but he was the one that gave their target the power to over come them, even if it was for only a small period of time. What he became be the is what puzzled them, since the boy seemed to have some primitive form of a blood limit that transform him into that _thing_, but it didn't matter. As long as he was the last of them, they wouldn't have to worry. And if there were any...

They would kill them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irvine sneezed, as he rubbed his nose. He was busy looking for something to eat in the forest section of the area, trying to see if there was anything worth eating. Everyone stayed in the area that best fit them. Leaf in the forest, cloud and rock on the mountains, mist by the lake (ect). So ,of course, his team was still in the forest section or 'zone'. They had split up for a couple of hours to look for food, but were a bit reluctant to let him go...why, he was considered the weakest.

On one of the few occasions that Irvine ever did this...he snorted at the thought.

Weakness or strength can not be used in that way. Every person has a weakness and every person has a strength. They just happened to find their strength faster. That...and people consider a lot of the time that if you can't do what they can, then your weak, regardless. Besides, thinking someone is weaker then you is arrogance and thinking someone is stronger then you would have a lack of self-esteem.

Or that's what he read out of a book once...he didn't believe a word it said.

Anyway, back to the subject at hand. Irvine was currently moving through the forest, trying to find any food at all. He had been searching for three hours straight and found nothing that 'they' could eat. He did kill a few over sized bugs, but Okami doesn't eat bugs since she use's them and Hanabi...doesn't eat bugs. In this place, it could cost you to be picky, but oh well. He at least found some giant tigers awhile back and was able to get something off of them. They were annoying to kill, but well worth it.

Irvine continued to search a little more until he found an interesting sight. A little weasel was caught in a bear trap. The weasel was white and, believe it or not, was wearing a small black vest. It had a little black bandage covering it's left eye. Irvine wondered why it was wearing clothing but let it slide, figuring that it belonged to someone.

Then why would it be out here?

he walked towards the creature, as it continued to try and pull itself out of the trap. Irvine was careful not to make a noise, as he approached it. That was until he stepped on a twig, causing it to jerk it's head towards him. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, before Irvine took another step.

"Easy, I just want to help you out." Irvine stated, as he reached down towards the trap. After a minute or two of tinkering with the trap, he was able free it. The creature scurried away from the trap as fast as possible and into a bush, while Irvine smiled as he watched it run away. Irvine turned around and was about to continue searching for food, when he heard a 'poof' sound coming from behind. He looked back over at the bush to see a large puff of smoke coming form behind it. Irvine raised an eyebrow, as he walked over towards the bush and made his way through it. Their wasn't a sign of the creature at all, while Irvine wondered what was going on. He took another step forward and stopped, noticing that he had stepped on something.

Irvine looked down to see that it was a small yellow scroll with some words on it.

He picked it up and began to read what was on it, his eye's widening when he finished.

" _Summoning...contract..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Kin-chan, are you done using the _bathroom_ yet?" Duso yelled out to Kin, who was continuing to stuff her face with chips from behind a few dozen tree's. She said that she needed to be that far, because she wanted to have her privacy. Beside's, no one wanted to piss her off, hell no, that was the last thing that they wanted to do. They just decided to give her space so she could finish taking a crap.

Kin had already been pissed off today when duso tried to take a piss in front of her. He ended up getting sent through a tree. The good thing was that he already had bandage's on his head, so they didn't have to stop to treat it. They had already wasted enough time as it is. It had been quite some time since they started the exam, and they had only gotten three points. They were being careful, deciding who to attack and who to leave alone. So, that limited them, instead of others who would just rush in and kill mindlessly, which where quite a few actually.

Kin sighed, as she finished off a hand full of chips and stuck the rest of the bag into her pouch for later. That guy-Choji, really was a genius. She hand gotten to enjoy a lot of junk food because of the seal he put on the pouch. She now hand hundreds of pounds of junk food stored in it, and she loved every aspect of the bag.

She wondered if she would see Choji again, maybe he would have another humongous bag of chips that she could have. Kin drooled at the thought of it. Choji himself wasn't that bad, he seemed like a good guy, even with how _large_ he was. He, for someone that she thought would also be mostly concerned with food, was a actually gentlemen. Even though in Konoha that may not seem like much, but where _she_ comes from, that would be a HUGE plus. Especially with how arrogant the people in her village were.

Either way, if she really wanted to see him. Then she could always just try and eat the last chip...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three figures swept through the forest, as their shadows could be briefly seen on the ground. They were so close now, it had taken them a few day's since the beginning to traverse the 'zones' to find them, but it would soon be worth it. They would soon have the prize that they had been searching for, they would soon have the person that escaped them so long ago. They passed by several teams on the way to their target. Of course they had no interest in them, in what they came for.

It started to annoy them when the other teams got in their way, even though they quickly disposed of them, it still slowed them down. They were running out of so much essential time, every second they needed. If they didn't get their target before their time limit was up, then they would lose it for quite some time. They need to get it before 'those things' showed up. After that, it would all be lost.

The figures continued to jump from branch to branch, as they soared through the tree tops at unimaginable speeds. They were close, they could feel it. A few minutes later they stopped on a large branch and looked down towards the ground. All three of them smiled...

They had found they're target...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: ... . ...read and review


	26. Silent tear, Nami!

Author: nothing new...

**Bootheghost:** ...first off, I AM AN ORIGINAL MAN, BELIEVE IT! Second, your pretty much wrong about Hinata...let me explain.

Hinata's personality itself is not plain, no, her personality in stories is controlled (determined) by the author. Since most authors prefer her original personality...or think she's doesn't need a change in personality to continue the story, they don't bother with it..

Let's see what I have given her.

Pervert

Out going

Temperamental

Sweet

Kind

Intelligent

Rarely stutters...like once after the time skip, and even then she was asking Naruto if she could sleep with him...

Powerful.

Loyal...

I think I've done a good job so far...

Another thing, just because a OC is a 'original character' doesn't mean they're mean they're _original_ . You have heard of mary sues haven't you? If I were to create a girl for Naruto to fall in love with right now, she would be nothing but a mary sue...that, and it's unfair to the Naruto fan's.

there you go...

**Loaned:** YEP! And weasels kick so much ass...there is a reason why Irvine has weasels as a summon, but that won't be told till later on...

**Anime-Boy07**: Damn straight.

**Hope master:** read above comment.

**Lover143:** ...hell yeah, expect to see more KinxChoji scene's

**midnight-angle-of-darkness:** ...un, hell yeah?

Hybrid thing: well, I want it to be taken slowly. Other fic's would have them banging by now, but I want to show that they are forming a connection...I want people to see the connection between them, to have them watch it grow between the two...

I've read only one other fic that has done that...and sadly, it seem's to have been abandoned...

**Zexion72:** your mental world is ALMOST as twisted as mine...almost, prepare for a kickass battle scene this chapter...

**00asianwriter00:** glad you liked it.

**Shenobikagekitsune:** yeah, I know...I always hate being reminded of that chapter...

**Dragonize:** haven't seen you in awhile, wuz up? The itachi thing was genius...I know, along with a lot of crap I put in here...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silent tear, **Nami**!

_They had found their target..._

"Wait." Naruto said, as he stopped, the others looked at him confusedly. They had been 'forced' to walk on the ground ever since the beginning, which pissed both Sakura and Sasuke off since they were such easy targets. The anger would raise to new heights if he tried to pull anything else. Aisuka didn't really mind, she was just as laid back as Naruto.

" What is it Naruto?" Sakura said, as she sighed. Naruto looked around the tree's, careful to scan each one closely. He checked every leaf and branch, every movement he noticed and mentally recorded. He could not afford to make a mistake.

" My spider sense's are tingling."

Whack!

Okay, so maybe he could...

As Naruto rubbed the back side of his head, he couldn't help but laugh. Sakura was powerful, but damn, that hit had knocked him to the ground. Before looking back at Sakura and Sasuke, who where glaring at him. Aisuka just sighed, as she walked over to him. She offered her hand, as Naruto toke it. Aisuka pulled him up. Naruto face then took a one sixty, as he looked at the tree behind them.

" You can come out." Naruto said, as Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. That was before she hit him...again.

" Naruto, this is no time to be playing."

" Who says he's playing?" came a voice, as all four of them turned to see who it was. Up in the tree's where three people, all of them wearing grey robe's ( like Tayuya's, only they were wearing pant's.) and straw hat's. The first one had a type of mask on, which looked like a bunch of piece's of rock put together. The second one had most of their face covered in bandage's, only his right eye visible. The finally one, had white skin and snake like eye's, he also had long black hair as well. Sasuke's eye's widened when he saw the finally one.

" YOU!" Sasuke shouted, as his eye's shifted to a bright red color._ Three_ black pupils appeared in his eye's, his face clearly showing his rage. "You're the one..." His body started to glow, as black symbols appeared around his body, covering over half of him. " That made me kill Zack."

" You mean the Michael Jackson wannabe?" Naruto said, as everyone face faulted. The man in question quickly stood up, as he glared at Naruto with a burning passion.

" I am not like him." stated the man, as Naruto raised his hand to his face and began to count off his fingers.

" Oh really, I can give you three good reason's why you are.(1 you want to stay youthful forever. (2 you like to play with little boy's. ( 3 your face has had just as much surgery done on it. Now if that isn't like him I don't know what is. Oh and Sasuke, even if that technique is powerful, it still won't work on him." Naruto said, as he turned around to see that Sasuke had brought his hands together, a blue energy sphere forming in his hands.

Sasuke ignored him, as he began to charge at the man. Just when he was close to the tree that the man was on, he felt some one grab his wrist, as he was thrown into another tree. Surprisingly with enough force to knock him out.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment, before sighing a looking over Aisuka and Sakura. " Do you mind taking care of him?" Naruto asked, or more like ordered. Both Sakura and Aisuka had paled a bit when they saw what he did and quickly picked up Sasuke, running as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

Naruto then turned back towards the three nin that had been watching the whole thing. Naruto smirked, as he stared at the one he had insulted earlier. " Now, where were we Orchomaru?" Naruto asked, as Orchomaru just glared at him.

" I don't have time for this Naruto, either get out of the way or I'll kill you." Orchomaru said, as Naruto just stared at him lazily.

" You can try...and fail, but I seriously doubt that you can kill me. " Naruto stated, as he drew his katana. Orchomaru glared at him, as he looked at his 'team mates.'

" I don't suppose your willing to fight him?" Orchomaru asked, as they shook their heads.

" He'ssss Anko'sss child, were not fighting Anko'sss child." The one with the bandage's said, as they both disappeared in a puff of smoke, their clothes falling to the ground. Orchomaru mumbled something, as he looked at Naruto.

" I hate that bitch."

" You know you shouldn't hate so much, It could give you a lot of wrinkles. Beside's, she was your daughter after all." Naruto said, as Orchomaru started to form some seal's

" Katon Ryuuka no jutsu." Orchomaru said, as he breathed a huge stream of fire at Naruto. It engulfed the entire area, as the fire spread rapidly. Orchomaru waited for a few seconds, before he heard someone call out something.

"Hakke shou kaiten." was heard, as the flames moved outwards, reveling a blue spinning sphere. Small flames where still burning around it, as it continued to spin for another minute. When it stopped, Naruto was pierced from behind by a sword. He looked back to see Orchomaru grinning and smirked when he saw his confused expression.

An explosion ripped through the forest, as Naruto's kage bunshin exploded. Naruto watched all of this from the safety of a tree branch that was near by. A few seconds later, he quickly turned around and jumped towards another tree, dodging the kill that was aimed to decapitate him. Orchomaru landed on the ground, as Naruto formed some seals and jumped to another tree.

"Katon Housenka no jutsu." He said, as he rapidly shot multiple fire balls from his mouth at Orchomaru. Orchomaru ran to the left, dodging the firs balls as he went. He started formed seals of his own.

"Katon Ryuuka no jutsu." Orhomaru once again shot a huge stream of firs at Naruto, who landed on a tree and jumped to another one, dodging the fire blast. Naruto put his hand into a single seal.

" Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto said, as single clone was formed. The clone then formed a seal as well. " Henge." the clone said, as he turned into a giant shuriken. The real Naruto grabbed the shuriken and threw it at Orchomaru. Ochomaru just side stepped the shuriken, as it flew by him. The shuriken continued to fly through the air, now just hovering about the ground. The clone transformed back into it's original form and threw a wave of needle's at Orchomaru.

Orchomaru just knocked the needle's away with his sword, making sure to knock one back at the clone, causing it to puff out fo existence. A few seconds later, Orchomaru jumped into the air, as Naruto bursted out of the ground and tried to slash him. Orchomaru back flipped and stabbed his sword into Naruto's head. " Stopping stalling and attack me!" Orchomaru yelled, as the kage bunshin Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm not stalling, I'm multitasking!" Orchomaru's eye's widened, as he turned around to see Naruto some distance away, his hands formed into a seal. Right next to him was a dragon's head made out of stone. It's eye's glowed, as Orchomaru paled...

" _oh shit.." _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A few miles away, both Sakura and Aisuka were watching the battle between the two. How you ask, well with some chakra focused in the ears and eye's, anything's possible. Right next to them was Sasuke, who was still out cold. Aisuka looked over at Sakura.

" He multitask's?" Aisuka asked, as Sakura nodded.

" Yep he dose."

" Really!"

"Yah, he can talk to you and piss you off at the same time." Sakura added, as Aisuka sweat dropped.

"That's multitasking?"

" You'd be amazed with the result's."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Fukyuu doragon furea no jutsu." Naruto said, as the stone dragons eye's glowed red. A few seconds later, a thick, fiery liquid shot out of it's mouth and straight at Orchomaru. He jumped up into the tree's, as the liquid hit the ground. The ground actually began to dissolve a bit, as fire's burned brightly from on top of the liquid.

The dragon readjusted it's head to face Orchomaru, as it shot another blast of liquid at him. Orchomaru dodged it, as the liquid hit the tree. The tree itself almost instantly dissolved to nothing, as the remain's of the tree fell to the ground. Naruto then jumped into the air and drew his katana, the stone dragon crumbling into a pile of rock's.

Naruto hit Orchomaru in mid air, sending him into a tree. Naruto followed him, and before Orchomaru could move from his spot on the tree, Naruto pressed his sword against his throat. Naruto sighed, as Orchomaru turned into a pile of mud. He then turned around to see Orchomaru standing on a tree branch, watching him with amusement.

" Maybe we should stop fooling around now?" Orchomaru asked, as Naruto just glared at him.

" Maybe your right, but I still don't need to go full power to beat you." Naruto said, as he slowly formed his hands into a unique seal. He then started to gather his chakra, as blue electricity began to form around him. Naruto closed his eye's, as his body started to glow blue. The electricity started to flare around more rapidly, as his clothes flowed/ waved at a high speed. A second later, Naruto's eye's shot open.

" Forty percent!" Naruto shouted, as he gave a loud roar. His body was surging with energy, every fiber of his being was being rearranged. Every molecule changing to hold his new power. A blue light shined from Naruto, as the energy caused shock waves. Orchomaru shield his eye's, as the light from Naruto intensified. A minute later, it dimmed, as Orchumaru looked to see what had happened.

Naruto's clothes had changed, he was now wearing a aqua blue jacket and grey water proof pant's. The pant's were tucked away into to large black combat boot's, while the jacket's large hoodie covered all of the upper face of Naruto, leaving only his checks and whisker marks visible. The jacket was buttoned up, while two chain's criss crossed around his chest, forming an X. The jacket's sleeve's were long and hiding his hands quite well. The most noticeable feature's about him were the fox ears on his head and the two tail's swinging behind him.

The two just stood there for a moment. Before Naruto reached behind him while one of the tails began to take the shape of a ball. A second later Naruto threw the ball into the air.** " Sabi arashi."** Naruto said, as the sky flashed for a moment, before it began to rain heavily. Naruto reached behind him again, as the second tail also formed into a ball. He then extend his arm out, while it began to take shape. **" Sabi non." **Naruto said, as the watery sphere extended out wards, taking the shape of a sword. Naruto just stood there for a moment, before jumping towards the left.

Orchomaru wondered what he was doing, only to be shocked when Naruto 'landed' side way's in mid air and jumped to the right, heading towards him in a zigzag pattern. Orchomaru jumped back to avoid Naruto's sword. When he landed, Orchomaru back flipped to avoid a slash that was aimed low and spun in the air to dodge another slash. Landing on his feet again, Orchumaru dodged another slash by jumping backwards, forming seals as he went.

"Tossa hazacki no jutsu." Orchomaru said, as he brought his hands together and shot a blue blot of lightning at Naruto. Naruto's eye's widened, as the lightning struck, a second later he bursted into a couple hundred drops of water. Orchumaru quickly sunk into the ground, barely missing the slash from Naruto's sword. Naruto closed his eye's for a minute, opening them again to see several dozen clones surrounding him. He began to form some seals.

" **Saheme." **Naruto said, as water began to gather above him in a giant sphere like shape. The clones charged at him with their swords drawn. Just as they were about to reach him, the water sphere finished and fell to the ground. When the 'drop' hit the ground, a huge burst of water shot up into the sky, as several smaller versions of the 'drop' rained down. When they hit the clone's, Naruto heard the sound some one makes when their being crushed.

Naruto turned around to face Orchumaru, who was standing a couple feet away from him. A beeping sound was heard, as Orchomaru checked his wristband. With a tired sigh, he lowered his hand and looked at Naruto.

" It seem's my time is up, I'll have to deal with you another time." Orchumaru snapped his finger's, as four clone's bursted out of the ground, their hands forming seals.

" Kitei asshuku no jutsu." they said at once, as a HUGE ass boulder shot out of the ground and directly at Naruto. Naruto simply moved out of the way, wounding why he used something she could dodge so easily. His eye's widened, as he looked back to see that Sakura and Aisuka were directly behind him.

" _shit."_ Naruto thought, as the boulder surprisingly blazed through the tree's at high speeds. Sakura was in front of Aisuka, who was right next to Sasuke. Naruto watched, as the boulder was about to hit them when something happened. The boulder...had split in half, as the piece's rolled in different direction's.

" Man, this is troublesome. Are you alright." the man asked, as he turned to face Sakura. Of course she didn't hear him, considering that she was to busy staring at him, hearts in her eye's. standing before her was a man around the height of 5'9 and he was around the age of sixteen, he also had long black hair. He wore baggy grey pant's and a large green jacket, a net shirt underneath. It was showing his muscles all to well. He had a sheath strapped to his belt and was wearing sandle's. Sakura was practically drooling.

Naruto sighed in relief at the sight of the new arrival, as he turned back to where Orchomaru was. Naruto cursed to himself, as he looked at the now empty spot. He would have to deal with that guy again sooner or later...wether he liked it or not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: I've got a nice offer for you guys. How would you like me to, instead of waiting till Saturday, post the stories when I finish them...I have like eight or nine chapters held back. Tell me in your reviews since I don't read my mail much...


	27. What had happened, what they lost

Author: read the bottom of the chapter for an IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**Bailin:** eventually, they will only come out once a week though, since I have two other stories going...

**Zexion72**: traitor...know what I do with traitors?...give them cookies because they have joined the dark side of the force... . , thanks for reviewing...

**Mima57775:** o.O, glad you liked it...

**BooTheGhost:** I'm good at making points, thanks for reviewing...

Drops:...opps, oh well. I'll just call him that from now on XD.

**Lunarxshinobi:** thanks for reviewing

**Duran the warrior:** Yep, Itachi will appear eventually...

**Dragonzice:** WOAH! HOLD IT! To many qestions.

First, the color changes with the element, firered, bluewater. Second, _nami_ is that name of the tail and form he took, like the first one before it. Yes, he is Naruto's other grandfather. Yes, sasuke knows rasengan, chidori went to another. Naruto...well, you'll find out eventually. What happened to the Sandaime will be put in the story eventually. Read the chapter to find out if it is him.

Damn...that was long...

**Lover143:** no...Orochimaru actually got laid, believe it or not...twice...

This IS a** NarutoxHinata fic**...

read the chapter to find out.

**Anime-Boy07:**...still thinking about that...

**Kenji inaku:** . ...I thought so too, the Hinata and Naruto thing. Don't worry, insane people are accepted here!

**midnight-angle-of-darkness:** no, I just didn't have a catchy reply to it...read above post for crazy people...

**00asianwriter00:** thanks for reviewing

**Sandgoddess:** thanks for reviewing.

**Drake0x:** YES SIR!

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What had happened, what they lost...

Sasuke was sweating at an unimaginable rate, his head turning every so often. His entire body shook, as the curse mark on his neck glowed slightly. He was burning up by most human standards, while the was rag that was on his head fell off again. Sakura sighed, as she once again placed it on his forehead, wondering to her self what he could be dreaming of...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _You really shouldn't do that." A boy said, as he walked over to Sakura, who was busy cooking some rabbits that they had caught earlier. Sasuke looked over at the boy, who had taken over for Sakura, who had almost burned herself. He was 12 years old and had wavy red hair that kinda stuck upwards a bit. He Wasn't all that tall, only around 5'3 at best. He was wearing dark blue pants and a black cloak similar to that of a puppet's. Sasuke watched them work with little interest._

_The boy looked over at Sasuke, who was just staring at them. " You know, you could help too? We are cooking everyone's lunch after all." The boy said, as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at the fish, then at Sakura, and finally back at the boy. Only one thing he could say really..._

" _The fish are burning."_

_The boy looked at him confusedly, before looking back at the fish. His eye's widened, as he quickly tried to save the fish from being burnt to a crisp ( rhyming, yah). Sakura help the boy out, as they had little success. Only two fish were left, and without a second of hesitation, he picked up a fish and threw it at Sasuke, who easily caught it. He then looked over at Sakura and tossed her the other fish. " Eat up."_

_Sakura eyed the fish for a moment, before looking back at the boy. " but what about-."_

" _I'll be fine." the boy said, as he looked at Sasuke who was also staring at him with raised eyebrows. " I had an apple an hour ago, so I'll be tied off for awhile." the boy said, as he loked over at Sakura. " so don't worry about it." Sakura smiled._

" _Thank you, Zack."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconut's DeDeDeDe. And Here They are, standing in a row, Dum Dum take one, small one, see if it's as big as your-." _

" _Enough!" Sasuke yelled, as he looked over at Zack, who had stopped singing and looked over at him. Sakura also looked over at him, silently thanking him along with kami-sama. " Can you PLEASE sing something else for a change." Sasuke asked, as Zack pouted._

" _Why? I like that song." Zack said, as a vein was now visible on Sasuke's head._

" _Because you've been singing the same damn song for the past three hours." Sasuke said, as Zack just stared at him, before laughing._

" _You need to lighten up. Sure were in a huge forest full of things that wouldn't hesitate to kill us but come on-." Zack's face instantly hardened, along with Sasuke's. Both of them immediately were in front of Sakura, deflecting a HUGE wave of kunai that were being sent down from the tree's. when the wave stopped, both Sasuke and Zack prepared their weapons. Sasuke having two katana in his hands and Zack having a katana and four kunai in his right hand, a folded up windmill shurekin in his left._

_A figure dropped down from the tree's, as both Sasuke and Zack examined him. The figure looked to be male and around 6 feet tall. HE was wearing a grey robe, along with a grey pair of pants. He was also wearing a straw hat, which covered his long black hair. Both of their eye's narrowed, as the nin licked his lips._

" _Yes...you'll both do just fine." The figure said, as he jumped to the ground, easily and gracefully landing on his feet. " Tell me...do you have a dream, a goal." the man asked, as Zack and Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke, on the other hand, was starting to have interest. _

" _Yes..." Sasuke said, as Zack looked at him funny, before turning back towards the nin, his eye's narrowing._

" _And what if we do?" Zack asked, as the figure smiled._

" _what if I told you that I could give you that power..." The figure said, as he began to walk over to them. " Think about it...the ability to finally accomplish your goals, or dreams." the man looked over at Sasuke with a grin. " To be able to put all of your suffering to rest.." Sasuke started to shake a bit, as Zack just continued to glare at the man._

" _I'd say your full of bull shit." Zack said, as he raised his weapons, ready to strike at any moment. The man just kept his grin._

" _What if I could show you that power?" The man started to form some seals, as he hit the ground a second later. " Kuchiyose no jutsu." the man said, as a large cloud of smoke rushed through the area. Both Sasuke and Zack stayed alert, as the smoke finally cleared to reveal...sheep?_

_Yes, standing in front of them were sheep, a whole herd of them. They had little collar's on them, which had little black bells swinging slightly. The sheep just stood there, as the figure looked down at them._

" _Take it from the top..." The sheep started to glow white, as their bell's glowed black. A few seconds later, Zack, Sakura and Sasuke grabbed their eye's in pain, as the sheep began to sing a choirs of sounds. They screamed in pain, as Zack looked over at the figure, his eye's were closed and his face pulled into a smile._

_Zack heard a scream from behind him, as he looked over to see that Sakura had a greyish aura around her. She began to scream, as her eye's turned completely white and letters started to appear on her head. He then looked over at Sasuke who was grabbing his eye's in pain, scratching at them with all his might. Smoke could be seen coming out of his eye's, as his screaming slowly came to a stop. Sasuke stopped scratching, as he moved his head upwards. his eye's shot open... _

" _The Mangekyo sharingan..." Zack though, as he looked over at the figure. The figure himself had changed a lot. His skin had turned pitch black, as two huge ass leathery wings shut out of his back. His teeth had grown into fangs, while his fingers started to become as sharp as claws. His yellow slitted eye's stared down at him with interest. Zack looked at himself to see that he was glowing green slightly, before it died down._

" _Interesting...It seem's that your going to need another blast to awaken your's." the figure said, as he looked over at the sheep, who were still standing their original spot. " Take it from the top..." The sheep once again began to glow, as the horrid choirs once again played. The small green Aura that was once around Zack grew at extreme rates. Pain fulling through his body, as every point in his body felt like it was being ripped apart._

_His screams were heard through out the forest..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke's eye's widened at what he was seeing. He didn't think anything like this was possible, but he still couldn't believe it. It had to be his eye's...they must be playing tricks on him. That's it, they must be playing trick's. He continued to think that, until Zack's blood hit him in the face..._

_**( WARNING, from this point forward this chapter will be labeled as M rating for gruesome scene's and 'destruction' of the body. Please note that if you continue from this point that it is of your own choice and I am not held eligible for your actions. You have been WARNED. )**_

_Zack's screams were heard, as bulges started to appear on his arm. Slowly, the skin was pushed aside, as bones started to push upwards. His fingers ( and thumb ) started to get larger one section at a time, until the tips of the fingers opened and bones started to push out. Zack now having claws made out of bones and his arms with spike's sticking out of them, it all covered with blood. Zack's process began once again on his thighs and feet, only another bone shot out of his heel. Zack's eye's widened, as he bended forwards, him grabbing his sides. Second's later, spike's slowly sprouted from his back, leaving a trail of blood flowing down his back. When it was finished he had four HUGE spike's sticking out of his back. The Figure raised an eyebrow._

"_Interesting indeed." The Figure said, as he looked at the sheep. " Retreat." The herd of sheep disappear, as The figure once again starts to walk towards them. His smile turned into a smirk._

" _This is the kind of power I can give you...all you have to do is take it." The man stopped when he was right in front of Sasuke and, surprisingly, his head shot up, while his neck took the form of a snake's. His head dived down, and bit Sasuke on the neck. A purple mark appeared on his neck, as the Figure pulled away._

" _Now Sasuke, I'll be waiting for you to com-." the Figure stopped, as he was hit hard from the side. Spinning in the air, the Figure spun and landed on all four, looking at who his assailant was. Zack grunted in pain, as he pulled his arm back. He trusted in forward, and surprisingly, the hand shot open, as all of the skin on the arm shot off in different directions, it being connected to a long flexible bone looking object ( mouthful ). The figure dodged the object, but grabbed his sides in pain. That one hit had done a lot of damage to him. A few more, and he would be done for good. _

_Zack pulled his hand back, as he got on all four and started to rush towards the Figure. Just as he was about to reach him, Zack jumped a spun in the air. The Figure dodged, barely missing the four spikes on Zack's back. Zack landed on all four, as he quickly spun and tried to deliver a kick to the Figure. The figure jumped into the air, as Zack shot his hand at the man, striking him dead on. The figure was flung into the tree's, breaking through several until he finally stopped._

_The figure slowly stood up, as he began to lip away. Two hits...two hits were all that creature needed to take him down. The figure cursed himself for not marking him first...but at least he managed to get his original target. The figure continued to lip away until he felt the ground shake. The Figures eye's widened, as he quickly formed some seals and disappeared into the ground. _

_Zack jumped down from the tree's, as he began to smell the area. Zack thought for a moment, before he stabbed his hand into the ground. He reached up, as he pulled the figure out of the ground and threw him at a couple of fallen tree's. The figure gasped, as he looked down to see a large branch sticking through his gut. Zack watched him for a moment, before letting out a roar in anger when the figure turned to mud, knowing that he had gotten away._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke sighed, as he felt his eye's go back to nor__mal. He had just obtained the ultimate form of the sharingon, and he had just lost it as well. It was...heartbreaking to say the least. He had the power that his brother had processed, the power that wiped out his clan. He...had to have it again, it was the only way that he could defeat his brother, defeat the man that toke away everything he had._

_Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who was sound asleep. Ever since the power effects had warn off, her 'inner' Sakura went back into the depths of their mind. She yelled a lot, that's what Sasuke could tell, and the fact that her strength was io fold that of Sakura. The power increase had knocked her out. Sasuke started to stand up ( he was sitting on the ground ), as he looked over at Sakura. He was about to leave, hoping that he could find the power that he had experienced._

_That was until he deflected what looked like an arm with his katana. Sasuke looked over to see zack starring at him. Zack roared, as he began to run towards Sasuke. He stopped justwhen he was about to reach Sasuke, jumping backwards and using his momentum to shot forward. Sasuke dodged his kick, but was taken by surprise when he turned around while being upside down in mid air and hit him with one of his arms. Sasuke brought his Katana up to block it, but the sheer power of the attack sent him into some nearby tree's._

_Zack grunted, as he looked around the area. His eye's stopped at the sight of Sakura. Zack some what grinned, as he began to walk towards her, him licking his lip's. He stopped right in front of her and reached downwards with one of his 'claws'. Just as he was about to grab her, he heard a loud noise coming from Sasuke's direction. He turned around quick enough to get hit by a rather destructive attack. Zack looked down to see visible blue chakra moving around like static electricity. He heard the sound of the chirping of a thousand birds._

" _Chidori." Sasuke whispered, as he pushed his hand further in. When he pulled it out a couple of seconds later, Zack dropped to his knees. A bright green light engulfed him, as his body turned back to normal, Zack looked up at Sasuke. _

" _Please...don't tell Irvine." With that his body dropped to the ground. Sasuke's head dropped for a moment, he seemingly lost in his thoughts. With a large sigh he looked over at Sakura, who was still asleep. Sasuke stood up and walked over to her, picking her up and moving her a couple feet away from where Zack was, before looking back at him..._

_He was being torn from the inside...emotionally anyway._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakura slowly_ _opened her eye's, wondering why she could smell something burning. Her eye's started to focus, as she looked at the sight before her. Sasuke...was standing before a huge fire. It burning swiftly and easily. Sasuke looked absent minded, as he watched the flames burn. Sakura stood up and started to walk towards him._

" _Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke looked over at her and scanned her for a moment, before throwing a scroll at her. Sakura caught it, as she looked up at Sasuke with confusion in her eye's._

" _It's for Irvine...from Zack." Sasuke said, as Sakura looked down at the scroll._

" _Can't he give it to Irvine himself? " Sakura asked, as she looked up at Sasuke, who's head had dropped silghtly._

" _He...can't." Sasuke said, as he stared into the flames. Sakura didn't understand, until she looked into the flames as well, before her eye's widened at what was being burned._

" _It..can't..."_

" _It is." Sasuke said, as Sakura began to feel tears weld up in her eye's. She dropped to the ground as she silently cried. Sasuke just continued to stare into the flames, intent on seeing this through to the end...and learning something that day..._

_He now had two enemy's..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sasuke continued to turn in his sleep as he was hunted by what had happened that day. The worst part about it was that even with all the training he had did with that sannin, even after all those long hours of suffering through hellish routines that would make any person want to quit just after a few days, even after swearing an auth to revenge...

He had missed his chance...and it was all thanks to_ him_...Naruto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

got another thing for you guys, the Naruto RP form I go to, we have only twenty people, so I was wondering if would like to join it...I go to it A LOT. Go to my profile for the link...

By the way, my character has the frase ' I am the unknown commander' under where the avatar should be. Have fun searching for me...

Just remember, a lot of the characters have already been taken. So you may need to 'create' a new character. PM Sasuke, the administrator, for details.


	28. Down are seperate paths, all with the sa

Author: sorry that it's late, but I had a few things to take care of. I come baring good news though.

First is the all new Naruto manga series, one that would show what happened if Sasuke came back...if Hinata and Naruto dated...what Sakura's and Sasuke's kid would look like...

So yeah, it's awesome...

Another thing is the 'special' chapter I've been working on for those final fantasy fans...it's some were in the 30's chapter wise...your going to love it.

On to the reviews.

**Kagirinai Wanryoku:** author smacks his own forehead. okay, let me explain. What I meant was that the chidori was learned by Sasuke...and for obvious reasons Naruto. But the chidori was taught to another person, one most people wouldn't expect...

This is what happens when I sum shit up in one long ass paragraph XD

**Zexion72:** yeah, it was meant to give people a better look at what had happened before hand, makes in easier to understand the story.

**Lover143:** Yep, surprised me too...juts to tell you, you shouldn't end every post with peace out on the board...people would get annoyed quite easily if you did. Just to tell you...SUNNY!

I'm sorry, I've been waiting 4 or 5 days to do that...

**Dragonize:** In a nut shell, yeah.

**00asianwriter00:** that's the point.

**Raxephon:** ...I seriously need to do something about these people... gets an idea...I could do a harem version of the story...or not, still need to decide on that.

**Harteramo:** you got one funky ass name there. Cliffhangers are my friends XD

**Kenji inaku:** have fun killing everything in site? This story is more then just Naruto/ Hinata...it involves all the characters. That's why I change the view point on a daily basis.

**Sandgoddess:** glad you enjoyed it.

**Jeikoubo Kyoudau-teiru**: Damn...you have one REALLY funky ass name...oh well, wish granted..

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down are seperate paths, all with the same goal.

Three people jumped through the tree's, as they rushed at high speeds towards the tower in the center of the 'zone's'. Naruto dawned a serious face, as he looked back at his two companions. Both Aisuka and Sakura were tailing behind him. Actually, it was because of them that he was forced to slow down, even if he wanted to get Sasuke to the tower as fast as possible. But that would leave them venerable, especially if Orchomaru was still in the area.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who he had thrown over his left shoulder. The cursed mark was pulsing at a fast rate. Sasuke's anger must have rose some, since it was now beating fast enough for to pulse's a second. Naruto looked forward, as he remembered what happened a few hours ago.

"_...So, is that the cursed mark?" Shikamaru asked, as he looked down at Sasuke. Naruto nodded, as he too looked down on it. It was by luck that Shikamaru was in the area when Orchomaru attacked. He was apparently trying to get away from Ino and her constant bitching...using his friend, Choji, as a distraction. Actually, he bribed Choji with a bag of chips...but as long as it works. Of course, the entire time he was here, both Sakura and Aisuka hadn't stopped staring at him. _

_Shikamaru sighed. "This is troublesome, which level did he take? First or second?" Shikamaru asked, as Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow._

" _You know about the different level's?" Naruto asked, as Shikamaru nodded._

" _Yes, a group of nin tried to kidnap him at some point. I was the leader of the group that retrieved him. He reached second form during the retrieval." Shikamaru stated, as Naruto thought about it for a moment. _

" _Oh yeah, Tayuya-chan was telling me about that mission. You know, she pretty much lost her _

_self-confidence after that mission. Well, that was until she kick Kyojin in the balls." Naruto said, as he assumed a thoughtful expression. Shikamaru sweat dropped, as he looked back down at the cursed seal._

" _Anyway, your going to needed the cursed mark re-sealed. And the only place in the immediate area that you can do that is at the tower." Shikamaru stated, as Naruto looked back down at Sasuke and sighed._

" _Yah..." Naruto picked up Sasuke and threw him of his left shoulder, shifting Sasuke's weight to were it would be comfortable for Naruto to carry him. " By the way, thank's for the help Shikamaru." Naruto said, as he turned his attention towards said person. Naruto sweat dropped, as he saw that both Aisuka and Sakura were only inches away from him. Shikamaru looked at Naruto, pleading for help. He just raised one of his hands and tsked._

" _Now, Now Shikamaru-kun, we all have to deal with are fan girls. Beside's, you should have plenty of practice by now." Naruto said, as Shikamaru sighed and looked back at the girls. He quickly formed some seals, as he sunk down into his shadow. The girl's looked shocked, as Shikamaru's shadow turned to multiple ones, all of them moving in different directions. Naruto shook his head, as he began to make his way towards the tower..._

Naruto cursed himself for not learning that technique when he had the chance. He just sighed, as he kept his focus on the tower. He would always have another chance to learn the technique, but for now, he was just going to have to focus on more important things...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A huge sandstorm blew throughout the desert, as one man could be seen in the middle of it. His hands formed into a seal, as he just stood there focusing his chakra. His red hair swayed in the blowing storm, as his eye's were closed tight. He seemed to have been standing their for day's, considering that his eye's had deep black rings underneath them.

Two figures walked towards him, one that was female and the other a male. They had a hard time making it through the storm, especially with how much chakra the man from before was pumping into it. They where made for this kind of terrain though, so they had an easier time traveling through it then others. The female stopped right in front of the man.

" Have you got enough point's?" The man asked, as the female sighed.

" Yah Garra, _we_ got enough point's. So you can drop the sandstorm now." The women replied, as The red haired man nodded and released the seal and began to walk forward. The sandstorm almost instantly stopped, as the man walked through the desert like it was nothing. Both the women and male knew otherwise.

" _He is the desert." _Thought the women, as her and the other male trailed behind Garra. Making their way towards the tower...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...2 hits!"

"...4 hits!"

"...8 hits!"

"...16 hits!"

"...32 hits!"

"...64 hits!" yelled Hanabi, as the enemy nin dropped to the ground. She bent down and searched his pouches for something. She grinned when she found what she was looking for, before turning her attention towards her team mates...who were looking bored.

" We have all five points now." Hanabi said, as she walked between the two and headed towards the tower. The other two following behind her...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WE'VE DONE IT GAI-SENSEI! WE'VE GOTTEN ALL FIVE POI-!" Lee was sent flying into a group of trees, while the trees fell on top of him. A few moment's later, Lee's head popped out from behind the tree's. Only to cower in fear at the aura that Tenten was emitting.

" Shut..the..hell..up." Tenten said, as Lee sunk a bit into the group of tree's, as he slowly nodded. For once, Neji pitied Lee, for the shear fact that he had indeed felt his pain. Ayame my not be a shinobi, but any kick to the groin will put a man down instantly...

That's why he started to wear a cup...

Tenten looked over at Neji, who flinched a bit. Tenten sighed, as she looked back over at where Lee was. " Lee-kun, you alright?" She asked, as Lee slowly popped his head over the tree's. Tenten wondered what was wrong, before it hit her. " You can speak now Lee-kun..."

Lee instantly jumped onto the fallen tree he was hiding behind and posed, as he shined his perfect teeth at them. " Don't worry Tenten-chan, for my SPIRT OF YOUTH shall keep me going!" both Tenten and Neji sweat dropped, as Tenten looked back over at Neji.

" Shall we go now?" Tenten asked, as Neji nodded and they both made their way towards the tower. A few minutes later, Lee finally realized that his team mates had left and chased after them...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kin-chan, are you done _yet_?" Dosu whined, as their was some movement in the bushes, before Kin came out.

" Yah, yah keep your pant's on." Kin said, as she fixed her belt to a more comfortable setting.

" I should say the same for you." Dosu muttered, as Kin glared at him. Dosu just looked at the third member of the group. " So...how many points to we have now?" Dosu asked, while Chabu threw the device over to him. He smiled, as he looked over at Kin.

" We should make are why to the tower now." Dosu said, as Kin smirked. They both began to walk towards the tower, as Chabu dragged behind them. He was too interested in listening to his music to hear their conversation...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" It's so beautiful." Hinata stated, as she looked over the terrain from the tree she was sitting on. She was finally able to get another chance to look at the area, since her team mate's had gone off to get the last point. So she was left to relax a bit.

She was the one that had gotten most of the points really, since both of them together only managed to get one point for the team. She had managed to get three for the group and was proud of it. Hinata _had_ been training hard ever since Naruto left. I mean, she wasn't even able to help him at the most critical of time for him in this village.

Now she could...and she would, if the situation called for it. Their was no way in hell she was going to lose him again. Especially with what had happened to him. Yah, she knew what happened to Naruto during the 'incident'. The moment they finished was the moment she broke down crying. Because she knew he had felt so much pain, hell he had even _died_ at one point. During when they where rebuilding his body.

Everyone remember's the day that the large seal appeared above Konoha, everyone that was awake that is. It had reached the record books, that much she knew. It had become a mark that people could instantly Identify...and fear. People for years to come would be told about the day when half of Konoha turned on one child, and the seal that said child made. It had become a taboo...in a sense.

Hinata sighed, as she looked down at her two team mates, who were looking back up at her. Hinata jumped down, as she began to walk towards the tower, both Kiba and Shino behind her. She needed to stay focused, and to think of other things. Like meeting Naruto and the others at the tower.

Hinata smiled at the thought...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Where the Hell IS HE!" Shikamaru sighed, as he easy recognized that voice.

" Too troublesome.." Shikamaru said, as he stepped out into the open. Both Choji and Ino looked at him at the same time. Choji was eating a bag of chips, while Ino looked at him in rage. Choji raised his hand.

" Yo."

" Yo." Shikamaru replied, as he also raised his hand. Ino started to stomp towards him, as the ground shook underneath her. Shikamaru didn't flinch, he was a _real _man, he would stand up to her and show her what he was capable of. Or that's what most people said...the real reason was because he was just too lazy to real pay attention to her. Ino's eyes were on fire, as Shikamaru just lazy stared at her.

" WHERE...THE...HELL...HAVE...YOU...BEEN?" Ino said, as she gritted her teeth. Trying to make sure that she didn't scream out again. Shikamaru just yawned, as he cleaned out on of his ear drum's.

" Taking a walk." Shikamaru replied, as Ino began...her bitching.

" What the fuck? I spent two hours just yelling at Choji because of your stupid influence on him. I can't believe you bribed him into going along with your plan. You stupid ,selfish ,son of a bit-." Shikamaru tuned her out, as he began to wonder if he wouldn't mind switching places with Choji.

I mean, when he has to deal with females, they are ether staring at him, or bitching at an incisive rate. When it comes to Choji, they are _always_ sweat towards him, never once bitching about what he dose. They seem to think that Choji is the perfect gentlemen, and ten to one their right. He wished, for once, that he could be Choji's size. Hell, Choji needed to be as big as he was to perform his family techniques.

His family...as big and fat as they were...were also one of the laziest families in Konoha.

That made him shed a tear at how wonderful it was.

" ...and that's why you shouldn't pull Choji into your scheme's ever again." Ino said, as she took a HUGE inhale of breath, a said later letting it all out. Shikamaru just watched with a raised eyebrow, while Choji kept on eating his chips.

Shikamaru sighed, as Ino started to breath normally again. " Too troublesome, can we go to the tower now?" He asked, as Ino just glared at him, before nodding and looking over at Choji who was still eating his chips. They all then faced the tower and began to walk towards it, ready to take on anything...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're finally here!" Naruto yelled back to his team mates, as they each hit the ground, running towards the tower. They were so close now, that was enough to make Naruto sigh in relief. Once they got inside they could re-seal Sasuke's cursed mark and get him some medical attention.

" _I threw him a little too hard." _Naruto though, as he ran as fast as he could towards the tower. His other team mates were lagging a bit, but the cursed seal needed to be attended to NOW. Naruto unconsciously reached his right hand back towards his neck, rubbing it with his hand.

little did he know that his own seal was starting to activate...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	29. A test of nightmare and those that dream

Author: sorry it's taking so long, but between school and helping to admin the naruto sight, I really don't have that much time now cries anyway, now to answer the most important question. Yes, naruto has a cursed seal, yes it has activated. Will we see it's affects? No, not in this chapter...don't expect a huge ass demon form either, naruto's badass without transforming into a 7 foot pure black monster with wings...besides, his curse seal has another purpose...

Now, on to the reviews...

**Midnight-angel-of-darkness:** yep, expect more to come...thanks for reviewing..

**Blue-Shine-Angel:**...two angels now...next, the world muahahahahahahahahaha...

Seriously, thanks for reviewing...

**Jeikobu Kyoudai-teriu:** randomness is always nice...an apart of this complete breakfast...

Thanks for reviewing...

**Kenji inaku:**...yeah, but chakra shield is to cliche and you can't keep it on forever, this way, he doesn't have to worry about it as much.

**hope master:** answered it up at the top, yes he has a seal...a very 'special' seal...

**loaned:** yeah it is, to an extent

soul: you're a little late...but yeah, most naruto/ female parings I like...

**dragonize: **It's about time he got some fangirls too, I mean seriously, he could be a badass if he ever got serious about his training.

**lover143:**...had to give it away, didn't you. But hey, who else could have made that character badass...besides a lot of people.

**garthjax:** hold on, I just have to do something before I reply to you star wars music plays in the background every time I look at your name, it reminds me of star wars...anyway, yeah I do my best...somewhat.

**Zexion72:** don't worry about it, though I agree that the curse seal was a nice touch...

That should be all of them...I hope...

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A test of nightmares and those that dream

Naruto heard something from the forest, as he turned around to see what it was. Aisuka and Sakura looked as well, before drawing out kunai's. Naruto just stood there, as the figures came out into plain view, Naruto smirking.

" Hello Garra-kun." Naruto said, as Garra just nodded at him, before looking back at the others.

" We're here." He announced, while the other of his group sighed in relief. Naruto just looked through the group. The new member of Garra's group just stood there, while Temari went over to the nearest log and sat down. Irvine went over to the nearest tree and sat down underneath it. Okami and Hanabi followed Temari's example and sat down on different logs, how so many were in the same area, no one knows...or really gives a shit. Omocha just went towards another tree and leaned backwards on it. Both Sakura and Aisuka looked at the group in confusion.

Naruto thought for a moment, before looking back at Garra. " Hey Garra, why are your two teams travailing together?" Naruto asked, as Garra looked over at Irvine, who just let his head sink a bit.

" It's...complicated."

_Garra and his team was traveling through the forest, trying to make it as fast a possible to the tower. They didn't want to run the chance of having to fight another team. It's not like they couldn't beat them, it's just they didn't want to have to put up with them. It would be annoying and time consuming...that and he would get pissed off._

_It was kind of a rule where he came from, never** PISS HIM OFF**. If you did, you were likely to end up incased in a sand coffin and crushed, or maybe about a couple hundred feet under the ground. Either way, Garra was not some one to toy with. Only selected individuals were aloud to do things like that. Those people were know to be some of the bravest around..._

_...or retarded for going up to him in the first place._

_Garra looked back at his team. One was his sister and the other was a guy thay wielded a sword twice as big as he was. They looked weak, but they had a lot of power. These people were not ones to be messed with, especially Temari, if you wanted to walk away with your balls that is. The other was pretty quite, but he was deadly. Not as powerful as Garra or his siblings, but still powerful._

_Garra had a responsibility to make sure these two made it out with their lives, and would keep it. He had learned along time ago what it meant to have a true existence. It was taught to him by his family, and the ones that stuck by him. That's why he would do what ever he could to protect them. But if they even so much as thought about bringing his teddy bear into the conversation, then there would be hell to pay._

_Garra just looked forward, hoping to get to the tower as fast as possible. Hey, just because he had responsibilities doesn't mean that he liked them. Once they were safe they were on their own, and he would be free to go look for his penpal that he had been writing to all these years.._

_He was looking forward to meeting her._

_Just then, Garra heard something coming from the tree tops. The other's pulled out their weapons, as Garra began to focus on his sand. He hoped that it was just an animal, he really didn't want to have to put up with another team. He started to twist the sand and try to form it into something, when three figure's fell out of the tree. His automatic shield picked up._

_A few seconds later Garra looked around to see what had happened. He looked over at his very quite team mate to see that he was now holding a girl with pinkish hair in his arms, probably caught her when she fell. He looked over at Temari, who was now on the ground, some one on top of her in a very compromising position._

" _Irvine..." Garra thought, as he opened up a small part of the shield and looked up at who was on his shield. A girl with white eye's started down at him, her face full of rage. Garra just looked up at her, before looking back down at the others. This, along with the added affect of how Temari looked like she was getting raped and how the other teammate just seemed to stand there and stare at the girl. This equaled one thing..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Garras anger bursted through the roof...err, trees._

" Is that really happened?" Aisuka asked, as Garra just nodded and continued to stare at Irvine who was now blushing quite hard. He looked over at Temari, who also was blushing. Garra then looked over at Naruto, who was busy holding in his laughter. Naruto turned towards Irvine.

" So, how did you guy's fall out of the tree." Nasruto asked, as Irvine blushed harder.

" I...tripped." He stated, Naruto just raised his eyebrow.

" You're a shinobi, yet you _tripped_ and fell out of a tree." Naruto said, as Irvine continued to look downwards. Naruto shook his head, looking back at Garra. " So...why exactly are you guys resting for anyway?" He asked, as Garra just looked over at the tower.

" You never know what they do once we finally arrive at the tower. It's better to be prepared then anything else." Garra stated, as Naruto though about it and nodded.

" True, true." Naruto replied, as he looked over at Aisuka and Sakura. " Well girls, I think we've wasted enough time here, we seriously need to get going." Naruto shifted his weight a bit. " And get Sasuke here to the tower, see yah Garra." and with that, he turned around and headed straight for the tower, both of his team mates tailing behind.

It truly was awkward how things turned out. Apparently, nothing really happened when you entered the tower, only some music playing in victory and some balloons flying up towards the ceiling...getting hit by the fan and bursting into tiny piece's. The device seemed to just be a key of some sort, a incomplete key. Once you had five extra piece's to feel in the gaps that, it was once again useful.

When they entered through the door that the key opened, the anbu immediately took Sasuke to the sealing room, having found out about Orchumaru and what he did. Naruto just sighed at the sight, as he looked at Kakashi, who was just reading his book through the whole thing. He congratulated them and went off to the jounin section of the tower to be the lazy ass that he is . Naruto just looked back at Aisuka and Sakura, saying good bye to them and heading towards the nearest room.

Naruto entered it, as he headed towards the nearest bed, jumping on top of it and going to sleep. He had an exhaustion event and he deserved some shuteye...

That..and he took a lot after his uncle...

It took awhile for all of the teams to finish, actually, more like a day really. Garra's and Hanabi's team came in next of course, followed by Shikamaru's. He felt bad for Shikamaru, since he could hear Ino's constant bitching when the were about a mile from the tower.

Then there was Hinata's team, who arrived on a giant cloud of bug's. Shino had kept his stoic expression, while Kiba just boosted that they were going to make jounin no matter what. Hinata looked around the area for something, before smiling at the sight of Naruto. Sitting next to him and trying to start a conversation. One of which Naruto enjoyed, or would have if Kiba hadn't been glaring at him the entire time.

Then there was Lee's team, who more or less came in with just as much noise. Instead of using the key, Lee bursted through the door screaming ' DYNAMIC ENTRY!' A huge sunset appeared behind Lee, as the waves crashed behind him and against the cliff that seemed to have appeared out of no where.

Neji and Tenten, through this, were banging their heads against the walls, trying to drone out Lee. Naruto almost felt bad for them, but hey, Lee had his good trait's...in some areas that Naruto seemed to had conveniently forgotten.

Finally there was Kin's team, who seemed to be happy that they finally reached the tower. While her teammates went to the nearest chairs and sat down, Kin went towards Choji and started to talk to him. She seemed quite happy with just doing that, hmmm, who knows? The people in her village are a bunch of jackass's anyway, so it's possible...

Even Aisuka's team showed up and since she had the device with her, with five points. They were allowed to enter the exam. Even if they were pissing their pants from the killer intent that Naruto was emitting at them. Heh, it was a good thing that he had a memory scroll activated, at least now Aisuka wouldn't go back home empty handed no matter what.

When all of the teams arrived, they were given a day to rest and prepare. Naruto didn't really do much, since his equipment was always in top shape and updated. Since they weren't allowed to call anyone, by any mean's. He couldn't call Sla and ask him about Adaouj or talk to Tayuya. So he really didn't have anything to do.

He grinned, as he thought about what he could do with a couple of bunshin's, some kunai, and a teddy bear. What? He was an evil master mind, of course headed be able to come up with something that evolved a teddy bear. I know what your thinking, but even if Naruto wanted to, Garra keep's his under too much protection to be able to snag it.

Oh well, he figured that he could do something until tomorrow came, I mean, he had all the time in the world...right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day...

All the teams had been assembled on the fighting arena, all of them lined up single file. Standing before them was the Raikage, an quite a few of his jounin. The Raikage looked through the groups, searching everyone of them for something, but alas, he was unable to find it. He looked over at one of his subordinates who was holding up a board.

" So no cloud teams made it this year?" He asked, as the cloud jounin nodded in confirmation. " Are you sure?" The Raikage asked again, as The Cloud jounin looked through the papers on the board.

"Positive, not a single team passed." The jounin stated, as the Raikage just looked at the Groups again. Oh well, it didn't _really_ matter to him, or it wouldn't soon anyway, not with what was going to happen soon. As he was scanning of the troops once again, he noticed some one, his eye's widening at the sight of Naruto.

" _What is he doing here?_" The Raikage thought, as Naruto just glared at him. Mentally telling him to keep his mouth shut. The Raikage glared back, before he just closed his eye's and stepped forward.

" You all know the reason why you're here." The Raikage, as he looked around the room slowly. " To prove to your nations and yourselves that you a capable of being Jounin. The next part of the tests are going to be all out one-on-one battles. This will be a difficult challenge to even the strongest of y- _Uzumaki, _do you have anything you wish to tell us and where did you get that skull?" The Raikage said, as he watched Naruto move the skulls mouth open and closed with one of his hands. Naruto just looked up at him, before looking back at the skull...and quickly hiding it behind his back.

"Um...don't worry, it's plastic? But don't worry about me, please continue your long and drawn out speech. " Naruto said, as the Raikage glared at him. Naruto started to sweat a bit, as he put the plastic skull up the back off his shirt to hide it a little more..

" Your finding this amusing aren't you?" The raikage asked, as Naruto just stroked his chin with his other hand.

" Well actually yes." Naruto said, as the Raikage continued to glare at him, before sighing and looking at the other students.

" You will be participating in a test that could be life or death for you. It is up to you to chose what you will do from this point forward, I wish you the best of luck in the up coming tr- Uzumaki, put that damned skull away NOW!" The Raikage yelled, as Naruto quickly hid the skull up his shirt again, while the Raikage burned holes through Naruto's skull with his glare.

" What? I was bored." Naruto stated, as The Raikage's eye twitched.

" You call THIS boring?"

" Well yah, I mean, everything with us involves life and death situations. I don't see how it could be any more special at this point. Trying to scare us won't work either, unless you start farting, then we'd all be fucked. Either that or if you had just had some vigar.." Naruto made a face, as everyone else shuttered. The Raikage's face hard several veins showing, but he decided to calm himself, before looking back at Naruto.

" You think your quite funny don't you?"

" I do my best, _sir_." The Raikage just continued to glare at him, an inferno seemingly coming up behind him, as Naruto just cleaned out one of his ear's.

" You know they have pills for that..."Naruto said, as the Raikage looked over at the jounin with the board.

" Just announce the first match." He said, as The jounin nodded and looked at the screen board behind them.

" Show the first match line up!" he yelled, as the board started to flash through different names, only to shock everyone when it landed on...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author:...do I even need to say anything, please read and review...


	30. An average day for him

author: as you can see, I've updated twice. The reason being is because this chapter is_ CRAP_, so I'm giving another chapter after it to make up for it...

No to the reviews.

johnlennon: ...right, you probably haven't gotten the memo yet...XD, but seriously, the Naruto Garra is a genius idea. I would love to wright it at some point, but it's not going to be in this story.

**Garthiax:** well that's good, this is Naruto/ Hinata fic after all. So far, the only original pairings I have so far are.

Naruto/ Hinata

Kakashi/ Rin

Tsunade/ Jirayia

after that, the other pairings are going to be changed, that's right you sakura/ sasuke fans...that's not going to happen in this fic, I have a 'special' girl in the wings waiting for him...sakura's pairing has also been decided.

**Zexion72:** thanks for your review...sorry for not being able to review yours, but ever since I joined that board, I have been spending almost all my time on it...but since the board is pretty much dead now, I can focus on this somewhat...

**hope master:** hell yeah, what do you expect when reading this fic?

**Rire the Scorching Shadow:** once again, I have yet another person with a kickass name reviewing...and soon, I shall take over the world. MUAHAHAHAHAHA...

Or not...

To the guy with no name: the reason why I typed that is because...you have no name in your review...but yeah, keep reading and find out...

**dragonize:** no comment...I would seriously give away a spoiler if I did...so for now, lets just say they 'do' know each other...

**TomokiG: **um...no? Look, this wasn't meant to have the best grammar, cause personally, I've always had trouble with it since I was a child...and yes, I AM using the word-editor to help me with this...even with it, the story still has this much mistakes...

In all reality...it's not really my fault...

**Midnight-angel-of-darkness:** I really don't see how I can forget you, since I pretty much talk to you every day now...XD

**Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru:** no offence, but I hate typing your name...can never remember it...

To UPDATE SOON: I say, here you go...

**Lover143:** because I'm evil...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

And I like to keep people in suspense...

Felix zarraga: yet again, I have some one with a funky name review...nice. Same answer as above, here you go...

disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An average day for him, as he continues to movce forward.

Uzumaki Naruto vs _Uzumaki_ Hinata.

Naruto's face was showing pure rage.

" Alright, who the HELL SCREWED UP THE BOARD!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white haired man could be scene in konoha laughing his head off at his own witty genius. What, you didn't honestly have expected Naruto to have gotten his smartass attitude from his wife's side of the family...she only has pure rage...

And a nice rack..

Hinata's face was blood red, as she stared up at the board with wide eyes. Everyone else were just starring up at the board with a shocked expression, even the Raikage. Naruto continued to fume, he pretty much made a crater with every step that he took towards the Raikage and the man with the score board.

" I DEMAND that this is changed, NOW! " Naruto yelled, as the raikage and guy with the score board were taken back.. ( side note: the guy with the score bored shall be known as JouninSB from now on, because it's easier for me and I'm in a megeman.EXE mood today.) The Raikage looked at JouninSB, who only shook his head.

" I'm sorry, but once the names are entered into the computer, you CAN'T change them. It's to prevent hacking, you understand don't you?" He asked, cowering in fear a second later at the sight of Naruto's glare.

" NO I _don't_ understand. Meaning for you to fix the DAMN BOARD!" Nareuto yelled, as JouninSB was now cowering behind the Raikage. Hinata had finally broken out of her stunned form and was now had a HUGE smile across her face. She looked over at Naruto to see that he was yelling at the Raikage to change the Board, she frowned at this...

" _Oh hell no..."_ Hinata thought, she worked to damn long to get this far... Hinata tried to get Naruto's attention. " Hey, Naruto-kun.." She was cut off when Naruto pointed at her.

" How the hell do you think it makes _her_ feel you assholes, maybe she doesn't WANT to have the same name as I do." Naruto stated, as the Raikage thought of something, before snickering to himself. " What the hell are you laughing at!"

" Um...Naruto-kun."

" I just thought about how much of a nice couple you two make." The Raikage stated, holding in his laughter. Naruto's glare was burning holes into the Raikage, who had decided to say screw it and was now holding his sides, as he continued to laugh as hard as he could.

" Naruto-kun."

"You asshole. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the living hell out of you?" Naruto yelled, as the Raikage just continued to laugh at him, smirking in an evil kind of way. Naruto was about to say something when he was cut off.

" NARUTO-KUN!" He heard Hinata yell, as he looked over to see her.

" Yes, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto-kun, I REALLY don't _mind _having the same name as you." Hinata stated, as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

" Really?"

" Really, Really." Hinata said, as the Raikage started to hum something, Naruto looked back the Raikage with a glare.

" Finish that...and I'll fucking kill you." Naruto stated, as the Raikage just grinned.

" -I-N-G." the Raikage said, as Naruto pulled his fist back.

" Remember, this was YOUR fault." as soon as Naruto was about to hit the kage he felt someone grab his arm. " Who the hel-...err... hi Obaa-chan, what brings you here?" Naruto asked, as he looked at Tsunade with a nervous expression.

" I was called here by the Raikage to make sure..." He looked at what Naruto was about to do to said person. "- nothing happens.." Tsunade stated, as Naruto just let go of the Raikage.

" You are sooooo lucky my grandmother's here, or I would have kicked your ass." Naruto stated, as the Raikage silently thanked Tsunade. Tsunade herself looked over at Hinata, who was starring at her in confusion.

" _You can thank Jiariya later."_ Tsunade mouthed, as Hintat looked at her in confusion. She tilted her head to the score board, Hinata silently mouthing an "oh" and grinned like a madman.She then looked over at Naruto. " I think it's finally time to start the match Naruto." Tsunade said, as Naruto just waved her off.

" Don't worry about it, I forfeit." Naruto stated, as Hinata starred at him with wide eye's.

" Why?"

" Because I could never hurt my precious people..." Naruto said, as Hinata's face turned bright red again. " Beside's..."

" I'm to lazy to fight." Naruto stated, everyone face faulting. Naruto looked over at JouninSB. " So, who's going to fight next?" Naruto asked, as JouninSB cleared his throat.

" Right, let's get to the next match." He stated, as everyone stared up at the scoreboard...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Choji yelled, as he hit the ground HARD. A large cloud of smoke engulfed the arena, a few seconds later settling down to show what Choji had summoned. It was a...lobster, one big enough for even Choji to stand on. It was a dark shade of red, it's eye's being blood red. It four whisker like objects on it's face, them stretching down to it's tail. The creature let out a roar, showing it's to set's of teeth. Choji's opponent just starred at the creature, his eyebrow twitching.

" _It figure's, after all those trips to red lobster after all." _Neji thought, as he watched Choji jump off of it.

" Let's go Kurabu!' he yelled, as he rolled up into a ball. Surprisingly, the creature followed suit, as they both began to make their assault on Neji. Neji yelled something, as he began to spin violently. Both Choji and Kurabu were pushed back, them sliding across the floor. Naruto watched the fight with mild interest.

It had been a few hours since the tournament had begun and man did it take _forever_. Oh well, they had gone through quite a few matches since then. In fact, this was the last one to tell the truth. The second match wasn't all that much, a Lee vs. Hanabi match. Surprisingly, Hanabi gave up, actually shuddering in the process. Lee asked what was wrong, but Hanabi said that she wasn't feeling well. So, being Lee, he ran up to her and gave her _the_ _hug_. He was confused when Hanabi fainted, but Naruto reassured him that it wasn't his fault...

Okay so maybe it was...but he didn't need to know that.

The third match was between Ino and Kin. The match Itself went from a simple battle to an all out bitch fight when Ino made a comment about Choji's weight, which lead Kin to making her own comment Ino. One thing lead to another, and Naruto in the end walked over to Choji and placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Choji, you are now experiencing one of the greatest things in a man's life." Naruto stated, as He looked over at the two girls. " Two women beating the hell out of each other for you." Choji looked at him with confusion.

" That's a good thing?"

" Only if you _don't_ have a fan club."

Surprisingly, or not surprisingly, Kin won and with a few new 'war' scares on her. It was interesting to watch them go at it for all but Naruto. There had been times when he had to break up a fight like that, and end up more scratched then both of the girls combined. He still shuddered when he remembered the street fight that two of his fan clubs had. He had to break that one up too...

Back to the matches.

Next up was Shikamaru and Shino, which would prove to be an interesting match. Shadows verus's bugs, both abilities scare the hell out of people one way or another. But what really amazed Naruto was the verity of bugs Shino had under his control. From termites, to centipedes, to hell even bees, which was odd. The _only_ family that knew how to command bees was Rock country's version of the bug users.

They weren't all that famous anymore, ever since the second...no..maybe the third secret world war when they meet on the battle field with shino's family. They were originally suppose to be on the front lines, using their bugs to confuse the leaf nin, while the other forces killed the leaf nin off. Both families fought it out, with Shino's being the victor. Shino's family earned their reputation that way.

But that apparently was helping much.

" _Ouch."_ Naruto thought, as he watched Shikamaru tag team with his shadow's to bring Shino down. It was interesting how he fought with his katana and a mixture of shadow techniques. It just proves that man such as him can be a lazy bastard and do it in style. Ten to one though, he probably only came up with those techniques to beat off his fan girls, or else he would have to resort to primitive means...like a stick..

The next round was between Okami and Aisuka. Okami pretty much owned her, even with Aisuka's mix style of using boomerangs and genjutsu's, along with a few ninjutsu here and there. Aisuka could be better, oh hell yes she could be better. Maybe Naruto could take her in as another one of his students, as if he doesn't have enough already as it is..

After that was a fight between Kiba and Chabu, which didn't last long since all Chabu had to do was put Kiba under a rather simple jutsu to beat him. I mean really, all he did was rely on brute force to win the battle, he was by no means as strong as Hana. Sure you need to have power or else any planned moves you would make would be limited, but come on...he was at least a good thirty feet away from Chuba during most of the battle.

Next up was Subura and Tenten, with Tenten being _OWNED_ by him. I mean damn, that was defiantly a blow to the ego. She was pretty much taken out it five swipes of Subura's sword. It had a weird sandstorm effect to it when ever he swung it...hmmm, this is interesting. Tenten was beaten extremely badly too. Just how powerful was that damned sword anyway? IF Naruto didn't know any better, he'd say that it was apart of _that_ class, but there still wasn't proof. It could just be a jutsu that he was using...Naruto would find out eventually.

Next up was Temari and Duse fight, in which Temari didn't waste any time breaking out her fan and pretty much destroying Duse with her techniques. Poor Duse had to go through all that crap, I mean, every single attack he used was ineffective against her. Do you know how frustrating that gets after even a short period of time. Maybe it would be better if he learned some non sound oriented techniques, but it was still his choice.

After that was a match between Garra and one of Kurabu team mates. It goes without a doubt, that Kurabu's teammate total owned Garra, I mean with how easily Garra's defense lost to his great use of his...

Had you going there for a moment didn't I?

In reality, Garra beat the living hell out of that guy. And to be honest, that asshole deserved it. Naruto thought that people who abandoned their teammates are not only jackass's, but who would abandon someone special to them to save themselves, well lets just say that Naruto wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

It wouldn't be the first time...

Next was the match between the other member of Aisuka's team against Irvine. It was...well, not much off a fight. After seeing his team mates get the tar beat out of them, he seemed to lose all interest in the test itself. He was a coward, a very big coward, but at the time he was doing a smart thing. If you challenge an person who is much better then you, then your likely to come out missing a limb...or three.

The finally match was between Neji and Choji, with surprisingly Choji beating the living hell out of his opponent ( iI had him say hell in this chapter how many times( count's fingers.) Oh well, let's move on). Choji pulled this summon out of now where and was now beating the shit out of Neji. All of the people there were taken back that _Hyuuga_ Neji had lost to Choji. Naruto just snorted at the thought of how people naturally assume that a person has to be all powerful to beat a Hyuuga, all a person needs is to know how their fighting style move, not enough on how to USE it, but enough to get a feeling on the Hyuuga's movement.

After that, most Hyuuga's were wuss's.

The winners were told that they had a month to prepare for the final part of the test, the _true_ test. Whatever may happen at this point, it was better that Naruto gave up his fight, he would need all of that month to prepare. It was so close to 'their' arrival that he didn't have time to participate in such a small little thing as a test for a_ rank._ Only time will tell wether or not he could get everything ready before they arrive...

...only time will tell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author:...read and review?


	31. Between the story

Author: **WARNING: this chapter contain's some slight sexual content, fi you read beyond this point, it is of your own choice. END WARNING**.

disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

Enjoy the fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Between the story...part 1

A faint stomping could be heard through the forest's of Konoha, Naruto making his way through them. He would have jumped through the tree's if he could, but he wouldn't be able to reach his location if he did. Some dumbass thought that it was a good idea to make it a security measure, so that it would make 'it' more difficult to find. The worst part is that the trees didn't listen to Naruto here, so he basically had to do it...

...the _long_ way.

It took him several more hours before he finally found it. Then again, it could have taken him longer if he didn't know where it was, so he should be thankful. Naruto was now standing in front of a large rock , about 6 and a half feet tall. It was imbedded into the trunk of a tree that was slightly larger then the normal Konoha tree.

Naruto placed one of his hands on the rock and closed his eyes. A light bluish aura could be seen around Naruto's hand, the door mimicking it a second later. Naruto's eyes shot open, as the rock disappeared, leaving an open passage way into the earth. Naruto simply walked down it. The passage way was long a widening. It took Naruto quite some time to reach the bottom.

There was a single room at the end, though the room was large enough to be able to hold two summon boss's. The entire room was barren, except for one single statue at the very end. It was a frog, or that's what it was shaped like. It was as big as a regular summons frog, but Naruto knew it was much more special then that. Naruto began to approach it, only to stop when he heard a voice in his head.

"**_Boss." _**Naruto looked around the room.

" **_I must speak to Boss."_** Naruto looked at the statue, figuring out what it meant. A small smile appeared on his lips.

" So that's your price.' Naruto stated, as he quickly form some seals. " Kyuichose no jutsu." In a large amount of smoke, a figure appeared, one of which many where all too familiar with. A large brown frog now stood before the statue, being three or four stories tall and wearing what looked like the frogs version of a kimono. He had Two large swords/ knives at his sides and was smoking a pipe. He had a scar on his left eye.

" Hello Gama-sama." Naruto said, as the frog looked up at the top of it's head.

" **Naruto, why are we here?"** Gama-buta asked, as he looked around the room, before setting his eye's on the statue. His eye's widened. **" Is that.."**

" Yes Gama-buta. He's that one you thought you'd lost." Naruto stated, as Gama started to shed a tear. The frogs eye's glowed.

" **_Boss.."_** the statue asked, Gama seemed surprise, before answering.

" **Yes I'm here."** Gama stated, the frog seemed to have a saddened voice, instead of the usual emotionless one that it had been using.

" **_Boss.." _**The frog then suddenly changed his attitude.**_ " I need to report on the mission."_** It stated, as Gama just somewhat smiled.

" **Don't worry about it, just rest."** Gama said, as the frog statue started to glow a bit, crack's appearing all over it.

" **_Thank you Boss...for everything."_** It stated, as the statue exploded in a flash of light. Piece's of it flew everywhere, as Naruto waited a couple of minute's before jumping off of Gama-buta and walking towards where the frog statue use to be. In it's place was a small jewel that shined a bit. Naruto picked it up and put it in on of his bag's.

" **I expect you to give that crystal a proper burial once this is all over Naruto."** Gama-buta stated, Naruto waved him off.

" You know that I'm not going to use him, I'm just making sure that he's not used period." Naruto stated, as he thought about something. " But still, he dose deserve it, the burial I mean. He was the first and only frog summon to die on a mission after all. That's probably is what hurt you the most huh?" Naruto asked, him looking up at Gama-buta, who's eyes were on the floor.

" **Naruto..."** Gama-buta said, as Naruto gave him his full attention.

" Yes."

" **Thank you."** And with that, Gama-buta disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stretched, as he yawned and looked around the forest. He really didn't have anything to do really, since he needed to wait until the jounin exam's started before he could do anything. So that left a lot of time for him, that wasn't spent with Hinata or training Sasuke. He still couldn't believe the amount of money his mother paid for the lessons and he still didn't mind it, even if his lessons _were_ free after all...

But she didn't need to know that...

Naruto thought for a moment, before deciding on something. He hadn't used that summon in a while, even if the result of summoning their king altered his body to the core, he still hadn't used the summoning all that much for such a long time. Why the hell not? He could use some practice with it, that and he might meet someone new. Getting off the tree branch that he was laying on and landing on the ground, Naruto formed some seals.

"Kyuichose no jutsu." In a large amount of smoke, a figure appeared before Naruto. Naruto was wondering who it could be, before he got the full image of the person. " Oh, it's just you."

" What do you mean by ' it's just you?' " the figure asked in a huff. It was a women, who looked around her mid twenties. She was 6'1 and had long black hair that came down to her lower waist. She was wearing a low cut, sleeveless like shirt ( white) that was made out of leather and clung to her body quite nicely. She was also wearing leather black pant's, it too clinging to her body. Around her were two...three hundred spider's, Naruto wasn't sure.

" I was hoping to meet someone new today." Naruto stated in his defense, as the women continued to huff. " You know I'm always happy to see you Tsukkoi-chan." Naruto stated, as Tsukkoi sighed.

" You know I just can't stay mad at you." she stated, as Naruto grinned.

" Not like most can." He replied, as he looked at the group of spider's. " Quite a large amount this time..." Naruto stated, Tsukkoi grinned wickedly.

" The third batch this week. I'm hoping to get off a fourth before it end's." She stated, as Naruto just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" It's only Tuesday."

" Then I'm ahead this week." Tsukkoi stated, as Naruto just shook his head.

" I still can't believe you've given birth three time's this week." Naruto stated, Tsukkoi only smiled.

Ten to one, she probably had three birth's in that week. You see, to be blunt, spider's are the whores of the summoning race. Yes, you herd/read right, well, they were the only one's that had an actual reason anyway. You see, most spider summons have the same thing in common, their female. When a female give's birth, she either gives birth to 200 female's in a huge egg sack, or she lay's a single egg shell, which contains a male. It is _very _rare for a male to be born, and it happens only a few times a year if the summon's race is lucky.

To fix this problem, they use a simple method. Fuck as much as possible. The more sex that a female goes through, the more of a chance she has at giving birth to a male, though most only do it once or twice in their life. Basically, if you were a male spider, you would get laid almost constantly. Around for or five times a day from what he was told.

" Still, you have to feel bad for them." Naruto stated, as He looked at the hundred's of female spider's that were crawling around Tsukkoi . "I mean once they leave, your going to forget all about them." Naruto stated, as Tsukkoi just sighed.

" Naruto, you know I care for all of my child, but I can't help them all." She stated, as Naruto just shrugged. The spider's stopped and started to make loud clicking noise's. If they were mature spider's, Naruto would have understood them, but they were just born so the only one that could was there mother. Tsukkoi started to giggle a bit.

" What is it?" Naruto asked, as Tsukkoi grinned.

" They were asking if you could be their first. Apparently, they've already figured out your status." She said, as Naruto's eyes widened. He frantically looked at the spider, yep, they did want to bang him. This could get...complicated.

You see, a spider, like the other summons, isn't able to transform into their human form until they reach set age. After reaching that age, they can change between the human form and summon form at will. Most don't tend to like mating until they reach their human forms, since all the sensations and feelings they have in that form during it is something they would never experience in summon form.

That's why they considered human's lucky bastards...and bitchs.

" Call them off Tsukkoi-chan." Naruto said, as he watched the spider's slowly approach him. Figuring they'd be able to out number him quite easily. Naruto sent a glare over to the laughing .Tsukkoi " I mean it Tsukkoi-chan." Suddenly, Naruto felt something, as his spider's came out on they're own. They started to form a protective barrier around Naruto, while they began to hiss at the newborn spiders. This he understood, basically, they were telling them to stay the hell away from him. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

His spider's where...protective to say the lest. They were the one's that usual kept all of the other one's off of him ( along with Tsukkoi) and leave him be. There were a few occasions were Naruto had a spider that reached the age and her try to fuck him, but he was able to calm the females hormone's down before anything really happened...thank kami-sama

When Tsukkoi saw that Naruto's spider's had come to his defense, she sighed and told her children to leave him alone. Naruto sighed in relief, thinking about how he didn't want to make the decision of harming a spider or getting raped. Tsukkoi smirked at Naruto's expression.

" You know Naruto..."Tsukkoi said, as Naruto looked over at her. She began to walk slowly towards him, swinging her hips along the way. " If you don't want to fuck them." she continued to walk forward, pushing her body against Naruto's, which caused his back to be pressed against a tree. " You could always fuck me." She said, as her arm's wrapped around his waist and reached for his ass.

" Funny, I'd thought you'd be too _loose_ for that kind of thing now." Naruto stated, as Tsukkoi only grinned.

" Oh I assure you Naruto-kun..." Tsukkoi said, as she pushed her body closer to his and grabbed his ass, bring his lower region closer to her's. She began to softly grind her lower region against his, letting out a soft moan. While taking in the feel of it, Tsukkoi slowly turned her attention back to Naruto. " I am still quite _tight_."

" Duly noted." Naruto said, as he reach behind him and loosened Tsukkoi grip on his ass and unwrapped himself from her grip. He gently pushed her away, as he wiped his back to clean it of anything. Tsukkoi began to huff once again, thinking that she only needed to have pushed a little more and she would have gotten him, but let it slide. If he randomly screwed every girl that hit on him, he wouldn't have been so special.

"You know you really should try to stop being such a whore." Naruto stated, Tsukkoi just glared at him.

" Naruto...you know that I'm trying to find a permeant , failing mind you, but trying." She stated.

" Really, when?"

" Just a minute or two ago." Tsukkoi said absent mindedly, as Naruto face faulted.

A permeant, as it's called, is when A female spider stop's being such a whore and chose's one particular male to mate with over and over again. Only if the male agree's of course, even then she would be restricted to that one male for the rest of her life. Unlike the male's, who could have up to five permeant females. Since males were S-rank in the spider realm.

You see, the spider's have a simple ranking system in their realm, males are automatically S-rank at birth, while females are D-rank. The reason why males were S-rank was because they were so few of them, compared to the thousand's of thousand's of females that out number them. A female can raise through the ranks though. For every male she give's birth to, she raise's one rank. Tsukkoi was currently A-ranked.

Naruto had to feel sorry for the female's, I mean, most male spider's were arrogant bastards. They didn't give a damn about what happened to the female after mating, just the mating itself. This is what turned off most of the females from finding a permeant and just sticking to fucking the male then leaving. The funny thing is, if a male spider is a _gentleman_ then he'd get laid more then most of the other males.

Female spiders like the respect and space that they receive from the _very_ very few male spiders that treat them right. This change of pace for them usually result's in high arousal and them pretty much wanting to screw the male as much as possible. Being a gentleman, the female will probably be turned down, while he tells her that random screwing is wrong. This raise's their arousal even more, some to the point were they just rape the male in question. Any male spider or human that treats a female spider with respect in that world is likely to easily find a willing female to be a permeant. That's what screwed Naruto over.

He had been to the summoning world...once. There he met a lot of the female spider population and their glance's at certain parts. He had been taught by Ami, who was one of the few gentleman spiders, on _how_ to be a gentleman. He should have waited a year or two though, since it took the king himself to get the females off of him. Naruto then had to stay in the king's castle, until the females calmed down. He hasn't gone back since...

" So Naruto-kun, how's Ami doing?" She asked, as she tend to her children. Bending to give Naruto a nice look at her ass. Naruto would have noticed this, if he hadn't frozen at Ami's name. Oh shit, this could be bad. He had Ami on a long term mission, a very long term mission. Until his plan's were complete, Ami wouldn't be able to finish it. Naruto did have a huge reward if he did though. A few of his female spider's were waiting on Ami to finish, never touching anyone else. They were spider's that Ami knew personally, so it wouldn't be a problem.

" Um...he's fine." Naruto stated, Tsukkoi looked at him with a raise eyebrow.

" Naruto...let me talk to Ami." Tsukkoi said, as she began to approach Naruto, not in a sexy what mind you, more in a you-better-answer-correctly kind of way.

" He's not available at the moment, please leave a message after the..."

" Naruto, stop playing around. I want to see Ami!" Crap, she was getting mad. It's one thing to piss off a women, but it's even more to piss off a summon. They take more _drastic _measures to accomplish their goals. Naruto just looked the other way, one of his hands behind his head, as he just laughed nervously.

" You see, about Ami..." Naruto stopped when he heard something approaching them. Naruto and Tsukkoi immediately jumped into the trees, being ready for anything that might happen. Tsukkoi's children dug into the ground, going a couple feet underneath it and hiding themselves.. Iruka, of all people, stepped into the clearing. Tailing behind him was a small group of children, all of them looking in various directions.

" _Probably this years class."_ Naruto thought, as he watched one of the children trip over something and begin to cry. _" These kids are going to be nin."_ He thought, as he sweat dropped. Iruka walked over to the child and tried to calm her down. She did after a few moments, with Iruka pulling out a small first aid kit and putting a band aid on the little girls arm's, which had a slight scratch on it. The girl asked for something, as Iruka sighed and nodded. He took the little girls hand and continued his way through the forest, the rest of the group following behind.

Naruto looked over at Tsukkoi , who had her mouth open with droll coming out of it. Naruto waved his hand in front of her face, her dazed eye's taking focus a few minute's later.

" Who...was that..." She asked in a dream like stated, as Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

" You mean Iruka-kun?" Tsukkoi's head immediately snapped in Naruto's direction.

" You know him?" She asked, as she grabbed Naruto's shoulders and began to shake him violently.

" H-H-e-e-e's m-m-my u-u-u-un-c-cle." Naruto managed to get out, Tsukkoi stopped shaking him and thought for a moment, before slowly smiling.

" Naruto-kun, would you mind doing me a favor." Tsukkoi asked sweetly, as Naruto just stared at her in a bored manner.

" Depends on the favor.' Naruto stated in a bored tone of voice, as the smile on Tsukkoi's face grew.

" Teach that man how to summon..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: you guys can probably figure out one of the pairings at this point...man that was fun to wirte.


	32. Between an adventure

Author: I got quite a few announcements to make, so pay attention.

First, YES! this is the magic chapter people. This chapter comes after the last two that passed 100,000 words, 100,000 hits, and 500 reviews.

Second, I started a board. No, it's not some text RPG game. I'm trying to make it into a board that people can go to to find web sites on they're favorite animes and games. It even has a fanart/ fanfiction section. Though it's small right now, if SOME people would sign up...we may be able to build a decent board...

Also, spread the word about it...the more people that join the merrier...going to post the link in my profile.

Third, I have noticed that not many females have been reviewing goes into a weird dance position with my GREAT AUTHOR POWERS, I summon the females to review this chapter... the guys glare at him...what? We all know that women kickass...why do you think there are so many in this fic?

Now, on to the reviews

**Harteramo:** glad you enjoyed it...look be low for what you've been 'waiting' for...

Asdasdasd: for once, a person with a simple name...no offence to the others. Also, you have to think, with so much crap about how naruto screws demons and the kyuubi...spiders aren't really bad, hey at least she's not trying to steal his soulz...XD

**Duran the warrior:** interesting indeed...keep reading, you never know what may happen...

**kenji inaku:** Insert witty comment here

**Drake0x:** thanks for reading...

**hope master:** **your...wish...is...granted...** eye's glow yellow

**Lover143:** hey, don't we all...thanks for reviewing...about the spiders... insert witty comment here

**dragonize:** Narutos back in konoha, the jounin exam's was in cloud, but now they're back in konoha...pretty much it.

**TheOtaku Akatsuki:** hell no...if you had read the chapters before this, you would know that Anko's dead and Kakashi's married...and that I HATE yaoi...XD, your name reminds me of this one website I visited once...

**Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru**: read the hope master post...

**Zexion72:** take your time...it's not like I'm going to delete it...

Oddly enough...the review from shinofanboy was taken off...oh well, I can still comment it since I have the e-mail.

Alright first off, the characters in this fic have been updated...ALL OF THEM. They have the same style of fighting, but it's also been changed to be a little more...unique.

Second, ANYONE could kick Shino's or Naruto's ass. In this fic, power is _NOTHING_ compared to skill. Someone can be the most powerful person in the world, but they can still get the shit beat out of them by a four year old if they have no skill. That's kinda how naruto is able to kick both Sakura's and Sasuke's ass, he's more SKILLFUL then they are...so basically saying, itachi can also get his ass handed to him by someone like Hanabi.

Third, characters have strengths, but they also have weakness's. I have 'changed' Shino so that he has lost one of his weakness's, which was hand-to-hand combat ( thus the reason why he's the giant among his clan) everyone has a weakness, even Naruto.

Finally, sorry to do this, but it's only fair.

You your mother...and when the rents due, The Land Lord your mother.

Yeah, sorry again, but hey...you started it.

A guess that's it...for now...

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy the fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...between an adventure. Part two

An eery silence filled the room, while the dimness of the lights only helped so much. Two figure where in this room, one standing by the door, having a book open and reading it at an leisure pace. The other one sitting in his chair, he would be looking out the window, if the curtain wasn't closed..the second figure stared at the first with a serious expression.

"Kakashi, report." the man ordered, as Kakashi lazy looked up from his book.

" It's just as we had hoped, he has exceeded both are limits and it seems to hold no bounds." Kakashi stated, as the first figure stayed quite for a moment, thinking about the information he had just received, before turning his attention back to Kakashi.

" This is both a curse and blessing...are you sure Kakashi, I don't want this giving him trouble in the future..." the figure stated, while Kakashi nodded. " We'll then...dose he still have 'it'?"

"Yes, he does...which shocked me at first, but Tsunade confirmed it when she gave him a physical a few day's ago." the first figure raised an eyebrow.

" What did you tell him it was for?"

" We told him is was to check how much the Kyuubi's influence has infected him...which wasn't much mind you." Kakashi stated, as the figure nodded.

" Well done Kakashi, I suppose that you have the list I asked for?" The figure asked, as Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a few piece's of paper and handed them to the second figure. The figure started to look over it.

" A complete list, like you asked. Are you sure this isn't the _real_ reason you put him on the same team as me?" Kakashi asked, as The figure waved his question off...

"Nonsense Kakashi, I would never do something like that...now tell me, do you have a photo of this Tsunami? " the figure asked, while Kakashi reached into another pouch, pulling out a photo and handing it to the figure. The figure looked over the picture and smirked.

" Yes...he has exceeded are expatiations..." The figure said, while Kakashi sighed.

" Honestly Jiraiya, don't you think that we should give him a break?" He asked, as Jiraiya spun in his chair, making it to where his back was now facing Kakashi.

" I'm afraid not, he_ shall_ be apart of us and help with 'the book', wether he wants to or not..." Jiraiya brought his hands together and started to slowly move his fingers up and down. " Yes, this is coming along exxxccellently..."

" What is?' Someone asked, as the lights were flipped on full blast. Jiraiya hissed at the lights and tried to cover his face from it, while Kakashi just stood there lazily and looked at the new comer's. Naruto was now standing at the door, Hinata right behind him. Kakashi wondered why they were here, but decided to let it drop. He turned towards Jiraiya.

" If you'll excuse me..." He said, as he walked out the door. He decided not to teleport and enjoy an nice walk reading his new book. He wanted to get to at least the second chapter by the end of the day, when Marth finally realized that his sister is really...

( Do you honestly what to continue to listening to what Kakashi thinks about...if you do, your on your own. These people are already too fucked up for my taste, last thing I need is to be seeing what they think about...except for Naruto.)

Naruto stood there, watching Jiraiya hissed at the lights in a very interesting manner. He wondered what the hell was going on, but remembered why he had come. " Hey Ero-san, can you do us a favor?" Naruto asked, as jiraiya stopped his...errr, hissing and looked at Naruto.

" What is it?" Naruto pointed over at Hinata.

" Hinata-chan would like to train before the Exam final's, but she can't find Obaa-chan anywhere. Can you help us find her?" Naruto asked, as Jiraiya thought about it, before his face dropped.

"Oh shit!" Jiraiya ran out of the room as fast as he could, moving past Naruto and Hinata at incredible speeds. Hinata eyes widened at fast Jiraiya was running, while Naruto just stared in the direction with a bored expression.

" I guess Obaa-chan must be gambling again..." Naruto stated, as he looked around the room, before something came to mind. Naruto's face slowly turned into a grin, as he walked towards Jiraiya's desk. Hinata looked over at Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Hinata asked, while she watchedNnaruto search through a few cabinets for something. A minute or two later he found it. Naruto was now holding a large sphere on a purple pillow. The sphere was a crystal ball, shining brightly before them. Naruto placed it on Jiraiya's desk. He examined it for a few seconds, before his grin widened slightly.

" Thought so, the seals I was using were completely wrong, no wonder mine were failing. " Naruto said, Hinata looking at him with a confused expression.

" What do you mean?" she asked, as Naruto looked over at her.

" I've been trying to make one of these for a _long_ time. Turn's out I was using the wrong seals to make it actually work..." Naruto stated with a sheepish smile, before turning back to the crystal ball." While were here..." he raised his hands to where they were slightly above the crystal ball and he started to move them around in the air slowly, his eye's closed.

" Oh great mystical ball...thing. Revel to me the truth, why do kids like cinnamon toast crunch..?" Hinata face faulted, as Naruto opened his eye's and looked into the ball.

" 'Error', what the fuck? How the hell can you get that from a crystal ball?" Naruto asked, as he slumped a bit. " Maybe these things aren't really all that useful after all...:" Naruto stated, his head jerked a bit. He quickly grabbed the ball and put it back into the cabinet, Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"What are you-?" Hinata stopped, as she looked over at the door way. There stood Tsunade with a pissed expression, Jiraiya right behind her. Naruto looked over at Jiraiya with interest.

" How much did you manage to save?" Naruto asked, as Jiraiya looked at him with a half hearted smile.

" Around just about half of it." Jiriaya said, while Tsunade just huffed a bit, before looking at Hinata. Her face formed into a smile.

" Hello Hinata-chan, I heard you were able to make it to the finals." Tsunade said, as Hinata nodded.

" Yes, that's why I wanted to speak with you about helping me train for it."

" Let's go somewhere else for it though." Tsunade looked over at Naruto. " Are you coming Naruto?" She asked, while Naruto looked over at her.

" Sorry, but I need to take care of a few things today and can't waist much time." Hinata's expression slightly dropped. " Can you show me what it is that your doing later so I can help her train as well? I don't know enough of her family clans fighting style to do much , but I can help with medical jutsu and chakra enhancing." Naruto said, while Hinata's face formed into a wide smile.

" We'd be more then happy to." Tsunade stated, while Jiraiya started to fume.

" Why only Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, as Tsunade looked over at him with a glare, before her face slowly turned into a _smile_.

" Because... you still have all this paperwork to take care of." Jiraiya's face showed an expression of fear, as he looked around the room. Piles among piles where around the room. He looked all around it too see even more were stacked up to his height. Jiraiya could only do one thing at the sight of all of this...

His scream was heard throughout the village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So why are you teaching me this again?" Iruka asked, while looking over at Naruto. Sure, he didn't mind spending time with his newhpe, since he didn't have anything else to take up his time. Iruka was a kind, gentle person. A gentleman in the sense...and that's what screwed him over. Most females in the village didn't really give a shit if you were a gentleman, only if you where hot and mysterious. If you were an avenger, you'd be the first target for most women in this village and that's why Mikoto's child was always being bothered. The fact that he protected Naruto when he was a child did not help matters.

In a sense, Iruka thought that he was never going to get a girlfriend. He excepted it...grudgingly, and went on to working on his career as a teacher. He still kept up with his training, but put most of his free time into studying, learning as much as he could to help his students. He even started to learn a wide variety of jutsu to help the ones that had already become genin ( or chuunin) learn a few more tricks to keep themselves alive. Most of the younger generation actually admired him, hell, they wanted him to be they're sense when they graduated, but Iruka turned them down, saying that he could still help them though...

This screwed him over even more, sense a lot of jounins had to put up with their students saying how great Iruka was compared to them. A lot of the jounins ( half) were females, and ones with a lot of pride in they're strength. But after hearing that a _school teacher_ was stronger then them, well...yeah, they were pissed. The worst part is they spread rumors about him too...Iruka wondered if he was ever going to find someone...

Naruto grinned, as he pulled out a scroll. Opening it, a large object cam out in a HUGE puff of smoke. Iruka took note that Naruto used a smaller scroll to transport a scroll that was the size of himself. Naruto opened the scroll to reveal a list of names.

" Because...I thought you enjoy the fact that you could summon, you know, have an ally when you need them the most." Naruto stated, while Iruka just sighed and walked over to the scroll.

" But doesn't this summoning scroll belong to the Aburmine's?" Iruka asked, as Naruto shook his head.

" My spiders made a copy of the scroll out of they're webbing. This one can still be signed, but you'll only be able to summon _one_ spider and only that spider, so I suggest you give it everything you've got when you give it a try. Oh and you sign your name with your blood, I'll show you the seals afterwards" Naruto said, as Iruka nodded and bent down to read the scroll. He bit his index finger and began to write his name on the scroll. After a minute, Iruka was finished with a smile on his face.

Naruto then began to show him the seals that were needed. Iruka only needed to be shown once what seals where needed. Naruto stepped back, as Iruka began to form the seals. Naruto felt Iruka's chakra levels raise at incredible speeds, Naruto thought that Iruka would have chuunin level chakra, but this...this was something that you wouldn't expect from a guy that sit's on his ass all day grading papers. A small blue aura was now surrounding Iruka, Naruto's eye's widening.

" H_oly shit..." _Naruto thought, as he watched Iruka slam his hand onto the ground.

"Kyuichose no jutsu!" He yelled, the area was engulfed by a _lot _of smoke. Naruto moved his hands up to block the smoke from his eye's, as it rushed past him. A few seconds later it settled down to reveal a very interesting sight...Tsukkoi now stood before the two, grinning like a madman, okay more like a seductive smile. Naruto took notice of the many scratches and bruise's that were on her, the other spiders probably found out about Iruka and were trying to get rid of the _competition_. Naruto was glad that he gave Iruka the one ONLY contract and felt even better when Tsukkoi came out.

Speaking of her, she seemed to be enjoying the attention that Iruka was giving her, her expression forming into a smirk and her walking over to him. Naruto smirked when Iruka's jaw dropped a bit at the sight of .Tsukkoi, only to have her push it back up into place." Are you the one that summoned me?" Naruto could swear that he thought her voice become a little too husk, Iruka just stuttered, before slowly nodding.

" Hmmm...I think you'll do nicely." .Tsukkoi stated, while slowly looking up and down Iruka. " Yes I think you'll do_ real_ nicely. What's your name?" she asked, while Iruka was able to compose himself for that much.

" U-Uzu-umaki I-Iu-uka." He said, while .Tsukkoi smiled.

" Well Iruka, I'm Tsukkoi. How would you like it if I became your 'personal' summon?"

Okay, that sounded more sexy then it needed to be. When she said personal summon, she meant it in business terms. Becoming a personal summon is when a common summon takes a liking to a summoner and offers to only be summoned by them. If the summoner agrees, then the person would get the option of either randomly summoning one, or being able to use their private summon. A summoner can have multiple private summons as long as the summons are all from a different species, but they cannot have a boss as a permeant summon, period.

Iruka just stood there, trying to stutter out the answer, but Naruto decided to give him some help." He would love to have you as his _one_ personal summon." Naruto stated, while Iruka got the hint. .Tsukkoi grinned when Naruto mentioned one, knowing what it meant. Iruka just nodded, while .Tsukkoi smiled at him again.

" Well Iruka..." she said, making her voice as seductive as possible. " It's going to be a _pleasure_ working together." she did something that Naruto would have never expected from her...all she did was kiss Iruka on the forehead. Yep, that was a first, most of the time she tried to rape the guys at the beginning but this...

What they didn't know was that Iruka was suffering from chakra exhaustion...meaning it was a surprise when he fell towards her. Not that she minded though, hell, she was reaching for his belt, but Naruto stopped her.

" It's not _that_, he has chakra exhaustion...he'll be out for a while." Naruto stated, while .Tsukkoi began to pout. She looked over at Naruto, who was shaking his head..

" So, what do we do now?" .Tsukkoi asked, while laying Iruka on the ground. Naruto thought about it for a moment, before grinning slightly...

" I've got an idea..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: nothing else, please read and review...


	33. Why the forests sing

Author: I've got a few people to sign up on my board...but besides that, it's kinda empty. Then again, I'm in a good mood today, so I'm updating early.

**Zexion72:** yes...spiders are crazy and yes, paper work DOSE suck...unfortunately, I have plenty of it.. cries

**dragonized:** yeah, for once, he's not gay...XD...I don't want to even think about the children though...

**loaned:** ...(slips him a note, looks left and right)...tell them you were sent by UC...they'll understand. (disappears into the shadows)...( gets kicked out of the shadows by Shikamaru)

**Arazashi Hatake:** I'm glad that you love to read the story...I'd make a smiley face, but the damn computer would erase it if I did...XD

**lover143:**...I meant a hell of a lot more guys review. Only four, including you, have seemed to be reviewing lately...and kori-hime doesn't review anymore..vv...that, and I was hoping to have it end up like this...

THE REALLY SHORT ADVENTURE OF THREE MALE'S AND 1000 WOMEN.

All three of them look at the 100 women and cower in fear.

Guy: Dude...we have to fight all of them? ( looks at the women grinning and gulps)

Dude: yeah, we do...crap...

Man:...it's not so bad, at least will die happy...( see's the women form rasengan)...or not

Dude looks over at Man: why do you say that?

Man: because, they're using rasengan...an if I'm right about were they're going to aim, then were going to have a slow and painful death. (both Guy and Dude grab there balls)

Guy/Dude: NO! ( Guy and Dude look over at Man)

Guy: why are you here anyway?

Man: ...because, I have this cool ax...( points to ax, while Dude and Guy look at each other and nod.)...what?

Guy: since you have such a cool ax...

Dude: you can fight off the women...later ( both Guy and Dude run off)

Man: YOU BASTARDS! ( looks behind him to see 1000 women slowly surrounding him)...oh...shit...

END ADVENTURE.

But hey...this still works...

**Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru:** it's already here...

Thanks for reviewing.

**Senyor Fier Mensheir:** glad you liked it and thanks for the review...

Yeah Iruka indeed...

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why the forests sing...

" Eight years can do a lot." Naruto stated, as he looked at the condition of his old home. The people of konoha, for some reason, had avoided it for eight years. Probably because it was a reminder of the 'incident' that happened. Nothing had changed, Naruto could tell that much, even at this time of night. The moon light shined down into the living room, or what was left of it. He could easily make out anything in the room.

He remember a lot of things, looking at all of this after all this time. So many memories about what had happened and about what they had done. He remembered what he would do with his family before it had happened, what he had done with his friends in the year before it happened. Naruto only had one thought when he came into this house, or the ruins of it.

" _What a shit hole."_

Naruto moved around the room, looking for something important. It was something that most people would over look, or wouldn't touch. That was how it kept the scroll safe, how his mother was able to keep it hidden. Now if could only find what he was looking for on the ground he could...

Naruto found it.

Naruto was now hovering over a very simple thing, a rug. One that most people have over looked for eight years. He had to wonder how the people of Konoha could be so stupid as to think a rug had gone through a fire un-scratched. Then again, it was tacky, so no one would give a shit. In Konoha, all something had to be was flashy to impress someone. That's why his uncles choridi got so much attention, because it looked interesting. They considered the choridi the 'ultimate' lightning jutsu, saying that a person was bull shitting if they told them the truth and told them that it was only a mid-level jutsu. The Coridi was NOT the 'ultimate' technique, yet people didn't realize that.

Naruto shook his head, as he reach down and removed the rug from it's place on the ground. He moved it to the side to see a hidden compartment. Naruto formed a seal, whispering something at the end. The compartment glowed a bit, before slowly opening on it's own, Naruto smiling at his handy work. Inside was a small box, colored blue and having the Uzumaki symbol on it. Naruto lifted the box up and opened it.

Inside was a scroll, a small, but important scroll. This was what he had been waiting for, the thing that would connect him a little further to his mother's side of the family. Naruto slowly unraveled the scroll, looking at the contents on it. After a few minutes, Naruto bit his thumb and began to wright his name in the scroll. After another minute, naruto rolled the scroll back up and placed it back in the box.

" The next time I fight him..." Naruto said, while a symbol began to appear on his arm. It looked like two snakes intertwining one another. Naruto's eyes started to seem like they were burning, letting his hatred get the best of him for that one moment.

" I'm going to kill Orochimaru..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been quite a few hours since he looked through the remains of his house and found the snake summoning scroll. The scroll itself was now resting inside the confines of his fathers workshop, so it could now be left at peace. Yes, Naruto believe that objects felt emotions, like others before him, though not they're own. They felt the emotions that were put into it's making. If someone made a with a fiery passion, then the sword would also have that passion. A person could not truly call themselves an inventor unless they've crafted at least one item that has _all_ emotions.

Or in other terms, they've put their very _heart _and _soul_ into making that item.

Regardless, he was now on his way to a very important meeting right now. It was important to him anyway. He had missed it for eight years now and would not miss another, it was one that he both hated and looked forward to at the same time. He really did miss her, and looked forward to get to spend some time with her. Even if it were to only be for a moment.

He still needed to worry about his plans, so he would not have much time for a visit. If he was going to save as many as possible, then would need to show up at the jounin exam finals on time. He needed to be there before they arrived...or else he might lose his cover. Naruto was just glad that there were no rock-nin in the exam, he didn't want them to se him like this...

He had finally arrived.

Naruto was now standing before a grave stone on top of a hill. It was a plain grave, only having a few words on it. You'd figure that Jiraiya would have made it something flashy, but then again _her_ tastes didn't go along with his. Naruto smiled down on the grave, feeling the wind blow by him. The few trees that were close to him shook in the wind, making it sound like a type of...song? Naruto's smile grew, as he continued to listen to the trees...

At least they didn't forget her...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had been searching for quite some time for Naruto, having looked around half of konoha for him. She had gotten up early and headed over to his fathers place to see if they could go to the exam arena together. Even though she passed it on the way there. When Sla told her that Naruto had already left before hand, she set off to find him wanting to spend as much time with him as possible.

She would soon in the future, in about six months she would finally be sixteen. After waiting so freakin long she'd finally get what she deserved. Which is the right...to have Naruto when ever she wanted. What? Of course she cared more about him then to just simply fuck him, but she had been waiting for four years to do this. Afterwards, she would have the guy _all_ to herself.

Hinata smiled at the thought.

Seriously though, she had been waiting a _long_ time for him. Rejecting others offers and going through the insults of being called the demons bitch. But she still held out to the end, specially since the people that were hitting on her were the ones calling her the bitch. They're balls didn't last long after that remark, but they had to learn it some way or another.

She was Naruto's bitch and damn proud of it, or would soon be anyway...only for him. It was sure as hell better then being _they're_ bitch.

Hinata continued to walk through Konoha, searching where ever Naruto could be at this time in the morning. It was 10 a.m. and the exam began at 11. She would need to find him as fast as possible, or else have to go back empty handed...and with no one to talk to. Hinata continued to search the streets, before she had an interesting thought. Hinata reached into the kunai pouch behind her and pulled out something.

It was a black book, just plain black. Hinata opened the book and looked through it. Today was the day, Hinata had completely forgot about it. She still needed to visit her, to pay respect to the person that had helped Naruto so much. That, and Hinata just liked her from the very start, truthfully missing the energy that the women had.

Hinata closed her book and made her way to visit her. Though she would need to run if she wanted to visit her and pay respect, she did have a exam to attend soon. Hinata's mind calmed down from the thought of missing the exam, a new one taking it's place. At least...

...She didn't forget her...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a small run through the streets of konoha and running on top of the buildings to avoid friends and relatives, she finally found him. He was now looking over a small grave stone on a hill. The hill was looking toward's one of the gates, as if to be a sign of something. Hinata looked at Naruto's face to see that for one of the few times that she had seen him after all these years, he had a serious expression.

Hinata walked up to him quietly, trying to give him some peace. She also needed to pay respect to her, but was on a time limit. As soon as she was right beside Naruto, she stopped and stared down at the grave stone. Naruto didn't even glance at her and continued to look at the stone.

" Don't you have a exam to take." Naruto asked, his voice not full of bitterness, but curiosity. Hinata just continued to stare at the grave stone, not once looking at him.

" The exam can wait." Hinata stated, while glancing at the words on the stone once again. Hinata then looked over at Naruto. " I was wondering if you were going to be there to watch my fight." Naruto thought for a moment, before turning his head towards her.

" I was...after I visited her." Naruto stated, while Hinata silently nodded. Both of them looked back at the grave, a comfortable silence between the two. A few minutes later, Naruto sighed. " Do you think...that she's proud of what I've become..?" Naruto asked, Hinata closing her eyes and giving the matter some thought. After taking a few minutes herself to think about it, she gave the only answer she could.

" I don't know." Hinata replied, Naruto looking at her with a confused expression. "And I never will know. I'm not her in any way, and I'll never know what she thought about or had hopes for." Hinata sighed and looked over at Naruto.

"But what I do know is that she wouldn't want you to shape your future around your past." Hinata stated, while she turned her head towards Naruto, a smile on her face. A smile slowly formed on Naruto's face, as he felt Hinata's fingers intertwine with his. Naruto turned back to face the tomb stone one more time, his eyes scanning the words on it...smiling all the way.

_Here lyes Uzumaki Anko, a woman that proved she was hero. _

_Even if only in the heart of one child._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a nice walk back to the arena, for both of them. That was exactly what Naruto needed to hear, what he had been waiting to hear. He felt free, even if only just by a little bit. He was _far_ from finished with what he had to do and he needed to continue to move forward. 'They' were going to show up soon and he would need to be prepared for when they did. To protect the ones he cared for.

Not like that was many...so he didn't have much to worry about.

Hinata had been smiling the entire time ( Naruto went back to his lazy expression), never once letting it drop. She was too happy about what had just happened and what she wanted was now in her grasp...literally. Hinata was even able to suppress the perverted thoughts and fantasy's that had been programmed into her mind by The Fifth and his wife over the years.

Hinata also liked the shocked expressions of the people that saw them. She held back a smirk, looking at them in amusement. Some of them had been trying for years...yet Naruto accomplished it in three months. Of course he had a head start of nine years, but it's not like he did anything in between that time. Even then, she remembered all the things the villagers would say about them...

But hey...Details, who needs them?

Hinata shook out of her thoughts, while Naruto looked at the arena with interest. It was large, painted with a green tint color and with no roof on it. That was understandable since some jutsu either required a lot of room to jump, or were so destructive that they would bring the roof down on top of everyone.

Thousands of people had gathered in the arena. Hell, it was hard just to get through the damn crowds. Naruto resisted the urge to use a Doton jutsu to get through the crowds, but quickly diminished the thought. He really couldn't remember the last time he just spent time with Hinata, that didn't involve training anyway. It was...nice to be able to enjoy this.

Something that he didn't get to for long, since they had arrived at the point were the fighters would head into the arena itself, while the bystanders would head for the bleachers to watch the fight. Naruto stopped and turned to face Hinata.

" Well, this is it. All I can say is give it everything you've got, and if your about to go down, make it one hell of a show." Naruto stated, while Hinata continued to just stare at him. " Wh-?" Naruto stopped when he felt Hinata press her lips against his. It wasn't really all that forceful, rather just a really light press. She pulled back a second later.

"That's really nice Naruto-kun, but you forgot to wish me luck..." Hinata then ran towards the entrance of the arena, turning back to look at Naruto. " See yah Naruto." Hinata ran towards the exit once again, as Naruto just stood there in shock... It was awkward to say the least,_ not_ something he was expecting. A thought ran through Naruto's head, as a grin slowly formed on his face.

Yep, he seemed to be having one hell of a day...even if it was supposed to be one of sorrow. Irony was a pain in the ass at times...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lets see how far they can go." Naruto stated, getting comfortable in his seat on the bleachers. Who ever designed these's seats did a horrible and cheap ass job. If Naruto ever found them, he would need to have a 'word' with them on not to design such uncomfortable things. If you design something, then you put everything into it. A inventor can easily tell when a person didn't really give a shit about it something by the way it was designed.

Basically, the designer didn't give a shit, so the chair turned out like shit.

Naruto just shook his head, as he began to look at the bored in front of everyone. They had decided to chose the fight's randomly in order to truly test the chuunin's capabilities. I mean, if they knew who they were going to fight, then they wouldn't be as realistic as if they were on the battle field. Naruto grinned, as he looked down and saw all of they're nervous and battle ready faces...

He remembered when he was nervous about combat, the rush of it over taking you bodies sense's. The way you had to think on your feet in a true fight, having to always improvise and out think the opponent. But now, those day's where gone and all he wanted now was to leave that behind him. Maybe he could soon after taking care of 'them', if he was lucky...

If...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: nothing much else...read and review. I'd leave a smiley face, but it didn't show up last time...so yeah...

oh, before I forget, don't say that i'm rushing Naruto and Hinata's relationship, most people would have them banging by now...


	34. Beast, versus Beast? Lee's forfiet

Author:..I'm back from trying to play an online RPG...took up to much time...no questions please...

**Duran the warrior:**...Hey, it keeps the story going and gives it more depth. Can you honestly say that you don't like how long this fic is taking...or would you perfer it to be like seven chapters and still be good?...

Thanks for your reviews...XD

**dragonize:** yeah you got it...sorry to have confused you...

**Dragon of the Burning Flame:** I will...

**lover143:** ( shrugs) who knows...I'm still trying to figure that out myself, good thing I have the armies to back be up. ( see's thousands of squirrels give him a thumbs up)

**hope master:** who wouldn't have...though she was also made to be hot.

Kenji inaku: thank you for the comment and the review.

**loaned:** he shall...eventually, I'm wondering if he should be one of the guys that get a harem.

**Zexion72:** of course...the squrrels are a big help ( looks back to see a sign say be back in 20.)...

NO, THEY HAVE BETRAYED ME!

**00asian writer00:** ...right...

domo: thanks...but as long as I know that your enjoying my story...it doesn't matter..( Though reviews are always nice )

**who's asking:** thanks...some one else told me...

Thanks for the review.

that's it for now...

disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto.

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast, versus Beast? Lee's forfiet...

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto looked over at the source of the voice. He was now starring at a tall man, around 6'2, he was wearing a simple white kimono ( or what looked like one). The man had long black hair, that reached down to his waist. Naruto looked up at the man to see his expression. It wasn't a cold one, but more of an observant one. Naruto didn't know who this man was...until he saw his pupil-less eyes.

" Hello Hiashi." Naruto raised an eyebrow, as he looked over to Hiashi's side. " And who's this?"

Naruto was now starring at a _very_ large tiger, one big enough for one or two people to ride on. The tiger was white, with black strips going all around it. It seemed to hold a strong, but wise aura. Especially the strong part, since it had a set of claws that could easily take a persons head off...The tiger had a collar around it's neck, nothing special. Just an ordinary black collar.

What really caught Naruto's attention was it's eyes. They seemed to burn into him some how, like they were analyzing everything and more of what made him. He was caught up in the fiery color of it's eyes. How they seemed to naturally draw him in. Naruto didn't realize it, but he had been starring at it for almost a minute...which he didn't prefer doing. He liked to keep his observation of anything a few seconds long, that way people wouldn't think your interested in something or someone.

" I am Esuna..." The tiger stated, while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

" Interesting...have we meet before." Naruto asked, Esuna nodding in confirmation.

" Yes...about eight years ago, I think it was at Hinata-chan's birthday party." Naruto took a minute to think about it, before the answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

" You were the kitten Shino-kun gave Hinata-chan, weren't you?" The tiger nodded, while Hiashi coughed.

" Well then, shall we have a seat and see who's fighting first?" Hiashi went over a sat down next to Naruto. Esuna followed behind and sat at Hiashi's feet, not wanting to take up that much room. Naruto looked back up at the score board to see that the fight has been decided.

Rock Lee vs. Hyuuga Hinata

Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking up at the automated score bored with interest. Naruto looked around to see Hinata looking up at the score board from the fighters section, also hearing a shot of the ' Spirit of youth.'...

Naruto honestly wondered how Lee was able to be a nin AND be that loud as well. Hinata walked down the stairs towards the arena, while Lee did something very interesting. He jumped off the balcony, flipped a couple times and landed on the ground. He slowly stood up and gave his good guy pose. A stream of petals followed behind him, as the ocean seemed to come out of no where and appear behind him. A giant whale then jump out of the water and landed with a large splash, the petals still flowing.

Naruto sweet dropped, as he watched this go on. He had a feeling that everyone else that was watching this also sweat dropped. Naruto honestly didn't know how Lee did it...buthe knew that he would have to find out some day. That genjutsu was very good and if he was able to make that, imagine what he could do to if he used it properly.

The two entered the center of the arena, the ref coming up to them. Actually, it was JouninSB, Naruto wondered about what had happened to the guy. Now that he knew, he really didn't care anymore. What? He can't worry about _everyone_...that would be impossible...for most. JouninSB looked at the two fighters, who were just starring at each other with...confident smirks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Are you two ready?" JouninSB asked, while Hinata thought about something, before turning towards the ref.

" Almost." Hinata replied, as she brought her fingers together and up to her mouth. With a very powerful breath, she whislted, which itself could probably be heard from three freakin miles away. Lee's expression dropped when she did this.

" _NOOOOO...my spirt of youth can not fight him!"_ Lee thought, as he contemplated on wether or not to give up.

( Big word...yah...)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto heard a yawn, looking over to see Esuna getting up and stretching. Naruto raised an eyebrow as to what he could be doing. Only to see him jump out of the stands. Nartuo looked over at Hiashi for some answers.

" Hinata has been training with more then just the Hyuuga fighting style." Hiashi stated, while Naruto shrugged. It was better that Hinata branched out into other fighting styles. There is a chance that a person could easily counter your fighting style on a battle field. If they could, having one or two extra styles could really save your ass...But what Nartuo wanted to know is...

Why didn't Hinata tell him about it, he could have helped her...after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee stared at Hinata wide eyed. Well actually, he stared at the huge ass tiger that was now behind her, it's back argued up and ready to pounce on him on a moments notice. In the hidden leaf village, it was know that Hinata had strength that could rival that of Tsunade's, but the tiger that fought along side of her could beat either one of them.

Lee had fought against the tiger...once. It didn't turn out well. He was stuck in the hospital for three weeks straight, unable to enjoy the simple things in life, like training, or walking in the fields, or training, or being able to continue helping the students at his dojo, or training, or being able to watch his favorite cartoon show...

Did he happen to say training?

The only thing that could even make him slightly smile was the thought of how his students all came to see him in the hospital. All in they're green beast outfits...it was beautiful. All of them rising they're hands at once and giving the good guy/girl pose. It was something that he would never forget...

Besides being maimed by a large tiger, anyway...

Lee sighed, looking over at Hinata's grin. She was hitting below the belt with this...and she knew that she was. Lee let his head drop a bit, as he slowly rose his hand. Everyone in the audience didn't blame him ( except of Naruto ) for quitting, hell, JouninSB looked a little bit relieved.

"I...forfeit..." Lee said, as the ref nodded. He then looked over at Hinata.

" Hyuuga Hinata win's the match." The audience just kind of shock they're heads, as Lee headed towards the stands to pout about his 'defeat.' Hinata just walking back towards the fighters seats, Esuna tailing behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Lee-kun, what's it like to lose in less then 30 seconds..." Naruto asked, while Lee just looked up at him. ( Lee was sitting in the other seat that was next to Naruto)

" It was...UN-YOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled, as Naruto covered his ears to block out the noise.

" Um...anything I could do to cheer you up?" Naruto asked, as Lee instantly turned to him and opened his arms.

" I could use a hug...Gai-sensei always gives me a hug" Lee stated, as he tried to give Naruto a hug. Naruto's eyes widened and his hands pushing Lee away from him. Naruto even ripped a chair out of it's place and used it to keep Lee back.

"Down boy, my boat don't rock like that..." Naruto stated.

" Wha-?"

"Nothing Lee-kun, just watch the next fights."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked up at the board with a LOT more interest then with the last match. You couldn't call it a fight because all Hinata had to do was call her tiger and Lee went running for the hills. Though, like stated before, you couldn't blame him. Even with ninjutsu and genjutsu, that tiger would be a bitch to handle. Considering the genjutsu, no matter what it is, had no effect on him.

Which is awkward, since most don't rely on genjutsu for fighting anymore...so it was almost useless...

Everyone one seemed to either sigh in relief or look at the board with intisapation when the next fight came up. Naruto didn't know either of the two that were fighting. Wait, he did know one some what, but they had only met a few times before now. The other one was from Garra's team, along with that large sword of his...

Naruto still thought that the sword was from _that_ class of weapons, but it could also just be a jutsu. It wouldn't be difficult for a person to come up with a jutsu to make a small sand storm ( or large) and use that storm when fighting. But the amount of chakra to keep that storm going, along with the concentration needed for it as well...this made Naruto have only one thought from that point forward.

"_Just who is this guy..." _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nara Shikamaru vs. Subura Omocha.

Shikamaru sighed, as he slowly stood up from his chair. He really didn't want to do this, it took up to much energy. He just wanted to enjoy watching the clouds for a couple of hours, before going to his house, eating dinner, then going to bed. A simple life would be great for him, not having to fight so much.

But then again, he did enjoy fighting...once in a while. If the person was as good with a sword ( if not greater) then he was, he would actually enjoy the fight. He loved swords of all kinds, able to identify a sword quite easily. He had been collecting them for years, and because of that, his room looked like a miniature armory.

He was able to develop jutsu, include his family jutsu, that involved a sword. He preferred to use jutsu that he _developed_, even if it was a long...LONG process. He knew that he could count on jutsu that he had made and tested himself. It had little battle experience and fame compared to other techniques, but it would become known soon.

Shikamaru hoped that at some point...that he could open up a dojo for swordsman. He would be able to pass down the techniques that he had learned down to those that are worthy and capable, able to instruct those that were just beginning, able to help raise some of the most powerful swordsman in existence...

He also wanted to yell at people.

What? He had at least some _part_ of his mother's family in him...

But that dream wouldn't happen for a long time. Because one, he was too lazy to build it. Two, he spent most of his money on equipment and swords. Three, his mother threaten him that if he didn't find a girlfriend before starting on his 'dojo', that she was going to melt ALL of his swords down while he was on a mission...

That was more then enough to make him hesitant in attempting to build his dojo, so he would have to wait. Besides, he needed to train more, along with learning new sword techniques and acquiring the money to actually _begin_ construction on the dojo. So yeah, he had a lot keeping him back...But he would build it someday.

Maybe...

Shikamaru gave another sigh, as he headed towards the railing and jumped off the fighters section. He landed gracefully, and began to walk towards the center of the arena, his hands in his pockets. His opponent was already waiting for him in the center. When Shikamaru finally got to the center, he noticed something...

" That's a Shiranai class sword isn't it?" Shikamaru asked, while Subura just kept quite. He slowly reached back and pulled his sword up from over his back and got into a fighting stance with it. Shikamaru drew his katana and also got into a stance. JouninSB looked at the two to make sure that they were ready, about to begin the match.

" You know...those swords have been forbidden for some time, why would you be wielding one? Aren't you strong enough without it?"" Shikamaru asked, while Subura froze for a second before returning to normal.

" Begin the match." JouninSB said, Subura and Shikamaru charged at one another a second later...

" _too troublesome..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: sorry people, but you'll have to wait till next chapter to see a fight...read and review...

another thing...surprised by how the kitten made an appearence...i'm going to be doing things like this throught out the damn fic...so make sure to look under neath the under neath with this story...and when you reach the bottom, break out a huge ass sword and start ripping up the ground some more...XD

i'm off to watch more bleach...later...


	35. Those who question they’re existence

Author: sorry for the long update, but I had a few things to take care of...well, at least its here.

**Duran the Warrior:**... ..I never meant my response to be insulting. Meh, the Tenten idea wouldn't work considering I already have a paring planned for both of them. Was a good idea through.

**hope master**: (slowly pulls out a gun and points it at the kool-aid man, cross hairs magically appear and start to come together on the kool-aid man, giving Unknown a lock. In one shot, unknown ends the horror of the fruity drink)

mission...complete... (walks away slowly)

XD...thanks for reviewing

**Zexion72:**... ...I plead the fifth on all accounts...

Seriously, what fic doesn't have Lee obsessed with training? It's alike a taboo to NOT have him do training...if that were to happen, we MIGHT receive _the hug_...

Thanks for reviewing...

**Lover143:** Everyone wants to have some skills waiting in the wing for emergency situations, so she didn't tell him. Had to have something to impress him with winks

remember...KAKASHI APPROVES!

Saw that on an avatar once...XD

**chicken on cane:** I could make a really funny insult/ compliment ( trust me, I've found ways for it to be both at the same time before) about your name, but meh. Head hurts today, so I'm not going to try it.

Thanks for reviewing

**00asianwriter00:**...

If it happens, it happens...I think you'll like the fighting scene in this one...it's what happens when I DON'T plan for about an hour and wright the story on the fly.

Thanks for the review.

**Blue Bragon:** yes my friend, Shikamaru is a swords master...and he shall be kicking ass this chapter...well, in my point of view.

**Loaned:** XD...won't happen for while though, I need time to build the 'connection' between Iruka and his summon...that would also be somewhat creepy to imagine...spider versions of Iruka..

thanks for reviewing

**Midnight-angel-of-darkness:** I honestly have no clue on the name (wink)

but If I were to use it, it would probably be for Naruto and Hinata's kid...if they ever had any...

Thanks for reviewing

**anarchic9: **Err...no, the story is just were I need it to be right now. Hell, in another few chapters, there's going to be a HUGE event that contains... (is filtered out by static noise)...and it's going to be one of the most awesome aspects of the fic...

thanks for reviewing

disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whose who question they're existence

Both Shikamaru and Subura charged forward, they're weapons drawn. They're swords clashed, Subura pushing Shikamaru back a second later and trying to cleave him in half. Shikamaru back flipped as it came by and landed on the blade, running down it to strike Subura .Subura blocked Shikamaru's sword with a kunai, letting the front weight of the sword drop, causing Shikamaru to fall backwards. He flipped off of it and began to attack Subura once again.

Subura blocked Shikamaru's attack with one of his own, bringing his sword around to strike said person. Shikamaru jumped back, dodging the blade and throwing some kunai at Subura. He blocked it with his sword, jumping into the air to dodge the attack from Shikamaru. He then dove towards the ground, trusting his sword into it. The ground itself spit open, chunks of earth shooting out of it in the form of spikes. Shikamaru dodged them as best he could, being forced to jump on top of one of the now made towers of rock. He looked down at Subura , who was forming some seals.

Subura then picked up his sword and swung it in Shikamaru's direction. Shikamaru jumped off of the rock tower, dodging the miniature sand storm that was shot at him. Shikamaru spun in the air, dodging another miniature storm blast and landing on all fours on the ground. Shikamaru rolled to the side, jumping onto a nearby rock tower and dodging the storm blast. He then quickly got behind it, thinking about how he was going to handle this. A second later, Shikamaru began to form some seals.

" Kage karakuri no jutsu." he said, as he sunk into his shadow. The shadow then headed towards ,Subura who was still sending storm blasts towards the rock tower that Shikamaru used to hide behind. The shadow moved quickly, reaching Subura in just a couple of seconds. When it was close enough, Shikamaru bursted from the ground and slashed Subura. Shikamaru frowned when Subura turned to sand.

Shikamaru felt something, as he looked over at the ground. Subura's sword was sticking out of the ground, coming towards him at high speeds. Shikamaru prepared for what ever he was going to fight, only to be shocked when he saw the sword break into seven different swords. When the swords were just about to hit Shikamaru, he quickly turned around to block a slash from Subura, who was holding another sword.

Shikamaru jumped back and watched as the seven swords from before shot out of the ground and went towards Subura . Said person held up his sword, as the blades connected to it to form his first sword. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw this, before they began to narrow...

" _He could be...but his last name...it doesn't match...this is too troublesome" _Shikamru thought, as he watched Subura once again get into a attacking position. Shikamaru brought his blade up into a stance, wounding on how he was going to some firm it. Shikamaru watched Subura begin to form even more seals. Before swinging his sword towards Shikamaru, this time the sword hitting the ground.

" Oh crap..." Shikamaru said, as he jumped to dodge the earth spikes that had just been sent at him. Another wave was sent at him, Shikamaru deflecting it with his sword. Shikamaru tried frantically to keep up with the amount of earth spike that were being sent at him. He then flipped in the air, blocking the strike from Subura clone and pushing off of it towards the ground, dodging another wave of spikes in the process.

Shikamaru then jumped back to dodge the attack from another clone, rolling backwards and under the feet of the third clone, who had tried to strike him from behind. He blocked the attack from the third clone, pushing it's blade out of the way and striking it with his sword. He spun, ducking to dodge the attack from the first clone and slashing it with his sword. Shikamaru through a wave off kunai at the second one, it blocking them with it's sword while charging at him. Shikamru jumped off the clone, or tried to until he was hit with a powerful sand blast in mid-air.

Shikamaru was sent forward, crashing through a rock tower and into a rock wall. Shikamaru then hit the floor, getting up as fast as possible to deflect a wave of earth spikes that were sent at him. Shikamaru ducked behind another rock tower and forming some seals.

"Fukyuu yuujin no jutsu." Shikamaru said, looking over at his shadow. Slowly, but surely, his shadow was becoming three dimensional. It slowly rose out of the ground, taking the shape of Shikamaru and drawing it's own six foot sword. Shikamaru then began to time the waves of earth spikes, keeping an eye out for any clones. A minute later, he started to charge at Subura

Shikamaru moved swiftly through the spikes, often switching places with his shadow to avoid being hit by a spike. Him and his shadow moved through the waves towards Subura, never once getting hit. When Shikamaru reached Subura, he did something that most people wouldn't have suspected. Instead of finishing the fight right there, he simply pulled Subura hood down, coming to a stop about twenty feet away from him.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, his shadow also mimicking this, as they looked at Subura face. He had spiky blond hair, well, more like gravity defining. But his eyes, they were what gave him away. They were blue, a sapphire blue. It wasn't the color that mattered, but the fact that they were glowing with the trade mark of _that_ clan.

Shikamaru stared at Subura for a moment, who's head had dropped slightly. Shikamaru felt bad for him, but it had to be done. Those were the rules of those two clans and they had to fulfil it. Shikamaru looked at his clone, before having it turn around.

" You know what we have to do now...right Subura ?" Shikamaru asked, while Subura let his head drop a little further.

" Yes..."

" It has to be done...even if it is troublesome." Shikamaru then jumped into the air, stopping at around three or four stories, then came down at high speeds. He...to most of the audience's surprise, stabbed his own shadow through the abdomen. They stayed like that for a moment, before the shadow began to be absorbed into the sword, making it twice as long as before. Shikamaru then started to hover off the ground, though only slightly. He then looked at Subura, who was reaching for the side of his cloak.

In a simple movement, Subura threw off his cloak. Shikamaur looked at Subura's outfit, noting that it DID look similar to the strife's ancestor. Subura was wearing a skin tight purple shirt, one that showed his powerful muscles quite well. The shirt stooped about half an inch above his belly button, showing the lower part of his abb's. Subura was wearing dark purple pants, them having two outside pouches for easy access. He wore black boots, which were slightly covered by the bottom of Subura's pants. On his left arm was a long sleeve connected to his shirt by a belt strap, the sleeve covering his left arm almost completely. Near the shoulder where the strap connected was a small silver symbol...a wolf, from what Shikamaru could tell. He also had a neckless, with a small white orb on it.

The audience didn't notice any of this, however, because they were too busy staring at the two large black wings on Subura back.. Subura spread his wings out, causing a few feathers to fall down from it. Subura looked at Shikamaru, taking into account his new 12 foot sword and the fact that he was now hovering off the ground. Subura started to flap his wings, now hovering a bit off the ground as well. They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other, before they disappeared, reappearing in the center of the arena, striking blows at a rate that would be difficult for even a kage to keep up with. They started to move upwards into the sky, as they continued to deliver blows to one another.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya's eyes widened, as he watched the two go at it. This was not good, this was the most horrible thing he could have imagined. Jiraiya looked to the sky to see the thunder storm already forming above them, beginning to sweat when he heard a faint song going in the back of his mind. The bastard was already beginning to draw energy for 'it'. There was no way in hell he was going to let 'it' happen again.

Jiraiya looked over at JouninSB, his face showing a frantic expression. " CANCEL THE MATCH NOW!" Jiraiya yelled, as JouninSB just continued to stare in horror, the two speeded up they're attacks. Jiraiya looked up at the sky again to see that it was beginning to get a red tint to it. Jiraiya had to act fast.

Jumping from the kage stand, he headed directly towards the two. The song in his head was know starting to get louder...this was extremely bad. With a swift few swift moves, he was able to knock out both Shikamaru and Subura before they could finish it. The sky lost it's reddish tint, as the song started to become fainter and fainter until Jiraiya couldn't hear it any more.

Catching the two boy's, Jiraiya landed on the ground a few seconds later with a loud thud. Several medic-nin's came running towards him, while Jiraiya looked up at the sky once again. The sky was as clear as when the match again. Jiraiya then handed the two boy's, the medic-nin's taking them off to the hospital as fast as they could. Jiraiya looked over at JouninSB, who was still scared shitless.

" When those to boy's wake up, tell them that they were disqualified from the test. I know that it's they're family tradition, but to put so many people in danger because of it is a sign of poor judgement." JouninSE replied with a weak 'Hai' , while Jiraiya nodded and jumped back to the kage stand.

"That was interesting..." Stated someone, Jiraiya looking over at the person.

"Shut up Midara." Jiraiya said, as he looked over at s/he. Midara was, for all Jiraiya could tell, a guy. S/he wore a large kage robe, blue to fit s/he's country. Midara was the Kirigakage, a very strong one at that. Midara always wore s/he's hat, along with a cloth to cover S/he's entire face. Jiraiya had know Midara for years and he still hadn't learned which gender S/he is.

" Do you mind explaining it to us Jiraiya?" Jiraiya heard someone ask him, turning around to face the man. This man was almost as tall as him and had short red hair. He also wore a kage robe, one that easily showed that he was male though. He did bother to wear his hat with the symbol for wind country on it, but that was his choice.

Jiraiya sighed, as he went over to his chair and sat back down, rubbing his temples. "Fine Waraji...but I'm not explaining it to the others, understood?" Jiraiya asked, while the other two nodded. " Alright, this, all of this, began a long time ago between the two families. Between two members of it anyway."

"These two, the same two that founded they're clans, wanted to kill each other. They were...connected in a sense, and for some reason it drew them to each other. They were opposites...something that the two just couldn't stand. They fought for years, almost killing each other once in every while." Jiraiya took in a breath of air.

" They, at some point in time, just seemed to disappear from the books. For some reason, the just vanished one day, both of them at the same time. They weren't dead...since anyone could easily tell where one of they're battle fields were..."

"Is they're any of them still left...the battle fields I mean." Midara asked, while Jiraiya raise an eyebrow/

" Yeah, you every heard of Rock country?" Jiraiya asked, while Midara's eyes widened for a moment, before going back to normal. Jiraiya continued on with the story.

" Anyway, those too families have been going at it every since. They reefer to that battle as the 'finale showdown'. Basically, when ever a Nara and Strife meet, they reenact the battle, which gets dangerous..." Jiraiya stated, while

" Why?" Waraji asked, while Jiraiya sighed.

"Because the battle seems to also summon the Nara's 'special' trick called sin harvest...anyone within a certain range of the battle will be killed by it, regardless of rather the Nara wins the battle or not. Only and Nara or Strife don't seemed to be affected by it..."Jiraiya stated, looking up at the sky, which was now clear, if not clearer, then before. " They, according to clan rules, must in act the 'final showdown' as soon as they meet a new Strife. This won't happen again if the other two meet once more...regardless, lets forget about that and enjoy the matches." Jiraiya said with a smile, as he looked down at the score board, which was once again choosing another fight.

When it finally stopped, Jiraiya's mouth dropped, while Midara looked over at him in confusion.

" What's wrong?" S/he asked, while Jiraiya just stared in shock at the board. Only one thought on his mind...that for once didn't involve women.

" _What are the odds...of those two fighting..." _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author:..surprised?...I think the final fantasy fans are going to love this...this is in honor of one of the best games I have ever played...and hope to play in 3d on the PS 2/3 if the company that made the game would make it for the platform. The ONLY bad thing about final fantasy 7 was it's graphics, fix that and...DAMN!

Anyway, read and review...please?


	36. The Followed vs the follower

Author: --...sorry it's taking so long to update...but I don't have that much time nowadays...also, can anyone tell me of a few sites where i can get free online Elemental Gelade episodes...( I tried it had only the first two)...could someone help me out?

**Duran the warrior:** to sum it up, yes...actually, think about how he looks with his hair down and a katana...I did that one day and saw that they WOULD look similar.

**cursed chaos kitsune Kyuusu:** hey, one way or another, i surprise people...but for the love of god don't call me the number 1 most surprising suthor...I WILL raise an army to mutiny...

**anarchic9:** ...not my problem...though, who REALLY cares about speeling? see's a couple people raise they're hands, a few gunshots are heard along with a few thumps onto the floor...now, dose anyone ELSE care about it?... see's one guy raise his hand, Unknown reaches back and pulls out a barrel gatling gun

you feeling lucky...punk?

XD

midnight-angel-of-darkness: you'll like this one...more evasive moves then destruction, but it gets the job done.

**prismdragon:** which was thought up of from a twisted person

got the trophys to prove it...

**Zexion72:** I seriously need to get you to join the KH2 site, the fights on there has gotten to the point where the boss's have 500,000 or more HP...it's fun for the whole family...

**inu-youkess:** not the greatest, but better then most...considering it's graphics suck, that say's alot of things...

**oscar101:** I am at this point resisting the urge to sing the oscar minner winner song...but meh. Glad you liked the story.

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Followed vs the follower.

Uchiha Sasuke vs Liger Irvine

Irvine looked in shock at the score board. This couldn't be real...he couldn't be fighting _him_ of all people. He was officially screwed, yep...considering how cold the guy was to him. Ever since Zack died...both of them couldn't stand to be next to one another. It was a thing between the two, something they couldn't explain. Irvine sighed, as he walked towards the stairs, watching Sasuke jump over the railing.

" Good luck Irvine!" He heard Tenten yell out to him, he only waving it off and continuing his way the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he thought about something, while making his way towards the center. He had to walk around a few left over rock towers, but beside's that he walked directly towards the center. When he finally reached the center, he had made up his mind.

" Irvine..."

" Sasuke..." Irvine replied, as he looked over towards JouninSB, who looked a little nervous. Irvine sighed once more, reaching back into one of his pouches. He looked up at Sasuke, who seemed to be glaring at him or if you want, starring at him coldly, Irvine didn't care which.

" Let's get something straight Uchiha..." Irvine said, startling Sasuke for a moment before he glared at Irvine with narrowed eyes. Irvine brought a scroll into view, him glaring back at the Uchiha. " No holding back...we give it are all..." Irvine stated, while Sasuke just stared at him for a moment, before letting a bored expression over come his face...

" And what if I don't?"

" Then I swear... that you won't win this fight..." Irvine stated, while he looked over at JouninSB. " Well?" JouninSB coughed, before getting in the middle of the fighters. He looked at the two, before rasing his hand up.

" FIGHT!" JouninSB yelled, Irvine jumping back quite a bit ways away from Sasuke, who drew his katana out. Irvine threw the scroll into the air, it bursting into a large cloud of smoke. A second later, a large black object fell down from it, something that made Sasuke's eyes widen.

It was a puppet, one that was slightly taller then Irvine. It was wearing a black robe like usual, but this was about the only real similarity it had to other ones. It was missing it's third eye, which most to all puppets had. The puppet also had, for once, red fiery hair. The puppets head cocked to the side, as if studying Sasuke, while Irvine got into a familiar stance.

" I'm...not going to hold back..." Was all Irvine stated, before the puppets left arm shot upwards and aimed towards Sasuke. It then shoot forward, heading towards him at high speeds. Sasuke step sided it and cut the robe that was holding the arm to the puppet in half. The arm fell helplessly to the side, while Irvine made the puppet hold up it's right arm.

The puppets arm bended towards it's head, a luncher now visible from Sasuke's view. The puppet aimed it upwards, shooting a huge umbrella from it's arm. The umbrella popped open, hovering for a moment, before spinning at a high speed, releasing a HUGE wave of needles at Sasuke. Sauske dodged the needles, what ones that made it close enough he knocked away with his blade. Sasuke then took off towards the right, the needles barely missing his heels.

Sasuke then jumped towards Irvine and over the stream of needles, landing close to Irvine's puppet and knocking it out of his way. Sasuke then ran towards Irvine and tried to slash him. Irvine dodged the slash, and using chakra strings, was pulled upwards by the force of the string and sent into the air to separate himself from Sasuke. Sasuke formed some seals.

"Katon: karyu endan." Sasuke said, as he shot a stream of fire at Irvine. Irvine did a hand motion, as his puppet came before him and took the force of the blow. Sasuke then bulled out his windmill shurekin, attaching some strings to it. He threw it at Irvine and his puppet, it fly towards them at great speeds. When it was close enough, It separated into three windmill shurekins. Irvine twisted in air to see the shurekins circle around him and his puppet, tying them together. They landed on the ground with a loud thump, while Sasuke walked up to them calmly.

" Well...that didn't take long." Sasuke stated, while he looked over Irvine and his puppet. Irvine looked at him for a moment, before smirking. Suddenly, the puppets head pointed upwards, it's neck now fully visible. A small compartment opened up, reveling four holes. A purple mist shot out of the holes, and began to cover the entire field. Sasuke jumped away from them, putting his arm up to keep from inhaling the mist.

" _Poison..."_ Sasuke thought, as he slowly looked around the field. It served as more then a poison, but also a smokescreen. They would be able to attack him now...from any angle, and he wouldn't be as responsive to the attack as before. Sasuke continued to look around the battle field, well that was until he quickly turned around and slashed at whatever was coming at him. Sasuke winced, it had slashed him...barely, but it still managed to get his side. Sasuke then looked around the field a little more, until he decided on something.

Lowering towards the ground and using his powerful legs, he shot upwards and out of the purple mist. He hovered there for a moment, as he looked down at the mist. The entire field was covered in it, something that was to Irvine's advantage. Doing a few seals, Sasuke pulled out a scroll. " Enmu gokuin ." he said, him throwing the scroll into the mist. A few seconds later, the mist started to disappear, leaving the battle field viewable again.

Sasuke turned just in time to dodge a rain of kunai. He looked down to see that Irvine's puppet was shooting kunai at a fast rate using a third arm made out of pipes. Sasuke dodged another wave of kunai, as he formed more seals. Sasuke then aimed towards the ground, moving downwards at high speeds. When he hit the ground, it started to split apart.

"Doton: airon supaiku.." he said, as huge earth spikes shoot out of the ground and towards Irvine. Irvine's eyes widened, as he moved out of the way of the spikes, barely missing it. Irvine made some movements with his hands, his puppet taking towards the sky. The puppet began to shoot kunai a out of its third arm once more, causing Sasuke to dodge almost constantly. Sasuke ran towards the puppet, dodging all of the waves of kunai that it was sending at him and jumped towards it. He slashed the puppet, cutting it in half. Sasuke smirked, as he landed on the ground, the puppets remains hitting the ground right behind him.

Sasuke looked over at Irvine, who had a confident smirk on his face. Sasuke wondered what he was happy about, until he turned around in time to dodge a strike from the puppet. The now hovering top part of the puppet tried to strike Sasuke, while the bottom half started to reconnect with the top part. The puppet laughed at him for a moment, before it's black cloak split open to revel it's chest and abdomen. The abdomen slid open to revel a shit load of needle launchers, Sasuke's eyes went wide at the sight of them.

The puppet began to shot the needles, as Sasuke jumped back flipped to escape from the needles. Sasuke flipped in the air, blocking some of the needles with his katana, while landing on the ground and behind some of the rock towers that were still left. Sasuke began to form more seals while he waited for an opening in the puppets attack. When Sasuke finally got a chance, he moved around to the side.

" Katon: karyu endan." Sasuke said, shooting a huge stream of fire at the puppet once again. The puppet just stood there, as the fire over took it. Sasuke finished up his attack, as he waited for something to happen. If fire attacks would have worked before, it would have been destroyed already the first time he hit it...so now he would have to wait for what it was going to do. Sasuke continued to stare at the puppet, until he saw a symbol appear from what looked like were the head was suppose to be.

A HUGE stream of fire shot at Sasuke, who only managed to barely dodge it. Sasuke looked at the source of the fire to see the puppet laughing at him once again. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, as he once again readied his katana. Sasuke charged at the puppet and slashed at it once again, continuing to slash it every time it dodged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura gripped onto the railing tightly, looking down at the fight with wide eyes. That puppet...looked just like him, almost identical. That puppet came from the same scroll that she and Sasuke gave to Irvine. Why would he give Irvine a scroll with a puppet that looked like him...

Sakura continued to watch the battle, for any signs of strange movements from the puppet...

This just...didn't seem right...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The puppet continued to dodge Sasuke's attacks, also pissing off Sasuke in the process. Sasuke slashed at the puppet again, only for it to dodge once more. Sasuke was wondering why it hadn't attacked again...it was given so many chances. Then again, why should he care? As long as he can destroy the thing, it didn't matter. Making one final slash, Sasuke jumped back and started to form some seals.

" Rokku kire ni no jutsu." Sasuke said, as he slammed his hand onto the ground. Two huge rocks shot out of the ground, the puppet being in between them. A second later, they came together, supposedly crushing the puppet. Sasuke looked at the spot were the puppet was carefully, his eyes forming into a glare when he saw the puppet on top of the rocks. What surprised him though, was Irvine also standing on the rocks. Irvine, for the first time in the battle, formed some seals. Irvine then bit his thumb and hit the ground.

" Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he yelled, while a creature appeared in a puff of smoke...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari looked in shock at the fact that Irvine had just summoned something, also taking into account what he _just_ summoned. Garra was surprised by this, but thought about all the times that the sand village's summons had gotten into other villages hands. Though, they couldn't risk to lose this one...

He would need to have a word with the new kazekage to try and take care of this problem...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing before Irvine was a weasel, it wearing a black like vest and an eyepatch. Sasuke didn't pay much attention to it, since he was to busy looking at the huge ass scythe it had. Several small blowing orbs hovered around it, while the creature stood to attention and a waited orders. The weasel looked over at Irvine.

" Irvine-sama...what is going on?" the weasel asked, while Irvine looked down at it.

" I'm fighting someone, would you mind helping me Ikite?" Ikite looked over at Sasuke, who was looking in confusion. Ikite looked back over at Irvine, nodding his head a second later.

"Alright, if that's what you wish..." Ikite then proceeded to jump on top of Irvine's puppet, balancing his scythe on his shoulder. The puppet began to move, two new arms coming out. They looked like claws, how they were constructed...they folded out like windmill shurikens, while Ikite began to lower himself slightly. Irvine pulled his hands into a single seal.

" Kirikiri Mai: kairai version !" Irvine yelled, while Ikite jumped off of the puppets back. The puppet's claws began to spin rapidly, creating a powerful gust of wind. Ikite, now got in the new burst of wind, headed towards Sasuke at high speeds. Sasuke's eyes widened, as the weasel cut through him. Irvines's stared at Sasuke for a minute, before his eyes widened at the sight of him disappearing in a puff of smoke. Irvine quickly turned around in time to see Sasuke bring his sword down on him. Irvine was sent flying towards the battle fields walls, slamming into them HARD. Sasuke then walked over to the puppet and started to slash at it.

As Irvine tried to get up, he watched his puppet take a brutal assault of punches. Ikite's combo attack was now useless...since his puppet could no longer use it's fans to power the attack, though he could provide support with his scythe...Irvine didn't wasn't him to get in the way, or hurt.. Irvine looked at Ikite, who looked at him in pity, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Irvine had made a deal with him earlier, to have him return to his home should they not be able to use the technique again. Irvine slowly stood up, watching Sasuke destroy the puppet he had been using.

Now finally standing up...Irvine watched Sasuke crush the puppets head with his foot. Irvine's eyes looked in shock at Sasuke, before his head dropped a bit. Sasuke walked casually over to Irvine, him with a bored expression. Irvine looked up at Sasuke, before laughing quite loudly. Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

" Why are you-?"

" Because, this isn't over yet."Irvine stated, as his left hand reached over his right shoulder. " It's time, for once..." Irvine stated, as he looked back over at Sasuke. " To prove what I'm capable of... " Irvine then proceeded to throw off his hoodie and toss it to the side. Almost everyone in the audience went wide eyed at Irvine...

" _He's..."_Sasuke couldn't continue his thought, as he still continued to stare at Irvine's new form...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author:...so...what did you think of the battle..? Also, yes, I know that that temari's weasel summon has a name, this is just ANOTHER weasel...one that owns too...

also, read and review.


	37. The end of a war

Author: ...sorry for the late update, but I got lost on the road to life...even if it's a one way path.

Seriously though, sorry for being late, I've been dealing for a couple of things and have been side tracked. First, I have to say that this has gone back to the 1 chapter per week thing since I'm low on reserve chapters ( around 4) and would like to save them incase I can't work on the story during a week and can't produce another chapter.

Also, there is another reason...I'm considering on making another naruto fic. I have a few ideas for it, but I'm not sure if I can make it yet. I'm currently playing a game that has inspired me greatly, and hopefully, will give me enough inspiration to help me along. Then again, only time will tell.

Another thing, I would like to reach down in to the gates of review hell and pick out Senyor Fier Menshir's, because I accidently neglected an review for a past few chapters. I'm sorry for this and hope your still reading to be able to get your answer.

Hmm...who 'they' are eh? Well, I can't tell you that. That is the most single best spoiler of the _entire_ fic. Just knowing who 'they' are is enough to give away five or six...wait screw it, almost half the fic's secrets away. So I'm afraid you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

**Lahmikhara:** ...thank you, even though I think I got the name hanaba down a few chapters down from this one...

Anyway, thanks for your help.

**anachic9:** weasels kick ass my friend...no clown shall stand in THEY"RE PATH!

...meh, clowns are alright...I guess...

**Raxephon:** and those 200 hundred reviewers must have been huge ass perverts if they stopped reading because I wouldn't turn Naruto into a whore. Seriously, it's two late to try and go back now to change it, maybe, for the reviewers that left I can make new fic for the harem lovers. Just to cool the rage that has been rising at me over time because I went with votes...which said NarutoxHinata paring.

**00asianwriter00: ...** sweat drops well, at least I _know_ you enjoyed it...

**lover143:** TT your link didn't show up in the reviews. Can you type it out so I can try it please? Also, you should know that most of everyone that was on the naruto site has moved on. Hell, even the first administrator has abandoned the site. I'm still going to it ( though not much anymore) so if anyone wants to talk about anything, then you can at the site. ( note: I tend to talk about the fic a lot, ask midnight-angel-of-darkness...I've told her two spoilers)

**midnight-angel-of-darkness:** honestly have no clue, maybe it was in a VISION!...or not, either way, it works out in the end right?

**Duran the warrior:** in all truth, his last name was inspired by it. I couldn't think up of anything else at the time, so I chose the liger for the back name. The first name is something that just ccame to me, it sticks out quite a bit, yet some what fits in the story in my point of veiw.

**loaned:** ...and for that, we should all be happy :)

the not getting rapped thing...

**prismdragon:** they both were, see the end results with this chapter.

**Battousai222: **nope, you'd think naruto would be able to keep an eye on his scrolls, I mean they just don't get up and- ( watches a little scroll hop by, it looks at him, before continuing on it's way)...

Never mind.

**Sandgoddess:** glad you liked it, and I hope you get this far...at some point in time.

Though there hasn't been much humor...

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of a war, the beginning of another.

Sasuke continued to stare at Irvine in shock. He no longer looked like a wannabe nin...oh fuck no. Taking off his hoodie he reveled that he had been wearing a metal plate underneath it, along with a black 'shash' from his left should across his body. It was small and compact, a few pockets on it. Irvine had a metallic chain going from the right shoulder across his body. From what sasuke could tell he had around four windmill shurikens on his back.

On Irvine's right arm were bandages, going all the way up to his shoulder and down as far as to be rapped around his fingers. Irvine glared at Sasuke for a moment, before he reached behind his shoulder and pulled the chain forward, launching all four windmill shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke, instead of just side stepping them, deflected them with his katana. Sasuke was caught off guard when he needed to lift his katana up to block a attack from Irvine.

Sasuke looked at the object that Irvine was using to see that they were...bandages, formed into a small long spike. Sasuke pushed Irvine back and looked at the weapon in full view. Yep, it was the bandages, it had formed the spike below Irvine's wrist, his hand straight forward. Irvine mad some finger motions with his left hand. Sasuke wondered what he was doing, until he jumped upwards to dodge the windmill shuriken that had tried to cut him in half. Sasuke spun in the air and drew his second katana in time to black to shuriken that had been coming at him from the back and front.

Sasuke pushed the shurikens off and spun a little more to block the final shuriken, pushing himself off of it this time and heading towards one of the rock towers. He then jumped off of it in time to dodge another attack from the windmill shurikens. He landed on the ground and began to run from two shuriken that were chasing him. Jumping backwards, Sasuke pasted the two shurikens while finishing some seals.

"Gokakyu no jutsu." Sasuke said, as he shot a giant fire ball at the two shurikens. One of the shuriken moved out of the way, while the other tilted a bit. The great fireball stalled for a moment, before heading in a new direction. Another windmill shuriken blocked it's path and caused it to fly in another direction, heading straight for Sasuke. Sasuke let out a scream of pain, as he puffed out of existence.

The real Sasuke, who had been watching from the rock towers, sighed and took into account that fire jutsu was not going to work. Sasuke puased for a moment, before sinking into the ground, dodging a windmill shuriken that bursted through one of the rock towers and was heading for him.

Sasuke continued to move through the ground, heading straight for Irvine, who had been stationary the entire time he controlled the windmill shurikens. Sasuke felt something for a split second, before bursting through the ground and heading into the air, escaping the grasp of a few bandages that were heading towards him. They continued to head towards, taking the shape of snakes at this point.

Sasuke knocked a few bandages away with his katana and ran towards the rock tower. He had an idea on what to do, but it would need everything to be just right. Sasuke continued to head towards the rock tower, his eyes narrowing when he was right about what was going to happen, him reaching into his pouch. Two windmill shurikens blew out of the rock towers and headed straight towards him, Sasuke ran straight for them, crouching when they were close enough and jumping behind them. Spinning in the air, he threw a kunai at one of the blades.

The kunai had a wire attached to it, the thing heading towards the left windmill shuriken. It hit it, but the kunai bounced off and the wire was cut in half. Sasuke twisted and landed on his feet, looking back over at the left windmill. Irvine was bringing the windmill shurikens back around, this was his chance. Sasuke made a few hand movements, as the left one suddenly moved towards the right, hitting it and causing both of them to jam up. Irvine looked back at the two shuriken with wide eyes, before quickly turning back to see that Sasuke was right in his face.

Irvine brought his 'sword' up to block the strike from Sasuke, but forgot about the second katana. Irvine let out a gasp, as the katana was pushed further into him. Sasuke cracked a smirk, which soon vanished when he saw Irvine burst into several blue butterfly's. Sasuke quickly readied both of his katana, as he watched the butterfly's fly behind him and combine together to form a larger butterfly, who landed on Irvine's shoulder.

" Like her?...she used to be my mother's partner..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narutoi raised an eyebrow at the sight of the butterfly. This was interesting, the guy was an inventor. Everyone that had that summoning was one, and _only_ inventors had it. The butterfly's just seemed to only listen to them. They were a carefree race, only listening to a person if they can present them with an original item that they ( the summoner) have/ has made. The butterfly's respected creativity, and knew that only inventors could come up with some of the most original things.

Naruto wondered about his own partner. He hadn't summoned him in awhile...hell, it had been over a year since the last time he summoned him. Naruto need to make sure to allow the guy to have some room to stretch his legs once in awhile...

Maybe...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke continued to stare at the butterfly, a few seconds later raising his eyebrow at it." Your going to kill me...with a bug?" Sasuke could have sworn that he heard the buzzing of a large swarm, but ignored it and focused once again on Irvine. Irvine just looked at him with a...lazy expression? Suddenly the butterfly fly off Irvine's shoulder and started to fly around him. Irvine lifted his left are up, the butterfly landing on it. The butterfly then disappeared, Sasuke raising an eyebrow to this.

" _What is he doing..."_ Sasuke watched, as Irvine charged at him with his 'sword' ready. Sasuke brought one of his katana's up to block the attack, bringing the other one around to strike him. Sasuke would have hit him, but for some reason his katana stopped about half way to his arm. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of a blue looking shield appearing on Irvine's arms. Irvine seemed to be in a trance, as he pushed off Sasuke, the bandages that made up his 'sword' wrapping around Sasuke's katana as he jumped back. With a single pull, he ripped the katana out of Sasuke's hands and threw it behind him.

Sasuke was shocked for a moment, before readying his second katana and charging towards Irvine. As soon as he was close enough, Sasuke brought his katana down on Irvine. Said person just raised his left arm up and blocked it. Sasuke made another slash attempt at Irvine, him blocking it once again. Sasuke kept on trying to slash Irvine, each and every time the attack being blocked. Sasuke was starting to get pissed...

And was thinking about using _that _jutsu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in the stands, Lee was jumping for joy. Naruto was just shaking his head very slowly, while Hiashi just coughed. " Do you think you could quite down a bit Lee?" Hiashi asked, while Lee turned to face him.

"I can not help it Haishi-sama, for this fight has filled me with the FLAME OF PASSION, THE SPIRT OF YOUTH, THE-" Lee's eye's bulged, as he grabbed his groin with both hands and fell to the floor. Lee started to roll around a bit, while Naruto just stared down at him with a bored expression.

" And in the mean time, breaking our ear drums..."Naruto stated, while looking over at Hiashi, or better yet, who was now sitting next to him. " How do you feel about Lee-kun's attitude, Hanabi-chan?" said person blushed, as she looked over at Lee.

"I...um, I-I d-don-n't m-mind l-lee-kun's at-titude at a-ll." Hanabi stated, while Naruto raised an eyebrow. She was acting just like her sister...that was strange. Naruto looked back at Lee, before back at Hanabi. Then back at Lee... who was still holding his groin, making some funky noise's while he was at it...

Hey, it was her choice...

Naruto looked back at the arena. Apparently, Sasuke had finally realized that attacking Irvine head on like that wouldn't work and was currently preparing something. Naruto looked over at Irvine, he's eyes narrowing...he had long ago lost control of his own thoughts. The kid had sync with his own summon for more power. Sure, the butterfly's were okay to sync with, but other, more powerful summons could kill you if even try to. Naruto would need to talk to the kid about restricting that kind of power use...he would need to learn not to depend on syncing for a source of power...

Naruto learned that the hard way...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke jumped back, throwing several kunai at Irvine, said person deflecting them with his 'sword'. The kunai suddenly went off in a large explosion, Irvine being surrounded by it. Sasuke stared at Irvines spot for a moment, before back flipping onto the wall and running sideways on it. Sasuke watched were Irvine had been standing carefully for any signs of movement. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, as he saw the blue sphere that was covering Irvine.

The blue sphere around Irvine slowly disappeared, Irvine pulling out four shuriken. Tossing them in random directions and with a few finger movements, they were now heading in a straight line for his feet. Irvine did a small hop, as the four shuriken ( two per foot ) went underneath his feet and stopped when they were completely underneath it. The shuriken then started to spin, the top ones spinning left, the bottom ones spinning right, causing Irvine to float a little more off the ground. He then took off after Sasuke like he was wearing roller blades.

Irvine followed Sasuke's move and went up the wall, side ways, while still following him. Irvine picked up speed, quickly closing in on Sasuke. Sasuke threw some shuriken at Irvine, but said person only deflected them. Irvine moved higher up and a little ahead of Sasuke, before reaching for his left arm. A symbol flashed for a second, before the butterfly became visible again. It changed, from forms once more, only from a shield like object, to a HUGE ass shuriken. The damn thing was larger then a windmill shuriken. Irvine then threw at Sasuke, who jumped out of the way just in time.

Sasuke flipped in the air, landing on the ground and skidding a bit. Sasuke looked at the shuriken to see that it was cutting through the wall, now going in a complete circle. The Shuriken stopped suddenly, as it shot out of the wall and towards Sasuke, him jumping over the shuriken. What took him off guard was when the shuriken stopped underneath him and began to change forms. Large tentacle like objects began to rap around Sasuke, a few seconds later the tentacle forming together to become one giant sphere, Sasuke in the middle of it. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, trying to free himself from his prison, opening his eyes again to see Irvine in front of him.

Irvine raised his right arm, the ' sword' on his hand beginning to drill at a high speed. A buzzing sound coming from the sword could now be heard, while Irvine just stared at sauke with emotionless eyes.

" It ends here..." Irvine stated, pulling back his right arm. Irvine then thrust forward, a gasping sound could be heard for a moment. The entire audience went quite, as they watched Irvine drop to his knees. Irvine looked down at his abb's, which now had a sword sticking through it. Irvine fell towards the side, hitting the ground with a light thud. The blue sphere around Sasuke disappeared, as he looked down at Irvine. The medic-nins began to rush in, as JouninSB looked at Sasuke.

" The winner is...Uchiha Sasuke!" JouninSB yelled, the crowd let out a roar of applause. Sasuke watched Irvine being taken way by the medic-nins, while Sasuke sighed and headed towards the exit. Sasuke ignored the medic-nin that was asking him if he was alright and continued to move forward. Sasuke just starred lazy at the exit, until suddenly his eyes bulged out, him grabbing his sides. Sasuke dropped to his knees, feeling intense pain running through his body. The medic-nin rushed over to him. Looking back towards the exit.

" This kids been poisoned, get some more people now!" Sasuke's eyes widened at what he heard. When was he...Sasuke looked down at his side and at the claw mark on it. Remembering when he was in the purplish mist. Sasuke thought for a moment, before looking around the arena. It took him a few seconds before he found it. A single puppet arm was in the corner, glistering with a mixture of blood and poison on it's newly formed claws. Sasuke's face showed complete shock, as the medic-nins started to drag him off...only one thing on his mind.

"_...He had planned... the entire battle..."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The medic-nin looked down at the boy questionably. In all his long years of being a medic-nin, he had never seen such a thing. The boy's body was beaten up, had chakra depletion, and he had just lost the match, which could have costed him the chance to move up in the ranks...yet, through all of it...

The kid was smiling...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto starred down at the battle field for a moment, before getting up from his chair. Hiashi looked at him questionably, as Naruto walked started to walk away. " Naruto, where are you going?" he asked, while Naruto waved him off.

" I need to go take care fo a few things, I'll probably miss the next match so don't worry about it." Naruto stated, as he continued to walk away. Naruto had a lot of things on his mind, as he went over each individual aspect of what had just happened. Naruto looked over at the clock, knowing that he didn't have much time left. He hoped that his talk with Garra worked, or else the village of the leafs would be screwed. Naruto couldn't let this place be destroyed just yet, he would need it to stand against 'them' and hopefully Garra will work with him...

If he was lucky...

Then again, kami-sama _did_ have a tendency to screw him over...man his life sucked...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: I know what your thinking, he planned most of the battle. That doesn't mean that things can't go wrong, like getting stabbed. But he still had a back up plan.


	38. Requiem

Author: well, I'm have an announcement. Either today or tomorrow ( or next week if I'm lazy) I will be starting another story and writing it along side this one. It will be either a ayameXnaruto one, or a narutoharem ( most likely the later, so that the harem fans will shut the fuck up about it and leave me alone. .) Anyway, check it out when I finally post it...

As for a name, I still don't have one for it sweat drops On to the reviews.

**Battousai222:** I'm glad you enjoyed it, since all the battles from now on are going to be made like it...

**BakaHammerGirl:**...no comment on that one...XD

**00asianwriter00:** he acts like that because he's lee...and we all love how lee acts right ( people shake they're head, unknown pulls out an machine gun) RIGHT? ( they shake there heads furiously) good...

Also, about the hanabi one, good and read back at the beginning of the exam...you'll understand..

**Anarchi9:**...

Did you pay her for it... ?

**Dragonize:** How many naruto has was already answered a couple chapters back. Temari can summon weasels, she dose in the anime and manga. Actually, tha'ts were I GOT the summoning from...

Thanks for reviewing.

**Kamithewolf:** now, now kami, think of this from a logical point of view. Of course he would have to import it since jiraiyia probably made it to were you could only get it from one location, thus people would spend MORE money to get it. Jiraiyia's also a lazy ass, so He would wright it personally for his own kid. One more thing...

He gets more money if Kakashi orders it...because he'll buy everything that you can get for it, this is 'the book' were talking about.

**Major Hinata Fan:** I'm glad that you enjoy the story so far. Watch, I'll make it one of the best narutoxhinata fics out there...

I would say believe it, but that's copyrighted...so yeah...

Also, why do you think he's wearing the cloak?

**Midnight-angel-of-darkness:** I plead the fifth, I was half asleep when I wrote the chapter, so I should be allowed to slip up at least a few times...

Thanks for reviewing

**Oxi-Nu:** They would, if they didn't want to torture the kid first..XD...dumbass. Seriously, I have seen some seriously dull witted people...but for the love of god...

**Lahmikhara:** thank you for the complement, also thanks for reviewing.

**Moonlight of Tunderclan:** 0o; more people with big names. Butterfly's could be badass, if just given a chance...look on the bright side, at least they don't work for the nazi's..

**loaned:** you and me both, I would join that club in a heart beat...

Don't worry, I promise that by the end of the entire story...that Iruka will get some...I promise it on my authors will and creativity, that he shall get laid...

disclaimer: I do not own naruto

enjoy the fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Requiem

" So Naruto-kun, why do you want to speak to Irvine-kun?" Hinata asked, as she and Naruto walked towards the infirmary. Hinata was a little shocked when Naruto came up to her and asked her to introduce him to Irvine. She...had a strange feeling about it for some reason. Hinata quickly shrug it off, thinking that what trouble could Naruto possibly get into.

Little did she know...that the author of this story was a complete and utter asshole...

Naruto looked over at Hinata with a smile. " I just want to talk to him about a few things, he was really impressive out there..." Naruto stated, while Hinata nodded.

" Yah, this was the first time he's shown any form of strength." Hinata said, while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

" How was he able to do that?"

" Okami-chan and Hanabi-chan took care of all of the fighting, he just dealt with the rest." Hinata stated, her expression changing a bit when she looked at Naruto's expression. " What's wrong?" Hinata asked, while Naruto looked at her and shook his head.

" Nothing, anyway, I think were here?" Naruto stated, as he looked at the door. He was currently starring a door number 109 with a blank expression, while Hinata waited for something. A few second later when she asked what was happening, Naruto interrupted her.

" Shhh...you hear that?" Naruto asked, as Hinata froze for a moment and listened for any strange nosie's. Naruto walked up to the door and pressed his ear against it, signaling for Hinata to do the same. Even though we've no clue on how he managed for her, specifically, to come to a door, quite her breathing and lay her head gently on a door as to not disturb the person(s) inside while they are listening in on them.

...but hey, lets just say he _did_ do that...

Hinata came up to the door, pressing her head against it and listening to what was going on. I took her a few moments to register the noise's that were coming from the inside of them room ( though she instantly picked up on the fact that she was right up next to Naruto) and listened in on what was happening inside.

"_Are you sure you know what your doing?"_ Hinata heard Tenten ask. A second later she heard another voice speak out.

"_Trust me, I've done this before."_ She heard Irvine state, while Hinata raise an eyebrow.

"_I know you have, wether or not you've done it right is the question."_ Tenten stated, as Hinata heard some movement in the room.

" _Now, I think this goes here..." _Hinata's eyes widened, as she closely listen to what was going on et this point. Naruto seemed to have board expression. _" See, I told you that it works better when used in that way.." _

" _Wow, I'm impressed." _They both heard Irvine state, while hearing Tenten giggle a second later.

_" And just for you, I'll teach you a 'special' position no inserting it."_

" _Thanks, it always is diffcult for me to insert one my own, it always seems to be too big..." _

Hinata's began to blush, as various images began to come to her mind. Naruto sighed, as he began to reach for the door knob. Hinata looked up at him ( her head still pressed against the door though)

" What are you doing, they're.."

"Not doing anything, as I thought." Naruto replied, as he reached for the door knob and began to turn it. Hinata was about to tell him to wait a moment, but was stopped when Naruto opened the door and she fell face first onto the floor. Naruto scanned over the room for a few seconds, before looking back down at Hinata

" See, I told you that they weren't doing anything..." Naruto said, while Hinata looked up from the floor and around the room. Tenten and Irvine were sitting on the bed, various puppet parts were around them and the main section ( body ) in Irvine's hands. Hinata looked over at the wall next to the bed to see Garra's sister, Temari as she thought her name was, her back against it. Temari looked over at Irvine with a victorious grin.

" I told you that this was going to happen...should have kept your voice down, I win the bet." Temari said with a smile, while Irvine sighed.

" I suppose I can't just ask you to forget it?" Irvine asked, while Temari shook her head.

" Nope, next time I come stay at your house for the winter, we sleep in the _same_ bed..." Temari didn't like the looks she was getting from everyone else in the room. " What? He has no air conditioning..." Temari stated, while walking over to the bed and sitting down on it ( knocking some puppet parts off the bed and causing Irvine to sigh in the process ) Hinata continued to stare at her in disbelief.

" Why can't you get another blanket?" she asked, while Temari looked over at her.

" If you have ever slept next to any one, you would know that it works a hell of a lot better then ANY blanket." Temari stated, while Naruto helped Hinata up. " Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Temari asked, while Naruto looked over at her with his same bored expression.

" Oh...I just came to have a word with him." Naruto stated, while he pointed over at Irvine, who looked confused.

" Do I know you?" Irvine asked, while Naruto turned around to face him.

" Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Uzumaki Naruto.." Irvine nodded.

" I'm liger Irvine." Irvine stated, while Naruto nodded in confirmation. He then turned his attention over the puppet that was now laying on Irvine's bed.

" Is it wise...to construct one of your puppets in broad daylight?" Naruto asked, while Irvine looked down at the puppet. A puppet user, in a sense, relied more on planning, rather then skill or strength. They constructed they're puppets for multiple uses on the battle field so that they could come up with more ways to link attacks then anyone else. That's also why puppet users learned to control more puppets at once, so that they would have more ways to link there attacks into one strike. Naruto knew this, because he's not only made puppets in the past, but used them as well.

" It's fine...I'm just constructing the body of it..."

" Yah, but depending on the body depends on what parts can be attached to the puppet itself." Naruto stated, while Irvine shock his head.

" I know, but I still need help with constructing the body of the puppet. Besides, they both have seen/ helped me construct one." Irvine replied, Naruto looking over at Temari.

" So why aren't you helping him now?" Naruto asked, while Temari froze a bit.

" I-I...just came to see if he was fine, so I don't have to help."

" You've helped in the past, why not now?" Naruto asked, while Irvine just kind of laughed nervously.

" That was when I was training under Kankuro-sensei...and paying for lessons..." Naruto sweat dropped. " They were worth it, since I was able to use said skills today." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Irvine, before he remembered why he was here.

" Speaking of which...I have a few questions about the fight you were just in.." Naruto stated, while Irvine sighed.

" It's about Requiem, isn't it?"

" What?"

" Requiem, it's the name of my butterfly..." Irvine said, while Naruto's eyes widened.

" How did you...?"

" Your sword has been talking with me the entire time..." Irvine stated, while Naruto looked down at his sword, thinking along the lines of 'traitor' before looking back at Irvine.

" So let's get straight to the point, do you know how dangerous syncing with a summon is?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eye's at Irvine. " You could have died if the summon was 100 times stronger then you." He said, while Irvine looked towards the bed.

" I know the dangers of it...But still..."

"Still?"

"Even if I lost. I was, for once, able to give it everything I had...that means more to me then the limit." Irvine stated, while Naruto still stared at him with narrowed eyes.

" It's fine to give everything you have at times in battle, but only for a reason other then yourself." Naruto stated, while Irvine looked at him with a confused expression.

" What?"

"Tell me, why are you a shinobi? " Naruto asked.

"In memory of my family...of course..." Irvine stated, while Naruto just shook his head. " What?"

" Nothing, you wouldn't understand..." Naruto stated, as he looked at Irvine once again, this time with a cold stare. " I'm just going to warn you once, attempt to sync again, and I'll revoke your inventors license." Naruto stated, as he looked around the room. All three of the women in the room had been quite the entire time. Naruto had just turned around and headed towards the door, he would have opened it if someone else hadn't done it before him.

" Shizune-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a shocked expression, looking over beside her to see that Okami was with her.

" We just came to see how Irvine-kun was doing.." Shizune stated, as she and Okami entered the room. Naruto heard Hinata snort, wondering what that was for. Naruto looked around and noticed that Hanabi wasn't with them. Now figuring out the reason why Hinata was going to be pissed for the next five minutes, Naruto turned back to face the others

He looked around the room, at Temari, then at Tenten, after that Shizune, and finally Okami ( that was for some reason fuming, but then again only people who have been around her family enough could tell.). Naruto thought for a moment, before looking at Irvine once more.

" Hey Irvine, you wouldn't happen to be a player...would you?" all the women ( and Irvine ) in the rooms looked at him in a confused manner, before finally getting it. All of the women's eyes narrowed, before a scream could be heard for_ about_ three miles.

" GET THE HELL OUT!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya flinched, as he looked around for the source of the noise. He knew very well that there should have been a large crash to follow that yell, but, nothing had happened yet. Jiraiya stayed like that for a few more seconds, before relaxing...a _bit_. He was thinking over the last match. He was wondering whether or not to promote Irvine to jounin, or make him a chuunin. He showed what was necessary, but to skip a rank you would need to have won the match...even if Irvine managed to poison Sasuke.

" It's been awhile, Jiraiya..." He heard someone state, as he, Midara, and Waraji looked over at the new comers. They were three people, each wearing a kage out fit. One was from the village of the cloud, the person who spoke to Jiraiya. He had spiky blond/orange mixture hair that seemed to defy gravity. He had red eyes, which seemed to be dull. His kage outfit had black version of the kage's outfit, the symbol for lightning country on his hat.

The second one was from the village of the rock, him/her having a mask over they're face. It completely covering it. The mask was a sun mask, simple in design. Two little holes where the eyes should be, big enough for the wearer to see through, but not big enough for any one else to see his eyes. He had brown on his kage outfit, the symbol for rock country on his hat.

Finally, there was the one from the village of the sound. Ha also had a mask on, only it covering only three fourths of his face. A small section of his left eye could be seen, revealing his bright yellow eye. He was wearing grey on his outfit, the symbol for sound country on his hat. ( Incase anyone is wondering, the rock and sound kage are wearing there hats to hide there hair from vision, the cloud kage has his hat taken off and is carrying it.)

" Your later Rajin..." Jiraiya stated, said, cloud kage waved him off. The three new kages took there seats.

" We had some trouble getting here, I hope you don't mind..." Rajin asked, while Jiraiya waved him off.

" It's not my problem if you can't get here in time...though you just missed the last match." Jiraiya stated, while Looking over at the three new kages.

" It was probably the best match of the exam..." Midara said, while s/he looked up at Jiraiya, who only sighed.

" Waraji is going to be mad though, of all the time's he had to go use the bathroom." Jiraiya replied, as he shook his head and looked up at the score board. " Never mind that, who's fighting next?" Jiraiya asked, giving his full attention to the spinning score board. Slowly, but surely, a look of _interest_ appeared on Jiraiya's face...

_"If were lucky, this can turn into a nice cat fight..."_

His perverted giggling could be heard for miles...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: for those wondering, i got the temari sleeping in the same bed idea from the story 'from ramen with love'. XD one of the best stories I have ever read, go check it out...now...

Please read and review.


	39. So, he really was a kage after all

Author: well...nothing new...except the story I put up before this one. Yes, it's another naruto fic...go read it if you want.

**ded bob: **I know, that's for reviewing.

**midnight-angle-of-darkness: **I do wright better, but my spelling and grammer are going to suck even more.

**Exlamation mark and co:** (I know, ( Bet you never though you would see the day( that thes things would be inside one another) didn't you huh?) well it's not my problem either way.)

thanks for reviewing.

**00asianwriter00:** mmm..no, if I did that, then the quality of the fic would drop greatly..XD

**SliverNightFreedom:** ...meh, my name is soooooooo much more mysterious...(sweat drops)

thanks for reviewing.

**Lahmikhara:** meh, I get a two week vacation. enough time to kick back and be what I truly am...a lazy bastard.

**dragonize:** of course, or else like 900+ people would get pissed at me if I didn't...

disclaimer: I do not own naruto

enjoy the fic

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...he really was a kage after all...

Sabaku Temari vs. Aburame Okami

Naruto looked up at the score board with amusement. So both of them were going to fight each other to tooth and bone eh? Well, that would have been fine and all, if the two hadn't been glaring at each other the entire time they were walking to the middle of the field. Honestly, he felt bad for Irvine at this point, even if the guy was immature when it came to combat.

Seriously, it didn't take much to figure out the age old rivalry between the two. The first helped train Irvine to become a fighter and spent quite a bit of time with him, getting close wouldn't be that much of a problem. Especially if he trained with them every day. Then there was Okami, one of the females on his team that had spent the time since they were assigned the same team to get to know one another...

If you couldn't see the connection so far...then you must be REALLY dense...or Lee...

Now the two were at each others throats, or would soon be if things went the way he predicted. Naruto knew both girls, knowing a general knowledge on how they fought. Though not any techniques they use, but enough to get by with. It would be interesting to see how these two react to one another's presence in the future.

Since Irvine's use of the weasel summon pretty much screwed him over...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari and Okami just stood there, glaring at one another. JouninSB was once again scared at the killer intent being radiated from them. JouninSB check his pants and sighed in relief, he _hadn't_ pissed his pants...yet. JouninSB watched as Temari reached behind her and grabbed her fan. Said fan being brought into a comfortable position to where Temari could use it at anytime. Temari glared at Okami, her mouth twitching a bit. A second later, her finally saying something.

" Lets just get something straight..." Temari said, while Okami listened to her patiently " We fight for ourselves in this match, nothing else, understood?" She asked, Okami nodding.

" ...Agreed." Okami stated, while Temari grinned.

" Good..." Temari quickly brought her fan around, opening it wide and bring it into a fighting position. " Your going to need _everything_ to fight me...hold nothing back!" Okami just silently listen to her, while scanning over the fan. It was a large battle fan, that much was obvious. The fan's design was interesting to Okami, in a since. It was designed to look like a tidal wave on the fan, with red..no blood colored water. Okami wasn't sure if it was _suppose_ to be blood or just water colored like it, but that didn't matter at this point. The fan also had long blades on it, point up into a spiked like formation. Okami scanned over the fan once more, before beginning to call forth her ants.

The two stood there, starring at each other. The crowd was silent, everyone feeling the intense power radiating from the two. Auras were now slightly visibly coming off the two, while the wind blew by them...and carrying along with it...

Temari sniffed the air for a few seconds, before dropping her stance and grabbing her nose. Okami also grabbed hers, but in a more controlled manner. Almost everyone in the audience grabbed they're nose's, while looking over at one particular person. Kiba grinned sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

" My bad..." releasing some more gas, Kiba quickly ran out of the arena and towards the nearest bathroom. JouninSB sighed, as he looked over at the two women before him.

" Fight!" He yelled, while Okami quickly began to form some seals.

" ...Ari: nai joushou no jutsu." She said, placing her hand onto the ground. There was a slight ripple for a moment, before the ground began to shake a bit. Temari looked around the arena for anything that might happen, keeping an eye on Okami, who had yet to move from her spot. Slowly, the ground started to push upwards, as a hand shot out of the ground.

Well...what was left of it anyway.

Temari watched, as several skeletons pushed the ground aside and pulled themselves up from the earth. They stood there for a moment, looking over Temari. Said person was glancing over the new additions to the battle, looking at the thousands of ants that were crawling up and down the skeletons, making it look like it had muscles one it. Okami slowly rose up to her feet and point towards Temari.

"...Assault." Okami said, as the several skeletons started to move towards Temari. Surprisingly, the skeletons began to move at a high pace towards Temari. Temari hesitated for a moment, before shaking her head and pulling her fan back.

" Kamaitachi no just!" she yelled, as she brought her fan down, creating a large force of wind. The skeletons tried to resist, but flew backwards and past Okami, hitting the wall. Okami stood there, looking at Temari with a blank expression. A second later, the skeletons pulled themselves out of the wall and began to run towards Temari once again.

Temari thought about using her wind technique again, but decided to save her chakra and just fight off the skeletons. Bringing her fan around, Temari quickly slashed upwards on one of the skeletons, destroying it. Using the force of the slash, Temari flipped in the air ( dodging an attack from on of the skeletons) and threw a wave of kunai at one of the skeletons, taking it down. Temari borough her fan close to her, as she spun and dodged a windmill shuriken that was thrown by one of the skeletons and brought her fan down on it, a second later delivering a kick to the final one and taking it down.

Temari stood there, scanning over the area to try and find Okami. A second later she was forced towards the ground, skidding a bit as she went. Temari looked to see a _wolf_ version of the skeletons was now on top of her and was currently trying to rip her arm off. Temari punched the wolf off with her free hand, grabbing her fan and striking it once more to destroy it. She then looked around the arena, yep, a full wolf pack. Sighing, Temari raised her fan once more.

" Daikamaitachi no jutsu!" she yelled, a HUGE amount of whirlwinds shooting towards the wolfs, slicing them, into piece's. The ones that managed to survive some how were now running towards Temari, they're jaws opening wide. Temari just brought her fan around and smashed all of the wolfs in one swing, taking the time to reflect on everything that had happened...

Actually...she was wondering how many way's there are to slowly and painfully skewer an enemy. She figured that there was only one if they're a female, two if they're male...three if your pissed

Shaking her head, Temari once again focused on the fight. Which was a good thing mind you...since she was able to dodge the attack from behind. Sliding across the ground, Temari starred at a_ very_ big centipede. Well she would have, if it weren't for the fact that more were coming out of the ground. Temari prepared to swing her fan once again, only to fold it back up and block the kick meant to take off her head.

Temari pushed the attacker off, looking at her with curiosity...and disgust, considering what had happened to her. There stood Okami, her ants covering certain parts of her body, changing it. To start, the ants had covered her chest, giving it a armor plate look to it. The 'plate' extended to the back ( from what Temari could tell) and out of the back came two wings. Temari looked at Okami's left arm to see that it had been covered with enough ants to make a jaw like sword on it. Okami just stared at Temari with a blank expression. Temari sighed for a moment, before bringing her fan up and resting it on her shoulder...

" _This...may take while"_ Temari thought, as she looked at the several centipedes and Okami. Temari threw her fan off her shoulder and proceed to run forward. Okami following suit, her 'jaw' sword opening and closing a bit. They rushed at each other with as much speed as possible, hoping to take the other down quickly. Just when they were about to strike one another, something happened.

A HUGE explosion was heard from outside the arena, both Temari and Okami stopping in their tracks to see what had happened. Temari looked up to see various in now standing on the arena walls, grinning down at them. Temari's eye's widened, as she looked up at the nin's forehead protectors.

"_...Mist-nin..."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jiariya quickly moved out of his seat, dodging the fire jutsu that was aimed at it. Pulling out his pinwheel, Jiariya blocked several waves of kunai that were sent at him and prepared for a fight. Waraji dropped next to him a second later, ready for a fight. Jiariya looked on at the attackers, his eyes narrowing. He glared at the other four kages, wondering how this could have happened. He had signed a peace treaty with _all_ of these villages, why would they chose now of all times to attack? Hearing several more explosions go off and after looking down at Waraji, Jiariya decided not to fight in this area. Too many people would get in the way of the fight, that and this area was too small to be a battlefield for 6 kages to fight at once.

Jiariya quickly turned around, heading towards the nearest wall, waraji silently turned around and followed him. The other kages hesitated for a moment, before Rajin grinned and followed suit. The other kages looked at each other, before following Rajin in his chase for Jiraiya.

They planned on killing the old bastard...along with the rest of Konoha...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed, getting up from his chair and looking around the arena. People were scrambling to get to the exits as fast a possible, the nin stationed there advancing towards the group of nins that had come over the walls. Hiashi and lee had already jumped the railing and were now fighting the nin head on. Looking over the area once more, Naruto pulled his wrist up to his face.

Flipping open the compartment, Naruto scanned over the area. Crap, 'they' would be here soon...this could get complicated. He knew about sounds invasion of Konoha, but for the other nations to get involved, this would complicate things. Disregarding the plans he had already made, Naruto decided to say 'fuck it' and wing it from now on. His plan sucked anyway...

Closing the compartment on his wrist band, Naruto looked towards the people now fighting for they're lives. To think, soon they would be fighting on the same side. Laughing at the irony of it, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya ran as fast as he could towards the fields nearest to Konoha, they would be the perfect spot for this kind of fight. He kept on degrading himself, asking how he could have let this go unnoticed. Four freaking countries were now against konoha, the fifth one going to stay neutral since he didn't want them to get involved. It was insane for Jiraiya to even _consider_ to take have Konoha take on four villages at once, but he wasn't going to drag anyone else into this.

" What are we going to do?" Waraji asked, as Jiraiya looked down at the new kage. The kid had only been one for about 5 months and he was already having to go through this shit. Another reason that he didn't want suna to get involved, they would just be taken down with Konoha.

" We'll stall for time, hopefully Kakashi and the others will arrive soon. There is no way in hell that we could stand up to all of them at once." Jiraiya stated, while Waraji nodded.

" If we're lucky..." After about another minute or two of running, Jiraiya and Waraji bursted through the forest and out into an open field. Running about half way through the open field, Jiraiya stopped and turned around, Waraji following his actions. The four kages that had been following him stopped as well, Rajin grinning like a mad man.

" You know...trying to kill two kage off with four isn't showing much in the way of strength or skill."

" Divide and conquer, I think we have enough to take out you two quite easily" Rajin replied to Jiraiya, as he got into a stance. " Let's not put off the inevitable, shall we?"Rajin watched Jiraiya start to laugh.

" You really don't get it...if we fight, it will be one-on-one battles. I think now is the time..." Jiraiya stated, as Rajin raised an eyebrow.

" The time for wha-?" Rajin managed to block the wave of kunai that was sent at him, preparing his newly drawn staff to fight whoever it was. Only to be surprised when the rock kage was standing right next to Jiraiya.

" I think it's a fair fight now...right Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, while the Rock kage pulled off his mask to revel the grinning teen.

" Pretty much, since it's now going to be a three-on-three kage battle from now on..." Naruto stated, as he dropped the mask he was wearing, letting it hit the ground with a small thud...

Honestly, it was kind of obvious...well to me anyway...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata delivered another killing blow to a cloud-nin, jumping back when Esuna unleashed a powerful earth jutsu to take down several nin at once. Twisting, Hinata threw a wave of kunai at several other nin, though all of them being deflected. That was the point, since Hinata threw a needle at each nin, hitting said nin's square in-between the eye's. Hinata landed on the ground, rolling to the side to dodge the attack made by a mist-nin.

Hinata delivered a kick to the nin, sending him, backwards and hitting to other nin. Hinata spun and couched, Esuna jumping over her and slashing a nin into piece's with his claws. Hinata jumped into the air, taking out several needles and stabbing it into a nin that had dodged Esuna's slash. Putting her feet up to the needles she had stabbed into the nin, she kicked off the now dead body, dodging another attack that was aimed for her side. Twisting and landing on a nin's shoulder, Hinata quickly flipped behind her and stabbed said nin in the back, killing her instantly.

Hinata quickly jumped away from the body, it exploding a few seconds later. Hinata cartwheeled out of the way of a fire jutsu, stopping mid way and throwing a large wave of kunai at the attacker, killing said person instantly. Hinata stopped for a moment, looking on at the battle that was now taking place. This was getting annoying, that was the 17 nin she had killed, not including the ones Esuna had helped her take down. If this keeps going, she wouldn't be able to meet up with the others. That could get dangerous if the anbu version of the enemy showed up in large numbers.

Shaking her head, Hinata rushed towards group of nin, taking out more needles.

This was going to be a long day for her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Read and Review? PLEAZ!!!!!!!!!

Also, at least I made Naruto a kage...just not the one for the leaf village.


	40. There is more then just one hero

Author: well people, it's here at least, the 40 chapter...and it's been over a year since this story begun...the results so far.

Reviews: 613

hits:152527

c2s: 31

favs:165

alerts: 207

It's been so long since I began this story, and how little it was in the beginning. To tell the truth, when I first began this story, I had no clue what was going to happen after chapter 8. Now, I have the entire story planned and memorized in my head, so much to do, so little time in which to do it.

To reach this mark, wow, I'm so close to reaching an authors idea story, well more then others ( sweat drops). The idea story is one that has over 1000 reviews. Maybe I'll reach it, at some point...then again, it may not be that hard. Why you ask? Well I'll tell you when the time is right...Until then, lets move on to the reviews.

**Ded bob:** Sorry, but that's another one of those 'in itself is like 10 spoilers' kind of thing. You'll learn how he became rock kage, just through the story. Or until the story has progressed enough to were there's little to no spoilers when I give the info out.

**prismdragon:** meh, don't expect anything too big. Sure, there's all six kages, but besides that you won't really see the battle...but, you will get to see the final part of the battle, which in itself will rip the sky in two ( literally)

**whitetigerrose: **All in a day's work ( strikes a pose)...you never saw that...

Thanks for reviewing

**dragonize:** Speaking of Kiba, you're going to love his new transformation technique...inspired from Egypt and how fucked up it is.

**Moonlight of Thunderclan:** ( stands up and points in a random direction) OBJECTION! I plead the fifth on the account that I'm a dumbass...

Saves me every time... (winks)

helljump: meh, I do my best. About it being confusing, just don't think about it. It's one of those things that just come to you...

**hope master:** Too lazy to type it again, go read ded bob's reply...also, I forgot to add that I just like making the readers wait, why, because I'm cruel...( maniacal laughter)

**00asianwriter00:**...meh...when your forced to rush, that happens...

Thanks for reviewing.

**Rperodin:**...nice name...though I have no clue on what it says...

Servant of the almighty kyuubi: Too late now, and I don't really care...XD

Thanks for reviewing.

**Midnight-angel-of-darkness:**...do you mind if I just shorten your name to MaD...?.. since the longer version is so annoying to wright...no offense...plus, the fact that you name's main words spells MaD is just funny XD.

Thanks for reviewing...

disclaimer: I do not own naruto

enjoy the fic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is more then just one hero, after all.

" **So that's what Commander meant."** Sla stated, as he watched several explosions go off in Konoha. Sla quickly turned around and headed towards the Uzumaki residence, jumping from the edges of cliffs to make it back to the valley. When he arrived, he looked at the assembled troops in the valley, all of them ready to leave at a moments notice. Sla stood tall in front of all of them, everyone of them giving him they're undivided attention.

" **You are the 27 squads of Arashi, as you are out there fighting for the lives of the people of Konoha, remember, Arashi is apart of you and you are apart of Arashi. " **Sla turned around, his hand extending quickly outwards and to the side.

" **Move out!"** Sla yelled, as him and all the troops vanished without a trace, moving towards they're objective as fastest as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Target locked." Shino stated, as he aimed his right hand at a group of enemies. All but his index and his thumb were down, his index finger pointing straight forward and his thumb bent slightly. Shino waited for a few seconds, before shooting a single bug out from his index fingertip, his hand shooting back a bit. The bug headed towards the group of nin at high speeds, it glowing all the way to them. When it was close enough, the bug started to glow bright yellow, a second later exploding right in front of the nin. Shino aimed at another group of nin

"...Target locked." Shino shot another bug at a group of nins, a few dodging this time, having already seen the technique used in front of them. Shino lifted his left hand, something slowly pushing out of it. The head of a centipede slowly pushed through the hands skin, clicking a bit as it moved through. Shino brought his hand back, stalling for a moment.

"...Get over here." Shino said, as he trusted his hand forward, shooting the centipede towards the nin. Said nin gasp, they're hearts being pierced by the centipedes. Shino pulled them back to him, them now in a row close together and hovering off the ground (the centipede retracted itself, going backwards through the people). Shino then threw his arm backwards, flinging the bodies of the now dead nin at a group of nin that was approaching him from behind.

"...Target locked." Shino said, once again taking aim at the enemy nin that was rushing towards him...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mist-nin looked over the enemy before him. She looked around 16 years old, standing at 5'5. She had emerald colored eyes and long pink hair that came down to her shoulders. She was wearing lose black cargo pants and a leather black strap shirt, it too clinging to her body. She was also wearing a green crystal like neckless, which was slightly going into the girls cleavage ( a good amount was showing, but not enough to be considered indecent) she was also wearing a pink jacket (over sized so that the jacket came down a little past the knees). On the back of the jacket were the letters 'blossom sennin' in the center of a large black circle. She was also wearing black boots and gloves. The woman smirked at them, signaling for them to make the first move. The mist-nin grinned, as he started to form hand seals to a familiar jutsu.

" Kuchiyose no jutsu!" the man yelled, him slamming his hand onto the ground. In a large puff of smoke, a large dark brown ox appeared before the mist-nin. The nin jumped onto the ox, getting ready to fight the women. His eyes widened, seeing what the women had been doing.

The women had her hands pointed towards the ground, electricity gathering into her hands from all around her. Her chakra, now becoming visible, was focused into her right hand, forming a type of energy ball...even if it looked extremely unstable. The women smirked, disappearing in a flash, and leaving the mist-nin to try to prepare for her attack.

Try being the key word.

The women appeared right in front of him, her face inches from him. The women looked at him for a second, doing the 'kissing-good-bye' expression, before slamming the blue energy ball into him.

" Chidori!" the women yelled, using her superior strength to shove her fist down through the nin and towards the ox, causing it to puff out of existence instantly. Using the force of the chidori's blast, the women pushed herself back flipping and landing on the ground. The women rose up from the ground and looked around the battle field, a group of nin coming out from the trees, a large three story ox following them, pushing trees aside' down as it went along. The women sighed, looking up at the creature and noticing two more of it's kind behind it.

" This...is going to take awhile." Sakura stated, stalling for a moment, before charging towards the creatures.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around forty shinobi's surrounded both Shikamaru and Subura. Both said people had they're swords drawn, Shikamaru's katana and Subura broad sword. Both of them were back to back, scanning over the enemy and who they were about to fight.

" Think you can handle this many?" Shikamaru asked, as he starred coldly at the smirking nin.

" Well...might be tough if one more shows up." Subura replied, as he too scans over the nin with a icy glare.

" Then that'll be the one that I take care of." Shikamaru stated, lifting his sword up a bit, noticing that the enemy nin was also readying they're weapons. Subura moved his head back a bit and looks at Shikamaru over his shoulders.

" What, your fighting too?" Subura looked straight forward once more, the two quickly charge away from each other and towards a group of nin with the intention taking all of them down...regardless of wether or not it costed them they're lives.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Akumaru!"

A white dog could be seen weaving through the groups of enemy nin, said nin only glancing down at the dog, or it's blur, considering how fast he was going. Serving through the crowds, the dog jumped into the air a second later, landing in front of his master.

" Ready boy?" Kiba asked, looking down at his partner. Arkumaru only stayed focused on the nin, nodding slightly, causing Kiba to grin and begin to form seals.

" Urufu-jin no jutsu!" Kiba yelled, as he slammed his hand onto Arkumaru's back. They both glowed brightly, as the enemy nin stopped to cover they're eyes. After a few seconds, the light deemed and reveled what had Kiba and Arkumaru. Now standing before the cloud-nins were two jackal like creatures, both of them standing on they're hind legs. The creatures were wearing loin clothes ( much to the relief of the guy nins and, surprisingly, disappointment of the female nins.) Both of the jackal creatures grinned, as they slowly raised a curved-crescent shaped blade.

"**We'll beat everyone of you down!"** the creatures yelled in perfect harmony, them charging towards the nin at full speed a second later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mahou waza no jutsu" Neji stated calmly, as two HUGE ass armor wearing dogs appeared behind him. Sure, armor wearing dogs wasn't something new in the shinobi world. Hell, there was a giant **frog** that could beat the living hell out of most people. The fact that these dogs were made out of ink was what caught them off guard.

The nin looked over Neji one more time. Neji was wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a tight black shirt, he was also wearing saddles. Neji had two shinobi pouches on him, which from what the shinobi could tell, were full of brushes, paper, and paint. It was covered a bit with Neji's long hair, which stopped below his waist. Neji was also wearing a beret, for some strange reason, probably to go with the look. Neji pulled out another piece of paper and drew on it with an amazing speed that the mist-nin had never seen before. Neji then paused and presented it in front of him.

" Mahou waza no jutsu." Neji said, as the picture flashed for a moment, before neji threw it the ground below the nin and his squad. As soon as the paper hit the ground, the area around it was engulfed in large black flames that reached up about two stories. Neji started to make another one, ducking to move out of the way of one of his painted dogs while it attacked a nin that had gotten to close. Neji had only one thought as he continued to kick the nins ass in style.

" _Honestly...these nin have no respect for artwork..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Get the fuck away from me!" Tayuya yelled, delivering a side kick to a shinobi that was about to attack her. Tayuya used the force of the kick to push back and turn around, punching another nin in the face and sending him into a building. Ducking, Tayuya dodged an attack from a mist shinobi and drew a kunai, stabbing it into said nin and pulling it out. Tayuya looked around the area to see that there were another seven nin charging at her.

"...Fuck this." Tayuya stated, as she pulled out her flute. Bringing it up to her lips, Tayuya began to play a melody. The nins stopped in they're tracks and waited for what ever Tayuya was summoning to come out into the open. After a minute or so, the nin decided to resume they're attack on her and threw a wave of kunai at her. Shocked when they went straight through her. Multiple copies of Tayuya started to form around them, surrounding them in a sense. All of the Tayuya's around them stooped playing and grinned at the nin all at once.

" Meimu takai no jutsu" they all stated, as they charged rapidly towards the nin and before the nin could do anything, went straight through them. The shinobi's of the mist gasped, as they felt the Tayuya copies pass through them again and again. A minute later, all the nin's dropped to the ground at once, a puddle of they're own blood forming underneath them.

Tayuya grinned from a top a tree down at the nin, admiring her handy work. Putting her flute away and standing straight up, she thought about what she was going to do next. Only to sigh, when she heard some crying and looked over her shoulder to see her kid had woken up because of all the commotion ( she was being carried in a straw basket...why, because it's cooler then anything else I can think of at the moment). Tayuya tried to calm her child down, and, for the love of god, make him stop crying.

" _Why me?...oh yeah, because I used to serve that snake bastard..."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Why are we here again?" Zabuza asked, as he took out another mist-nin with his board sword. He looked over at haku, who had taken out two nin using a katon jutsu.

" To help Naruto-kun..." Haku replied, her forming another set of seals. " Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu." Haku said, shooting a huge stream of fire at a cloud-nin that was about to bring her sword down on Haku. Haku looked back at Zabuza, who was currently using water clones to take on a group of nin.

" I still don't see the reason why were here..." Zabuza formed some seals, his clones looking at each other and nodding. A second later, they all bursted into water and spread out as much as possible. Zabuza slammed his hand on the ground, grinning a bit the entire time.

" Hekireki no jutsu" electricity shot out of Zabuza's hand and spread across the water rapidly. Any nin that was unlucky enough to be caught in it was fried to death, they're corpse's dropping to the floor a second later. Haku was standing on a nearby building, taking out whoever managed to dodge the attack with needles and fire jutsu.

Zabuza's grin widened at his handy work, noting to himself to thank Naruto later for bringing him to the village just before this began...

He was having the time of his life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large explosion could be heard, a women jumping from roof top to roof top with a large device on her shoulder. It was cylinder shaped, almost her bodies length. It looked like it was made out of bamboo, though it would need to be stronger to go through what it mainly did. They're was a square box object coming near the front, one that had a scope that the women looked through. Speaking of which, the women was _aiming_ at another nin. Pulling what looked like a 'trigger', a object shooting out of the front of the object.

The nin ( and the ones behind him) flew into the air...well piece's of them, a huge explosion being seen for a few seconds, before it dimmed down. A sound nin that was running towards the girl stopped all of a sudden, the girls 'object' pointed at his face. The last thing he remembered was seeing two buns on top of the girls head.

( honestly, you should be able to get this one.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A women could be seen running away from a group of nin. She looked around 16, possibly 17 and had long silver hair down to her lower thighs. She was wearing a white sleeve-less shirt and leather black pants, wearing combat boots on her feet. She had a forehead protector with the symbol for grass village on it and a scythe about as big as she was ( which is around 5' 7 in height) strapped to her back. The girl looked back at the nin's, glaring at them with tan colored eyes.

" You guys are really annoying the hell out of me." the women stated, reaching into one of her pouches and pulling something out, throwing a piece of paper towards the nin. The paper that the girl threw at them shifted and transformed into a swan looking shape, hitting one of the nins just after finishing. A second later, the entire group was incased by a large bubble. The women grinned, bringing her hand up.

" Tsk, tsk, didn't they ever teach you not to let your guard down?" the women asked, as she grinned slowly at them. Walking around the bubble, the women looked over the nin once more, thinking about something. After another minute, she grinned even more.

" Well, I've decided to tell you my name before I kill you...you know, the whole taking it to your graves thing." the girl smiled sweetly, bringing her hand up to touch the bubble.

"My name is.. Koubashii Zetsumei, Sumei if you wouldn't mind." Sumei stated, touching the bubble. The bubble then closed on itself, and for some reason crushing the people inside. The bubble crystalized into a small, bead sized object. Picking it up, she added it to the other ones on her bracelet. Sighing, the girl looked up at the sky and admired the clouds.

" _Why did I let you bring me here, Naru-sama?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author: Please read and review

Side note: if any of you are wondering, Sumei is the character that I promised ice princess. Like ALL the characters in my story, she will have a big role in it sooner or later.


	41. Naruto's lost one

Author: .I give you chapter 41. Why, well because of a review I got, and because I had already edited this chapter. After reading the review, my 'people are going to start bitching' senses were tingling. Thus, I give you the new chapter. Also, for all those Iruka x Oc fans and those who like how badass I made Iruka, this chapters for you.

**Prismdragon:** Hmm... ( shrugs) who knows, we'll find out eventually, now won't we?

**Ded bob:**...they're was a internal conflict with me on making her one or not, since her becoming a sennin was expected. At least it worked out well in the end.

**Raikiri1991:** ( maniacal laughter) go ahead, it's good for the soulz...

**Dragonize:** Meh, Kiba and his dog will probably know that move, since I'm too lazy to really take it away, but only time will tell...

Also, don't see how Sakura could never learn chidori...since she has better chakra control then either Sasuke or Naruto...wonder why no one ever thought of that...XD

**Major Hinata Fan:** ...must resist...urge to...screw it.

MAJOR, DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY PUSH UPS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XD, couldn't resist...thanks for reviewing

Kouga: Ah yes, here we go. For starters, that was the point, to make it word for word. Making it a direct scene out of a game and seeing if the fans would notice it, good job...as for plagiarism, this entire damn fic is just a rip off of another story...XD, so It's pretty useless here...but yeah, I do need to take care of that...since the next coming up chapters are going to have a lot of different parts that require it...

Side note:...at least you took the time to notice it...( Sweat drops, while head falls a bit)

disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the pride of making this story...even then, that's very little ( sweat drops).

enjoy the fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's lost one.

"Ao-enkou no jutsu."

Naruto dodged another burst of green flame that was sent at him, bringing his arm to block a kick aimed for hie ribs and held onto the foot. The person that had tried to deliver the blow kicked off the ground and attempted to kick Naruto once more. Naruto ducked at through the person towards some near by trees. Said person flipped and threw a wave of kunai at him, Naruto being hit by it and disappearing in a puff of smoke a few seconds later.

Off in another part of the forest, naruto barely looked over the side of the tree and watched what was going on. His sword was already drwan and he was waiting on what the person he was fighting planned to do. To have to fight someone this close to him was something he had not expected. Then again, things never turned out as planned, no matter how thought out they were. Naruto looked over the tree once more, pulling back in time to avoid getting hit by a wave of shuriken. Naruto chucked a bit, letting his back full press against the tree he was hiding behind for cover.

" So Midara, this is how it turns out..." Naruto said, chucking a bit more.

" _You don't seem all that sad about it...or shocked, for that matter."_ Madara shouted over the forest, Naruto just sighing.

" To me, this is just another day..." Naruto stated. A few minuted based by before Naruto's head slightly leaned left. " Why not make it a special one and take off that mask? " Naruto asked.

" _Not like it would do you any good, Naruto."_

" Just want to see that beautiful face of yours, Midara-_hime_." Naruto shouted, feeling a slight vibration on the tree.

" Well, Naruto-_kun_, it wouldn't do any good if all your going to do is hide behind this tree." Midara stated, _she_ pressing her back against the other side of the tree and waiting for Naruto's answer. Naruto, grinning like a madman, answered in a way only befitting him.

" To think, I get to see you for free...again. Most guys have would have to stalk you until you either given in and show them, or, most likely, get they're balls ripped off." Naruto stated, readying his sword. With a one quick movement, he turned around and sliced the tree in half, it sliding off the left over trunk and hitting the ground. Naruto looked down at Midara, who was just starring up at him. Her hands reaching up to the cloth and pulling it off, then reaching up to take off her hat and let her long blue hair fall to it's full length (to her shoulder blades). Starring up at him with her silver eyes, Midara only smiled.

" Well, when has The Gyouten Kihaku ever been considered _normal_?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jirayia stared coldly at Orchimaru, thinking about what had went wrong. In the beginning, him, Waraji, and Naruto were together in a group. They could have _easily_ taken the three other kages if they worked together, but now, they were separate. This due to the fact that the other three kages tried to surround them, Naruto and him taking off to keep a single line like formation between them. This ended up doing more harm then good sense the were separated from Waraji, who had _just_ become a kage.

He wouldn't last ten minutes without they're help...

Jirayia shifted his attention back to Orochimaru. He didn't know ether to be happy or angered that this man had ever come five feet in front of him. It was because he met Orochimaru that he was able to get the chance to watch over Anko, who became like a daughter to him. Then again, he caused a lot of grief for Tsunade when he left all of a sudden. They're had only been two other times that these two had meet in the past twenty years. The first being when the kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, the other...

Was when his daughter died.

Jirayia jumped a bit when he heard Orochimaru begin to laugh loudly, Jirayia looking at him questionably. Orochimaru began to grin at him.

" How long has it been Jirayia? 8 years? You should be happy to see me..." Orochimaru stated, while Jirayia snorted.

" Yeah, I'll be real happy when I get to say good bye to you just before I send you to hell." Jirayia replied, Orochimaru losing his grin.

" Really now Jirayia-kun, must you be like that...?"

" I'm sure you would love it there, little warm this time of year, but nothing you can't handle right?" Jirayia said, getting into a fighting position. Orochimaru just observed him, looking a bit amused at all of this. After minute passed by, Orochimaru sighed and looked at Jirayia in a bored manner.

" I don't have a need to fight you, after killing the third. I really don't have that much of a blood lust now...then again, I'll be needing Konoha soon enough. Since Naruto-kun's little war is going to start soon." Orochimaru stated, starting to form some seals. " Well, if your not happy to see me, then how about them?" Orochimaru asked, finishing his seals.

" Kuchiyose:Edo Tensei no jutsu." Orochimaru said, two large coffins slowly rising out of the ground before him. Jirayia's eyes widened, as he watched both coffins lids fall to the floor, the first and second hokage stepping out of the coffins and looking at him with questionable eyes. Actually, he was confused on the fact that them seemed...soulless. Hell, Orochimaru seemed to be a little confused.

" Odd..." he said, looking at the two. " The only way they would be like this is if the spirits have taken a new form. Regardless, I can still use them." Jirayia just stared at the first and second hokage, his eyes widened. He didn't want to have to fight them, they were his teachers sensei's. They had even helped train him a bit before passing away. Jirayia thought for a moment, thinking about how to make it through this. Only one solution came to mind... Forming seals rapidly, Jirayia began to use a jutsu that was all familiar to Orochimaru. Said persons eyes widened at the site of the jutsu...

"Kuchiyose:Edo Tensei no jutsu." Jirayia said, two large coffins bursting up from the ground. When the coffins were up all the way, the lids to them fell off, reveling who was inside.

The first, was someone that Orochimaru _never_ wanted to see again. It was...the fourth hokage, the bastard that took what was rightfully his. He was the reason that Orochimaru left, the one person that screwed up everything for him. Of course, this was nothing compared to who came out of the other coffin. Stepping out of the coffin, Anko looked straight at Jiraiya in confusion

"What happened.?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" This is just perfect..." Rajin stated, looking at Waraji with a grin. " I get stuck with the new kage, I couldn't have been luckier." the kage stated, watching Waraji reach into his coat and pull out a scroll .Rajin watched Waraji glare at him for a moment, before throwing the scroll into the air and a large puff of smoke fill it. Rajin's eyes widened, as he watched a huge puppet fall unto the ground.

Seriously, it was big. As big as a well, wait, actually, it _was_ a whale. The thing was over two stories tall, it's body length was probably 1/4 of a mile long. The black coat around it was loose, as all puppets were, but the shear amount of cloth needed to make one that big. Waraji grinned at Rajin, getting into a stance while his puppet slowly rose off the ground. Rajin just glared at the puppet user that was taking him lightly.

" Don't think that doll of yours is going to when you the battle." Rajin stated, taking out his own scroll and throwing it into the air. In a puff of smoke, two spears fell towards the ground, Rajin catching them. They stood there for a moment, glaring at one another, until they both charged forwards, aiming to kill the other as quickly as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka sliced through the crowds of nin easily, taking down at least five with every slash of his katana. Focusing his energy, he created a few trees and used they're roots to crush another group. Afterwards, using the trees in conjunction to his own attacks for more damage. It had been fifteen minutes ago that mist, sound, and cloud nin began to attack the academy. Most of the teachers were inside watching over the students and preparing defenses incase the nin managed to kill him. Iruka would _not_ let any nin get past him, creating a few kage bunshins to help out. He was losing chakra too quickly to keep it up much longer, the trees and bunshins not helping it either. He would need to summon her if he wanted to take down the endless onslaught of enemies that were coming. Slashing one more nin, he began to form some seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" Iruka yelled, slamming his hand onto the ground. In a large puff of smoke stood Tsukkoi. She looked around the area and at the dead bodies that filled it, then at Iruka. His entire top was ripped to shreds, showing his ripped muscels, a few slashes had made it to his pants as well. He was covered in blood, both his and others, his hair let down from it's pineapple style and now just hanging above his shoulder blades. His bangs hanging enough to cover Iruka's eye's slightly, as he looked up at her in a calculating and somewhat cold manner.

Yep, this was_ so_ a turn on for Tsukkoi...

Taking a minute to check, Tsukkoi had determined that she was indeed starting to get wet, her eye's slowly scanning up and down Iruka's body. Iruka stood up straight for a moment, looking at the surprised nin behind Tsukkoi, before having some roots crush them. The trees were buying him some time to try and convince her to help, Iruka turned his attention back towards Tsukkoi.

" Tsukkoi-hime, would you mind transforming to help me take care of these shinobi?" Iruka asked, noticing that Tsukkoi had frozen for a second. Apparently, no one had ever referred to her with -hime before. Tsukkoi letting a _slight_ blush appear over her face, before shaking her head, remembering what he asked for.

"You know for a FACT that I hate that form.." Tsukkoi stated, while Iruka looked at her with different eyes now. They had softened after hearing her response, almost in a pleading manner.

" Please Tsukkoi, if I let them get by, they'll kill all of them..." Iruka stated, looking over at the building behind him. Tsukkoi looked over at it as well. An academy? Probably the one that Iruka works on. Her never summoned her that much, just twice a week at least to ask her how she was. Even then, she still didn't want to transform, the form scared the hell out of her, even if it was her true form. Tsukkoi was about to regret transforming once again, until they heard a large crash.

Both Tsukkoi and Iruka looked to see a three story ox had taken down the trees, shinobi now passing by it. The ox let out a grunt, before beginning to move towards them, apparently the summoner that was riding on it new who Tsukkoi was and didn't want to take any chances. Said person sighed, turning her back towards Iruka.

" Alright, I'll transform...but you 'owe' me." Tsukkoi said, her body beginning to glow a bit. Leaping into the air, Tsukkoi curled up her body, spinning once and landing in her new form. The ground shook. Iruka's eyes only looked in a dull manner at the new form of Tsukkoi, having seen it before. She was a large white spider with black symbols all around her. The spider stood around a story and half high, eight purplish eyes starring ahead at the oxen. There was some stone like armor on her, covering the limbs the most, (which seemed to be mostly black) and some on the abdomen, which had a marked symbol on it. The symbol that marked the rank of the female spider. Iruka walked up next to her.

" **Jump on..." **She commanded, Iruka nodding and jumping onto her first section., standing just above the eyes. Tsukkoi then opened her mouth, her four jaws moving slowly. **"Ikusen mono."** she said, a huge stream of webbing shooting from her mouth, covering the oxen ( and summoner) completely. When she was done, a few strings of webbing was still connected to her jaws.

" **Reikon inputto "** she yelled, the cocoon covering oxen glowing a bit. It let out a painful grunt, trying to escape from the cocoon as the energy being sucked out of it was being transferred to Tsukkoi via the webbing. Tsukkoi then focused the energy to the ground, her eys moving frantically around to determine were all the nin were. After locating all of them a minute later, Tsukkoi began to glow herself.

"**Amimono hachi joukaku"** she said, the armor on her legs opening up and shooting webbing around the entire area. The nin were covered with it, those that managed to dodge the main blast were still hit by at least one or two strings of webbing. That's all that Tsukkoi needed to kill them. Focusing the energy outwards, the force of the energy from the oxen begin transferred to the nin slowly but surely crushed them, while absorbing even they're chakra. When all the enemy nin in the surrounding area was killed, Tsukkoi cut the webbing and turned towards the nearest oxen that was still alive ( the one in the cocoon being dead.) and shot a large visible burst of chakra at the oxen. The energy was so great that it took off most of the creatures back, killing it instantly.

Iruka looked in amazement as Tsukkoi started to work on another oxen, killing it in two minutes. The best part about this was that they hadn't moved once, which could be a problem if they were to even take _one_ step backwards. That would destroy the entire academy if they did. Iruka then started to form some seals, creating one more tree to help Tsukkoi, falling to his knees.

He wasn't just going to sit around and let her have all the fun, was he?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ducked, then back flipped to avoid the assault that Midara was making. She was keeping at a fast pace, keeping Naruto on his feet the entire time. When ever he tried to form a seal, Midara would aim for his hands, when ever he tried to counter attack, she would use a simple jutsu that would keep him back and allow her to continue her assault. It all had perfect timing, and this Naruto respected. Naruto twisting in the air to avoid a wave of kunai, landed on a tree and jumped off to another. Jumping from that one to the next while forming some seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu." Naruto said, shooting a large blast of fire towards Midara. She jumped to the right, dodging the blast. The fire hit the tree's, setting them on fire, and because they were so close together, the fire quickly from one tree to another. Soon the entire area was set a blaze, fire surrounding them. Naruto quickly formed another set of seals.

"Suiton: bakusui shoha no jutsu." Naruto said, a HUGE stream of water shooting from his mouth, filling the area up to the waist of water. Naruto then placed his hands on the water, pulling himself on top of it and standing up. He looked straight at Midara, who had just been watching him the entire time. She was to civilized to strike someone in the back.

Naruto sighed, as he got into a fighting position, he knew that he wouldn't be able to try and reason with her yet. He was going to need to beat some sense into her before he would be able to try and convince her to join Leaf, Sand and Rock. Until then, he was going to have to put up a decent fight in order to snap some sense into her.

He was going to need a _lot_ of aspirin after this...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: like I said, I own nothing...EXCEPT MY SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Let me rephrase that, I don't own anything _worth_ mentioning

Please read and review.


	42. So many questions, too few answers

Author:: well, nothing new...not really xp

**ded bob:** sorry, but your going to have to wait even longer. I'm getting the battle from as many peoples perspectives as possible, not just a few. Besides, why pass up the chance to see the characters new jutsu and abilities?

**hope master:** yep, I actually though about that before posting it, but chose to keep it like it was. It's like the saying 'short and sweet.' besides, if It had drawn out the battle, I don't thing it would have gone as well...

**Prismdragon:** you would be amazed, and remember, Iruka is one of those classic " prefer to wait after marriage' kinds of people, so he's still a...you get the idea. Along with the Naruto toying thing, read downwards, it answers your question quite earlier into the chapter.

**Battousai222:** thanks for reviewing.

**Conceptor**:...a lot of things in this story are confusing, so your not alone in that.

**00asianwritter00**: all thanks to my 'people are going to start bitching' sense's...( strikes a pose )

**windmaster324:** Actually, it will be quite some time before it's explained about how Naruto became the rock kage. You'll find out who 'They' are soon enough.

**Duran the Warrior:** all apart of this complete story/ breakfast...

Thanks for reviewing

**Vid:** Might have been, but she's currently busy getting knocked up by her brother ( stupid star wars and they're incest) Kin/ Choji just came to me one day...when I was doing nothing, most of my ideas did though I reshaped them into something greater XD

**Major Hinata Fan:** ..I know my writing sucks... . ...so lets drop it ( slips MHF a five dollar bill)

**MaD:**...you have once again saved the world by allowing me to be lazy with your name, why because if I screwed up you would have killed us all...or castrated me, either way.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Daughter of ether:** ( whistles) haven't gotten one like this in a long time, so lets not waist time with simple randomness. To begin with this story was really made to be completely original for the most part, what happens when a person gets mad about seeing the same shit over and over again with a few minor tweaks, so your not alone with that.

Like Major Hinata Fan ( slips Daughter of ether a five dollar bill)

You won't be seeing him get his ass kicked for awhile...or next chapter, haven't decided yet xp As for Itachi, you may be seeing him, but if you did I would have to do a bit of editing on his character. A badass character needs a badass outfit and moves, since as you've probably figured out by now I HATE blood limits. So wether or not he abuses his blood limit like what most fic's do with him has yet to be decided.

Sasuke, hmm...well I'm afraid to disappoint you, but he's not dying anytime soon. I have 'plans' for him, so he's going to be sticking around for awhile ( laughs maniacally). Give you a clue to it though, it has something to do with Kisame. As for the death part, what can I say, I'm good at slowly killing and torturing people when I'm bored...xp

;) you can never have too many females reviewing.

**Dragonize:** well, to answer all of your questions, I'll do it I short bursts since the lat time I tried to do it in one paragraph...everyone got confused.

Yes, he killed the sandiame

Midara is from...well it say's which not even three paragraphs in..xp

Anko and the fourth back to back...you have to love it.

Soulless summons you say, you'll learn why soon enough.

Gyouten Kihaku...it DOES mean something, it's just that it's been so long since I looked it up that I forgot...( Laughs nervously) it's going to be somewhat important in the near future of the fic.

The reviewer with no name: if it makes you feel better, at least you can spell hypocrite without any help...yeah.

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So many questions...too few answers.

" Well Naruto-kun..." Midara said, reaching for the side of her kage robe. " Why don't we stop playing around and actually finish this up?" Midara grabbed it and threw it off, the robe being thrown towards the sky. It floated down between Naruto and Midara, though nNruto never noticed it. He was to busy starring at the armor that she was Midara was wearing.

She wore a zipped up dark blue vest, along with dark blue shorts ( same as Hinata's). She had bandages going all the way down her arms and legs, the ones on her hands even going around the fingers. Midara also wore padded leg and arm armor, light blue in color of course. A black and white scarf was around her neck, both ends of it right behind her. The ends of the scarf slightly covered up the symbol for the hidden mist on her back. Midara sighed when she noticed that Naruto hadn't thrown his kage robes off.

" Aren't you going to at least take me seriously?" Midara asked, Naruto shaking his head.

"I didn't need to last time, why would I need to now?". Naruto asked, Midara glaring at him while pulling her scarf up above her mouth.

" If you get cocky, then you'll die Naruto.." She replied, taking a fighting stance. Naruto also assumed one, his eyes slowly forming into an icy glare.

" I can't...won't die yet, I have to take care of something first. Afterwards, well, whatever happens happen's ." Naruto stated, his eyes now looking soulless. Darkening from there usually bright color into something that few people get to see before they die. Midara returned it, stalling for a moment. She then disappeared all of a sudden, reappearing right behind Naruto and trying to deliver another kick to him. Naruto ducked and rolled, causing the water underneath him to splash. Half-way through with the roll, Naruto twisted and kicked upwards, aiming at Midara's head. Midara bent backwards to dodge it, back flipping to put distance between him and her. Taking some kunai, Midara threw a wave at Naruto, who just dodged all of them by sinking into the water. Midara then formed some seals, slapping her hand onto the water.

" Suition, Goshokuzame no jutsu" Five sharks erupted from her fingers, swimming as fast as they could towards Naruto. Naruto, who had stayed close to the surface of the water, re-surfaced from it and quickly looked underneath him. He jumped into the air, dodging the attack from the first shark, three more jumping into the air after him. When the second one was close enough and tried to eat him, Naruto twisted out of the way and grabbed the back fin. Swinging the beast downwards, Naruto stopped the attack from the third shark, now half-way through the second sharks mouth. The fourth shark hit the second and third shark, falling back into the water. Naruto used the sharks to jump into the air, back flipping in mid air and forming a jutsu.

"Ikazuchi myaku no jutsu." Naruto said, aiming his hand at the sharks. The index and thumb were sticking out, all the rest pulled inwards. Naruto then aimed and focused his chakra. A bolt of lightning hit the sharks, two more striking them. As the dead bodies of the sharks fell into the ocean, becoming water once more, Naruto aimed his hand at another shark. He shot two more times, taking the shark out. Naruto was falling backwards into the water, knowing full well what was behind him. Naruto formed more seals, as he headed towards one of the two remaining sharks mouths.

"Hari jizo no jutsu" Naruto said, his hair growing rapidly and covering his body, giving it a shell look. It fully covered him just as he was caught and eaten by the shark. Everything paused for a moment, Midara coming out of hiding and the two sharks freezing. They knew that something was wrong.

" _It can't be that.."_ Midara's eyes widened as she watched the shark that ate Naruto explode, covering the area with water. Naruto aimed his hand at the last shark and shot one last thunder blot at it, killing it. Naruto ducked in time to dodge a punch an retaliate with on of his own. Naruto noticed that something was wrong When Midara barely moved, his eyes narrowing when she disappeared in a splash of water. What really got his attention was the fact that the water stared to turn to ice, moving rapidly up his arm. Naruto looked at the arm, smirking slightly, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

" You really shouldn't give away your position like that.." Naruto whispered into Midara's ear, said person having a shocked expression on her face.

" How...?"

"Well Midara-hime, it wasn't easy. Your good at keeping yourself hidden and using your jutsu for offensive purposes while not giving away where you were was actually starting to get annoying. In the end, you slipped up when I let the shark eat the clone.." Nsruto pressed the kunai closer against her neck, another kage bunshin ready to strike her if she even _thought_ of trying to escape.

Midara sighed, her eye's glazing over slightly. " So _tell_ me, why did you attack Konoha again?"

" You already know why Naruto..."

" And you know that rock would have been more then happy to have helped your village out. Even if it is cloud and sound village, they are _still_ no match for the rock.." Naruto stated, him taking a moment to sigh. " I honestly don't know why you wanted to fight with them..."

" I...they, threatened me.." Midara stated in her defense, even if it was weak. Naruto's facial only formed into a slight glare.

" With what? What could they possibly do to a kage full of a village that would help you at anytime...for a price." Hey, this _was_ the hidden mist we were talking about. They didn't give a shit unless they were being paid. Midara's head dropped slightly as she listened to Naruto.

" They found out about my..." Naruto sighed once more, tightening his grip on the kunai. Most people would have let they're guard down after hearing something that shocked them so badly, but Naruto had been in situations like these before, so he could handle it.

" Your point? He's well guarded..." Naruto stated, Midara slightly shook her head.

"Orochimaru's already killed one, if Rajin tells him about..."

" Then we wont let him get the chance, will we?" Naruto replied, noticing that Midara was starting to sweat. Not from the kunai pressed against her neck, hell no, Naruto expected her to burst into several puddles of water at any moment now. Midara's head dropped, her still thinking about what would happen.

" Look, I promise to keep him safe from them. Besides, you've already seen him fight.." Naruto said, lightning his grip on the kunai slightly. " Before we can talk about anything, can I trust you to be a good little girl and not try to kill me?" Naruto asked in an almost sweet voice, like if he was talking to a four year old. Midara got away from Naruto as soon as he removed the kunai, glaring at him quite passionately..

" Naruto-kun..." Midara said, her eye twitching a bit, Naruto just whistled lightly in response.

" Anyway, lets get back on topic. Now, about protecting Irvine..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyojin ran as fast as he could through Konoha, passing by shinobi fighting one another. Running on all fours came naturally to him, have been like this for so long. His family was to blame, he reasoned, since they were the ones that brought him into this world. Kyojin passed by another group of shinobi, dodging a jutsu that had accidently been aimed at him. He crouched slightly and jumped over an oxen that was charging towards konoha summoning, which looked like a...lobster? Kyojin disregarded it and continued to were he felt the spike of energy.

" _It's him...I can feel it.."_ Kyojin thought, as he increased his speed towards the person in question. Deciding to screw running around corners and head straight for the person. That's how in ended up smashing through an oxen and killing it, the trail of blood following behind him. Going through a few walls, He jumped off the main wall of konoha and made his way through the forests.. He passed by some enemy nin, but wasn't concerned with them, only on reaching the target.

After a few more minutes of running, Kyojin slid into an open field. He took notice that it was covered with the bodies of dead shinobi all around it. Looking outwards into the field, he noticed that two people were still alive. Well only one now, since the other was just stabbed through the heart. Kyojin's eye's narrowed, as he watched the man left turn to face him.

" Kyojin." the man said, him looking at Kyojin, said person was scanning over the man. He was six feet tall, his silver hair kept short. He was wearing a grey robe, similar to what Tayuya wore but a guy version of it ( remember, she was pregnant, so it was actually a type of dress.) The man's red eye's glared straight into Kyojin, who took a fighting stance.

" Kimimaro." Kyojin replied, glaring at Kimimaro with a burning hatred. He had been waiting so long for this moment, when everything that was keeping him from killing the bone wielder. Just the sight of him made his blood boil, his veins become increasing visible because of how fast his heart was beating. Letting out a roar, Kyojin got back down on all fours and arched his back. Ready to strike Kimimaro at any moment.

" It seems you haven't changed..." Kimimaro stated, as he reached into one of his selves and formed a bone sword, pulling it out. Kimimaro only stared blankly at how much rage and anger was coming radiating from Kyojin.

" So tell me..." Kimimaro began, as he walked a bit towards the left. " How is Tayuya-san doing?" He asked, looking back over at Kyojin, said person eyes narrowed, him growling a bit.

" Bastard..." Kyojin stated, charging at Kimimaro, who prepared for the attack by bringing his sword up. As soon as he reached Kimimaro , Kyojin flipped over said person, twisting and trying to hit him. Kimimaro deflected the attacks and tried to get a slash in when Kyojin landed. Said person just bent backwards, dodged the slash and spinning rapidly, trying to slam his foot into Kimimaro's gut. It hit the person, who was sent flying about forty feet. Quickly getting on his feet, Kimimaro slammed his hand onto the ground.

" Samarabi no mae." He whispered, the ground erupting with Large bone spikes shooting out from the ground. Kyojin moved swiftly through the spikes, dodging them and increasing his speed. He went back to only using his hind legs, forming some seals when he was near Kimimaro. Seeing this, said person jumped backwards, trying to distance himself from Kyojin.

"Doro Suiro no jutsu." Kyojin said, a HUGE wave of mud shooting out of his mouth, falling behind him as he continued to run. Kyojin flipped backwards, landing on top of the mud and riding it towards Kimimaro. Who was aiming his hands at Kyojin, taking everything, even the air pressure into account.

"Hessendan." He stated, as he shout a few piece's of bones from his finger tips. Kyojin swerved in the mud, dodging all the bones that were being shot at him. Jumping up into the air and bringing his fist Down on Kimimaro, who just simply moved out of the way from it. The force of the punch was strong enough to tilt the land that it had hit, half the plain dislodging from the ground and now having a tilt to it. The mud washed over him, completely covering up his body, while Kimimaro stood on the surface, just above were Kyojin's spot was.

Reaching over his back, Kimimaro formed what looked like a staff out of bone just above his shoulder blades and grabbed it. Ripping it out, he brought it around and a made the end of the lance visible. Getting into a stance, he wondered when it was going to begin again. The mud started to wave a bit, Kimimaro waiting patiently for his enemy to show himself. Within a few more ripples, Kyojin shot out from the mud, Kimimaro rushing towards him, impelling him with the lance. Kyojin looked at him and grinned, devolving into mud while a faint noise could be heard. Kimimaro looked behind him to see a few kunai with explosion tags next to his feet.

Kimimaro dashed forwards, barely escaping the explosion. He was constantly beating off mud clones that Kyojin was making and was trying to formulate a plan to reach the source. Moving to the right, he dodged a few boulders that had been thrown at him from above. Bringing his staff up, he blocked an attack from on of the clones and twirled the lance around, taking out the two from behind and stabbing the lance into the one that had attacked him. Kimimaro sighed, as he took out two more clones and wondered when this was going to end...

He didn't have much time left...he _needed_ to help Orochimaru accomplish his dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BEHOLD, MY SPIRIT OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled, forming some seals and slapping it onto the ground.

"Kyuichose no jutsu." He stated, some smoke filling up the area. The enemy nin stared at the smoke in horror, wondering what would come out of it. They laughed there ass's off when it was a group of squirrels Wearing something similar to Jiraiya. The squirrels stated to get irritated at the enemy nin, growling a bit ( if squirrels could grow...) Lee was of course oblivious to this and struck a pose.

" Onward, show them that spirit of YOUTH!"" Lee yelled, all eleven squirrels sweat dropping at who enthusiastic Lee was. They still followed orders and ran forward towards the enemy nin. The nin just stood there grinning, not even bothering to try to defend themselves, no matter how much the squirrels had closed distance between them.

And that's what got them killed...

The squirrels began to flash, becoming a greenish tented transparent. The Sound nins eye's widened, as the squirrels passed through them, stopping a few feet behind them. The nin slowly turned around to look at the squirrels, before dropping to the floor in a ploor of they're own blood. Lee struck another pose, looking a little saddened this time.

" That was not the way a nin should have died, no matter if they were the enemy, but we can't change that now. We MUST SAVE AS MANY AS POSSIBLE, enemy and allies. GO, and may the YOUTHFUL SPIRIT BE WITH YOU!" Lee struck yet another pose, the squirrels sighing and/or shaking they're heads. Half a minute later, they were gone from sight, supposedly to take care of the nin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting up on a nearby tree branch, Ayame smiled to herself. So Lee didn't need her help to take care of them. He and the others had grown a lot from the first time that she had meet them 9 years ago, becoming some of the strongest nin she had ever witnessed. If they were able to get this far with the help of they're sensei's, then imagine how powerful Naruto had become over the years. Then again, power wasn't everything in this world.

Sighing to herself, Ayame stood up and wiped her jounin uniform off. It felt weird to her to not be wearing a kimono, but then again at least people couldn't look up her skirt now, the pants and everything. The best part is Neji seemed to like it whenever she wore the it, probably thought it was kinky. That made them all the more worth wild to wear, just to see his reaction. Looking at the battles that were raging on in the village, Ayame disappeared from sight. Off to fight in a war that should have never started.

None of them should have...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: please read and review.


	43. Just one step closer to the end

Author: well, nothing new...damn, I want to play final fantasy 12...

**Azureuss: **don't worry, I will. If I didn't, my friends would castrate me since they love this story too.

**vId:** yes, I knew your name was vld...I used vid because it sounds better to my ears ( I have hearing issues, plus pronouncing problems because of my ears) besides, you can do the agent vid thing now...just don't make your theme music like james bond...I hate that bastard...and if I could would brutally ( has been consorted due to graphic bloody content)...but you never heard that from me ...(slips vid a summoning contract)...

Also, Midara can't really be Irvine's mother...since that would kind of be a plot hole if she were. Chapter 14 says they were killed when Zack was 10 years old. So, she can't really be his mother. Being his sister on the other hand, fits perfectly...I knew someone would guess either of them. Good try, I want to see if you can get the other ones in the future right.

Hinata and Hanabi, you'll be seeing them soon enough...just not this chapter :p...I like to torture reviewers, it's a hobby...

**Daughter of either:** the only time I went that far was to play a video game 25 hours constantly, then I went to bed for three hours, got back up and continued to play it...XD

Meh, your about to get quite a bit of information at what has happened. Not in the next few chapters, but soon. Also, I'm evil like that. :p

If I ever take over the world, you can have the country...since all I want is britian, japan, aisa, china, russia, italy, mexico, canada, france, england ( ect, and not america, they have no fun...xp) So yeah, you could have the country of the name that I can't spell without looking at your review ( australia)

**battousai222:** I know...

Thanks for reviewing.

**00asianwriter00:** thanks for reviewing

**animeawsome:** Meh, I know I am...and I haven't even gotten to the good parts yet...XD

To the beta...hm, hell no. Having a beta would slowly this fic down and I really don't care about grammar, as long as people are willing to read this story, I'm willing to write it.

Thanks for reviewing.

**MaD:** Perfect example of one, Azureness, that would castrate me. Fear, the rusty, heated, butter knife...if anyone can get that reference immediately, I congratulate you.

Also, to the castrating threat...( Flees and comes back) for got my plans to take over the world ( flees once more)

**thedistrubedone666666:** First off, I have to say...nice name. XD

Second, I know it screams advent children...that was the point...I like to make references to other animes ...it's great for people to look for them.

**Dragonize:** green is a color...nope, got nothing to do with speed. Though that would be fun if you could xp

Next chapter is here and thanks for reviewing.

**Razzukyo of the dragon fist:** just got to love the people with the strange names...xp

thanks for reviewing.

**Exlamation mark and co:** meh, if you miss the next view parts of the story, it's not my fault. Can't wait for the fight between ---------- and ( censored )..that's just going to own, and take down more then half of the konoha while they're fighting...:P

disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Enjoy the fic...or else...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just one step closer towards the end..._just_ one.

"...Honestly, trying to kill off your own people." Dosu stated, blocking another attack from a 'fellow' sound nin and jumping backwards, making some distance between the two. Dosu looked around the area to see five or six different sound nin. The bastards had turned on half of they're own forces, taking out the ones that were considered 'traitors'. Hey, if they chose to listen to Naruto instead of Orochimaru, that was they're own decision.

" _I've been speaking like Naruto-sama again..."_ Dosu thought, sighing at what he had said a minute ago. It was hard not to catch on to his sarcasm, especially when he was your jounin-sensei. Still, he could keep some part of himself from becoming like Naruto. Not like Dosu didn't respect him, it's just that he's known to getting...out of hand at times. Dosu looked at the nin charging at him, reaching over his left shoulder and grabbing his robe.

Dosu ripped his robe off, reveling what he had kept under it all along. He was wearing a large vest, covered in various machines and speakers. On his chest plat were two large speakers, bigger then the ones that were located on his arms. Dosu, even if it was hard due to the bandages that he wore, smirked and charged the speakers.

" Jinsoku oto heki no jutsu ." Dosu said, large bursts of sound coming from speakers on his chest and the speakers on his arms, all of which he aimed at the nins. He shot the bursts rapidly, never once giving the nin time to take more then five steps from where they once stood. The blasts that missed the nin ( the few ones) made very large craters in the ground. Dosu kept his smirk through the entire fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kin ran through the forest, dodging another slash from a sound nin. Jumping, she landed on a branch below the one she was previously on and ran down it. Another nin landed right in front of her, Kin jumping over the nin and continuing to fun down the branch. Reaching the end and jumping onto another. Kin dodged another blow, and jumped onto a branch that was above the one that she was on.

She smiled to herself, looking back at the nin that was chasing her. Kin should have it ready by now, and man did it take so freaking long to set up. Jumping onto yet another branch, Kin stopped running and looked back at the nin. Kin formed some seals, grinning down at the nin.

" Kikei no jutsu." Kin said, placing her hand on the bark of the tree. A black seal formed underneath the group of trees they had been running on. It flashing for a brief second before kin vanished from the group of nins sight. The Sound nin wondered where Kin had gone, forgetting to notice how the trees roots seemed to be heading towards them. The roots wrapped around them, crushing most of the nin, they're blood filling the forest. The only one that was left figured out what it the jutsu truly was and brought his hands together, barely.

"Kai." the nin said, the illusions around then vanishing. The nin smirked, looking around at his team mates and sighing in relief. He stopped, hearing a hissing noise form below him. Looking down, he saw an explosion tag underneath him. The nin blinked a few times, seeing the tag and cursing.

Kin, from a tree quite a bits way from were the nin were, heard the explosion and grinned. Jumping off the branch and onto another. She would make sure that her kill count was higher then Dosu's...

She was quite the blood thirsty bitch at times...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chabu stood there, looking over his enemy's with a non-carrying expression. The enemies scanned over him, judging wether or not he was going to put up a fight. Chabu was judging to, how long the nin's were just going to stand there and look like dumbass's until they attacked him. So far, they had just been looking at him for the past three minutes. Sighing, Chabu continued to wait for them. When they finally charged, Cahbu quickly pulled his hands out of his pockets and extended them out in front of him

" Hold on, can you give me minute?" Chabu asked, as the nin stopped dead in they're tracks. A few face faulted ay what Chabu had done. Chabu himself had pulled out his Cd player and was flipping through the songs. Once he found the one he wanted, he put the CD player back and closed his eyes. Letting the music over take him.

" Alright, come." Chabu ordered, the nin hesitating for a moment, before charging at him. Chabu waited until they were close enough, letting the music overflowing him, his eyes shot open. His eyes had changed, becoming a solid grey with three rings in it. The first two moved upwards, the middle one moving back, when the middle one moved upwards, the other two moved back. The three rings continued to 'pump' while Chabu smirked, disappearing before even one of the nins could hit him.

The nin that tried to attack him paused for a moment, her eye's widening when she felt someone grab her wrist and turned to face Chabu, said person only grinned at her.

_I can't tell if you're the same person I know_

_But there could never be a replacement for you_

_Don't wither_

_You lone flower._

The nin moved her hand in front of eye's, trying to block the intense light that was shining off of Chabu. Chabu reached his other hand back, small white sakura petals forming around it. Coming together, it formed into a large sword, one that Chabu was able to wield easily. He then thrust the sword into the enemy nin, pulling it out of her a second later. Felling something enter his stomach, Chabu looked down to see a katana sticking out of it. Chabu kept his grin, disappearing a large burst of sakura petals.

_Bathing just perfectly in the light_

_It's almost as if you've blossomed from it_

_All the emotions you've spread over the land_

_Let them out._

The sakura petals surrounded the nin going in a complete circle. The nin slowly back into one another, as the sakura petals came closer to them. The nin heard a scream, looking back to see that Chabu had stabbed the nin that tried to kill him from before in the back, lifting the nin's body into the air. He then threw the body at the rest of the nin, disappearing once more.

_But up till now, and from now on_

_Even if I made enemies_

_With everyone other then you_

_ever if that day comes. _

Chabu began to appear more rapidly, slashing through the group of nin and killing off most of them in one or two hits. They're bodies littered the ground, being in a pool of they're own blood. Chabu stooped for a moment and counted the nin, looking over to the side to see that one was still left. His grin widening, Chabu pointed his sword at the nin.

_I'll always protect you, so do not lose._

His sword began to glow, white colored enerfy being drawn to the blade. The sword itself was growing in size, Chabu's grin starting to have a more blood thirsty look to it. The mist nin Chabu was aiming at finally stopped shaking and got off the ground, running as fast as he could away from Chabu. Not like he could ever escape.

_You lone flower._

A large explosion was heard through the forest, the after shock of it taking any trees not caught in the explosion to fall to the floor. The forest was silent, the sound of nature feeling Cahbu's ears, as he waited for the next song to come. His eyes returned to normal, while he made his way off towards his team mates.

A grin still on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suiton: Suiryudun no jutsu." Yugao said, creating a large water dragon and hitting a group of nin with it. Using her katana, Yugao cut through the enemies with intense speeds. They didn't even get the chance to draw out they're blades before they were struck down by Yugao. Yugao had taken most of the group down, but even anbu make mistakes.

"Karyu endan no jutsu." was heard, as the nin that tried to stab Yugao was burned to a crisp. Yugao looked at her savor and nodded, Mikoto returning it and preparing another jutsu. " Fukyuu doragon furea no jutsu." A large dragon head like statue coming out of the ground, it's eyes glowing. A second later, it shot a large, fiery stream of molten rock at the nin. The ones that didn't get caught in it and were painfully burned to death were struck by the wave of kunai that Yugao sent they're way.

Yugao and Mikoto stopped for a moment, bringing they're katana up into stance when they felt an ox coming up to them. It was a big mother fucker, around five stories, making it a commander class of summon compared to the others. Mikoto and Yugao prepared to strike it, or were, until Something slammed it into a wall.

Now before them was a four foot wolf, it's blood red claws and blood covered grey fur only bringing a smile to they're faces( along with a sigh of relief). One of the wolfs four heads looked at Mikoto and Yugao, titling it's head to the side to signal for them to get out of the way. Both of them complied and ran as fast as they could from the beast. Once they were out of range, the wolf grabbed the oxen and jumped into the air.

The wolf soared, breaking through the clouds and continuing to fly upwards. After another minute, they stopped, and began to fall back towards the ground. The wolf spun, baring it's claws and teeth into the oxen and forcing it to spin with it. They had reached a point were a tornado was following behind them. When they were close enough, the wolf released the oxen and jumped away from it, the oxen slamming into another and killing them both. The tornado struck the ground, taking out a oxen or two before disappearing.

"Damn...I never get tied of seeing that.." Mikoto stated, looking over at Yugao. " Think Hana-chan went too far with this one?"

" No, she managed to take out four of the summons. Even if she burned herself out, one of us could have been killed from fighting the oxen." Yugao stated, running as fast she could towards were Hana was. Catching her body ( witch at this point had reverted back to normal), Yugao ran off as fast as she could to a safer location. Mikoto was stuck catching Hana's three dogs, which could have gone better...if they didn't drool on her the entire time.

She made a mental note, Hana was going to be paying for her dry cleaning...or risk her dogs being neutered...which was always great to use against her, since a neutered dog loses all self confidence. Unless they didn't want them to begin with...

That's the way the world goes round...I suppose...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru dodged another katon jutsu from Jiraiya, charging at him and thrusting his sword at him. Jirayia side stepped it, dodging the slashes and thrust that Orochimaru was doing to try and kill him. Jirayia brought a kunai around, using chakra to enhance the kunai and block the attack from Orochimaru. Jirayia looked at the blade that Orochimaru was using. The legendary grass cutter sword was not a sword to be taken lightly, and anyone at the snake bastards level wielding it could easily slice any person in half. Pushing Orochimaru off, Jiraiya formed some more seals.

"Dai-fukyuu doragon furea no jutsu" Jiraiya said, a few piece's of rock coming out of the ground and shooting towards Orochimaru. Said person dodged them, not prepared for the second phase of the attack. A large hand shot out of the ground, grabbing Orochimaru and keeping him suspended in the air. Orochimaru's eyes widened, as he saw a rock shaped face appear out of the ground. Looking over at Orochimaru, the eyes of the rock head began to glow. A large firey stream was shot out of the rocks mouth, directly at Orochimaru. He was engulfed by the flames, his scream being heard from quite a distance away. Jiraiya stood there, his eyes narrowing as he watched Orochimaru being burned to death, quickly spinning around and blocking an attack from behind. Orochimaru grinned at him, as he pushed himself off of jiraiya and threw a wave of kunai at him. Deflecting the kunai, Jiraiya pulled out what looked like a sickle on a chain and threw it at Orochimaru. Flipping, Orochimaru deflected the blade and landed on the ground, finishing a set of hand seals.

" Er-Hi kasui no jutsu." Orochimaru said, a few ice icicles forming around him and shooting at Jiraiya. Jiraiya blocked all of them, unable to notice Orochimaru forming some seals.

"Kai-hi kasui no jutsu." The ground shook for a moment, Jiraiya deflecting the last of the icicles and waiting for a moment. He jumped into the air a second later, dodging the HUGE ice spike that shot out of the ground. It continued to follow Jiraiya upwards. As soon as it got close enough to Jiraiya, said person placed his hand on it and flipped so that his feet were touching it. He then slid down the icicle, using chakra to enhance his speed.

Jiraiya swerved to the side, dodging the ice miniature ice spikes that were shooting out of the larger one. He continued to dodge them , swerving in between them and jumping over a few, reaching near the bottom and finishing a set of seals. Orochimaru had also finished his set as well.

" Nibai rasen no jutsu"

A large spiral like drill shot out of the ground, aimed towards Jiraiya. Barely dodging it, Jiraiya jumped off the ice spike and onto a near by tree. He saw as the ground drill ripped through the ice spike, breaking it in half and causing the field to shake a bit when it hit the ground. Jiraiya jumped off the tree and onto the ground, slamming his hands onto the ground and took in a deep breath, blowing it on his hands.

" Enkou haji no jutsu." Jiraiya said, as he looked over at the ground underneath Orochimaru, said person stopped charging towards Jiraiya and looked around. The entire area was covered in a large red symbol, when Orochimaru tried to move, he found that he was frozen in place. Orochimaru turned to face Jiraiya, just as a stream of fire shot up from the ground, incinerating his body.

" You know, that clone trick of yours is starting to piss me off." Jiraiya stated, looking over at a nearby tree to see that Orochimaru had his back against it. Orochimaru turned hi glaze over to the side.

"Look at them, how they're fighting, little pawns in this meaningless battle." Orochimaru stated, watching Arashi and Anko take on the first and second hokage. " You almost have to feel sorry for them...right?" Orochimaru looked over at Jiraiya.

" This coming from the man that started the fight?" Jiraiya asked, Orochimaru pushing off the tree, his face forming into a grin. He began to preform a set of seals.

" Regardless, how about we start to take this fight seriously?" Orochimaru asked, slamming his hands onto the ground.

"Kyuichose no jutsu!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: bonus points to anyone who can guess the title of the song Chabu was listening to.

Please read and review.


	44. Better late, then never

Author: Sorry for the late delay, but the server problems last week made it to were I couldn't post this...but meh, at least it's here. If your expecting me to put both chapters 44 and 45 up, youa re sadly mistaken...remember, I like to torture the reviewers/ readers...xp

**Vid:** so close...so, instead of getting points or weapons of mass destruction, I give you...a chocobo. One of the few huge ass birds that I love...and put up with.

Also, you get to see Jiraiya's armor in this chapter, though I prefer his first armor over his crappy, second one.

**Kai dragoon:** Yeah, it's really the point of this fic, to tell the truth. I was getting tired of how everyone did the same thing over, and over, and over again. I haven't even read a story in...5 months. I just kinda gave up on there being originality.

**Loaned:** Your going to have to wait awhile for the fights.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Daughter of ether:** Well near the end, it does kinda sound like that, the song I mean. Also, references are always nice. Wonder what the next one should be of...

Australia...I still prefer japan though...xp

I left it all the things in last chapter incomplete because I'm just building it all up for something big. What that is, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Also, about the reviews, meh..I guess it evens out, considering I answered your review in a rush since my sister is pressing for me to get off the computer.

**Hope master:** Hmm, don't know yet. I've been thinking about it, but I guess it all depends on what I decide for the story in the end and my mode when I'm writing..xp

thanks for reviewing.

**Animeawsome:**I know, thanks for reviewing.

**Dragonize:** The bleach song...got to love it, the chapter is here...in reply to update soon.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Major Hinata fan:** Bleach was awesome, until they rescued that death god from the tower, then it started to get boring for me...a bit. Yes, it was a nice guess...

**Scribbling Death:** Read above you for a comment on bleach, thanks for reviewing.

**Sandgoddess:** you have to REALIZE that this is AU...I can do almost anything I want here. Even change the very basic physical structure of characters, down to how it works. People do it all the time with Naruto, and I did it with Ayame by making her a shinobi. So why not Lee?

Lee works so freakin hard...he deserves a break...for once. Besides, if he's that powerful with Taijutsu only, imagine what he's capable of with Genjutsu and Ninjutsu...( Laughs manically)

thanks for your Review and your opinion/ pointed out part about lee...gave me a reason to explain it to the other people reviewing, so it's all good. Since people need to know about the fact that I'm not afraid to change the story/ kill people from the fic/ alter the very basis of physics itself...I'm nut's, I know...xp

Not telling: Thanks, but I think you're a LITTLE late on that...xp, but hey, it's the thought that counts.

**00asianwriter00:** It's from Bleach, though I'm not sure if it's the second or third opening song...haven't watched it in awhile.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything, for that matter

Enjoy the fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Better late then never

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Orochimaru said, slamming his hand onto the ground. Jiraiya's eyes widened at the sight of the summon, narrowing a second later. Standing before Orochimaru was a herd of sheep, the bells on they're collars moving slightly. Jiraiya scanned over the summon, having never seen the summon before. Jumping backwards, Jiraiya threw off his cloak and landing quite a distance away.

Orochimaru looked over Jiraiya's 'kage' armor with interest. It was basically metal plated, the arms, hands, legs, feet, and body covered in thin, metal armor. The armor on his arms and legs was layered over one another, making it a little more flexible then the ones on his body. He was wearing a thin metal helmet, his hair sticking out of the back of it. The shoulders and waist were also guarded by sheets of metal, the Uzumaki spiral on the front. Jiraiya got into a stance and prepared for whatever may happen. Orochimaru looked at the armor with his usual amused expression, looking over at the sheep.

" Take it from the top..." Orochimaru commanded, the bells on the sheep ringing and gaining a black aura. The sheep stared to glow white, they're bodies over flowing with energy. The sheep began to sing, different sounds and noises filling the air. Jiraiya resisted the urge to grab his ears in pain, but kept his stance and waited for whatever would have happened. Jiraiya looked over at Orochimaru, who was laughing for some reason. He discovered why, when Orochimaru's skin began to turn pitch black, two large wings bursting from his back and beginning to flap. Now hovering off the ground, his hands forming into claws and his teeth growing into fangs. Orochimaru, who had his eyes closed the entire time, slowly opened them.

" Now, Jiraiya,...I'll kill you with the power I've gained through my work, through the same work you and the third..." Orochimaru stopped, his eyes widening at the sight of Jiraiya, said person was now standing before him, his 'kage' armor gone and replaced with something more...unique. He was now wearing a white baggy type of robe, but held onto his skin like a pair of pants and shirt. Piece's of pure white armor covered his legs and arms, his hair let down, it now covering going down to his waist. A white mask dawned Jiraiya's face, ironically, it was an oni mask. A white aura surrounded him, his wounds healing slowly.

" **Orochimaru..."** Jiraiya said, slowly getting into a stance, his aura brightening a bit. **" It is that same power that is going to cause your downfall." **Jiraiya watched Orochimaru shake his head, flying a little higher into the air and preparing to attack. Jiraiya continued to watch Orochimaru while keeping his stance, only saying few words before Orochimaru flew towards him.

" **When I send you to hell, be sure to send me back a postcard."**

( thought it was going to be one of those dramatic sayings, didn't you?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rajin crashed into a tree, serval actually as he continued to fly backwards. Finally stopping he glared at the sand kage with a burning passion, mentally cursing how he took a kage so lightly. Slowly standing up, he looked up at the whale puppet. That damn thing was loaded with almost every single puppet weapon he new of. The only ones missing are the ones that require a good amount of speed, not like this thing needed it. He looked down at the sand kage, seeing him smirking slightly.

The Sunakage had thrown off his robe early in the fight, reveling a chain mailed like armor. Clothing covered the main body and limbs, metal chains and mail armor covering various places on him. The back of the armor had the symbol for Sand country on it, a few red lines on the chest section of the armor. The clothing was thin, the chains being thick, but at the same time loose, making it easy to use.

Basically, Waraji had one hell of an inventor make that armor for him. It worked almost as well as chakra armor, one of the few things that really pissed him off. Why you asked? Because he wasn't the one to invent it, he was only the one to 'improve' it. This alone got on his nerves whenever he faced someone who wore the old version. He got into a stance, preparing to continue his fight with the sunakage.

That was until he felt something...

He dropped his stance, grabbing his heart and dropping to his knees. A yellow aura appeared over his body, it feeling like several tons of weight had just been dropped on it. Waraji, who was watching all of this, jumped onto his whale puppet and prepared for what Rajin was going to do. Said person continued to grab his heart, a scream of pain and agony coming from him as several bolts of lighting discharged from him. The number of bolts increased over the span of a few minutes, before finally stopping, smoke coming off of Rajin's body.

Slowly, he stood up, the aura from before flashing a little bit. Waraji scanned over Rajin for any movements that he might make, and if he could counter them. Rajin looked up at the Sunakage with neutral expression, rasing his hands up towards the whale puppet. Electricity began to gather in his hands, while grin formed on his face.

" _This...is the power Orochimaru promised..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two figures shot forward, side by side they slaughtered mist and sound nin. One would duck, the other would counter. One would strike, the other would defend. They kept in perfect rhythm, keeping up a good pace and striking down anything that stood in they're way. The only reason why they're weren't already jounin, or at least chuunin for that matter was because...

" Zuiichi, Daini retreat." Irvine said, pulling his hands back. The two figures shot backwards, never once touching the ground, as they returned to Irvine's side. They're three eyes scanning around the area a bit, getting in a laugh as well.

...They were puppets

" Irvine, do you _have_ to use those?" Tsunade asked, taking down another nin through an earth jutsu. Irvine grinned, pointing his hands towards another group of nin. The two puppets shot forward once more, clearing the area of that group in less then three minutes. Irvine pulled them back an prepared to send them towards another group.

" Sorry, Tsunade-sama...but I still can't use Kaji." Irvine stated, moving a few of his fingers. Out from the black cloaks of the puppets came a weapon attachment similar to what his first puppet, Kaji, was like. Aiming it at the nins, he began to shoot a barrage of kunai at the nin. The sound of bodies rapidly falling to the ground filled the area, the puppets still shooting at the enemy nin.

Irvine looked up to see that some of the nin were able to deflect all of the kunai that were sent at them. He looked over at the first puppet, one with short spiky black hair. Controlling it with his left hand, he shot the puppet towards the nin, it keeping under the waves of kunai that were being sent by the second puppet and took out any people tat had managed to survive the larger waves. Irvine heard a clicking noise, looking over at the second puppet, one with long silver hair, looking down at it's guns wondering why it had stopped firing.

"_...What happens when I do the short version of making an A.I."_ Irvine thought, looking back at the first puppet to see that he was still going at it, even without his covering fire. Irvine pulled the first puppet back to were it was besides the second one, preparing for another attack when he heard something.

" Tsunade-sama...do you hear that?" Irvine asked, hearing a strange group of noises and sounds. Tsunade looked at him like he was crazy, her hand reaching over and snapping a nin's neck. The puppets went limb slightly, while Irvine began to focus on the 'song' that was being played. Irvine's eyes widened, grabbing his ears and dropping to the ground. When Tsuande heard an ear piecing scream, she looked over at Irvine to see a horrifying sight.

**WARNING: this is one of those times again, were those with weak stomachs, hearts, or are under the age of fifteen should skip over. THIS IS LABELED M MATERIAL If you read beyond this point it's off your own choice and I take no responsibility in your actions. END WARNING**.

Irvine was on the ground, grabbing piece's of it while screaming in agony. Slowly, the bones in his arms and legs grew, four spikes shooting out of each arm and leg. The bones in his hands grew, ripping the flesh on his hands until all that was left were bones, the skin on the arms being stretched to the max. The same thing happened with his feet, only the bones started to come together to make three claws, ones which he was now standing on.

His bones on his face, through all of this, was pressing through his skin, ripping it as well. Not enough for all of it to fall off, but enough to were you could have never seen what he looked like beforehand, his eyes turning blood red. Actually, it was the entire eye that turned red, noting but red on it, along with all the blood that was coming off his face. Finally, his back started to move, his rib cage slowly pushing outwards. Suddenly, in one fluid motion, they shot up from his back, the skin on his sides being ripped to shreds, blood poring from it. On his back now were eight bones, a small thin piece of skin in between each of them, some blood on them as well.

Through all of this, Tsunade watched in horror at the transformation. She would have taken action, if most of the blood from Irvine hadn't hit her, being covered almost completely in it. She took a step towards Irvine, who was slowly looking around the area, he was apparently looking for something. Tsunade took another step, starting to go a little faster towards him, until she was stopped suddenly by _two figures_.

" I'm sorry Tsunade-chan, but we can't let you go any further." The black haired puppet stated, looking over his shoulder at her. Tsunade, who was shocked that she was just talked to by an inanimate object, wondered what the hell was going on.

" What the fuck, how are you-?!" The other puppet looked at her, the puppets eyes changing from the soulless looking ones to the ones that she remembered quite well.

" We can't give explanations at this time...Tsunade-hime, just stay here and out of his way." The second puppet ordered, looking over at the first one.

" He's going out of control, maybe we should have asked for him to make a third puppet."

" No, we don't know where he was killed, so he wouldn't have been able to help us." The first puppet stated, looking over at Irvine, who was now killing off any nin that stood in his way. " He's already begun to choose targets...We may have to kill him." The second puppet nodded, both of them rushing towards Irvine. Tsunade still starring at them in shock.

" _Shodi...Nidaime..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Rosuto, behind you!"

Rosuto quickly spun around, dodging the slash meant to take her head off and driving a kunai into the gut of her attacker. Pulling it out,. She threw it at another Nin, hitting them straight between the eyes. Back flipping and step siding, she managed to dodge more attacks from the nin, all of which was starting to piss her off. Jumping out of the way of a earth jutsu, Rosuto formed some seals.

"Kyuu Dageki no jutsu." she stated, disappearing out of sight, the Shinobi that had been attacking her wondered where the hell she went. Suddenly, multiple images of Rosuto appeared, running around and through the nin's group. The nin backed up, all of them facing every direction an waiting for Rosuto to strike. Of course, said person could only grin at this, bringing her katana out.

In one quick motion, she killed all of the nin. They're bodies being cut in half and they're blood spilling in almost every direction. Rosuto was covered by it slightly, a little pissed that it landed in her hair.

" Damnit, this is the sixth time today." Rosuto said, reaching for one of her long strands of black hair and squeezing some blood out of it. Looking over, she smiled at the owner of the voice, who was smirking a bit at her. " Sasuke-kun, would you mind helping me get the blood out?" Rosuto asked, Sasuke shaking his head.

" No, besides, there's other places to worry about then your hair." Sasuke stated, looking at her clothing. Rosuto was wearing a pretty simple outfit, a blue buttoned up shirt, short black skirt, black shorts that were underneath the skirt. She was also wearing boots that came all the way up her legs, stopping just below her knees. Along with a sword hoister on one of her two belts. She was short, only 5'1, but hey, that helped her move around quickly. Rosuto looked down at her clothing, then back up at Sasuke.

" You think Aunt Mikoto will be mad?" she asked, Sasuke thinking about it.

" No, she won't be." Someone called out, Sasuke and Rosuto looking over at the person. He was around 6'1 in height, his hair coming down to his shoulders. He was wearing a black shirt, cargo pants and boots. He was also keeping a simple outfit, the only thing really noticeable being the fact that his eyes were covered by his forehead protector.

" She might Buraindo , if she's the ones that has to get the stains out." Sasuke stated, glancing over at Rosuto. " Lets worry about it after we make contact with the others. The other two looked at each other before sighing. " What is it?"_ Burain_ reached into his pockets and pulled out something, throwing it at Sasuke's feet. Picking it up, Sasuke looked at the objects with wide eyes.

" Those forehead protectors belonged to the others." Burain stated, glancing at the objects. " Both the eleventh and thirteenth teams are dead, the tenth and us are all that's left. " Burain said, sitting down on a nearby log. Sasuke began to rumble his temples, thinking about how this was going to effect them.

" We just lost half of our family." Sasuke stated, looking at the other two in the group. " At this rate, the Uchiha are going to be wiped out ."

"It could have been worst, there could only be one of us left." Rosuto stated, looking at her two cousins. " Right?"

" Right..." Both Sasuke and Burain agreed, still in deep thought. Slowly, Sasuke stood up, glancing at the other two in his team.

" We've already lost two groups, lets make sure we don't lose another. " Sasuke stated, looking in the direction that they were heading. " We have a choice to either head in the same direction and hope to find them, or try to send a message to them to stay put."

" It would be better just to find them." Burain replied. " Since we could be finding them right now instead of talking to one another."

"Alright, lets go then." Sasuke stated, headed off in the direction of the remaining group. Rosuto began to follow Sasuke, but Burain stayed where he was for some reason. Rosuto noticed this and looked back at him.

" Burain-kun, what's wrong?" Rosuto, while Burain only greeted his teeth. Feeling teh intense power that was surging through the area, possibly Konoha itself. The thing is, it seemed to keep itself hidden from the others, Burain himself barely able to sense it.

" _Fuck...maybe what Naruto-san told me was true after all..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: for all those interested...Burain's blind...

Read and review


	45. What short time we have

Author: Alright, I have a few things I have to announce. First, I have found a new Naruto proboard, one of which that is entirely an RPing board.. I'll be posting the link to it either today or tomorrow, so join if you feel like it. We kinda need new members to start the chuunin exam, also, I've started a clan ( about to start another one) so anyone interested can join...( Insert maniacal laughter here)

Also, I've been thinking about starting a fourm on this site to talk about this story, or any story for that matter...as long as you keep it below mature rating...

Now to the reviews.

**Vid:** well, you have to think...if Mikoto is alive, there's a chance that other Uchihas are still left right? Well, I just took that chance...

Thanks for reviewing.

**Thedisturbedone666666:** good thing I don't care about worthless meatsacks, huh? The thing is I have seen it been done in the past before, and it usually being the same thing over and over again. Future chapters maybe, but not in the next four or five ones...actually, I think I wrote something like that...I'll have to look over it, but don't give your hopes up.

**Razzukyo of the dragon fist:** I will

Thanks for the review.

**Wrong light:** I would, but I run the chance of being shot...by the Itachi haters...so I'll let you do the cheering.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Dragonize:** more power to the sheep, and you should have suspected that he would get the transformation considering his brother did the same thing a few years ago. Yes, they're souls are in the puppets...( Inserts more maniacal laughter here) I love being evil...

**MaD:** Better to be safe then sorry my friend, better to be safe then sorry...

Thanks for reviewing...

Chineseartist: Meh, I already use spelling check, damn thing still doesn't work that well.

**Kirloth:** already sent you an e-mail explaining what an AU universe is..XD, also, anyone that wants a quick laugh can go read his/ her review...he/ she dose a good job of making himself/ herself look like an ass.

XD

**iceprincess421:** Glad to see you back, also, please tell me of what you think of your character...needed to know if ai did a decent job on her...xp.

**Dreadcraft:** nah, I don't need one because I personally don't care about the grammar..as long as it's good enough to be readable, then why bother? Besides, getting a editor would set the fic back two weeks per update instead of one...xp...do you really want THAT to happen?

Justin: they were mentioned when I wrote them, or if I didn't, I wouldn't have wrote them and went straight to naruto's fight...XD

thanks for reviewing.

**Moonlight of Thunderclan:** with this staff I shall...well, I haven't really thought that far about it...

Thanks for reviewing.

**Anarchyx25x:** I know it's good, update is here.

Loaned: if that happens, then t he little surprise I have for everyone wouldn't come to pass...I have a few plans for Iruka...something that should have happened for him a long time ago...

Not like he was ever given this kinda chance before...so your going to have to wait awhile more...

Now on to the fic

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything, for that matter

Enjoy the fic

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What short time we have...

In the clouded skies above Konoha, eight metallic object flying through the clouds towards they're destinations. The objects themself were large, as big as a decent size house, having a cylinder shape. What was odd was the fact that the objects had no wings to keep in the air , but they're was for some reason a large burst of fire at it's end.. The objects flew towards Konohamaru at great speeds, heading straight for the largest buildings.

Suddenly, out of no where a HUGE sand wall rose from the ground, just outside the walls of the village. Slowly rising till it was ten stories tall, the sand began to harden. The people fighting inside the village of the leafs stopped they're fighting and looked at the sand wall, only the sand nin having the slightest clue from where the sand wall came from. The entire city grew quite, then silently waiting for something, anything to happen.

Then, they struck it.

The objects crashed into the wall, explosions being heard as the wall started to collapse under the power of the objects. The people left in konoha ran from the gates, sand falling from the wall and landing on them. This usually wouldn't be a problem, but at the moment it had become as hard as a rock. After all eight objects hit it, the wall collapsed entirely, reveling a very interesting sight to however was invading. Now in the middle of the city, was a large pile of sand. It was gather into on spot, growing arms and a tail. Slowly, the creature's head became visible, it's yellow eyes glaring at the creature ahead of it.

" _Naruto better keep his part of the deal..."_ Garra thought in an emotionless type manner, seriously, this kid needed a hug. Since the author doesn't feel like the kid deserves it at the moment, he'll have to go some time without getting one. Looking ahead, Garra's eyes narrowed at what he saw.

Now dropping it's cloak, the creature came into view and let out a thunderous roar. ( take note that I'm going to explain this from Naruto's point of view because he would probably have a greater understanding of what's going on) The creature, in all blunt terms, was a six story metallic spider, it's abdomen being eight. The creature had various gears sticking out of it, turning in all various directions. It had, unlike what spiders would usually have, three sections. It's head had the same mouth as the spider summoning, eight green eyes scanning over the area constantly.

The abdomen was see through, various wires, tubes, containers in it. The legs of the spider also had gears and wires sticking out of them, the bottom of it having four cylinder devices attached to it. The middle of the spider had a few hatches on it, the armor around that area extra thick. The creature let out another screech, charging towards Garra's new form. Letting out a roar of his own, the new form of Garra charged forward to meet the creature head on.

It was going to be one hell of a fight...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Midara ran through the forests, jumping from tree to tree as fast as they could towards the plain. They had to hurry, or else the kazekage wouldn't make it through his fight. Jumping off a branch and grabbing onto another one, Naruto swung into the air, breaking through the 'roof' of the forest and moved towards the plain. He glanced back to see that Midara had down the same, her right behind him. Landing inside the forest once again, Naruto rushed towards the exit, breaking out of the forest and into the plain.

This...is what he had feared, the thing that he hoped was just a figment of his imagination. He looked around the battle field at the various craters and cracks in the ground, it being scorched almost completely. He looked inside on of them to see something sticking out, Naruto running towards it. The object was a puppet, a huge ass one at that. Whale type, this one would have been perfect for fighting in the desert, but here it only had half it's true capabilities. He heard something, looking outwards the voice to see Midara pulling someone from underneath the puppet.

It was the kazakage...or what was left of him. The entire body was crushed, various parts sticking out everywhere, blood stains covering it. Sighing, Naruto shook his head, wondering what happened to the other kage. He looked at Midara, who also seemed to be at a lost for words for this. Hearing someone laugh, Naruto looked upwards towards the sky, seeing various clouds gather above them. The skies thundered, lighting flashing every few seconds, the wind picking up.

"You know...he was always mentally fucked up." Naruto stated, his eyes narrowing a bit as he continued to stare at the clouds. " Midara, would you mind staying here? I don't want you to get in the way of this..."

" Get in the way..." Midara said, her eye twitching a bit. "How the hell can a kage get in your way?!" Midara yelled, Naruto looking back at her, before glancing back up at the clouds.

" Midara-hime., do you remember that song we heard a few minutes ago?" Naruto asked, his hands slowly reaching up and rubbing his neck, his eyes softening a bit.

" Yes, I remember it, but what does that have to do with this?"

" You know...originally, Orochimaru started to fear me." Naruto stated, his hand still rubbing the back of his neck. " He feared how much power I was getting, how fast I was growing, and the abilities that I received from my grandmother." Naruto's eyes narrowed once more. " In an attempted to make sure I didn't surpass him, he tried to seal them away. Now that this summon has been used...I don't have to hold back that power anymore." Naruto looked over his shoulder at Midara.

" So please, stay here and don't get in the way." Naruto asked, almost pleadingly. Midara, who was hesitant on this, took a moment to think about it. She nodded her head, Naruto smiling at her when he was this.

" Alright, time to get serious." Naruto stated, reaching shoulder. Grabbing his kage robe, Naruto pulled it off to reveal quite an interesting armor. It was both simple, yet one of the best ones that Midara had ever seen. To start out with, he was wearing black army pants and a black shirt. His cheats was being covered somewhat by a black chest plate, four belts around his waist and covered with various pouches and scroll holders. The most noticeable thing was his oversized jacket. It reached down to his knee's, being black ( of course) with purple flames at the end of the sleeves and the end of the jacket ( like the forth's jacket). Reaching up, Naruto placed a piece of head gear on his face ( like the second hokage) and stuck it to his face with a small amount of chakra.

Naruto placed his hands into a single seal, the curse mark on his neck glowing brightly. Slowly, roots rose out of the ground, tree's being created at an unbelievable pace. They spread up, the tree's growing larger, the roots ripping through the ground. Midara jumped onto one of the growing branches, running down it away from the soon to be battle field. Glancing back, she saw Naruto looking towards the clouds, the tree continuously growing. Only one thing going through her head.

" _This is just...like last time." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tree grew at an immense rate, breaking through the clouds and making it's way through the sky. Naruto shielded his eyes, trying to keep as much as his visibility as possible. The tree continues to shot upwards, rushing past the lighting bolts and through cracking of thunder. After a minute more, the tree broke through the clouds, them moving like the ocean.

The tree's branches grew outwards, coming together, intertwining with one another. Naruto, who was standing on a lone branch above the gigantic tree 'platform'. Jumping off of the branch, Naruto landed on the platform, looking around the clouds. He then looked upwards, seeing another set of storming clouds above him. That was...unusual, just taking not of it as one of Rajin's new abilities. Naruto thought about how Rajin should be showing up anytime now, then again he would probably make him wait on purpose. That guy had always been an asshole. Giving it a minute or two, Naruto finally started to see something forming in the clouds.

Slowly rising up from it, Rajin stood on the clouds there grinning at Naruto almost insanely. Slowly, he walked towards the platform, while Naruto walked towards the center of said platform. They stopped, just twenty feet away from each other. The scanned over one another, searching for anything they might have missed, any signs of a surprise attack, any signs of one of them preparing a one handed seal jutsu.

" So...it comes to this." Rajin stated, getting into a stance with his only staff, wind starting to swirl around his body

" Meh, I never liked you anyway...the only thing that I regret right now is making your wife a widow.' Naruto stated, getting into his own stance, the roots from the tree moving a bit.

" We're divorced."

" Oh, well never mind then." Naruto stated, forming one of his hands into a single seal. "Jurei bundan." He said, the branches shooting forwards towards Rajin. Rajin brought his staffs around, dodging the branches that stretched out from the tree and destroying them with bolts of lightning. Flipping, Rajin landed on one of the branches, jumping off from it and onto another one. Turning around, he blocked the attack from Naruto's sword and pushed him off, thrusting his other staff into the air.

"Denkou!" Rajin yelled, a huge bolt of lightning shooting downwards and striking Naruto several times. His's eyes narrowed, seeing Naruto fall backwards an onto the platform. This wasn't right, a battle wasn't decided between kages that easily. He finally knew what happened when Naruto shifted colors, turning to a dark green one and oozing with...sap? Looking back, Rajin pointed his staff at a group of branches that were heading for him, destroying them with bolts of lightning.

Spinning. He blocked an attack from Naruto and thrust his other spear into Naruto's gut. Naruto let out a gasp, turning green and oozing with the 'sap'. Rajin, in one motion, waved his staff in another direction, the clone being sent through the clouds and towards the ground. The cloud kaze was starting to get pissed at how much time it was taking Naruto to attack, deciding to take the initiative and form some seals.

"Hekireki no jutsu." Rajin said, his two staffs starting to spin. Bringing them together, he pointed the staffs sideways at the tree. Electricity started to gather around the staffs, coming into he center of them. Thrusting his hands forwards, a LARGE burst of electricity shot from the staffs, heading towards the tree. The powerful energy struck the tree, ripping a large chunk of it out and sending it towards the ground. A shit load of sap oozed out fo the tree, covering it almost completely. Rajin felt something go through his chest, looking towards the side to see Naruto smiling a bit, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

" After awhile, were going to need to attack each other head on. " Naruto stated, forming some seals. " Reppuu heki no jutsu." he said, taking in a deep breath and blowing out a gale storm towards a group of clouds, Rajin jumped out of the clouds, looking down to see the attack showing it's marks in the clouds, what were left of them anyway. Rajin formed some one handed seals, dodging the attack from Naruto.

"Boufuu kyanon no jutsu." Opening his mouth wide, Rajin shot a large burst of electricity at Naruto, said person moving out of the way just in time, barely dodging it. He twisted in the air, blocking Rajins attack and deflecting his other staff when he tried to stab him. Naruto grabbed the staff, flipping himself and landing on ths staff, running down it towards Rajin. Rajin blocked the attack from Naruto with his other staff, pushing Naruto back, who landed on the platform, and forming more seals.

"Jimi wa no jutsu." The cloud kage stated, throwing a group of electric rings at Naruto. Naruto deflected them with his sword. Naruto then dodged the stirk from Rajin, bringing his sword around and trying the slash said person. Rajin blocked it, pushing off from Naruto and pointing his staff at him.

" Renda denkou!" The cloud kage yelled, a large bolts of lightning shooting down from the second cloud. Naruto quickly brought his hands together to form a single seal.

" Kage bunshin no jutsu." naruto said, several of them forming above his head. The lightning struck the clones, Naruto almost not being able to keep up with the amount of strikes that were raining down on him. Running on the platform, Naruto continued to produce clones above him to block the lightning, lifting his leg up to block an attack from Rajin. Producing three more clones, Naruto formed a set of one handed seals.

"Ikusen Kinchou !" he yelled, the tree that Naruto had rode through the clouds on shaking violently. Rajin glanced over at the tree, noticing the small, wooden bird like objects that were falling out of it.

The objects froze in the air, stalling for a moment, before flying towards Rajin. Now, usually, this wouldn't have been a bad thing, but considering from what Rajin could tell, there was over a couple hundred of them flying at him, maybe a thousand. Rajin quickly pointed his other staff at the objects.

"Renda denkou!" Rajin yelled, the lightning targeting the 'birds' now. The entire platform shook, blasts of lightning raining down on it, while the wooden objects did they're best to weave through it. Naruto charged towards Rajin, bringing his sword down on his staff. Rajin turned, blocking the attack and trying to stab Naruto once more. Naruto, instead grabbing it this time, focused chakra into his sword, bringing it down on the staff. Time seemed to freeze, as both of them looked at the staff.

...it had snapped in two.

Bringing his sword up, Naruto used the chakra in his sword to block a bolt of lightning that had almost hit him. Aiming, he then thrust his sword towards Rajin, intent on killing him. The cloud kage knocked the sword down, bringing his now free hand about three inches away from Naruto's face. Electricity began to charge in it, Naruo's eyes widening.

" _Oh shi-." _Naruto was sent flying, through the barrage of Thunder bolts and birds that were still dodging the lightning, and towards the tree. Breaking through the tree, he went strait through it and towards the other side. Focusing chakra to his feet, he managed to cling to the tree before he fell through the clouds. Looking upwards, he saw Rajin smiling down at him, preparing another blast. Naruto ran along the tree, managing to dodge the attack from Rajin and move around towards the platform. He looked back to see a group of lightning bolts raining down on the tree. Naruto stopped, to Rajin's surprise and ran up the tree, forming some seals while he did so.

"Hiraishin no jutsu." Naruto stated, him disappearing from sight thanks to his now increased speed. He waved through the lightning bolts, managing to dodge all of them and run upwards towards Rajin. Rajin started to shot lightning bursts down at Naruto, adding to the thunder bolts. Though barely able to match the speed of the thunder bolts, Naruto was able to dodge them, and made it towards the top, preparing a move that anyone could easily identify

" Rasnegan!" Naruto yelled, shoving the blue sphere of chakra towards Rajin, said person bringing his staff/ spear up to block it. The Rasengan collided with the staff, a second going by before snapping it and half, Naruto pushing it forwards. Being hit by the technique, Rajin was sent flying upwards into the air. What surprised, or actually didn't surprise Naruto, was the fact that Rajin stopping himself in mid air, hovering a bit and glaring down at Naruto.

" I'm guessing your holding back as well?" Rajin asked.

" Only _a bit_." Naruto stated, starring calmly up at the cloud kage, said person droping his now broken staff and forming some seals.

" Dyuaru arashi no jutsu." Rajin stated, extending his hands outwards. Slowly, electricity began to form around them, coming together to form what Naruto looked like two swords. The first one, on Rajin's right hand, was a small purple one, it moving almost constantly in a zig-zag pattern. The other one on his left hand was a large yellow sword, it barely moving, just cackling a bit as little sparks fell off of it. Rajin got into a stance, waiting on Naruto.

" Well, this has been awhile." Naruto stated, bringing his hands into a sign. " Since I had to go to sixty percent..." A light aura began to form around Naruto, it gathering as much chakra from around the area as possible. Naruto grinned, three tails now forming behind him, his ears slowly shifting to that of a fox's. Taking note of one very minor detail as he transformed.

This was becoming one hell of a battle...damn, he wished he had brought a recording scroll.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: things I need to state about the new site if you want to join.

-konoha is full to the max, they will not allow any more genin to be from konoha.

-no more Uchiha, seriously, they have enough as it is. Before you ask, no, you can't get the sharingan like how Kakashi got his.

-rock country is completely open, they have no one RPing in it so it's the best place to try and set up a team.

- try not to make the characters past like ' they're the only person of they're clan left cause they were wiped out' sort of thing. Be original with the stories.

-no jutsu is invincible/ perfect, if you make a custom jutsu and it's powerful, give it a weakness that is equally as great.

-for the love of god, don't make it to where a person is in the anbu at the age of twelve, they have enough prodigy's as it is.

I think that's about it...not sure if I left anything out.

Read and review.


	46. Beyond the sands of time

Author: nothing new, tis sorry for the delay...it was due to...circumstances.

**Moonlight of Thunderclan:** ..apparently not...if that were true, the world would end though

Thanks for reviewing.

**Thedisturbedone666666:** don't worry, you'll get something like what you mentioned soon...in both areas. You just have to be patient...enough.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Razzoukyo of the dragon fist:** take your time and enjoy it, the stories not going anywhere anytime soon...hopefully. Plus the fact that the stories confusing even when you read through it all at once...XD

**icepreincess421:** glad you enjoyed her appearance, I'll try to have her join in every once in awhile to the story. Though she dose have a part in ( is blocked out by random noise of your choosing)...you'll just have to wait though...

Thanks for reviewing.

**Seta:** yeah, so would i...but you have to realize that if there were a hinata/ naruo scene every chapter or so, it would lose its magic. The fewer ( though not to the point of having none at all) the better it will make the next time one happens.

disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING...which sucks...

Enjoy the fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beyond the sands of time.

The mechanical spider screeched, charging towards the now full transformed Gaara. Ramming into him, the mechanical spider tried to bite onto his left arm. Gaara lifted his arm in time, bringing it down on th mech's head and grabbing it. Picking it up slightly, Gaara threw it behind him. The mech hit the ground, skidding for a bit before finally stopping. Gaara slowly turned around to face the mech, while it itself was still getting up.

Gaara patted his stomach and shooting several air bursts at the mech. The mech, taking the hits, fell down once more. Gaara moved his hand up to shot more air bursts, Noticing the mech opening it's mouth. Shooting from it was a HUGE stream of fire, blasting through everything in it's path. Quickly rising in front of Gaara was a large sand wall, able to protect him from getting hit by the majority of the attack.

Gaara, who was taken back from this, fell backwards due to the force of the mech's attack. Slowly rising, he failed to notice the mech had already gotten up and was preparing another attack. Below the spider, two of it's attachments pointed towards Gaara. At a rapid pace, they shot in Gaara's point of view ' little metal kunai'. Or that's what he thought they were, since they pierced through Gaara's transformed state quite easily. Though the act that he was made out sand kind of weakened they're effect. Narrowing his eyes at the creature, Gaara actually brought his hands into a single seal.

"**Akuma sabaku kyu."** Gaara said, the sand rushing past him and towards the creature. Wrapping around the creature, the sand began to crush it. The mech let out another screech, flame could be seen coming from what visible parts of it's mouth were left. Blowing a burst of fire through the sand, the creature then bent down slightly, jumping into the air. The sand that was once on it flew off in random directions, hitting anyone unlucky enough to get caught in it.

Landing, the mech creature looked at Gaara just in time to be hit by his tail. Flying sideways, the creature flew towards the cliff that was behind Konoha. Landing into the cliff, the creature stalled wile a huge ass crack went up the cliff itself, almost splitting it in two. The mech spider stood up once more, letting out another roar before shooting yet another burst of fire at Garra. Blocking said fire with sand, Gaara wondered what it would take to bring this creature down.

The sand from before slowly began to gather underneath the mech and in an instant, shoot upwards. Gaara looked onwards at the newly impaired mech. Apparently they were vulnerable underneath, which more or less allowed Gaara to destroy it. Well that what he thought, until the creature looked up at him and shoot another burst of fire. Gaara mentally noted that it was a good idea to keep the shield up, even if it had turned to glass due to the last fire attack.

The creature finished up the attack, looking down at the spike that had impaled it, rising it's legs onto the spike. lifting itself off the spike, it let out a screech, pointing two of the attachments at him once more and shooting the glass shield down. Continuing to shot he 'kunai', it pointed the other two attachments at Gaara and fired away at him. Unable to take the attacks, Gaara's lower section began to collapse, him sinking towards the ground. The mech's mouth opened wide, energy being gathered into it's mouth.

In one split moment, the mech shot a fiery blast that was easily three times bigger then the ones it was shooting earlier. The entire blast itself covered Gaara, hitting him in full force. In the very end of the attack, when the fire blast had finally finished, something believed impossible happened. Garra, his creature form once made entirely out of sand, was now entirely glass. The fire had caused it to change into a giant glass statue.

The creature slowly approached the glass version of Gaara, preparing it's 'attachments' to strike him down at any moment. Looking at the glass statue, the mech seemed to scan over the statue looking for something. For some reason, it let out a roar, looking towards the right. In one fail sweep, Gaara slammed his tail into the creatures head, sending it downwards onto a spike made entirely out of sand. The spike went right through it's head, the creature trying to get off of the spike. Gaara pushed it down it further, crushing what was left of the head.

Gaara starred at the limb body of the creature he had been fighting, his eyes scanning over every inch of it to make sure it wasn't moving again. He let out, what sounded like, a sigh of relief when he saw that it was down for good. That thing was...one hell of a pain in the ass to fight, and that was just one. If what Naruto said was true...then there was no way they would be able to survive this. Hearing something behind him, Gaara turned around slowly, his eyes widening at what he saw.

Now standing before him were _two_ of the mechanical spider he had just fought, both of them letting out a screech at the sight of the first ones body. Gaara, for the first time since his uncle had betrayed him, let horror over come his expressions. The creatures began to both charge energy in they're mouths, aiming towards Gaara. The creatures finished gather energy, shooting a fire blast that combined, took a nice chunk out of what was remaining of Konoha. Gaara, who barely managed to block the attack in time with another sand wall, could only hope...

That god would have mercy on there souls...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _That bastard..."_ Rajin thought, blocking another attack from Naruto, getting hit in the ribs when Naruto spun around and shoved his foot into Rajin. Pushing off of Rajin, Naruto formed a single seal.

"**Sou sora."** Naruto said, his body slowly dissolving into a giant cloud. The cloud then surrounded Rajin, blinding him and even seemingly restricting his movements. Rajin stood there, waiting for something to happen, anything to happen. What took him by surprise was when the cloud passed by him, no damage done to his body, no strikes from any angle. What would be the purpose of a jutsu that doesn't do...

Rajin's eyes widened, trying to move from his spot. He found that he had been paralyzed, unable to move his legs no matter how much chakra he pumped into them. Hearing someone laugh, he turned his looked straight at the person, glaring at him with a passion. There stood Naruto, now transformed due to him increasing his power once more. He had once again lost his old clothes/ armor, gaining something to make his new form more 'efficient'. Naruto now wore grey baggy pants, along with a simple black shirt. His boots had remand, though a scarf appeared around his neck, covering the lower section of his face. On his hands were fingerless gloves, and behind him were three greyish colored tails that swung in perfect rhythm. His hair dropping from it's usual spikiness, becoming greyish in color and growing past his shoulder blades. On top of his head were two fox like ears, which twitched ever so often.

"**Hitoshirezu joukuu."** Naruto drew his hand back, air slowly gathering around it, forming into a ball. The ball grew to an incredible size, becoming even larger then Naruto himself. Aiming the sphere, Naruto then thrust his hand forward, completely hitting the upper section of Rajin's body. Naruto felt a light breeze, narrowing his eyes and canceling his attack, disappearing a second later.

Rajin's eyes widened, slowly looking over to see Naruto standing behind him, his back to Rajin. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto grinned ( at least that's what Rajin thought) and disappeared once more. Rajin gasped, feeling his stomach being punched _hard_ and being sent upwards. Feeling another strike, he began to fly around the field like a pinball, the intensity of each strike crushing another part of his body. Being sent upwards once more, Naruto appeared again above him, slamming his foot down on Rajin and sending him towards the tree.

Crashing into the tree, Rajin now rested in a large crater in the side of the tree. Naruto jumped from his position upwards, seeming to 'fly' over to where Rajin was and landing next to him on the platform. Rajin glared at Naruto, trying to break free from the crater that he was imbedded into. Naruto sighed, going closer towards Rajin.

" **You know...you could always just giv-."** Naruto was taken back at the tackle he had received, being pushed out from the platform all the way out onto the clouds. Stopping Rajin and focusing some chakra to be able to walk on the clouds, Naruto pulled his arm back an prepared to strike Rajin. Or would have, before he felt something stab into his stomach and reverting to his original form.

" If I'm going to die..." Rajin said, taking his hand back, the seal on Naruo's stomach glowing intensely. " Then I'm taking you with me..." Smiling to himself, Rajin feel backwards, through the clouds at towards the ground. Naruto, still in shock and pain from the attack, began to also fall through the clouds, heading straight for the ground. He was falling towards the ground fast, breaking through the several layers of clouds in just a minute and continuing his decent.

Naruto, due to the fact that he felt so weak from having his chakra being sealed, slowly looked over at Rajin. Yep, the old man had died before striking him, his body limp and falling faster then him. It was almost sad, to see him die like this, corrupted by Orochimaru. Naruto, though falling several thousand feet through the air, could do nothing but sigh as he waited for his death to come. Closing his eyes, he let sleep over come him, knowing that he couldn't do anything to change the predicament he was in.

Then again, who said _he_ had to do anything?

In a flash of red light, the seal glowed brightly. Slowly, pure energy began to leak from Naruto in the form of a giant red ball. The energy floated a little bit away from Naruto, slowly taking another shape. In on bright flash of light, the energy ball took an entirely different shape. A women was now falling next to Naruto, the wind moving quite a bit against her red kimono. The women smiled at Naruto, reaching out to him and bringing him into a tight hug. The both began to glow red, they're entire physical form slowly disappearing from sight. Just before they hit the ground, they disappeared completely, not leaving a single trace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyojin stood there, looking down on the beaten form of Kimimaro. Feeling pain running up his left arm, he instinctively grabbed it, gritting his teeth and baring with it. His entire left arm was broken, he couldn't move the damn thing no matter how hard he tried. His entire body was covered with various bones that were stabbed into him, blood covering most of his body, scares everywhere. Then again, at least he still had his arms...unlike his opponent.

Looking down at the only thing that was left of Kimimaro, seeing that only his body and head were still intact, Kyojin looked down on the guy with pity. Kimimaro stared up at him with a blank expression, cough up some more of his blood. He was pretty much dead in Kyojin's eyes, the only thing keeping Kimimaro alive right now was his families recovery ability.

" Kyojin..." Kimimaro said, dropping his blank expression, surprising Kyojin a bit. " Can I ask you one more thing..."

" Sure..."

" What is...the child's name?" Kimimaro asked, Kyojin taken back by the question. He thought for a moment, before sighing and looked back down at the man.

" His name is Kemono."

"Kemono...what a fitting name." Kimimaro stated, laughing a bit before coughing up more blood. Slowly, he closed his eyes, letting death take him and finally being able to rest in piece. kyojin shook his head, unable to hate him anymore.

" You would have made a good father...if you weren't so loyal to that snake bastard."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's sand shot forward towards the metallic creatures, rising and coming down on them. The creatures struggled underneath the sand for a moment, before charging they're fire blasts and shooting them to escape the sand. They both slowly rose, charging another blast of energy at Gaara. Gaara, who was running short on time before he had to change back, made a wall out of sand to block the fire blasts. The sand wall shook, the fire blasts barely being held back by it. It then, due to the fire, started to crystallize and turn to glass. Gaara, for once, showing a little bit of emotion in the form of anger, as he watched the creatures begin to use they're attachments.

The sound of thunder was heard, the 'kunai' rushing towards Gaara and hitting the glass shield. It stopped them for a few seconds, the glass wall breaking into giant chunks and the 'kunai' flying towards Gaara. They struck him, Gaara being forced back because of how powerful the shots were. He...was going to be defeated by these _things_, before he ever got a chance to meet his pen pal. If there was anything he could do, he would have done it at that point. Then again...

It's not like he would need to do anything, to be honest.

In the corner of his eye, Gaara saw something shot forward towards the creatures. It slammed it's fist down on one of them, crushing it's head and sending the remains towards the ground. Jumping over towards the other one, it lifted it's 'hand' and slammed it into the creatures back, pulling something out. Gaara watched this scene unfold in front of him, he realized who exactly it was that was destroying the creatures.

" _Irvine..."_ was all that Gaara could think at the moment, watching said 'person' tare the creatures into pieces. Gaara continued to watch him rip the creatures apart, snapping to when he felt something and brought his sand around to block the attack. Letting his sand part slightly, Gaara looked at what had attacked him. It was another metal creature, it screeching at the sight of how it's kind had been destroyed.

Gaara wasn't all surprised by this, no, it was the fact that two more dropped from the sky and landed next to it. The ground shaking for a few moments, as the creatures slowly rose and screeched at him. Gaara, seeing that Irvine was heading towards the newest creatures, looked upwards to see quite a sight. Slowly descending from the cloud covered sky's of konoha, was a large object. It looked like it was s hip of some kind, being split into two and having a third smaller section between the two larger ones. Propellers and wings extended from it, seemingly to keep the 'ship' from crashing into the ground. In the middle section, a hatch opened up slowly, something being shot from it. Garra's eyes widening when he realized that it was a metal creature. It landed on the ground, causing it to shake a bit and rising from the ground, going off through the city to help it's kind help fight off Irvine. Garra, how watched the ship prepare to fire another metal creature down to the village, wondered if there was anyway to stop it.

Once again, there's always a way...well, in this fic anyway.

The 'ship' shook, being pushed sideways by some powerful force and out of it's hovering position. Gaara looked over at where the attack came from, at this point not really surprised at what he saw. It was a large whale, almost as large as the ship itself. The whale, from what Gaara could see, had eight wings, all of which were glowing white auras. The whale let out a noise, as if to challenge the 'ship'. Though all of this, through everything that had happened to him, all Gaara could wonder is if he had gone insane...once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: yeah, sorry it seeming so crappy. I really am. I accidently erased the completed version of the story chapter...(sighs), you'll just have to make due with this one. I really am sorry.

Please read and review.


	47. Yet, another one is lost

Author: slight cold, and my PS2's broke...damn, won't be fixed till February.

**Raikiri1991:** ...well, all I can say to that is...

Garra: yes...( Makes room in the corner for him.)

Thanks for reviewing.

**Thedisturbedone666666:** Well, it's nice to know that 'we' are enjoying the fic... there are 666666 of you...damn, that's a lot.

Thank's for reviewing...XD, also, if I haven't stated it before I'll state it now...you have one of the most awesome names I have ever seen.

**Major Hinata Fan:** he's the giant raccoon thing that he transforms into in the manga/ anime...

And why did that just make me sound like a 10 year old?...meh, not much else you could call a blood thirsty, power hungry, demonotic **raccoon.**

And people complained about the flying whale...thanks for reviewing by the way.

**Razzukyo of the dragon fist:** yes...as it has been stated during the wave country chapters that is the kyuubi...xp

thanks for reviewing.

**Prismdragon:** I must state, first, that the kyuubi being a female has been stated/ been referenced to since after ( possibly before) the time skip..:p, then again, I update REALLY slowly so people are bound to forget...so actually it's my fault for that ( this is also for Razzukyo, so read this)..;.;.

Another thing, I'm not sure on Gaara's level. It was difficult trying to decide between jounin and hunter-nin. Why not anbu, well the anbu are over done, that and hunter-nins work mostly by themselves...as far as I know. This makes it perfect for Gaara.

**Battousai222:** well, I do have great news...I've managed to remember most of your name...xp

thanks for reviewing.

**Iceprincess421:** I will, or else the fans of the story would eat me alive...well, most of them.

Thanks for reviewing.

disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING...so yeah...( Sighs)

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet, another one is lost

The whale charged forward, ramming it's head into the large object. The object shook, slowly falling sideways towards the ground. Alarms were heard, as the object started to pull itself up from it's decent and turn. Now in the direction it needed to be, the object started to fly as fast as it could towards where ever the hell it was going. Closing the door that was releasing the mech's, Gaara relaxing slightly at this.

What confused him though, was the fact that the whale wasn't following it. No, the whale had been in the same spot for the past minute or so, watching the object fly off away from Konoha. The whale then turned towards the opposite direction, probably was satisfied with it's work. Or at least Gaara thought it was satisfied, he wasn't sure what the whale was thinking or if it was thinking at all. The whale disappearing in the clouds, Gaara turned over towards were Irvine had been last.

Irvine, now in the center of a group of mech's that he probably took down himself, had changed back to his original self. Which was a good thing, considering what was going to happen if Gaara didn't bringing him back alive. He didn't know how Irvine was able to take that_ interesting_ form, it was almost impossible to tell it was him except by his smell, which was almost exactly the same. Gaara walked over towards Irvine, preparing to release the transformation he was using and return to normal himself. Until he heard s screech coming from behind him, that is.

Looking over, Gaara's eyes slightly widened at the sight of one more metallic, it charging towards Konoha from outside the walls. This was not good, Gaara wouldn't be able to hold his form long enough to fight the creature. Gritting his teeth, Gaara decided to do as much damage as possible before he transformed back. Brining his hands into a simple seal, he prepared for his attack.

One of which was brutally ended.

Gaara stopped, looking at the creature with his stoic expression, though those who knew him could tell it was a slightly altered one to show confusion. The mech, which had been charging towards Konoha, was now screeching in what looked like pain, falling towards the ground and staying down. Black flames were coming off the mech, melting away the creature and leaving only the most basic parts before melting them as well. Gaara wondered who could have used an attack like this, still watching the flames. Imagine his surprise when he saw a figure walk through them.

He was a tall man, standing around the same height as Naruto. He had long black hair, how it was kept was unknown to Gaara ( it was in his clothing, to keep out in the open). He wore a large black cloak, red clouds all around it. Also wearing sandles, that much Garra could tell. What really set him off balance was his red eye's, which currently had the sharingan activated. This person, in Gaara's mind, looked almost exactly like...

" _Uchiha Sasuke...?"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Yo, Hinata-chan!" Hinata turned around, now staring at the Sakura's grinning face. Looking behind her, she could see quite a few people. Shino, along with his little sister, was with Sakura, both of them seemingly having an easy time destroying the nin that attacked them. Then there was Shikamaru, Temari, and Subaru, who seemed tired from the fighting. Though both Shikamaru and Sabaru had a grin on they're faces for some reason. After them was Kiba, riding on Akumaru's back along with what looked like...Tenten?

Beside's them was the sound team. Kin, the only female of the team, was helping to support a bandaged person. Though, only Choji could be that _large_, but how Kin was able to support him, the world will never know. After them was Ino, Ayame, and Neji, him getting yelled at by the first two. Honestly, the only men she had ever seen get yelled at this much was from the Uzumaki family, since most of them were perverts. The last two to show up were...and interesting sight.

" Lee...what are you doing?" Hinata asked, starring at Lee who was carrying her sister bridal style. She already knew that it was Hanabi's influence that this happened, but might as well draw it out for awhile. Hanabi jumped slightly at the sound of her sisters voice, looking over and begging her to not start anything. Lee grinned widely at the question.

"Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan was injured while fighting, so I offered my SPIRIT OF YOUTH to help her!" Lee stated, now holding Hanabi up with one arm and giving his 'nice guy pose'. Hinata sighed, walking over to them. Her hands started to glow a faint green, as Hinata moved it over her sisters body.

" It seems that she's perfectly fine." Hinata stated, Hanabi freezing for a moment and looking up at Lee.

" Then it most have been due to the SPIRIT OF YOUTH WITHIN ME!" Lee then glanced down at Hanabi. "Isn't it great Hanabi-chan? I don't have to carry you anymore and your able to walk again!" Lee then sat Hanabi down, said person getting on her feet and glaring at Hinata. Hinata just smiled tiredly, looking back at the nin she was taking care of earlier.

" Hinata-chan, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked, Hinata shaking her head.

"I really don't know, I wish I could go find out, but...I have to look after them." Sakura glanced behind Hinata to see the wounded Leaf nin. Sakura only grinned, placing both her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

" How about this, I take care of them and you go look for Naruto?" Sakura said, Hinata rasing her eyebrow at this.

" But wouldn't you prefer to be searching for S-"

" He's with his family right now, so I don't need to worry at all. Besides...they wouldn't let me join there teams, even with being a sennin and all." Sakura stated, smiling a bit. " So don't worry about it..." Hinata, who was about to protest, was stopped by Sakura's _innocent_ expression. She knew that Sakura was planning, Hinata only sighing and nodding her head. Turning around, Hinata ran as fast as she could towards the location of where she felt _that_ chakra.

The only chakra, no matter how well hidden it may be, could stand out from the rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya dodged another blast of energy, bringing his pure white sword up to block Orochimaru. Deflecting said persons attack, Jiraiya pulled back his sword and tried to stab him. Orochimaru flew backwards, dodging the attack and shot to more energy blasts at Jiraiya. Deflecting the blasts, Jiraiya quickly turned around in time to be attacked by Orochimaru, bringing his claws down on Jiraiya. They would have struck, if Jiraiya hadn't 'phased' out of existence, coming back a second later and striking Orochimaru with his sword.

"**Tsuchi joukai."** Jiraiya stated, two copies of him shooting from the forest they were standing in and also hit Orochimaru with they're swords, forming a triangle pattern around said person. Energy gathered underneath Orochimaru, shooting up a second later. Orochimaru cried out in pain, feeling the energy pierce through his body. Bringing his wings together into a protective like position, he flashed them open, dark energy shooting from him, canceling the attack and causing all three of the Jiraiya's to shoot backwards.

" **Youkai dekoi."** Jiraiya said, the two copies of himself losing they're physical form and shooting towards Orochimaru. Brining both his hands up, Orochimaru shot a wave of energy to block the attack, gritting his teeth at the power of it. When he felt something strike his back, Orochimaru gasped and disappeared in a flash of light. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, disappearing and reappearing on a tree branch a second later. Brining his sword up, Jiraiya blocked an attack from Orochimaru once more, pushing back said person and forming some seals. Rushing forward, Jirayia appeared before Orochimaru, said person having a shocked expression. Jiraiya, stabbing his sword into the snake bastard, he finished the last seal.

"**...This ends it, asshole."** Jiraiya stated **"Gokuin..."** Jiraiya's sword began to glow brightly, Jiraiya glowing just as much. Orochimaru tried to take the sword out of him, grabbing onto it and trying with all his strength to rip it out. The glow brightened, the energy actually engulfing both of them. Jiraiya smiled, watching Orochimaru struggle to get free. Sighing to himself and thanking Kami-sama that this was the end.

Slowly, the white light fully covered both of them, before shrinking. When it was about the size of a dime, it vanished from existence. A breeze blew past the area that was just a minute ago a battle field, the tree's shaking gently. It seemed, that they were going to miss the old pervert...Like the rest of us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Can I drop them now?" Mikoto asked, watching Yugao carry Hana through the forest. It wasn't that she hatted the dogs, it was the simple fact that they had been drooling on her the entire time. For the love of god, she even _felt_ one of them get too 'excited'. That same one was now asleep due to a very nice jutsu she was taught at a young age.

" _Horney bastards..."_ Mikoto thought, still waiting for Yugao to answer. Yugao looked over at Mikoto, before setting Hana down.

" Sure, go for it." In an instant, all the dogs fell towards the ground, Mikoto placing her hands behind her and snapping her back. Smiling to herself, Mikoto walked over towards her two team mates, the dogs following behind her.

" So...how long has it been since this 'war' started?" Mikoto asked, looking up at the newly risen moon. The cloud filled sky allowed the moon to perfectly shin down on the three shinobi and the dogs for a moment. Yugao shrugged and looked over Hana, doing a decent job with bandaging her this time since they seemed to be in the clear.

" I really don't know and I wish I knew how the others are doing." Yugao stated, finishing up Hana's waist and moving on to her arms. " I mean, we shouldn't _have_ to worry since the others and Naruto are with them."

"He's grown quite a bit, hasn't he?" Mikoto asked, thinking about it herself. " He used to barely come up to my waist, now he's bigger, stronger...more muscle...great abbs."

" Pedofiler.."

" You know you would if you could..." Mikoto replied, narrowing her eyes at Yugao. " Admit it."

" Your not going to stop bother me unless I DO admit it are you?" When Yugao saw Mikoto shake her head no, She sighed and took in a deep breath." Alright, if it makes you feel any better about wanting to screw someone 20 years younger then you and your guilt at the fact that your husband was a psychopathic lunatic, here goes. I would screw him, fuck him, rape him, I would tie him down as I ride him till the sun raised. I would use every position that I had learn through _years_ of experience with my husband just to see his face when he see's that he's powerless against me."

" That's it?" Mikoto asked, hoping to get a little more out of it. Yugao shrugged.

" I'm taken already, and not interested in someone that could easily be my own child." Yugao stated, Mikoto sighing and reaching behind her.

" Oh well, I guess that will have to do." She stated, Yugao rasing an eyebrow.

" Do for what?"

" Just insurance to make sure I never get stuck with the 'leftover' jobs again. Got to make sure to _thank_ Naruto for the recording scroll..."

"..."

"That means inviting him for tea!" Mikoto yelled, seeing Yugao's blank expression.

" Right..." looking over at Hana, she continued to bandage her up. " Regardless, I think we should try to find a shelter and drop Hana off, she and her dogs are slowing us down." Yugao stated, Mikoto's jaw dropping to the floor.

" You just NOW thought of that!" Mikoto yelled, Yugao just replying with a shrug. Reaching over to pick Hana up, Yugao's arm was grabbed by Mikoto, who was grinning from ear to ear.

" Nope, this time, _your_ stuck with the dogs..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko ducked, blocking the second attack from the Nidaime with her kunai. Pushing him back slightly, Anko formed a few quick seals, disappearing into the ground. The fourth, who was behind Anko, slammed his newly made rasengan towards the Nidaime. He soon canceled his attack, however, when he noticed the first was coming from the side and moved out of the way of the roots meant to crush him. Bringing around his only weapon, which was ironically a shield, he focused some chakra into it and actually shot a Rasengan ball towards the roots, destroying them.

Throwing a few kunai into the air, they landed in various places, some in the trees, some on the ground, one on the First hokage ( ect). The Fourth, now preparing his attack, took a few moments to charge before unleashing his ultimate move. Whispering the name to himself, he disappeared, reappearing a second later behind the First hokage. Bringing his Rasengan down on the First, he struck, making a nicely sized hole in the First's body. The shodi, being hit by this attack, was sent flying into a tree, causing it to fall down on top of him. The fourth hesitated for a moment, realizing what he had done and attempting to dodge out of the way fo the water jutsu sent by the second. Barely dodging it, The Fourth threw a few more kunai towards the Nidaime. Blocking said kunai, the second Hokage failed to notice the snakes now wrapping around him.

Being pulled into a crushing wrap, the Nidaime struggled to get free. Anko slowly rose out of the ground, a few snakes wrapped around her as well ( though not in the crushing manner). She was about to go over towards the fourth, when suddenly she felt something else wrap around her. Looking down, she saw several roots had made they're way up her body, killing the snakes and taking there place. The fourth rushed over to her, striking the roots with yet another rasengan and destroying it. Once Anko was free, she fell to the ground, trying to set her arm back in place. They both looked over towards where the Shodi had been, seeing him walk towards them, the same spiral pattern from the rasengan on his chest.

" Damnit...this is getting us nowhere." Anko stated, watching the second hokage break out of the snakes grasp.

" Well, it's not like we can do anything about it...at the moment." Arashi replied, looking down at Anko. " The only way we can stop them is if Orochimaru 's killed or they just run out of energy."

" So, when's the second one going to happen?"

" Never."

" Just...wonderful..." Anko stated, getting back up and into a stance. " For once, I just wish things wouldn't involve us getting killed...err, if we were still alive that is."

" Yeah, I know what you mean..." The fourth stated, looking down at the seal that was now on his stomach. " Forever stuck with the seal from the death god...wouldn't even get me a discount at stores." The fourth sighed in disappointment, shaking his head and looking back at Anko, how had become quite for some reason. " What's wrong?"

" Them." stated Anko, looking over to see that the first and second Hokage were shaking violently, before falling towards the ground. Anko and the Fourth looked at each other, before rushing off towards the battle that was supposedly happening between Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

For this to happen, Orochimaru had to have been killed off...So there was nothing to worry about

right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: read and review, and yes, Arashi is the fourth hokage...xp, just incase anyone wants to ask.


	48. To think it's only, just, begun

Author: Been waiting a long time to put this chapter out, sorry if everyone seems a little selfish...xp.

**Nigh7:** here it is, hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Thedisturbedone666666:** I, see...how disturbing and confusing that was, I think I got it. Also enjoyed reading it...XD

**animeawsome:** Because I felt like it...( Maniacal laughter)

No, seriously, it's all apart of the plan...the very long plan mind you, but still.

**Battousai222:** meh, next chapter is here. Though don't expect all of them to be as good as the last one.

**Vid:** you know, after trying to figure out what you wrote, I finally realized that it was a conversation between Naruto and Jiraiya...haha...yeah...I'm starting to lose my sharp edge.

Thanks, I enjoyed it.

**Razzukyo of the dragon fist:** I may do to him like what I did to anko...then again, since I just stated that out loud it's most likely not going to happen..

Yeah, sorry about that...

Thanks for reviewing.

disclaimer: I do not own anything...damnit

Enjoy the fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To think...it's only just, begun

Hinata ran as fast as she could, breaking through the groups of randomly scattered bodies and people trying to limp away from the village. The 'war' that was going on had apparently stopped due to the appearance of the larger metal looking creatures ( she doesn't know what they are, so of course she just see's them as oversized metal animals). Most of the people that had been fighting each other an hour ago were actually helping one another. Either one of them had a sister that was about to die and needed help to save, or one of them had a friend that was stuck underneath the some piece's of a building and needed help to dig him out. It just didn't seem to matter at this point.

She decided to overlook these people, not only did she need to get to Naruto as soon as possible, but they were doing well enough on taking care of each other. Looking over her shoulder slightly, she saw two leaf-nin helping a cloud-nin take care of some wounds. Turning her attention back to the front, she saw that everyone was just trying to keep themselves alive, forgetting about the fighting. Hinata, smiling to herself, increased her speed as she jumped onto the roof of a one story building and ran across it. Jumping onto the higher buildings.

After a few minutes of running on the roof tops, she jumped off it, landing on a tree and continuing her way by jumping from tree branch to tree branch. After a minute, she landed near the walls of konoha, or what was left of it anyway. Hinata just went through the big crack in the wall ( it was twice her width ) and once again jumped into the trees, continuing towards Naruto. She _was_ going to find him, he had to be close.

Hinata was very aware of what had happened to the kages, and yes she knew that Naruto was the Iwagakage. It was Kyojin that told her this, but honestly, she didn't care either way. She was just worried that Naruto might have taken some more life threatening injuries. Landing on a higher then usual tree, Hinata stopped and scanned the horizon. The first thing she had to take note of was the large ass three that had just come into her sight. She had no clue how she could have_ just_ now seen something that big. The other thing she had to take noticed of was the large amount of craters and wreckage around the area. Shaking her head, She decided that it was bond to happen...it was probably due to the kages fighting .

Hinata, continuing her search from on top of the tree, looked for anything that might resemble a person. Any shape, any movement, whatever she could find. After a few minutes more of searching, she sighed in defeat, wondering if she was ever going to find him. Suddenly, something came to her, an idea that might work. Hinata then turn towards her new destination, one that was well known to her and Naruto.

It took her a few minutes of constant tree jumping, but she managed to make it. She was now standing before what seemed to have started it all for her. The clear, crisp sound that was coming from it, the way the water moved down it's current. Hinata resisted the urge to go towards it and put her hand through it, just to feel how cold the water was. No, she was waiting on someone and couldn't afford to get distracted.

Apparently, that wait wasn't long, since Hinata's face slowly formed into a smile. Looking over, Hinata saw two people approach her at a slow pace. One was the one she had been waiting to come, the other, however,.was someone she had never met before. The women was beautiful beyond any words she could describe, something that made Hinata hate the woman even more. The way she seemed to talk with Naruto, the way he seemed to be so open to her as the two talked while walking in her direction...it just seemed to make a fire burn inside her.

Without thinking, Hinata ran forward, straight towards Naruto, said person unaware of her until she was about eight or so steps way. Looking towards her, Naruo caught a glimpse of Hinata before he was tackled out of the other woman's grasp ( said woman was helping him stay on his own two legs) and onto the ground. Rolling a bit, they stopped with Hinata on top, giving Naruto a light hug. This of course felt nice to him, considering all the crushing hugs he had received before.

" Hinata-chan?" Naruo asked, wrapping his arms around her, Hinata enjoying the embrace.

"I've finally...found you..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garra walked slowly forwards, sand coming off of him and lying in random clumps in his path. He walked through the piece's of buildings and torn up ground, of the streets filled with bodies and the mech's parts and attachments. His eye's focused on one person, on he thought he would never see again.

He kept his soulless expression, crushing someone with sand that tried to stop him because they needed 'help'. He didn't 'look' like he needed help, considering he was hiding several shuriken up his sleeve's. How he would know this, anything the sand touches he can see/ feel/ communicate through. The sand shinobi was caught in a little bit of the left over sand, so Garra was able to see through his need of 'help' and killed him for his insolence.

The nin from the village hidden in the sands would never learn.

Garra thought, that with enough patients, that the sand-nins would change over time and forget what he carried with him. It seems, however, that they would never let that fact go. No matter how much he tried for them, all they saw was a weapon that could be used to destroy the enemy. With the weapon growing too strong, they probably wanted him to die as soon as possible. Garra wondered what it would have been like if he never had his family or what few friends he has.

Regardless of those facts, we're getting off track at what Garra was doing now. Stopping in front of the man, Garra looked up at him. The man, which had actually haunted his dreams since he was a child, was right in front of him. Focusing as mush as he could, Garra prepared to attack the man, several feet of sand rising behind him and shooting forward. The man stood there, watching the sand shoot forwards towards him, not moving an inch. Not like he would have to, since the sand, just before hitting him, fell to the ground. Taking a few steps forward, the man caught Garra as he collapsed from fatigue.

" Uchahi...Itachi." closing his eyes and actually falling in to a deep sleep. Itachi just looked down on the carrier of the one tailed demon and sighed.

" You haven't changed much...Garra-sama."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tayuya gritted her teeth, having put up with her kid's constant crying. She had just gone through several groups of nin, leaving they're bodies for the animals on the ground. You'd think she would be allowed some peace and quite as she walked through the forest back to the village, but no, her child had to _constantly_ cry the _entire_ way. Tayuya wished, oh how she wished, that she had a roll of duck tape.

What?...it _was_ her kid, but that doesn't mean that she wouldn't duck tape him to shut his ass up.

Tayuya, stomping through the mud and earth of the forest, the wind starting to pick up as storm clouds began to gather. Wow, how cliche could you get with this. There was bound to have been a 'boss' fight that happened, or some fashion of one. It's one thing to have a gigantic battle that 'seems' to have ripped the world itself apart with they're power, but to have rain, one of the things that have been spammed for years as one fo the most romantic scenes, to start now.

Tayuya, feeling the rain come down on her clothing and skin, blew a price of hair out of the way. Her child started to cry once more, Tayuya muttering a few curse's underneath her breath and continued through the mud. Well of course, there was the fact that she stopped a few seconds later after hearing something. Looking around in that direction, Tayuya pulled up her flute and prepared to summon her guardians. Looking at the tree's, Tayuya waited for the person to completely come out, only to raise her eyebrow at the site.

" Kyojin, what the hell are you doing here?" Tayuya asked, Kyojin just smiling a bit as he held his broken arm.

"Oh, just taking care of some business." Kyojin stated, looking behind Tayuya to see her child was still crying...and crying...and crying. " What's with the little guy?"

" Well, it was interesting." Tayuya stated, looking over at the countless dozens of body that littered the ground. " To begin, these dumbass's jumped out of nowhere and tried to attack me. I had to pull out my flute and beat the living shit out of them using three puppets made out of the parts of various people and containing the souls of demons that scared the shit out of the kid, also techniques that would be considered immoral, by all means unnatural to the physics of space and time itself."

" I see." Kyojin stated, looking over at the bodies, which had been brutally crushed and destroyed Nin littering the ground. Kyojin shuddered at how they looked, and at the thought of how they may have died. Looking back over at Tayuya, he could see that she was still trying to get her kid to shut up.

" You really don't know what your doing, do you?" Kyojin asked, Tayuya glaring at him for a minute or two, it intensifying to the point were Tayuya's eyes seemed to glow themselves. Kyojin just stared at her with a non-caring expression. " If you need help, you could just ask me." Kyojin stated, Tayuya about to yell at him, but held it when she heard her kid increase the volume on his crying. Tayuya muttered a sentence, Kyojin smiling a bit.

" What was that...I didn't quite hear it."

" I asked if you could help me with this..." Tayuya stated, pointing behind her and towards the child. Kyojin, almost feeling bad for Tayuya, walked over behind her and reached out for the kid. Tayuya let out a sigh of relief when she heard the crying stop, turning around to see Kyojin holding the child in his arm. Tayuya looked in amazement at how Kyojin was able to accomplish in three minutes what she had been trying to do in the past two hours.

" How did you..."

" It's all in the wrist." Kyojin stated, walking towards the village of the leafs. Tayuya, still amazed out how Kyojin was able to quiet the little monster she had spawned, ran up to him and stood right beside him as they continued to walk towards Konoha in the rain.

" Seriously, how the fuck did you do it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Well, I think were almost there." Hinata stated, helping Naruto stand on his own two feet. The women was on Naruto's left side, helping Hinata keep Naruto stand up and be able to walk. Hinata was still reluctant to trust the 'women',but the fact that the man she was holding up told her that he trusts the women more then anyone in the world ( his exact words were god-forsaken world). She just wasn't able to argue against it. Hinata noticed that the women had sent her a small smile before picking Naruto back up, Hinata running over to get Naruto's right side.

Naruto, even though he heard Hinata, made no attempt to respond. He just didn't have the energy for a conversation, trying to be as direct as he could. He felt the uneasiness of from Hinata and how worried she was, the same feeling he felt from the Kyuubi. Of course, she was somewhat technically there, so it was understandable that she would know how much energy was wasted through he fight. Naruto let out a small sigh, letting his head drop and 'walk' through the forest.

He _was_ dragged through the forest, his feet dragging a bit as both Hinata and the Kyuubi continued to carry his ass through the bodies of dead nin. Foreign shinobi were limping away from the village and trying to return to there respected village. It seems that no rock nin were among those that had died, from what he could see that is. He felt slightly better, knowing that the people of his village had not been so stupid enough to try and follow him to the this hell hole. Then again, they would be arriving soon once they realized that the Naruto left there was as mechanical puppet he made.

That was going to be a bitch to explain.

After a few more minutes of being pulled, they arrived into a large section of the forest. It had no bodies..that were visible, but it was fulled of various pieces of rock, ice laying around on the ground in shattered parts, gigantic rocks shooting up from the earth, tree's littering the ground. Naruto wondered what the hell happened here, but then again realized that his little fight with the cloud kage an hour or so ago could have done worse damage. Looking around, Naruto felt a familiar presence. His head dropped, when he realized exactly who it was.

" Hinata-chan, Kyuubi-chan...would you two mind letting go of me now?" Naruto asked, both said people looking at each other before back at him. " Don't worry, I can walk..." He stated, the other two hesitating for a moment, before gently releasing Naruto from they're grasp. He wobbled a bit, but managed to keep on his feet, slowly turning around.

" You know, I could never get your ability to sneak up on me like that." Naruto stated, now facing the person that had appeared before him. Hinata, on the other hand, was shocked at the sight of the person, while Kyuubi only shook her head and sighed. Yep, it seems that Jiraiya did use the technique she taught him. Anko stood there, just smiling at the sight of them.

" Hello Naruto-kun, it's been quite some time..."

" I noticed."

" But, I really don't have much time left..." Anko stated, looking down at her hands. Yep, the skin was starting to dissolve off of her. Anko then looked back up at Naruto, or at all of Naruto. " You've grown quite a bit."

" You would be amazed at what has happened in the past years...mom." Naruto stated, Anko's smile brightening a bit. Though that was before she remembered why she decided to stay behind

" Naruto, there's something I need to tell you...Jiraiya's gone..." Anko stated, Naruto looking at her in confusion. Though, it all snapped a moment later, his head dropping as he thought about it.

" He's..." Anko looked at her son in sympathy, before changing her view over towards the Kyuubi. They made direct eye contact.

" Hey, Kyuubi bitch, you mind looking out for him while I'm way?" Anko asked, the Kyuubi shrugging to her question.

" I've been doing it for the past eight years, why stop now?" She replied, Anko smiling and looking over at Hinata. She still seemed to be in shock at the sight of Anko, this only making it more tempting to trick her but Anko decided against it.

" Hinata-chan..." Hinata snapped out of her thoughts after hearing her named called and looked over at Anko. "You take care of him too...and if you want to get into his pants, wait until after the time limit has been passed." Hinata's face grew red, her head filling with the thoughts of the fantasy's she's had for the past 6 or so years. Anko smiled at that, looking back down at her hand to see that it had increased it's speed. She could feel it all over her body now, Anko probably had only a minute or two left before she needed to go back." I guess it's time for me to go then.." Naruto's head snapped in her direction.

" What!? But you-"

" I'm dead Naruto-kun, I have to go back...eventually." Anko stated, opening her arms. The dissolving of her body picking up the pace. " But before I go, how about a hug?" Naruto hesitated, before running towards his mother. Of course, Anko didn't seem to have correctly timed it, since before Naurto could reach her, just before he could wrap his arms around her. The last of her body evaporated into dust.

" NN-o..." Naruto stated, his body freezing for a moment. After everything that happened, after all that he went through. It was all gathering up inside him, making him feel like he was stretching his body beyond it's limit. From the chakra exhaustion, the pain, the mental stress...Naruto could only really do one thing.

He fainted...

"Naruto-kun!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: I known, I'm evil...just have to wait till next update. To see what happens ...

Also, I've got quite a bit to tell you guy's, but since I'm late, have other things to do...and I'm just lazy, I'll tell you in an authors note tomorrow...or something. Please read and review.


	49. Authors note on the second story

The authors note from the most fucked up place on earth, his mind.

Author: well, this is a first, for me to just leave an authors note and a cliffhanger lying like that. Actually, I do cliffhangers a lot in this story just to piss off/ torture the readers. The first thing that comes to your mind is " OMG, IS HE STOPPING/ SLOWING THE FICS SPEED DOWN!?"...hehehe, **NO**, actually, I have a few things I need to point out for you guy's...

And no, no new chapter till next week...what, I told you I like to torture you all D.

First off, what needs to be said is that this story in general is HUGE, with everything planned for it, the story was originally planned to be a trilogy. Seriously, let me state that with the current size of this story, it's going to take another **two** years to finish all of them in general. As long s you people are willing to read/ review, I'm willing to complete it.

Though I leave it up to you all, there is another thing I need to point out. I leave you all to decide if the second 'volume' begins in another, separate story or just continue in this story. Though if we were to continue on this one, I'll have to change it's name to something else to fit all three stories.

I leave it to you, the people that read and review my stories, to decide this for yourselves. Also, I have to state that I've done a rather crappy job with the next few chapters...well, crappy compared to the last chapter in the first story, but they're still good. :P.

Let the one chapter voting on wether or not the second story is a separate story or not COMMENCE!...meaning read/review people. I'll have the second story chapter up next week...XD

Have fun wondering about what's going to be in the next chapter and cursing me out for not putting it up today...( Maniacal laughter is heard as the screen goes dark, coughs are heard a few seconds later) Maybe it's not a good...( Coughs) idea to laugh all the ( Cough) time...

P.S.: Tis will answer all reviews in the second story chapter...


	50. What you've been waiting for

Author: A short, sweet, and to the point Authors not. I've explained a lot in the new story about what's going to happen...I think. Anyway, after seeing the reviews, I've decided to create a new story to have the second volume and even though all you have to do is click my profile and look down it to get the new story, I'll tell you it's new name anyway.

It's " Where ever the wind blows." if someone's already taken this name, please tell me so that I can change it...

Welp, see you next story, BIOTCHES!

Always wanted to scream that...xp


End file.
